Encuentra el destino
by Silver card
Summary: Cuando una joven maga del siglo XXI se ve obligada a combatir una amenaza perdida en el tiempo tendrá que regresar a Tierra Media para salvar a su Era. Lo que encontrará allí cambiará su vida para siempre. NUEVO CAPÍTULO!
1. Default Chapter

Silver Card: Sin motivo alguno decidí comenzar este fanfic; que, aunque con bases un tanto cliché; busca cambiar un poco la historia introduciendo a una joven maga del siglo XXI a la Tierra Media. Donde enfrentará su verdadero destino y cumplirá la misión cuyas consecuencias cambiarán por completo su existencia. Disfruten esta historia y espero que les complazca tanto como a mi; y decidan dejar sus opiniones más adelante.  
  
Discúlpenme si al principio no menciono a ningún personaje del Señor de Los Anillos; pero es importante tener una trama lógica antes de comenzar la historia; y por lo tanto, los dos primeros capítulos hablaran de la vida y misión de la joven maga que formará parte indispensable en esta historia.  
  
Gracias y.... comencemos!  
  
Capítulo 1:  
Bienvenida a casa  
  
El avión finalmente aterrizaba después de tantas horas de vuelo y el inesperado ruido de las llamas contra la pista despertó a la joven Kate que después de tantos años fuera de casa, regresaba al fin a la ciudad donde vivió desde muy niña.  
  
"Al fin en casa" –murmuró Kate mientras se asomaba por la pequeña ventana del avión- "Todo parece ser igual" –continuó con una sonrisa mientras el avión se detenía completamente. Era plena madrugada y se podían apreciar las estrellas con perfecta claridad en el cielo.  
  
"Gracias por volar con Afrincan Airlines esperamos hallan disfrutado del viaje, pueden ahora bajar por la salida principal "–Decía la voz de la azafata mientras Kate tomaba la mochila y la laptop guardadas arriba de su puesto y hacía fila para salir del avión. "Me pregunto si habrá alguien esperando" –pensó Kate mientras bajaba del avión- "Después de todo, Dave dijo que era urgente que regresara, tal vez esté esperando."  
  
Y efectivamente, mientras Kate recogía la maleta negra empolvada de tanto uso alguien la sorprendió tapando sus ojos con unas manos frías por el aire acondicionado del aeropuerto. "AHH!!" –gritó la recién llegada dando un salto hacia atrás llevando consigo al piso a quienquiera que hubiese tratado de sorprenderla.  
  
"Kate, que diablos te pasa?!!, quítate de encima mío!" –Gritó una voz ahogada por el cuerpo de Kate mientras que la empujaba desesperadamente a un lado- "Ya ni siquiera se te puede sorprender sin hacerse daño, tanto te trastornó África?"  
  
Kate regresó su mirada a la persona dueña de tal voz. "Elizabeth!!" –gritó mientras se abalanzaba a abrazar a su amiga- "Me asustaste! Qué haces aquí?, Dave te dijo que vendrías?".  
  
" Primero quítate de encima mío"-dijo Elizabeth mientras acomodaba su ropa- "Y si, Dave me dijo; es más yo lo convencí de que te llamara. Ya debe estar llegando, fue por un par de cafés para ver si no nos dormíamos esperándote"  
  
"Lo siento, el vuelo se retrazó por mal tiempo y tuve que quedarme un par de horas en el aeropuerto de la capital antes de poder partir"-Dijo Kate con una sonrisa en su cara; a pesar de todo era bueno regresar y encontrarse con viejos amigos- "Cuánto tiempo esperaron?"  
  
"Unas 3 horas de más" –respondió Elizabeth con cara de poco amigos- "Créeme, no es nada agradable estar despierta a las 3 de la mañana, sabiendo que mañana tengo que trabajar" Kate rió levemente y abrazó a su amiga una vez mas "Es bueno estar en casa"- dijo en voz baja-. "Lo sé, bienvenida" –agregó Elizabeth con una sonrisa-.  
  
"Bueno, bueno; ya era hora de que aparecieras niña. Ya te íbamos a dejar botada aquí" –dijo la voz de un hombre que se acercaba-. "Dave!"-dijo Kate con gran sorpresa dejando a Elizabeth a un lado y abrazando al hombre de unos 27 años con ojos verdes y cabello negro frente a ella- "Qué bueno verte de nuevo; ya estaba extrañando tus regaños"  
  
"Y yo regañarte, Kate" –dijo Dave abrazando a la joven de 20 años en frente de él- "Es bueno que hallas regresado" –continuó con una notable sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
"Ok, ok, suficiente con abrazos y bienvenidas; salgamos ya de este lugar antes de que me duerma de pié" –interrumpió Elizabeth mientras tomaba una maleta de Kate- "Ya es muy tarde para andar por las calles, entre más rápido lleguemos al apartamento, mejor"  
  
"Me pregunto cómo estará mi viejo apartamento" –dijo Kate mientras recogía el resto de su equipaje-. "Igual como lo dejaste" –Respondió Dave- "Tratamos de mantenerlo limpio como estaba"  
  
Kate miró a Elizabeth y Dave inquisitivamente "Me imagino que nada más lo visitaron dos veces en tres años" –Dijo mientras seguí de largo a la salida.  
  
Elizabeth y Dave se miraron mutuamente y salieron corriendo detrás de Kate "Te juro que lo visitábamos todas las semanas"-gritó Dave alcanzando a Kate. "Si!, y siempre le hacíamos la limpieza!"-Dijo Elizabeth tratando de convencer a Kate de que ambos habían cuidado el apartamento tal como les fue pedido antes de su partida.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
"Bueno"-dijo Kate bajando la taza de café y colocándola suavemente sobre la mesa de vidrio. Ya era hora de ponerse serios- "Por qué la urgencia de mi regreso?, Qué está sucediendo? No he notado el clima muy apacible en la ciudad, diría más bien perturbador"  
  
"Las cosas no andan bien, Kate" –Respondió Dave tomando otro sorbo de café- "Hay vientos oscuros que han comenzado ha hacer presencia en esta ciudad y en casi todo el occidente. Una vez más ha llegado una nueva amenaza y esta vez no viene sola"  
  
"Dave no quería llamarte y hacerte venir hasta acá, Kate" –interrumpió Elizabeth recostándose en una pared cercana- "Y aunque no tengo ninguna clase de poder para ver estas cosas; tu guardián ha estado intranquilo y por eso te llamamos para que regresaras"  
  
"Es eso cierto, Dave?"-Preguntó Kate mirando a su guardián. El hombre que desde los 16 años le ha estado enseñando todo lo que sabe sobre magia. Aunque hoy en día ella había superado los poderes de su maestro dejando una gran diferencia de poderes entre ambos magos; Dave se convirtió en un gran amigo de Kate que siempre la acompañó a toda clase de batallas contra las fuerzas malignas-.  
  
"Lamento decir que sí"- Respondió Dave con mirada baja-"Ya han habido varios ataques en el oeste del planeta, liderados por un grupo de magos oscuros; al parecer unidos por una misma causa"  
  
"Estás seguro de lo que dices?" –Indagó Kate no totalmente convencida de los hechos, ya que Dave, solía ser un guardián algo exagerado al describir un enemigo y se alarmaba fácilmente ante cualquier amenaza; por más sencilla que fuese.  
  
"No estoy bromeando y no creas que estoy exagerando, Kate; esta vez me aseguré de investigar a fondo los ataques y encontré varias conexiones entre cada uno".  
  
"Bueno, y los otros magos occidentales no pueden defendernos de estos ataques?!" –dijo Kate un tanto molesta- "Nunca hacen nada y ante la más mínima amenaza envían llamados para que los ayude! No pueden hacer nada por sí solos?!"  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio en la habitación, luego Dave dijo en voz baja: "Todo el que se les ha enfrentado ha muerto". Kate abrió los ojos en sorpresa "Ya hemos tenido las bajas de 3 magos al sur de América y 2 en el norte. Sin contar los heridos"  
  
Kate guardó silenció y luego habló: "Qué ha dicho el Concilio Blanco?" –preguntó con algo de desagrado al nombrado  
  
"Dicen que no hay nada de que preocuparse" –interrumpió Elizabeth- "No sienten la presencia de nada fuera de lo normal y atribuyen los decesos de magos al hecho de que te fuiste África"  
  
"Cómo?!" –Exclamó Kate levantándose bruscamente de la mesa- "Me están echando la culpa de todo esto?!"  
  
"Cálmate, Kate" –Dijo Dave acercándose a ella- "Entiende que ellos te nombraron guardián del occidente y desde ese día, todo el Oeste del planeta ha estado bajo tu supervisión. Es normal que piensen que tu partida tiene algo que ver con esto; pero en ningún momento te han culpado"  
  
"Tu más que nadie sabes que es mentira" –Dijo Kate volteando la mirada- "Detesto al Consejo y ellos a mi, siempre buscan la manera de hacerme sentir mal y nunca hacen nada bien! No lo hicieron y no lo harán!" -dijo golpeando la mesa con la mano abierta.  
  
"Cuidado!" –exclamó Elizabeth acercándose- "La vas a romper si sigues con esa rabia, Cálmate ya y deja que Dave termine!"  
  
"Entiendo que hayas perdido tu Fe en el concilio después de aquel trágico día. Y que hayas renunciado a formar parte de él" –Dijo Dave tratando de suavizar las cosas- "Pero creo que el Concilio no se ha dado cuenta de la verdadera amenaza y como no tiene respuestas están buscando una salida"  
  
"Y esa salida soy yo" –dijo Kate ahora calmada pero con tono triste- "Estoy cansada del concilio y de sus estúpidos miembros. Se creen magos pero nunca bajan al campo de batalla, donde la verdadera guerra se presenta. Lo dejaron morir, Dave" –dijo casi como hablando consigo misma- "Lo dejaron morir y nunca hicieron nada por prevenirlo; ni siquiera me dejaron salvarlo"  
  
"Era mejor perder a un solo mago que a dos, Kate. Tu lo sabes muy bien" –Dijo abrazando a la joven maga- "Debes dejar ese hecho atrás y seguir adelante"  
  
"He seguido adelante pero mi Fe en tal orden a muerto" –Dijo Kate con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
"Aún así, creo que algo extraño le está pasando a ese grupo de locos"- Dijo Elizabeth sentándose en la mesa- "Y lo mejor es averiguarlo. Tal vez esto no sea nada; pero tal vez sea algo muy grande y peligroso"  
  
"Si" –Dijo Kate separándose de Dave- "Y lo mejor es investigar a fondo"  
  
"Pero creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy y lo mejor es dejar descansar a la viajera" –Dijo Dave tomando su mochila y partiendo hacia la puerta- "Elizabeth se va a quedar aquí para ayudarte con todo. Prepárate mañana para recorrer las calles y verificar todo"  
  
"Chao, Dave" –Dijo Kate con voz monótona- "Dame así sea una mañana para descansar, luego puedes volver a dar órdenes"  
  
Dave rió mientras abría la puerta "Cuida a la embajadora de la paz, Elizabeth; no sea que tome otro vuelo y esta vez se vaya a Vietnam a alimentar a los niños pobres"  
  
"Cállate, Idiota" –dijo Kate cerrando la puerta- "por lo menos no me la paso sentado jugando Play Station todo el día"  
  
"Hey! Eso ayuda a la mente!"- exclamó Dave al cerrarse la puerta.  
  
Kate regresó y se sentó en la mesa con Elizabeth quien había estado observando la escena todo el tiempo. Ambas terminaron su café en silencio dejando que sus pensamientos fluyesen en la cabeza de cada una. De repente Kate habló al terminar su bebida  
  
"Bueno, Eli. Desde cuándo tú y mi guardián están juntos?" –dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su cara  
  
"Ahh?!"- exclamó Elizabeth en tono de sorpresa y dejando su taza a un lado- "Cómo lo-  
  
"Vamos"- dijo Kate levantándose de la mesa- "Pensaste que era tan despistada como para no darme cuenta" –Dijo mientras se dirigía al cuarto  
  
Elizabeth guardó silencio... "Bueno"- dijo levantándose de la mesa y siguiendo a Kate- "La verdad es que si lo pensaba"  
  
"Hey!"- exclamó Kate tirándose en la cama- "A veces capto las cosas sabes?, sobre todo cuando son tan obvias"  
  
"De veras es tan obvio?" –preguntó Elizabeth sentándose en el borde de la cama  
  
"Con que lo admites!" –dijo Kate sentándose para poder ver bien la cara de sorpresa en su amiga. Estaba roja como un tomate  
  
"Bueno si!" –Dijo rápidamente, como tratando de no darle importancia- "Por algunos meses, nada del otro mundo"  
  
"Lo sabía" –dijo Kate mientras volvía a acostarse- "Tu y él no dejaban de mirarse; con razón fueron juntos al aeropuerto por mí".  
  
"No tienes que restregármelo más en la cara sabes?" –dijo Elizabeth estirando los brazos en señal de sueño- "Ruédate madre teresa que me quiero acostar"  
  
"Cuándo van a dejarme en paz con mi viaje a África?!" –suspiró Kate mirando al techo.  
  
"Solo a ti se te ocurre irte con los cuerpos de paz a quien sabe dónde para salvar gente, y dejar botadas tus labores aquí" –dijo Elizabeth mirando a su amiga. Hubo un silencio momentáneo seguido por la repuesta de Kate "Necesitaba un tiempo para alejarme de todo y ser yo misma; a los 17 años me encontraba desesperada con todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor"  
  
"Te entiendo" –dijo Elizabeth en voz baja- "Y sabes que estuve de acuerdo con tu viaje... solo que no pensé que te fueras a quedar tanto tiempo allá"  
  
Kate se volteó de manera que ahora estaba viendo a Elizabeth "Pude aprender y aclarar muchas cosas en mi mente... y olvidar malos momentos aunque ahora estén volviendo a salir a flote. África me enseño mucho y estos años me sentí en una burbuja en la que pude recuperarme"  
  
"Y aquí estás de nuevo para seguir con tu trabajo" –Dijo Elizabeth mientras se levantaba para apagar las luces de la sala.  
  
"Si" –dijo Kate en voz baja- "Para volver a enfrentar todo de lo que traté de escapar por tanto tiempo" –pensó mientras sus ojos se cerraban y caía en un profundo sueño.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Todo estaba oscuro y frío. Un frío que helaba los huesos y quemaba la piel. Vacío... un vacío profundo en donde no existía nada; ni si quiera el más mínimo rayo de luz.  
  
Sola en medio de toda esa oscuridad estaba ella... La protectora del occidente. Donde el Sol se pone y las sombras abundan. Sola y llena de frío se encontraba Kate en ese vacío. "De nuevo el señor de la oscuridad vendrá" –se oyó decir a una profundo voz que se esparcía por todo el vacío- "El único regresará a sus manos y de nuevo gobernará"  
  
"Quién eres?!" –gritó Kate entre el miedo y el frío "Y vencerlo no podrás. Puesto que él vendrá a acabar con todo" –Seguía diciendo la voz "Muéstrame tu rostro!" –Gritó una vez más con voz temblorosa. El frío le llegaba hasta los huesos y el miedo de estar sola comenzaba a hacerse presente Se oyó un fría respiración en el ambiente y la voz volvió a escucharse "El gran ojo... el gran ojo" Kate miraba a su alrededor asustada y desconcertada ante la extraña oscuridad. "Quién eres?!... quién eres??!!!... habla!!!"  
  
"Habla!" –gritaba Kate en su cama-  
  
"Kate!! Levántate!, es una pesadilla!" –Decía Elizabeth tratando de sacudirla levemente para que abriera los ojos-  
  
"NO!! NO!!" –Gritaba Kate desesperada, temblaba y estaba muy fría- "VETE!!! AYUDA!!!"  
  
Elizabeth no sabía qué hacer para despertarla, parecía que cada vez más Kate se sumergía en la pesadilla. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que Kate soñara mucho, a veces cosas desagradables; pero todo eso era algo usual debido a los poderes que encerraba en su alma. Lo extraño era aquella pesadilla en la que Kate estaba sufriendo más de lo usual.  
  
"Kate!"- gritó Elizabeth dándole una cachetada en la mejilla derecha, lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarla- "despierta!"  
  
"Ahh?" –dijo Kate con una voz entre sueño y miedo- "Dónde estoy?!" –repetía una y otra vez mientras miraba a su alrededor desconcertada y fuera de sí.  
  
"Calma, calma Kate" –Decía Elizabeth mientras abrazaba a su amiga- "Estás aquí, conmigo, todo estará bien, ya verás... todo estará bien" –Elizabeth miraba preocupada a Kate, esto era algo muy inusual en ella- "No hay nada que temer, estás en tu casa" –susurraba lentamente-  
  
"Eli... Eli..." –decía Kate entre murmullos- "Por qué tengo tanto miedo?, esto no está bien, no está nada bien". Elizabeth acariciaba la cabeza de su amiga; Kate estaba fría y temblando. "Fue sólo un mal sueño sabes?, una estúpida pesadilla"-decía tratando de calmarla-.  
  
"No lo fue" –respondió Kate después de un tiempo- "Eso fue algo más que un mal sueño; lo que sentí no lo había sentido antes y por alguna extraña razón siento que no va a ser la última" –agregó levantándose de la cama- "No tiendo a asustarme de esa manera desde hace mucho tiempo"  
  
"Qué crees que fue?" –preguntó Elizabeth viendo la preocupación en los ojos de su amiga-. Kate guardó silencio por unos instantes en donde parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos; luego miró a su amiga y dijo "Debo llamar a alguien".  
  
"Ahh?"- volvió a preguntar Elizabeth mientras veía a su amiga correr a la sala- "A quién?". "A Adam, él tiene que saber algo al respecto" –respondió Kate buscando un número en su libreta-. "Te das cuenta de qué horas son?"-preguntó una vez más Elizabeth- "Son las 11 de la mañana, dormiste bastante; pero te aseguro que en el otro lado del mundo, él estará tratando de hacerlo en estos momentos!"  
  
"No importa"- dijo Kate marcando el número- "Esto es algo que no debe esperar"  
  
"Creo que es mejor que llame a Dave a su casa" –dijo Elizabeth mientras tomaba su celular- "Mejor dicho, voy a buscarlo inmediatamente" .Y con eso se fue del apartamento dejando sola a Kate.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
"Lo que dices no es nada bueno, Kate" –dijo una voz del otro lado de la línea- "Y me temo que el mismo tipo de energía oscura ronda por las tierras del este, ya lo he sentido en las plantas y el mismo cielo; aunque no hemos recibido ataques de ningún tipo"  
  
"Occidente ya ha sufrido varias bajas de magos de menor nivel en la orden blanca; pero no supe nada de esto hasta mi regreso"-Dijo Kate.  
  
"Tal vez no fue la mejor idea abandonar ese lado de la tierra; tu percibes los cambios en el ambiente mejor que cualquier otro mago terrestre; esa fue una de las tantas razones por las que te hicieron guardián del occidente del planeta" –Continuó la voz  
  
"Pero necesitaba salir de aquí"-interrumpió Kate con una voz melancólica- "Después de todo lo sucedido... lo único que quería era huir"  
  
"Y lo hiciste, en un buen momento, aparentemente; pero estos años de tranquilidad no eran sino la calma antes de la tormenta, Kate" –Ahora la voz se escuchaba aún más seria y mayor  
  
"Adam... presiento que esto no va a ser un ataque normal. Esta vez no son fuerzas débiles cada una por su lado... esta vez es una sola que he envuelto a las otras" –Dijo Kate en voz baja  
  
"Y ese sueño que tuviste representa lo que va a pasar si no hacemos algo. ¿Qué sabe el concilio de esto?" –Indagó Adam, mago guardián del Este.  
  
"No han percibido ningún cambio en el orden de las cosas; eso es quizá lo que más me sorprende. No creen que haya nada extraño, cuando ellos son los primeros en quejarse de todo" –respondió Kate en son de burla  
  
Sin embargo Adam, unos cuantos años mayor que Kate, no se llevaba tan mal con el concilio; aunque no aceptó ningún cargo como miembro de este, ya que nuca le habían gustado los altos mandos y a regañadientes aceptó el cuidado del Este del planeta; Aun así, a pesar de todo, respetaba más al concilio que Kate. "Esto no está bien, es posible que el concilio esté bajo algún tipo de hechizo" –sugirió entre algunas pausas  
  
"Hechizos??!" –repitió Kate incrédulamente "Por qué no aceptas el hecho de que al fin se volvieron locos los ancianitos ah?"  
  
"Kate Connors compórtate!" –gritó Adam por la otra línea; su colega a veces podría ser bastante infantil cuando se lo proponía- "Este no es un asunto de juego, y sabes muy bien que el Concilio puede estar en problemas!" –Continuó- "Hay qué averiguar lo que está pasando y si es posible, ayudarlos"  
  
"Ayudarlos??" –Dijo Kate irónicamente- "Así como ellos lo hicieron con William cuando estuvo en problemas. No movieron un dedo y no me dejaron ayudarlo... y murió por su culpa!" –dijo Kate en un tono lleno de frustración.  
  
"Deja de culparte a ti o a ellos, ya es muy tarde y sabes que lo más probable era que hubieras muerto tratando de salvarlo; ellos no podían afrontar la muerte de un mago tan importante como tu.... Sabes que debes ayudarlos; es tu deber y el mío; de nadie más" –dijo Adam con voz serena.  
  
Kate guardó silencio y cerró los ojos. Cuándo podría dejar ese hecho atrás y seguir adelante?. Pero ahora no era momento para pensar en eso. Adam tenía razón. Era hora de enderezar este asunto.  
  
"Mañana iré a verlos; espero encontrarte ahí, amigo" –dijo con un tono de tranquilidad en su voz  
  
"Ahí estaré sin duda" –Dijo Adam antes de terminar la llamada. 


	2. La Amenaza Regresa

Capítulo 2:  
La amenaza regresa.  
  
Oscuridad una vez más... aquella oscuridad en la que Kate se envolvía cada vez que dormía. Frío... un frío acompañado de lamentos y dolor. Algo tan malévolo que causaba terror y angustia en el alma de Kate. Inmóvil trataba de ver algo en la oscuridad de aquel vacío... "De nuevo el señor de la oscuridad vendrá" –se oyó decir a una profundo voz que se esparcía por todo el vacío- "El único regresará a sus manos y de nuevo gobernará"  
  
"Quién eres?!" –gritó Kate entre el miedo y el frío "Y vencerlo no podrás. Puesto que él vendrá a acabar con todo" –Seguía diciendo la voz "Muéstrame tu rostros!" –Gritó una vez más Kate con voz temblorosa. El frío le llegaba hasta los huesos y el miedo de estar sola comenzaba a hacerse presente Se oyó un fría respiración en el ambiente y la voz volvió a aparecer "El gran ojo... el gran ojo" Kate miraba a su alrededor asustada y desconcertada ante la extraña oscuridad. "Quién eres?!... quién eres??!!!... habla!!!"  
  
Todo se repetía una vez más cada noche... "Habla!! Quién eres?!" –gritó una vez más sabiendo que no habría una lógica respuesta-  
  
"Ash Nazg Durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakalûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul" –dijo una oscura, fría y profunda voz.  
  
Kate no entendía tales palabras, pero le infundía un gran miedo y por alguna razón detestaba escucharlas. Pronto abrió los ojos para encontrarse en su habitación, sola.  
  
"Cuándo van a parar?" –pensó para si mientras miraba la ventana de su cuarto, que dejaba pasar la tenue luz del nuevo día- "Cada vez duermo menos y temo que sea la falta de sueño la que provoque más pesadillas" –continuó en su mente mientras se levantaba de la cama- "Seis y cuarto" –dijo en voz alta mirando el reloj en la mesa de noche- "Genial!, además de todo estoy levantándome temprano, cosa que no puedo detestar más!" –exclamó partiendo al baño-.  
  
Habían pasado tres días desde la llegada de Kate y todavía no había podido reunirse con el Concilio. Siempre había alguna excusa o percance por el cual nunca llegaba a reunirse con ellos. Ya había recorrido las calles de New York, y no le complacía sentir alrededor aquella fuerza que percibía en sus sueños que, aunque no era tan grande, por alguna razón sabía no se estaba manifestando completamente. Hoy, sin importar que sucediera vería al concilio. Con o sin permiso entraría a los salones de la Gran Orden Blanca y hablaría con ellos. Le dejaría a Dave el trabajo de combatir a pequeños magos negros que atacaban a la ciudad y que extrañamente, siempre evitaban que visitara a los viejos magos.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
"Estoy lista" –dijo Kate mientras bajaba las escaleras del edificio y se encontraba con Dave y Elizabeth- "Ya sabes lo que debes hacer, Dave"  
  
"Si, jefa" –respondió Dave en son de burla- "Todo el occidente será vigilado por el guardián de guardianes!" –exclamó con los puños en la cintura-  
  
"Claro, si deja el Play Station en algún momento; por qué presiento que estamos en peligro todos los que habitamos aquí?" –insinuó Elizabeth con sarcasmo-  
  
"Oye!, sabes que primero está el deber y después la diversión o no jefa?" –continuó Dave burlándose.  
  
"Puedes dejar de decirme jefa? Es increíble, primero embajador de la paz, luego madre teresa y ahora jefa!" –exclamo Kate  
  
"Bueno; quien iba a saber que eras una persona tan polifacética!" –dijo Elizabeth uniéndose a la burla de Dave  
  
"Bueno ya!" –dijo Kate en tonto serio- "Por alguna razón no he podido hablar con el concilio y hoy, sin importar qué, voy a hacerlo. Es hora de visitar a ese grupo de viejos y revisar algunos asuntos"  
  
"Es mejor que te vayas ahora, entre más temprano salgas, habrán menos riesgos de encontrarte con alguien o algo no deseado" –Aconsejó Dave ya más serio- "Tranquila que yo me haré cargo de todo mientras no estés"  
  
Kate sonrió y abrazó a sus dos amigos. Usualmente Dave acompañaba a Kate en sus pocas visitas al Concilio; siempre la ayudaba a no excederse ante los grandes magos. Pero eso no era posible esta vez; alguien tenía que quedarse cuidando todo y ella era lo bastante adulta como para controlar sus emociones. "Adiós" –dijo alejándose de su guardián y su amiga- "Nos vemos en la tarde"  
  
"Chao!" –gritaron ambos amigos al ver a Kate salir del edificio.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
El Concilio de magos de la Orden Blanca se encontraba resguardado en una pequeña dimensión paralela a la tierra; ahí se encontraban todos los magos que buscaban paz y tranquilidad; alejados del bullicio terrestre y las grandes batallas. Esperaban con tranquilidad el final de sus días.  
  
Kate hallaba el lugar extremadamente apacible y hermoso; de no ser porque el Concilio estaba ahí, sería feliz de quedarse a vivir en tal dimensión; pero todavía no era hora de abandonar la tierra y sus habitantes. Nadie podía entrar a ese sitio si no era mago o guardián; y no se aceptaba a ningún humano normal; era en contra de las reglas y estaba totalmente prohibido. Siempre habían dicho que ese lugar se parecía a los tiempos de antaño, tan viejos como la tierra misma. Pero Kate no conocía tales referencias de tan antiguo mundo y consideraba aquellas épocas casi un sueño.  
  
Pronto llegó a la entrada del Concilio y pasó sin ningún problema. A pesar de tener sólo 20 años su poder era demasiado fuerte; los grandes magos decían que ella representaba la fuerza de los últimos magos de épocas medievales; justo antes de que el hombre olvidara su conexión con el mundo. Ella nunca lo creyó, ni lo creería; pensaba que no era más que una maga normal que le habían asignado un cargo tan importante para tratar de cubrir errores pasados del Concilio. Pero eso lo desmentían las mirada de los magos que vivían allí y que ella saludaba alegremente a su paso; todos inclinaban la cabeza saludando respetuosamente; podían ver el gran poder que traía la joven maga.  
  
"Bienvenida, estrella del Oste" –dijo la voz de un joven mago que guardaba la entrada del Concilio al abrir las puertas- "Inesperadas son tus llegadas"  
  
"Inesperadas y pocas, Seth" –respondió Kate entrando a un gran salón blanco, decorado con adornos de plata- "No piensas bajar a la tierra algún día?"  
  
"Mi misión se encuentra aquí, señora" –respondió Seth respetuosamente. "Dios!, parece que entrara a la edad media cuando me hablas así!" –exclamó Kate mirando al joven guardia.  
  
Seth se relajó y se recostó a la gran puerta de madera de roble "Sabes que tenemos que hablar así en este sitio, Kate. Además, lo hallo bastante divertido, estrellita" –dijo con una sonrisa burlona  
  
"Eso!, ríete de mi nombre!" –dijo Kate cruzando la entrada y dejando a Seth atrás- "Lo agregaré a la lista de apodos que me tienen!"  
  
Seth rió levemente. Desde siempre había sido amigo de Kate. Pero a pesar de las bromas que hacía sabía en el fondo que la magia de Kate era muy grande, y por lo tanto debía ser tratada con respeto; pero aún así no podía dejar de jugarle alguna broma a su paso. Después de todo se le veía en esto sitios muy escasamente.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
"No entiendo cómo es posible que ustedes no se den cuenta de lo que está sucediendo!" –exclamó Kate quien estaba de pié mirando desafiantemente a los 7 ancianos sentados alrededor de ella- "No se dan cuenta del peligro?" –indagó tratando de calmarse  
  
"Pero de qué peligro hablas?" –Respondió uno de los 7, ya acostumbrado a las quejas de Kate que nunca aceptaba los mandatos del Concilio- "No hemos sentido fuerza extraña en el mundo, a excepción de lo normal"  
  
"Están bajo un hechizo"- interrumpió una voz que entraba al salón- "Y es necesario que salgan de este recinto para que vean las cosas como son"  
  
"El Concilio nunca abandona su puesto" –respondió una anciana maga que se ponía de pie- "Sabes que tenemos que estar aquí para vigilar todo, Adam del Este"  
  
"Si tan sólo se dieran cuenta de lo que está sucediendo en realidad, hace tiempo hubieran llamado a Kate y a mi; y no viéramos tenido que llegar nosotros a avisarles" –dijo Adam acercándose a Kate.  
  
"Basta de tonterías, guardianes!" –exclamó un tercer mago- "Respeten estos recintos sagrados y no vengan a perturbar nuestra paz y traer asuntos mundanos a discusión!" –Dijo levantándose- "Estrella de Oeste te llaman, Kate; pero la verdad es que hace falta mucho para que madures y dejes a un lado tus tontas niñerías"  
  
Kate sentía la rabia subir por su ser "Niñerías?!!" –exclamó acercándose al mago que había hablado- "Perdone usted, señor 'mago', pero no es tontería la amenaza que ha llegado y me temo que le hemos dado mucho largo a la situación" –dijo Kate apretando los puños para tratar de liberar la presión de alguna manera – "Ambos guardianes la hemos sentido y varios magos de niveles más bajos han muerto a causa de ella, y las ciudades del oeste han comenzado a caer en las sombras"  
  
"Sombras que no percibimos" –dijo el más calmado de todos los miembros del concilio- "mas veo inquietud en tus ojos y no estoy seguro de que todo lo que el concilio vea, sea lo que de verdad suceda"  
  
Kate sonrió por un instante; era la primera vez que El Concilio, o por lo menos alguien parte de él le daba la razón. "Debemos abandonar el recinto y concentrarnos en lo que sucede al exterior" –exclamó el viejo mago saliendo del gran Salón Blanco. Y así fue como el Concilio descubrió la verdadera amenaza. Sea cual sea la fuerza detrás de todo eso, había logrado cegarlos y evitarles ver la realidad. Pero aún no era muy tarde y era el momento para buscar soluciones lo más pronto posible.  
  
"Esta fuerza es muy antigua" –dijo el mago más importante del Concilio- "Tan antigua como la tierra misma y tan poderosa como la magia blanca más fuerte. Viene de tiempos de cuando el hombre vivía en armonía con la naturaleza y conocía a todos los seres que la mantenían en equilibrio; y lamento decir que aunque las razas de seres pobladores de tiempos de antaño se reunieron para acabar con dicho mal; sus raíces, aunque dormidas, han vuelto a renacer"  
  
Kate y Adam miraban atentamente a aquel mago; ninguno de los dos sabía cuantos años tenía, pero parecía conocer mucho sobre la historia del hombre. Algo que Kate se había dado por vencida en aprender y que sabía, era tan antigua como el comienzo de muchas otras cosas.  
  
"Entonces mis percepciones han sido comprobadas" –susurró Kate casi para sí.  
  
"Eso es correcto joven Estrella del Oeste, y me temo que se de qué tiempos proviene" –respondió el mago, que escuchó tales palabras.  
  
"Si es tan antigua como dice, cómo sabe sus inicios?" –preguntó Adam tratando de entender toda la situación.  
  
"He leído historias del viejo mundo; ahora consideradas simples leyendas y cuentos infantiles; pero que en algún tiempo fueron muy ciertas; y aunque no pertenezco a la casa de magos de dicha dinastía; he logrado conocer un poco de la historia de tales épocas" –respondió el sabio mago  
  
"Cuáles épocas, y qué dinastía?" –preguntó Kate asombrada ante tal relato  
  
"Las épocas de antaño y la dinastía conformada por los primeros magos en el mundo y que se extiende hasta hoy" –respondió mirando a Kate al final de su oración, como queriendo dar a entender algo.  
  
"Hablan de épocas de antaño, pero entiendo que son muchas y muy diferentes entres sí" –interrumpió Adam- "De qué época hablamos exactamente?"  
  
El mago guardó silencio y esta vez el turno para hablar fue de una anciana en ropas azules que ya había pensado bastante en el asunto. "Kate, de la forma en que describes tus sueños y la manera en como te rehúsas instintivamente en repetir aquellas palabras en lengua muerta me da solo una idea: Tierra Media"  
  
"Tierra Media?" –interrumpió Kate- "Y dónde se supone que es eso?"  
  
"Se refiere a la Tierra en donde se desarrolló la historia del Señor de Los Anillos?" –preguntó Adam incrédulamente- "Eso sólo es una historia; un cuento escrito hace años"  
  
"Pero así como las viejas historias se vuelven leyenda; un antiguo hombre recolectó datos sobre estos tiempos antiguos y decidió volverlos leyenda en estos libros" –respondió la anciana- "Y me temo que la única forma de vencer a nuestro enemigo es acabándolo en tierra media, ya que el anillo no fue destruido. Al parecer este hombre quiso dar un final feliz a la historia"  
  
"Está usted proponiendo que alguien viaje al pasado y ayude a destruir el anillo?" –insinuó Kate poniéndose de pie- "Y viaje a semejante tiempo para vencer la amenaza?"  
  
"No estoy proponiendo a alguien, ya tengo a la persona perfecta para este trabajo" –dijo la anciana levantándose también.  
  
"En ese caso doy por terminada esta reunión y es mejor que regresemos tanto mi compañero como yo a nuestros trabajos en la tierra y esperemos a que la amenaza sea vencida ¡Buena suerte!" –dijo Kate, todavía no creyendo todo pero aceptándolo y partiendo del lugar  
  
"Un momento!" –dijo un mago que no había hablado en toda la reunión- "No tienes derecho de acabar una reunión del Concilio ni abandonar este lugar antes de que alguno de los miembros de por terminada esta reunión" –mientras decía esto, Kate se detuvo y regresó a su lugar- "Ahora, todos sabemos que hay solo un mago capaz de hacer tal labor; alguien que cuenta con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo" –Al oír esto, Kate se volteó a mirar a Adam quien escuchaba atentamente a todo lo que se decía- "Alguien con un linaje que viene de los primeros magos en la tierra" –Kate casi sentía pena por Adam, estaba segura de que él podría cumplir con la labor- "Partirá lo más pronto posible dejando a un segundo mago a cargo de Oriente y Occidente, y si todo sale como lo planeado, no pasarán más de 5 minutos para su regreso" –Kate le sonrió a Adam, que ya había entendido todo lo dicho y sabía quien iba a tener que regresar al pasado- "Kate, Estrella del Oeste, esperamos que pronto regreses a la tierra de tus grandes ancestros"  
  
"AHH???!!!" –Exclamó Kate levantándose de un solo golpe de la silla- "Que yo qué? Adam es el que tiene que viajar!"  
  
"No, Kate" –dijo Adam poniéndole una mano en el hombro- "A pesar de ser guardián del Este, mi linaje no es tan antiguo como el tuyo y mi fuerza no resistiría tal regreso"  
  
Kate no podía hablar, estaba completamente atónita y miraba a su alrededor esperando que alguien refutara tal declaración y dijera que ella no era la elegida "Yo no puedo viajar, no soy yo la que debe ir... no... no tengo-  
  
"Tienes toda la fuerza necesaria" –interrumpió la anciana de azul- "Fuiste llamada a hacer grandes cosas y tu magia viene de una dinastía tan antigua como la leyenda misma, Kate"  
  
"Eso es lo que ustedes dicen, pero no lo creo así... quién tiene pruebas de eso ah? Nadie!. Nadie puede decirme que yo soy esa persona!" –exclamó incrédula  
  
"Eres la única maga de la orden blanca que maneja los 4 elementos sin ningún problema y tienes el poder de manejar el tiempo. A duras penas los magos de esta época manejan dos elementos y nadie ha logrado controlar el tiempo en años!" –dijo la anciana- "Además, aunque eres demasiado joven para el gusto de muchos en esta sala; tu fuerza es muy grande y hacían siglos que no se veía algo así" –continuó en un tono más tranquilo- "Llevas una marca en tu muñeca. Una marca que comprueba tu origen y tu destino. Ningún mago nació con tal insignia, escrita en legua antigua, tan pura como los inicios de la magia blanca" –declaró sentándose nuevamente.  
  
Kate guardaba silencio. Nada de esto tenía sentido. En cuatro años que llevaba manejando magia nunca pensó en encontrarse con tales palabras, y aunque no las creía en el fondo sabía que no había otra opción "Yo..." –trataba de crear alguna frase coherente- "Yo no creo... no pued-  
  
"Puedes hacerlo" –dijo Adam colocando una mano en su hombro- "Desde un principio supe que llegarías a hacer grandes cosas" –continuó con una sonrisa- "Y aunque no te creas capaz, sé que encontraras la manera de cumplir con tu tarea"  
  
Kate bajo la mirada y pensó por un instante. Aunque no sabía como saldrían las cosas, tendría que aceptar y partir cuanto antes; lo quisiera o no. "Entonces acepto sus mandatos y partiré mañana al atardecer y con el permiso de los grandes maestros del tiempo, emprenderé mi viaje a Tierra Media"  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
"Y eso es todo" –dijo Kate en voz baja y algo triste mientras le informaba a Dave y Elizabeth los resultados de la reunión- "Adam partió a Beijín a arreglar todo para esta tarea"  
  
Elizabeth y Dave estaban tanto asombrados como preocupados. Ante las palabras de Kate no había manera de decir algo más. Un silencio apareció entre los tres y por un momento nadie dijo nada.  
  
"Entonces tenemos que darnos prisa y prepararte para el viaje!" –exclamó Elizabeth de la nada como insertando un poco de ánimo a la tarea- "Bueno, por lo menos ya conoce la historia y sabes lo que va a pasar; con eso podrás prevenir muchos desastres y acabarás más rápido!"  
  
Elizabeth, que se encontraba de pie volteó a mirar a Kate y luego a Dave. Ninguno decía nada "Bueno, por qué nadie dice nada?!" –exclamó alarmada por el silencio de los magos.  
  
"Hay un pequeño inconveniente" –dijo Kate tratando de sonar lo más casual posible- "Eh... yo... resulta que...-  
  
"No has leído los libros, no?" –interrumpió Dave adivinando la respuesta- "Definitivamente el Concilio siempre busca los caminos más enredados; escogen a un mago y resulta ser el único que no leyó El Señor de Los Anillos!" –exclamó irónicamente  
  
"Hey!!!, mientras Elizabeth se leía eso cuentos que ahora resultan ser ciertos; yo tuve que estar leyendo libros de magia para entender lo que me decías en las clases!" –replicó Kate levantándose de la mesa- "No tengo ni idea de cómo voy a hacer esto, pero debo ir preparándome. Ustedes han leído el libro, qué debo esperar de Tierra Media?" –indagó con cierta preocupación al ver las miradas de Dave y Elizabeth.  
  
"Olvídenlo" –dijo Elizabeth mientras abandonaba la sala- "Ella no va a sobrevivir a Tierra Media, hay demasiadas cosas ahí!" -exclamó desde la cocina- "Esas tierras se encuentran en tiempos parecidos a la edad medieval, pero sus habitantes van desde lo más bello hasta lo más horrendo" –dijo sirviéndose un poco de agua.  
  
"Tiene razón, Kate" –dijo Dave recostándose a la silla- "Es demasiado duro el cambio; ni si quiera África podría compararse con eso; hay cosas que fueron olvidadas por una sola razón: Eran demasiado oscuras y maléficas"  
  
"Bueno, gracias por el apoyo!" –exclamó Kate sarcásticamente- "No he encontrado gente más alentadora que ustedes! Y les agradezco enormemente por su confianza en mi" –continuó mirando hacia la cocina- "Sé que no soy la más adecuada para esta tarea. Diablos! Quizás sea la peor para hacer esto y el Concilio haya cometido un gran error; pero ya es muy tarde para que cambien de mago y no tengo otra salida más que ir al pasado, con o sin su ayuda" –terminó Kate con un toque de tristeza en su voz; ella era la más asustada de todos y lo único que intentaba era parecer la más segura de sí misma... pero las palabras de Elizabeth y Dave no ayudaban.  
  
"Tienes razón" –dijo Dave después de un largo silencio- "No creo que estés lista para enfrentar esto, pero haré lo posible por ayudarte a dejar todo listo y prepararte lo mejor que pueda"  
  
"Yo leí el Señor de los Anillos hace tiempo, pero me encantaron los libros y puedo traerlos aquí para que los leas" –dijo Elizabeth más animada  
  
"No hay tiempo de leer libros" –interrumpió Dave, son muy largos y nada más tenemos hasta la tarde de mañana. Kate debe concentrarse en otras cosas más importantes. Debe practicar las artes del manejo del tiempo... no queremos que caiga en una era equivocada"  
  
"Conociéndola, puede llegar a la era de los Dinosaurios!" –exclamó Elizabeth riéndose- "Así que es mejor que practiquen mientras yo recuerdo lo que más pueda sobre la historia"  
  
Kate se levantó de la mesa y sonrió; eso eran los grandes amigos que tenían; siempre dispuestos a ayudarla y acompañarla hasta en los peores momentos. Lo único que iba a lamentar era que no podría llevarlos. Su manejo del tiempo aun tenía muchas fallas y sabía que con solo un milagro llegaría a la Tierra Media; pero había que intentarlo.  
  
"Vamos, Kate" –dijo Dave abriendo la puerta- "Nos espera la azotea, ahí practicaras por la noche"  
  
"Algo me dice que no voy a dormir por ahora" –dijo Kate tomando su báculo y una cadena con un dije igual a la insignia en su muñeca, que tenía guardada en la mesa de noche- "Volvemos ahora".  
  
La noche fue larga y Kate estaba exhausta de tanto entrenar. No era fácil controlar el tiempo; hizo pequeños intentos para viajar a un pasado reciente: minutos antes. Y aunque salían bien; no confiaba que todo fuera así al viajar a la Tierra Media. Además se enteró de algo no muy alentador: Tendría que utilizar demasiada magia para el viaje; tanta que lo más probable sería que llegara muy cansada a Tierra Media y lo peor... su magia se tomaría un receso.  
  
"Receso?" –indagó Kate sentada en un banquito en la azotea; era más de las 4 de la mañana y el sueño no la hacía escuchar bien las cosas- "A qué te refieres con un receso, Dave?"  
  
"A que por un lapso de tiempo indeterminado, tu magia no funcionará ya que se estaría recuperando del viaje; algo así como el recargar la batería de un celular" –respondió Dave mirando el cielo de la madrugada- "No sé cuánto durará; pueden ser días, tal vez semanas o meses. Depende del esfuerzo que hayas hecho; el cual en tu caso será bastante grande, ya que nunca habías hecho algo así"  
  
"Entonces quedaré indefensa sin mi magia y pareceré cualquier mortal común y corriente" –dijo Kate preocupada por la situación- "No tendré manera de comprobar que manejo magia y pensarán que soy una mujer perdida en mitad de Tierra Media"  
  
"No creas" –dijo Dave volviendo la mirada a Kate- "Tu insignia en la muñeca no desaparecerá; será igual y con eso podrás identificarte. Presiento que en esas tierras podrás encontrar la respuesta de su significado"  
  
"Bueno, al menos algo no va a cambiar en esta situación" –dijo Kate levantándose con gran esfuerzo- "Pero debo llevar algo con qué defenderme. Sé que no puedo llevar un arma de fuego; no existen en esa época; pero al menos tendré que manejar una espada"  
  
"Algo que tú no sabes hacer muy bien" –dijo Dave acercándose- "No has utilizado una espada desde hace mucho tiempo; y cuando lo hiciste la abandonaste enseguida; no pudiste con el peso o los movimientos" –continuó riendo un poco recordando aquellos días.  
  
"No tienes que recordarme esos momentos al comienzo de mi aprendizaje" –dijo Kate mirando seriamente a Dave- "Y te agradecería te dejaras de burlar de mí. No puedo ser buena en todo lo que hago, y las espadas no son mi fuerte"  
  
"Tendrás que aprender; pero no tenemos espadas alrededor así que toma" -Al decir esto; Dave tomó un pequeño tubo de metal semejante a una espada y se lo dio a Kate- "En guardia!"  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Eran las 9 de la mañana y Kate había dormido una hora desde que regresó de la azotea. Estaba agotada tanto física como mentalmente. Pero no era hora de descansar y Elizabeth pronto interrumpió el sueño.  
  
"Levántate!, hora de desayunar y de escuchar historias!" –dijo Elizabeth acercándose a Kate y dejando una bandeja con desayuno encima de la cama- "Vamos!" –Dijo sacudiéndola un poco- "Hora de levantarse dormilona"  
  
"Dormilona??" –dijo Kate levantándose con una cara de sueño que hacía rato no mostraba- "He dormido por una hora y estuve despierta toda la madrugada, creo que la falta de sueño va a ser lo peor de todo esto" –dijo Sorbiendo un poco de café  
  
"Lo dudo" –dijo Elizabeth en tono serio- "Es hora de que escuches todo lo que sé sobre Tierra Media"  
  
"Adelante, disculpa si me duermo mientras escucho" –dijo Kate con un pedazo de Pancake en la boca  
  
"No lo creo" –dijo Elizabeth riendo un poco- "Verás, en tierra media hay muchas razas que no existen y que solo conocen los magos hoy en día; o en tu caso, consideran cuentos. Debemos comenzar con los magos" –dijo Elizabeth tomando una tostada del desayuno de Kate- "Está Gandalf"  
  
"Y ese quién es?" –interrumpió Kate  
  
"Ese es el mago blanco, que primero fue gris; tratando de dar a entender que era de menor rango. Era amigo de Frodo, de la comarca que era sobrino de Bilbo, que encontró el anillo porque se lo quitó a Gollum que lo había encontrado hace tiempo" –Elizabeth respiró profundamente como para decir las cosas lo más rápido posible- "El anillo, obviamente es de Sauron, que es el malo, que tenía de aliado a Saruman que era bueno pero se fue al otro bando. Entonces Gandalf le pidió ayuda a Aragonr, un montarás que era hijo de Arathorn que pertenecía al linaje de Isildur que fue el que cortó el anillo del dedo de Sauron" –Kate se encontraba perdida en este instante- "Aragorn era amigo de los Elfos al igual que Gandalf; y juntos junto con Frodo y Merry y Pippin y Sam llegaron a Rivendel donde hablaron con Elrond y otros Elfos y enanos para aclarar el asunto; luego se fueron a Mordor y al monte del destino y supuestamente destruyeron el anillo después de mil inconvenientes" –Elizabeth respiró y terminó su cuento con una pregunta- "Entendiste?"  
  
Kate miraba absorta a Elizabeth sin comprender ni el 10% de lo dicho por ella. Parecía más bien que estuviera rezando una oración larguísima más que contando un cuento. "Quién dijiste que era Frodo?"  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Eran las 3:15 de la tarde y todo estaba muy tranquilo en la azotea del edificio; había una brisa reconfortante que parecía llevarse los sonidos del tráfico. Kate estaba de pie mirando la línea del horizonte, como despidiéndose de la ciudad y de esta Era.  
  
"Recuerda que vas a tener mucho sueño al llegar" –dijo Dave interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la joven maga- "Así que busca un lugar seguro en donde descansar"  
  
Kate miró a sus dos amigos con una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios. Le costaba decir adiós aunque sabía que iba a regresar... o al menos eso creía  
  
"Promete que te vas a cuidar Kate" –dijo Elizabeth abrazando a su amiga- "No vallas a hacer alguna estupidez"  
  
"Cómo cuál?" –preguntó Kate conteniendo las lágrimas  
  
"No sé; dejar que te maten" –dijo Elizabeth dejando correr una lagrima por la mejilla- "Cuídate"  
  
"Lo haré" –respondió Kate volviendo su mirada a Dave- "Algún otro consejo; presiento que me harán falta tus regaños" –dijo con una leve risa  
  
"Que no hagas nada estúpido, tal como dijo Elizabeth" –dijo abrazándola- "Auque aquí pasen 5 minutos sin ti; creo que nos harás falta y espero que el loco de Adam controle la fuerzas oscuras sobre la tierra en ese lapso de tiempo, corremos un gran riesgo con tu partida"  
  
"Confío en él" –dijo Kate arreglándose la ropa. Llevaba puesto un pantalón Baggi color Caqui y una blusa blanca de cortes asimétricos y tela bastante resistente. Un par de botas del mismo color del pantalón y encima llevaba una gabardina beige que le llegaba hasta los pies y cuyos bordes estaban cubiertos por tela que se asemejaba a la piel de un oso pardo. Tenía su mochila organizada por Elizabeth y que confiaba, tendría dentro todo lo necesario. Estaba lista para enfrentar todo lo que trajera Tierra Media... o al menos eso creía- "Bueno, déjenme recordar. Debo buscar a Gandalf en primera instancia. Sino lo encuentro, debo buscar a Aragorn o a Frodo y sus amigos. En últimas debo viajar a Rivendel y esperar a que llegue alguno de ellos y hablar con Elrond"  
  
"Si, confiamos en que no te pierdes; cosa que sería algo de esperarse" –dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa en su cara- "Tienes todas las descripciones de los que acabaste de nombrar y creo que los podrás reconocer. Si te pierdes sabes que debes tener cuidado con quién hablas no?"  
  
"Sabes que soy maga no?. No creo que me vaya a ir tan mal; aun creo que podré ver las auras de quien esté a mi lado" –dijo mirando a Dave  
  
"Lo dudo, si tu magia descansa, es probable que tus habilidades para ver auras también. Si eso sucede; cuando vuelvas a verlas, sabrás que tu magia está recuperándose" –dijo Dave dando sus últimos consejos- "Ahora debes partir, se está haciendo tarde"  
  
"Bueno, en ese caso; espero volver pronto. Recuerden que si no regreso en 5 minutos o menos es probable que no vuelva esta Era" –dijo Kate con miedo en sus palabras- "Y espero regresar; así que no se alarmen"  
  
"Serán los 5 minutos más largos de mi vida" –dijo Elizabeth dando un último abraza a Kate.  
  
La Estrella del Oeste dio nos pasos atrás y realizó su conjuro... "Báculo que guardas el poder de la Orden Sagrada, revela tu fuerza a esta servidora. Con el permiso de los maestros y elementales del lado blanco del Universo; libero mi magia en el Tiempo!"  
  
Y en ese instante una inmensa fuerza se esparció por el lugar y una luz blanca se hizo presente encegueciendo a todo el que se encontraba allí. Una gran aura color azul claro se vio brillar en el centro de la luz blanca y un suave calor se sintió en el ambiente. Dave y Elizabeth se cubrieron los ojos y cuando la luz desapareció... Kate ya no estaba... 


	3. Entendiendo a Tierra Media

Silver Card: Este es el 3 capítulo de mi fanfic en el cual al fin, nuestra querida maga conoce los habitantes de la Tierra Media y ve el principio de lo que será una gran misión que la llevará a lugares increíbles y a tener sentimientos que nunca pensó albergar en su corazón.  
  
Quiero agradecer a Bichito por tan amigable review y le dedico este capítulo por ser la primera que opina sobre esta historia.  
  
Gracias!  
  
Capítulo 3:  
Entendiendo a Tierra Media  
  
El suave ruido de las hojas moviéndose con el viento y el sonido y las tranquilas aguas de un río cercano hicieron que Kate abriera sus ojos lentamente. El Sol era suave y los rayos de luz pasaban por entre las hojas de los árboles. Kate se esforzó por enfocar correctamente los ojos y observar su alrededor. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llegó a ese lugar; pero casi al momento de entrar en el mismo, un sueño y un cansancio profundo invadieron su ser, dándole apenas unos valiosos segundos para recostarse a la sombra de un árbol y no caer desmayada en el medio de la nada.  
  
La joven maga se reincorporó lentamente sintiéndose aun agotada por tan largo viaje en el tiempo. Lentamente tomó su mochila y caminó un poco para explorar aquel bosque.  
  
Todo era inmensamente tranquilo y apacible. Se alcanzaban a escuchar el suave cantar de los pájaros que revoloteaban entre los árboles. Kate sentía una profunda tranquilidad y aunque no podía ver la clase de energía a su alrededor, ni lograba detectar el aura que envolvía a cada animal y árbol, se sentía extremadamente a gusto ahí. Pronto se percató del sonido de agua corriendo muy cerca de donde se encontraba y decidió caminar en la dirección del ruido. Pronto llegó a las orillas de un río muy bajo; casi un riachuelo, pero alrededor de este la hierba crecía más verde y había pequeñas flores de varios Colores alegrando el lugar. Allí decidió descansar un poco más y revisar el contenido de su mochila que, por falta de tiempo, no pudo empacar ella misma sino Elizabeth.  
  
"Veamos, qué metió Elizabeth aquí" –dijo Kate hablando consigo misma mientras abría la mochila- "Medias, bien. Otra blusa, bien. Otro par de medias, bien. Una falda sport. Bien, aunque dudo que la vaya a usar. Medias, qué diablos le pasa con las medias ah? Un reloj, como si me sirviera saber la hora aquí. Un libro: Cómo sobrevivir en el bosque, supongo que bien. Maquillaje, qué voy a hacer con eso en el medio de la nada? Vaya colaboración la de Elizabeth. Un par de Sándwiches y una caja llena de arroz, bien tendré que racionarlo para que me dure. Una brújula, como si con eso no me fuera a peder, apuesto que eso lo metió Dave. Un libro en blanco, para qué? Querrá que escriba un diario? Ja,ja... Ni lo sueñes Eli. Ropa interior, bien, es importante. Mi cédula?? De qué me va a servir aquí!. Más medias?! Ya está, se ha vuelto loca" –Kate se detuvo un instante y tomó el último ítem de la mochila; por un instante guardó silencio y olvidó todas las cosas que había dicho de Elizabeth- "Los extraño" –dijo en voz baja mirando una foto de los tres en la fiesta de despedida de ella cuando se fue a África- "Esto es lo más importante de la mochila" –dijo Kate guardando todo adentro.  
  
Pero el momento de recuerdos fue interrumpido por el sonido producido al parecer por un caballo que venía de lejos. El galopeo era desesperado y apresurado, como queriendo escapar de algo o alguien. Kate se levantó rápidamente tratando de ver algo; el sonido parecía provenir de la orilla contraria y cada vez se escuchaba más cerca. Pronto no se escuchaba el galope de un solo caballo sino de otros más detrás de él. Kate vio cómo toda la naturaleza a su alrededor se oscurecía y aparecía un gran silencio sólo interrumpido por el galope de los caballos a lo lejos. Aunque no podía detectar o percibir la energía a su alrededor, su corazón le decía que las cosas no andaban bien. Ahora no sólo se escuchaban galopees de caballos sino unos extraños gritos agudos y tan fuertes que todo animal cercano corrió a esconderse entre los árboles. El miedo subió por la columna de Kate tan rápido como un rayo en plena tormenta. Esos chillidos oscuros provocaron un repentino pánico en ella, que corrió a esconderse detrás de unos arbustos.  
  
Lo que Kate vio en ese instante fue increíble. Un caballo blanco salía por la otra orilla y cruzaba el pequeño riachuelo rápidamente, deteniéndose del otro lado y dando la vuelta como para esperar que viniera quienquiera que fuese que lo perseguía. Encima del caballo iban una mujer y al parecer un niño que se encontraba muy débil. Kate no sabía qué hacer... algo le decía que no había llegado lo peor... Fue entonces cuando vio la cara de aquel niño. A pesar de ser tan pequeño, la cara de aquel ser se mostraba adulta y lo peor... Kate veía que estaba en un gran sufrimiento.  
  
Pero la compasión que mostraban los ojos de Kate, que ahora miraban al pequeño hombre que se había percatado de su presencia en medio de aquel dolor, pronto se convirtió en angustia y miedo al ver que unos jinetes de gran altura, con ropas negras que no dejaban ver sus caras aparecieron de la nada gritando una vez más aquel chillido infernal. Kate se tapó los oídos de la desesperación y volvió la mirada al hombrecillo.  
  
Ahí estaba él... mirándola con ojos llenos de sorpresa, curiosidad y dolor. Una combinación que Kate jamás había visto. Su cara era pálida y se veía frágil... El tiempo pareció detenerse en aquel instante y Kate no se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor; fue el ruido del agua corriendo furiosamente por aquel pequeño riachuelo el que la sacó de aquel trance.  
  
"Ven y enfréntame!" –gritó la desconocida mujer, sacando una espada y desafiando a los jinetes negros.  
  
Kate observó cómo en un instante creció el cauce del río increíblemente ante las palabras pronunciadas por la mujer de cabellos oscuros. La joven maga alcanzó a escuchar unas palabras pronunciadas por ella justo antes de que el río creciera. Para su asombro; parecían salir caballos de espuma entre las aguas, que con toda su fuerza, arremetieron contra los jinetes oscuros llevándoselos tanto a ellos como a los caballos negros que montaban río abajo.  
  
Lo extraña mujer volteó su mirada al pequeño hombre tratando de reanimarlo; pero él parecía estar en un trance imposible de evitar. La mujer lo bajó del caballo recostándolo suavemente en la hierba fresca para ver mejor su condición.  
  
Kate no sentía más miedo alrededor. El ambiente había vuelto a ser como era y sentía una gran necesidad de salir de entre los arbustos y ayudar a aquel pobre ser indefenso.  
  
"Frodo!" –gritaba desesperadamente la mujer mientras lo estremecía levemente-  
  
"debo ayudar" –pensó Kate desde su escondite- "pero qué puedes hacer Kate?, no tienes tus poderes contigo ahora y no podrás ayudar"  
  
La mujer guardaba silencio mientras miraba el rostro del joven  
  
"No te puedes quedar sin hacer nada!" –gritaba Kate en el interior de su cabeza- "Un momento... Frodo...Frodo" –repetía en su cabeza- "El es... el es... El portador del anillo!!! Debo ayudarlo!!"  
  
Y de un salto salió de entre los arbustos corriendo hacia la mujer que ayudaba al pequeño hobbit. Por un momento no quiso interrumpir ya que parecía que la mujer estuviera orando por él. Pero pronto se volteó a mirarla dándose cuenta de su presencia.  
  
"Frodo!" –exclamó Kate al verlo entre los brazos de la mujer- "El hobbit portador del anillo! Qué ha sucedido?"  
  
La joven mujer en frente de ella miró extrañada a Kate. No entendía cómo conocía el nombre de Frodo o por qué razón se encontraba allí. Pero pudo percibir su energía que aunque débil mostraba quien era en realidad.  
  
"Debo llevarlo a Rivendel" –dijo con una voz tan suave como el susurro del viento y tan dulce y apacible que logró calmar hasta el último miedo de Kate- "Soy Arwen Undómiel y lamento no poder quedarme contigo y entender los motivos de tu llegada. Debo partir y agradecería que esperaras a mis amigos y vinieras con ellos a Rivendel"  
  
"Yo... cómo sabes?... dónde estoy?" –indagó Kate mirando los profundos ojos cafés de Arwen.  
  
"El tiempo corre muy aprisa y me temo que Frodo no pueda resistir más" –dijo Arwen apresuradamente mientras volvía a montar a Frodo en el caballo-  
  
"Entiendo tu preocupación; pero sé que él sobrevivirá" –dijo Kate mientras ayudaba a Arwen a subir a Frodo; se había acordado de lo que le dijo Elizabeth- "Esperaré a tus compañeros y llegaré a Rivendel lo más pronto posible"  
  
Arwen sonrió levemente. "Nunca en toda mi existencia había escuchado hablar de una mujer con magia. Será un honor tenerte como invitada en nuestro hogar" –agregó y con esto partió rápidamente y entre los árboles Kate vio como Arwen regresaba su mirada como para asegurarse de que ella siguiera allí. Luego se perdió entre el paisaje.  
  
"Vaya sorpresa!" –dijo Kate regresando su mirada al ahora tranquilo cauce del río- "No ha sido tan difícil encontrarse con Frodo; aunque no estaba en las mejores condiciones" –continuó mientras se sentaba en una roca- "Todavía no ha comenzado la reunión en Elrond, lo que me da tiempo para encontrar a los demás. Por lo menos espero ver a Arwen de nuevo; qué persona tan amable"  
  
Kate escuchó entonces ruidos de gente caminando entre los árboles del otro lado del río; pero decidió esconderse hasta no ver que fueran humanos o hobbits; no se quería llevar otra sorpresa.  
  
"Vamos!" –gritó un hombre entre los arbustos- "Debemos llegar pronto a Rivendel, ya está muy cerca!"  
  
"Y Frodo, señor?" –preguntó una diminuta voz- "Estará bien mi maestro, señor?  
  
"No lo sé, Sam; esperó que así sea" –respondió el hombre llegando a la orilla del río  
  
Kate observó a la pequeña compañía. Eran tres pequeños hobbits y un hombre alto vestido en ropas oscuras. Asomándose mejor, observó las facciones del hombre y logró identificarlo casi en seguida. En el instante se levantó y salió de entre los arbustos para recibirlos.  
  
La compañía, que ya había cruzado el río paró en seco al verla; y Kate se sorprendió ante tal acto. No sabía qué decir ni cómo presentarse. No podía decir que era maga; por lo visto en esas tierras sólo los hombres manejaban ese tipo de fuerza. Tampoco podía decir que venía de otro tiempo; mataría del susto a los pobres hobbits y después sería considerada loca.  
  
"Está usted extraviada, joven dama?" –preguntó Aragorn observándola- "No parece de estas tierras"  
  
"Yo.. he..." –Kate trataba de buscar alguna idea que pudiese funcionar en estos momentos- "Soy... vine..."  
  
"Crees que no sepa hablar, Merry?" –susurró una pequeña voz tratando de no ser escuchada.  
  
"Eso creo, Pippin" –contestó un segundo mediano viendo de reojo a Kate.  
  
"Sé hablar perfectamente, jóvenes Hobbits" –dijo Kate tratando de ponerse seria y no dejar que comenzaran a burlarse de ella; ya había tenido suficiente con Dave y Elizabeth- "Hace unos momentos la dama Arwen pasó por este lugar; y me pidió el favor de que les dijera que siguieran a Rivendel..." –Kate se detuvo a pensar si debía decir el resto- "... y aceptaran mi humilde compañía" –terminó bajando la cabeza un poco, en señal de respeto.  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Aragorn hablara. "Nos es grato recibirla como acompañante durante nuestro camino a Rivendel, joven dama. Pero debo advertirle que podemos encontrar a criaturas poco deseadas en el trayecto"  
  
"Y estaré presente para ayudar en lo que pueda Aragorn" –dijo Kate pensando en lo curioso que sonaba su voz al hablar tan educadamente.  
  
"Le he dicho mi nombre anteriormente?" –indagó Aragorn al darse cuenta de que la extraña joven sabía su identidad- "No recuerdo haberlo mencionado antes" –ahora una mirada de cautela aparecía en los ojos del montaraz.  
  
"Yo... he..." –Kate miraba a todos los lados tratando de ingeniar una respuesta- "Idiota!!!, cómo pudiste haber metido la pata así!!!" –pensó angustiadamente- "Eh... Arwen me dijo su nombre antes de partir... para poder identificarlo" –dijo aliviada al encontrar una respuesta lógica.  
  
La mirada de cautela en los ojos de Aragorn desapareció al oír las palabras de Kate, y una leve sonrisa apareció en aquel rostro un tanto sucio por el viaje "Entonces qué esperamos? Avancemos hacia Rivendel!" –exclamó señalando el camino- "Todavía nos espera una larga jornada a pie"  
  
"Con su guía dudo que nos perdamos!" –dijo Kate emocionada por comenzar al fin su aventura- "Cuánto tiempo nos demoraremos en llegar?"  
  
"Unas dos horas, aproximadamente" –dijo Aragorn que iba al frente de todos.  
  
"No es demasiado" –dijo Kate observando el paisaje; cada vez que se internaban más; había una mayor cantidad de árboles.  
  
"En nuestro lugar no dirías eso" –dijo uno de los hobbits- "Llevamos caminando una infinidad de tiempo".  
  
"Pippin tiene razón" –dijo otro- "Hemos tenido un largo camino lleno de momentos poco agradables"  
  
"Lo entiendo" –dijo Kate en voz baja- "Pero pronto llegarán a Rivendel, pequeños hobbits, y podrán descansar!" –agregó con una dulce sonrisa; por dentro sabía que sufrirían mucho antes de regresar a casa; si es que regresaban en verdad.  
  
"Qué amable es, señora!" –exclamó el tercero que iba atrás de los demás- "Siempre es bueno ver una cara atenta entre tantos pesares. Más el de una dama" –terminó con las mejillas un poco rojas al darse cuenta de su comentario.  
  
"Gracias, pero no tienes por.." –Kate comenzaba a sentirse mareada y veía que todo le daba vueltas; era la misma sensación que tuvo cuando llegó a Tierra Media por primera vez. No le gustaba nada sentirse así- "Por.."  
  
"Se encuentra bien?" –preguntó Pippin al ver la cara de Kate- "Aragorn!" –exclamó al notar la palidez del rostro de la joven maga.  
  
"No os preocupéis, es solo un-"  
  
Kate cayó al piso sin poder terminar la frase. Todo a su alrededor se hizo oscuro y no pudo moverse más.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
La suave luz de la tarde caía sobre el rostro de Kate, que estaba ahora acostada en una cama blanca de sábanas suaves al tacto. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y observó el lugar. Grandes techos con hermosos arcos blancos adornaban la construcción. Las ventanas eran grandes y casi ocupaban el tamaño de la pared. Mostraban un bello paisaje lleno de árboles y flores de variados colores. Había pocos muebles, pero los que se encontraban ahí eran finos y decorados con apliques en oro y plata, tan delicados como hilos en un vestido. La habitación era preciosa y perfecta. Nada estaba fuera de lugar y una fragancia dulce y fina se encontraba en el ambiente. La joven maga cerró sus ojos para poder deleitarse con la energía que la rodeaba... pero no podía. Aun se sentía débil y su magia no regresaba a ella. Esto la entristeció repentinamente; nunca pensó que extrañaría tanto sus poderes y que le harían tanta falta.  
  
"Al fin despiertas" –dijo una dulce voz entrando a la habitación- "Nos preocupaste mucho con tu largo sueño"  
  
"Arwen!" –exclamó Kate llena de alegría al ver aquel rostro una vez más- "Cuánto tiempo dormí?" –preguntó Kate levantándose penosamente de la cama; su cabeza le dolía levemente- "Qué día es hoy?" –dijo acomodándose en las almohadas.  
  
"No deberías moverte mucho; aún estás muy débil" –dijo Arwen mientras se acercaba a Kate- "Hoy es la tarde del 23 de Octubre y dormiste por un día y medio"  
  
Kate guardó silencio tratando de recordar lo sucedido. Vagas imágenes sobre lo que pasó en el camino a Rivendel cruzaron por su mente "Me desmaye!" –dijo sorprendida  
  
"Si" –dijo Arwen levantándose una vez más- "Pero estás recuperándote rápidamente; pronto podrás caminar sin caerte"  
  
"Siento mucho haber causado estas molestias" –dijo Kate apenada- "No es mi costumbre ser carga de otro; y menos en esta circunstancias"  
  
"No eres una molestia y mucho menos una carga" –dijo Arwen volviendo la mirada a Kate- "Nos honra tenerte como invitada en la casa de Elrond; hemos logrado descubrir algo de tu identidad"  
  
"De mi identidad?" –preguntó Kate confusa- "No entiendo... quienes?"  
  
"Mi padre, Gandalf y yo" –respondió Arwen mirando por la ventana- "Desprendes una gran energía contigo, joven maga; y aunque sabemos que estás muy débil, aun sigues irradiándola con mucha fuerza. No sabemos qué ha disminuido tu poder pero no es hora de hablar de ello"  
  
Kate guardó silencio. Estaba asombrada ante las palabras de Arwen. Habían podido identificarla sin ella haber dicho una palabra. Aunque al parecer no habían visto que era de otra época. Era mejor así; Kate tendría mucho que explicar dentro de poco; a Gandalf, Elrond y Arwen.  
  
"Debes estar confundida con todo lo que he dicho" –dijo Arwen acercándose nuevamente- "Aragorn te trajo lo más pronto posible, temiendo que hubieras sido herida por un arma que no había podido encontrar; pero luego de examinarte vimos que estabas completamente sana. Solo estabas en un profundo sueño"  
  
Fue entonces cuando Kate entendió todo. Ante ella se encontraba una Elfa... por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? No había visto aquella mirada tan pacífica y profunda. Aquellas vestimentas. Las orejas por el amor de Dios! Puntiagudas tal como lo había dicho Elizabeth. Arwen Undómiel era una Elfa y además manejaba algo de magia. Fue una estúpida al no darse cuenta con quien trataba.  
  
"Conozco poco de estas tierras" –dijo Kate en voz baja- "Y lamento no haber podido darme cuenta de quien eres en realidad. No te traté con completo respeto y lamento mucho no haber podido explicarte los motivos de mi llegada"  
  
Arwen miró a Kate con ternura en sus ojos "No debes disculparte de nada. Algo me dice que debo ser yo la que incline mi cabeza ante una persona tan importante como usted" –concluyó con una sonrisa- "Para ser joven tienes muchos secretos que ni siquiera el más antiguo de los elfos en este lugar tiene. Descansa ahora, pues la jornada que viene será muy larga"  
  
Kate sonrió ante las palabras de Arwen y lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos. Deseaba hablar de muchas cosas con ella; pero el cansancio reinaba en su cuerpo y deseaba dormir una vez más. Cerró sus ojos y durmió entre los cantos de pájaros y las voces claras y puras de los elfos de aquel lugar.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
"Vaya ropa tan extraña la que llevo puesta" –pensó Kate observando la hermosa bata blanca que tenía- "Pero es más cómoda que cualquier otra cosa que haya usado en mi vida. Aunque sigo prefiriendo mis pantalones" –continuó en su mente mientras veía su ropa colgada en una silla en el otro extremo del cuarto.  
  
Todavía no sentía alguna mejora en su magia, pero ya no estaba tan cansada y podía caminar perfectamente por el cuarto. Kate sentía unas ganas tan grandes de recorrer aquel lugar, que rápidamente se puso su ropa y dejó a un lado la bata blanca. Luego observó su mochila encima de la cama. Estaba tal como la había dejado antes de desmayarse en el bosque. Sabía que no la habían tocado, ya que los elfos eran muy respetuosos.  
  
"Lista para explorar!" –exclamó al terminar de amarrarse un zapato.  
  
"Buenos días, joven dama!" –exclamó una pequeña voz que provenía de la entrada de la puerta.  
  
Kate subió la mirada y se encontró con dos hobbits de los que la habían acompañado en el bosque.  
  
"Hola, amigos cómo están?" –preguntó muy animada.  
  
"Bien" –dijo uno de los dos- "Pippin y yo decidimos pasar por aquí y ver si te habías levantado. Nos preocupaste mucho con tu desmayo"  
  
"Gracias por su preocupación" –dijo Kate acercándose a ellos- "Pero temo que el cansancio fue el causante de esto y lamento haberlos preocupado de esta manera"  
  
"Lo importante es que ya estás bien y que pronto Frodo también lo estará" –dijo uno de los dos con una gran alegría.  
  
Un momentáneo silencio apareció de la nada y pronto fue interrumpido por el segundo hobbit.  
  
"Pero qué mala educación! No nos hemos presentado ante la joven dama!" –exclamó dándole un pequeño codazo a su compañero- "Somos Meriadoc Brandigamo" –dijo señalando a su compañero- "y Peregrin Tuk. Pero puedes llamarnos Merry y Pippin!" –terminó con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Kate sonrió abiertamente mientras saluda de mano a los hobbits. "Soy Katheleen Connors, pero pueden llamarme Kate!"  
  
"Vaya nombre extraño!" –exclamó Merry- "Se nota que vienes de tierras lejanas!"  
  
"Si" –asintió Kate con la cabeza- "Puede decirse"  
  
"Has visto los alrededores de Rivendel?" –preguntó Pippin- "Sería muy agradable tu compañía"  
  
"Suena encantador! Por donde comenzamos? Veo que el sitio es muy grande" –dijo Kate muy educadamente.  
  
"Sería mejor que comenzáramos por este lado" –dijo Merry señalando el gran pasillo de la izquierda- "Es el que mejor conocemos"  
  
Y así Kate y los dos hobbits fueron a caminar por los alrededores de Rivendel observando maravillados los hermosos paisajes y ríos que cruzaban la zona. Había una paz en aquel lugar que Kate jamás había podido sentir en la tierra, a excepción de la ciudad del concilio que se parecía en algunos rasgos a Rivendel, pero que distaba mucho de ser como él. La mañana comenzaba muy bien entre el sonido del viento rompiendo suavemente contra las grandes columnas de aquel castillo. Hermosas aves y mariposas se posaban en flores y copas de árboles y el cielo infinitamente azul reinaba en o alto, haciendo que el contraste de colores fuera aun más bello y deleitando la vista de Kate. Se sentía en el paraíso y quería disfrutar hasta el último instante de tan magna belleza.  
  
Mientras caminaba y admiraba los paisajes, Kate conversaba animada con los dos hobbits; aunque casi toda la conversación giró en torno a la Comarca y sus habitantes y más tarde sobre el viaje hasta Rivendel. La joven maga procuró hablar poco de ella; ya que no quería que los hobbits sospecharan de ella y además se veían tan contentos contando sus hazañas que ella no se atrevía a interrumpirlos. Gracias a esto aprendió mucho sobre la Tierra Media, aunque desde el punto de vista de un hobbit; y entendió todo acerca del viaje.  
  
Llegaron a detenerse en un gran balcón que del cual se podía ver una hermosa caída de agua majestuosa e imponente como ninguna otra, pero bella y tranquila como las mas bella flor. Mientras admiraban el bello paisaje, una voz interrumpió el silencio que rondaba.  
  
"Veo que nuestra joven desconocida se ha levantado" –dijo una profunda voz, marcada con los años pero llena de sabiduría  
  
Kate volteó la mirada y vio a un gran hombre vestido de gris; con un sombrero puntiagudo del mismo color y barba larga y blanca que combinaba con las cejas tupidas que cubrían unos ojos grises pero muy vivos. La descripción era muy parecida a la del mago Gandalf, del cual Elizabeth había hablado mucho. Junto a el se encontraba un hombre de cabello castaño muy largo. Ojos grisáceos pero profundos como el cielo mismo; su cara no mostraba una edad exacta pues no parecía ni joven ni viejo; era como si el tiempo no lo afectara y su mirada mostraba una gran sabiduría interior. Kate estaba segura de que él era Elrond, el padre de Arwen y señor de Rivendel. Ante tal descubrimiento bajó la cabeza he hizo una pequeña reverencia, mostrando el gran respeto y admiración que le tenía a estos dos seres tan importantes en esta era.  
  
"Gandalf el gris y Elrond señor de Rivendel; es un honor conocerlos al fin" –dijo Elizabeth tratando de ser lo más seria y respetuosa que le fuera posible; después de todo no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de esa manera- "Mi más cordial saludo es ofrecido a tan grandes seres"  
  
Pippin y Merry se miraron uno al otro. Hace un segundo Kate estaba riendo y molestando con ellos; comportándose muy animada y hasta infantil. Pero ahora una seriedad y respeto profundo se escuchaba en su voz. Esto era algo bastante extraño para ambos hobbits.  
  
"El honor es el nuestro, joven dama" –dijo Elrond bajando su cabeza también- "Esperábamos con ansias que estuviera completamente recuperada"  
  
"Gracias" –dijo Kate con una sonrisa- "Las atenciones de Rivendel han sido incomparables y estoy infinitamente agradecida por ellas"  
  
"Veo que te sientes mucho mejor" –dijo Gandalf con una sonrisa- "Nos preocupaste mucho al llegar inconsciente a este recinto; al parecer traes contigo noticias de otras tierras; tal vez hayas venido por el Concilio"  
  
"Parece que he preocupado a muchos por esta tierras; pero pido disculpas por mi debilidad; el viaje ha sido muy largo" –dijo Kate acercándose a hablar con Gandalf y Elrond.  
  
Hubo una pausa entre los tres y luego Gandalf les pidió a ambos hobbits que se retiraran, ya que los temas que iban a ser tratados en ese lugar eran de suma importancia y secreto. Kate miró a las hobbits y les sonrió antes de que se fueran; veía en ellos caras de confusión y sorpresa ante tal aviso; era obvio que ellos no habían visto nada raro en Kate y la consideraban una mujer común y corriente.  
  
"Tu llegada nos ha creado varias inquietudes que quisiéramos aclarar" –dijo Elrond regresando a la conversación- "Pensábamos que habías venido al Concilio y al parecer así fue; pero nuestra sorpresa fue mayor al detectar la inusual cantidad de energía que cargabas contigo; en especial cuando aparentas ser una mujer común de la Tierra Media"  
  
"Hay algo que me inquieta aun más" –interrumpió Gandalf- "Tienes grandes poderes pero estás muy débil y algo me dice que esto no fue causado por un viaje por estas tierras. Además, la Orden Blanca a la que pertenezco no tiene ningún miembro femenino; pero también puedo ver que la magia que manejas no es oscura. Esto me tiene sin lugar a dudas, muy desconcertado"  
  
"Lamento haberme desmayado tan repentinamente" –volvió a disculparse Kate- "Ya que he causado mucha confusión con esto; y quisiera explicarles el verdadero motivo que me trajo aquí. Les ruego el favor tengan paciencia con mi relato; ya que es largo pero de suma importancia para entender mi procedencia"  
  
Gandalf sonrió ampliamente esta vez "Estamos dispuestos a escucharte" –dijo sentándose en una banca cercana- "Presiento que tu historia va a traer varias sorpresas en ella"  
  
Kate sonrió ante las palabras del mago y tomó asiento. Pronto Elrond y Gandalf el gris se encontraron escuchando la historia de la joven maga y ella, procurando no olvidar ningún detalle, contó todo lo que le había sucedido, exceptuando lo que Elizabeth le había contado; no quería revelar la información que sabía ya que no estaba segura de que fuera cierta y entonces podría complicar la situación. Cuando terminó ya era cerca del medio día y tanto Elrond como Gandalf no podían ocultar la sorpresa en sus ojos.  
  
"Vaya, vaya" –dijo Gandalf después de un largo silencio que finalizó el relato de Kate- "Esperaba sorpresas, desde luego; pero no tan grandes como esta"  
  
"Entonces no nos equivocamos al pensar en que eras maga" –dijo Elrond levantándose- "Pero no sabíamos tu verdadera importancia en tal Era. Tu magia entonces está muy débil por el viaje"  
  
"Me temo que sí, señor Elrond" –dijo Kate- "No pensé que fuera a quedar tan cansada, pero así ha sucedido y he perdido mi báculo. No sé dónde pueda estar; lo tenía conmigo antes de iniciar el viaje, pero cuando llegué a Tierra Media había desaparecido. Solamente tengo esta cadena con la insignia que representa mi magia" –y con esto, mostró la cadena con el talismán que traía consigo-  
  
"Ya la habíamos visto antes" –dijo Elrond- "Con eso fue que identificamos tu verdadera identidad, Kate" –continuó mirándola a los ojos- "Debes saber que son caracteres Élficos los que se encuentran allí, y aunque no sabemos como sobrevivieron hasta llegar a tu época, eso nos dice que tu magia tiene inicios en esta Era o quizá antes"  
  
"Es por eso" –dijo Gandalf a la sorprendida Kate- "Que entendemos tu misión y la gran importancia que tienes. En esta época existe un solo mago que maneja los cuatro poderes de la tierra" –continuó ahora con una mirada triste- "Pero él se ha pasado al lado oscuro y la codicia y el poder han nublado su razón"  
  
Kate guardó silencio. Estaba sorprendida ante todo lo que le habían dicho. Nunca pensó que la magia que manejaba fuese tan antigua. Nunca pensó que el Concilio tuviese razón y nunca pensó que tuviese tal poder en sus manos; de repente sentía un gran temor ante aquel descubrimiento... no era una maga normal.  
  
"Ahora la lista de nuestros aliados se hace más pequeña y son pocos los que han venido a ayudarnos. Pero sabemos que tu serás de gran importancia en esta historia" –dijo Elrond sacando a Kate de sus pensamientos  
  
Kate buscaba las palabras para poder hablar con coherencia. Ahora no solo pensaba en ella sino en aquel mago que traicionó a su Orden "Aquel mago que una vez fue blanco... es el... Saruman?" –preguntó aun con dudas sobre ello.  
  
Gandalf no ocultó su asombro ante tal pregunta pero se apresuró en responder "Si, él ha decidido tomar el camino de las sombras"  
  
"Y hemos perdido a alguien muy importante" –dijo Elrond con pesar y dolor- "Pero sabemos que el anillo debe ser destruido y lo más rápido posible. El tiempo de los Elfos está acabando y ya muy pocos quedan en Tierra Media. Están partiendo en barcos de este lugar y no piensan volver. Solo quedan Rivendel y otros pequeños lugares que resguardan aún los vestigios de nuestra cultura. Es de gran importancia cumplir con esta misión antes de que las sombras tomen el mundo".  
  
Kate sintió un profundo pesar por las palabras de Elrond. Todo este lugar y la majestuosidad y maravilla en él iban a desaparecer con el paso de los siglos; al igual que los Elfos, esa raza maravillosa que apenas lograba conocer. Una gran pena invadió su ser... cómo había llegado a destruir tanto esa magia oscura de Sauron? Cómo era posible que estos seres puros y hermosos abandonen este lugar? Era lamentable que se fueran al mar. Lamentable porque entonces los hombre del siglo XXI no verían esta belleza ni sentirían esta infinita paz.  
  
"Sientes como un Elfo" –dijo Gandalf sacando a Kate de sus pensamientos otra vez- "No pensé que una mujer de siglos tan avanzados pudiera sentir tanta pena y dolor por una cultura que está llegando a su fin"  
  
Kate levantó la mirada tristemente. Era increíble como parecía un libro abierto a las miradas de Gandalf y Elrond.  
  
"No debes sentir pena por nuestra partida" –dijo Elrond acercándose a Kate- "Ya que tu más que nadie debes saber que todo tiene su tiempo; y que todo tiene su final, sin importar la inmortalidad de los Elfos es hora de partir a nuevas tierras"  
  
Kate no pudo evitar dejar correr una lágrima por su rostro "Discúlpenme" –dijo tristemente- "Pero puedo ser muy sentimental cuando me lo propongo" –dijo riéndose un poco de su comentario.  
  
Gandalf la miró con ojos llenos de compasión "Eres una joven muy especial y sin lugar a dudas de corazón muy noble, Kate" –continuó dándole un abrazo fraternal- "Me agrada saber que has venido a ayudarnos y tu presencia en el Concilio de Elrond será de alta importancia"  
  
Kate se separó de Gandalf con una sonrisa y miró a su alrededor con una alegría renovada "Es hora de comenzar el trabajo" –dijo casi como un susurro. Guardó silencio por un momento y luego habló como reflexionando para si- "Con que desde estos tiempos utilizan la palabra Concilio ah? Nunca pensé que fueran tan antiguos"  
  
Ambos, Gandalf y Elrond rieron levemente. Sabían de los disgustos que Kate había manifestado abiertamente sobre el Concilio de la Orden Blanca en su Era y a pesar de todo, Kate seguía siendo una gran maga, en el cuerpo de una joven que apenas entendía lo grande de su poder. 


	4. Conociendo a la comunidad

Silver Card: Hola a todos los lectores de este fanfic. Debo decirles que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito de esta historia, ya que presenta a todos los miembros de la comunidad del amillo y la manera en como comienzan a interactuar con Kate. También resuelve algunas dudas que hayan podido quedar en lo capítulos anteriores y marca el inicio de la verdadera aventura de nuestra joven maga del siglo XXI.  
  
Aunque hasta ahora recordé este detalle, creo que debo decirlo. El señor de los anillos no me pertenece al igual que todos los personajes de esta historia; a excepción, claro está, de Kate Connors.  
  
Quiero darles mis más profundos agradecimientos a Bichito, mi fiel lectora; Dernix y Candy Bloom; por haber dejado tan alentadores reviews y animarme a seguir escribiendo. Gracias una vez más... y los dejo con la historia.  
  
Capítulo 4:  
Conociendo a la Comunidad  
  
La mañana del 24 de Octubre fue más agitada de lo normal; Kate, quien había estado hablando con Gandalf y Elrond reanudo su caminata por Rivendel, al principio con los hobbits, Merry y Pippin; mas tarde se les unió Sam; pero pasado el medio día los tres hobbits se habían desaparecido y dejaron a Kate sola deambulando por el hermoso lugar.  
  
"Deben haber ido a comer" –dijo Kate en voz baja- "Estos hobbits tiene como 6 comidas en el día; estoy segura que ya deben estar almorzando"  
  
Ocasionalmente Kate veía a varios Elfos caminando cerca de donde se encontraban. Llevaban ropas claras y eran altos y esbeltos. Traían consigo un aire de seriedad pero mucha serenidad y armonía. La joven maga estaba deleitada con aquellos seres tan hermosos y perfectos. Sentía una gran paz al observarlos y a la vez una gran lástima ya que no podía ver la energía que desprendían a su paso. Algunos se detenían a intercambiar algunas palabras con ella; aunque Kate podía ver que no se daban cuenta de sus poderes ya que eran Elfos comunes, y esto la hacía sentir bastante bien ya que no estaba nada acostumbrada a que la trataran con tanto respeto.  
  
Mientras caminaba un poco más llegó a la entrada de una habitación muy parecida a la suya. La curiosidad le entró y decidió asomarse a ver quien se encontraba adentro y gran fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Gandalf conversando con un pequeño hobbit recostado en la cama.  
  
"Oh!, pero si es nuestra joven amiga!" –exclamó Gandalf con una sonrisa. Al finalizar la reunión que habían tenido más temprano Kate, Elrond y él habían acordado en no decir nada sobre la identidad de la maga; esta quedaría como un secreto que sólo se le informaría a Aragorn en su debido tiempo. Kate pasaría por una mujer que venía de tierras altas y lejanas; criada por una familia alejada de las grandes ciudades y países de Tierra Media- "Veo que has recorrido bastante por todo Rivendel"  
  
Kate no respondió. Se había quedado observando al hobbit que estaba en la cama y tanto él como ella se miraban a los ojos preguntándose quien era el otro. Pronto Kate reconoció al mediano y se alegró mucho al ver que estaba mucho mejor. El pálido azul en el color de su piel había sido reemplazado por un tono rosa en las mejillas del hobbit. Sus ojos eran más vivos que antes y se veía mucho más fuerte.  
  
"Frodo!" –exclamó con alegría- "No sabes cuánto gusto me da verte más saludable"  
  
Frodo todavía la observaba sin poder decir una palabra. No entendía porqué ella sabía su nombre pero también sentía un aire familiar en la mirada de Kate. No tardó mucho antes de que recordara haberla visto entre los árboles antes de desmayarse a orillas del Vado.  
  
"Tu... estabas en el Vado?" –dijo aun no muy convencido de su pregunta.  
  
"Si" –respondió Kate acercándose a la cama- "Te vi justo antes de que te desmayaras; estabas con la dama Arwen y tu condición no era la mejor"  
  
Frodo sintió una extraña alegría al oír hablar a Kate; no sabía porqué, pero ella parecía ser alguien muy especial para él; alguien que podría ayudarlo en esta ardua tarea...  
  
"Pienso que ambos van a tener que hablar de algunas cosas" –interrumpió Gandalf- "Kate, él es Frodo hijo de Drogo; portador del anillo"  
  
"Es un honor conocer a tan importante hobbit" –dijo Kate inclinando la cabeza; ya comenzaba a sentir el cuello adolorido de tanto inclinarla- "Vaya que extraño los antiguos saludos de mano" –pensó para sí.  
  
"Debo hacerle una visita a Elrond antes del banquete de esta noche" –dijo Gandalf levantándose de la silla- "Los dejo"  
  
"Banquete?" –preguntó Kate con sorpresa- "Cuál es el motivo?"  
  
"La llegada de un hobbit muy especial y el inicio de una misión muy importante. Qué mejor motivo que ese?" –dijo Gandalf con una sonrisa- "Aunque ahora tendremos otro motivo más para celebrar entre tantas dificultades. Creo que sabes a qué me refiero, Kate"  
  
Kate sonrió levemente. Sabía que el segundo motivo era su llegada, aunque de antemano presentía que casi nadie conocería ese motivo; a excepción de unos cuantos. Pero aun así, nadie había hecho un banquete en su honor; aunque pocos supieran la razón.  
  
"Ahora, si me disculpan; debo atender unos asuntos" –dijo Gandalf retirándose de la habitación y dejando a la joven y al hobbit para que pudieran conversar.  
  
Al principio pocas palabras fueron dichas, y tanto Kate como Frodo se mantenían muy reservados en cuanto a relatar algo de su vida. Pero las cosas lentamente cambiaron al punto en que ambos reían en grandes carcajadas hablando acerca de los otros hobbits o la misma Comarca. Frodo descubrió que Kate era muy amigable y cariñosa; se sentía a gusto hablando con ella y pronto olvidó el dolor y el pesar de días tan amargos. Kate veía en Frodo el hermano pequeño que nunca tuvo; sentía un gran aprecio por aquel hobbit y también un profundo respeto hacia la misión que recaía en él.  
  
No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando llegaron Merry, Pippin y Sam a la habitación; y Kate observaba deleitada la alegría de los 4 amigos al verse todos juntos otra vez. Pronto todos los cinco se encontraban riendo y disfrutando de chistes y graciosos comentarios sobre sus vidas. Kate olvidó el cansancio y el sueño; se concentraba en escuchar los relatos de los hobbits que la mantenían muy entretenida.  
  
Pero la tarde cayó y pronto cada uno fue dejando a Frodo solo para que descansase y también para prepararse para el gran banquete. Kate fue la última en abandonar la habitación.  
  
"Ha sido una gran alegría y honor conocer a tan amable y particular hobbit" –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
"Debo decir que este ha sido uno de los momentos más felices y tranquilos que he tenido en este largo viaje; nunca pensé que los humanos fueran como usted" –respondió mirándola con aquellos tiernos ojos azules que brillaban de alegría- "Espero verla de nuevo en el banquete"  
  
"Sin duda ahí estaré Frodo, y podremos conversar y reír mucho más" –agregó Kate acercándose a la puerta- "Para ser tan pequeño conoces demasiado, y eso es un don que muy pocos tienen" –dijo antes de partir.  
  
Se sentía feliz de estar ahí. Conversar con los hobbits fue una gran idea; con eso aprendió mucho sobre ellos y los lugares de Tierra Media; leyendas que, aunque cuentos infantiles para los medianos, Kate presentía eran ciertas. Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuándo llegó a un pequeño pasillo alumbrado por una luz muy tenue y escasa.  
  
A pesar de ser un poco más oscuro que el resto de pasillos en Rivendel; Kate no sentía miedo alguno a ese lugar. Toda la vida la oscuridad le había hecho poca gracia y no se sentía a gusto en lugares poco iluminados; pero aquel sitio era tranquilo y relajante. Más adelante había un pequeño balcón del cual se podía observar el oscuro cielo de la noche, bañado por cientos de estrellas que, junto con la Luna, llenaban de una maravillosa luz blanca aquel lugar. Kate decidió olvidar los comentarios de los hobbits en ese momento y concentrarse en escuchar la suave brisa que tocaba su cara y movía su largo cabello castaño. Cerrando sus ojos le pareció sentir un vestigio de la gran energía del lugar y no pudo evitar sentirse contenta con aquella ligera y frágil manifestación de su magia. Pero al abrir los ojos descubrió algo... no estaba sola.  
  
En el siguiente balcón se encontraba otra persona. No lograba identificarla bien ya que la poca luz hacía poco exactas las facciones de su cara. Aunque no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que era un Elfo. Uno de los Elfos más bellos que había visto en aquel lugar. Sus ojos brillaban cuando la suave luz de las estrellas los tocaba y su cabello tan claro como la luz emitida por las velas del lugar se movía lentamente con la brisa nocturna. Pudo ver que al igual que ella, aquel Elfo estaba buscando un poco de tranquilidad en aquel lugar; parecía concentrado en sus propios pensamientos y había una mirada seria pero armoniosa en su cara.  
  
La joven maga no podía evitar sentirse maravillada ante aquella imagen. Era como si entrase a un sueño en donde se encontrara con seres casi angelicales. No podía quitar su mirada de aquel Elfo y tampoco podía dejar de admirar su obvia belleza; delicada pero masculina a la vez.  
  
Pero no pasó mucho antes de que el Elfo se diera cuenta de que era observado y rápidamente volteó a mirar hacia el balcón de Kate. Sus ojos se encontraron momentáneamente y le pareció a Kate que aquel segundo había durado una eternidad y que esos ojos habían llegado a ver su alma en tan corto instante... pero bajó la mirada tratando de ocultar su rostro y de repente se sintió como una joven estudiante que había sido sorprendida mirando al joven que le gusta. Tal fue la vergüenza que decidió retirarse del lugar, sin percatarse que aquel Elfo la seguía mirando; tratando de descubrir quién era.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
La reunión comenzó con una gran cena en la que Kate observó a nuevos personajes nunca antes visto. Elrond la había ubicado muy cerca de donde él se encontraba, así que pudo conversar un poco con Arwen y Gandalf. Estaba en la mesa de invitados especiales y desde allí pudo observar a nuevos huéspedes, que como ella, habían venido al Concilio.  
  
Maravillada observaba a varios Enanos que se hicieron presentes en la comida. Al parecer habían llegado temprano en la mañana con varios representantes de otras razas y sólo hasta ahora habían podido conocer a Rivendel. Sin poder ocultar su sorpresa vio cómo los pequeños hombres compartían con algunos Elfos; aunque siempre manteniendo una distancia relativa. Después de tantas conversaciones con los hobbits, la joven maga había logrado comprender que Elfos y Enanos no se llevaban bien; pero aun así, ahora los veía conversando un poco y disfrutando de la cena.  
  
Kate también vio a nuevos hombres que habían llegado a Rivendel. Entre ellos se encontraba uno llamado Boromir que al parecer venía de Gondor, uno de los reinos mencionados por los hobbits. Aunque no habían sido presentados aun; Gandalf lo había mencionado en la conversación y al parecer la importancia de este hombre en el concilio era grande. Según lo entendido por Kate; Gondor no tenía rey, sino un Senescal que era el padre de Boromir. Pero lo que sin duda impactó a la joven fue el enterarse de que Aragorn pertenecía al antiguo linaje de reyes de Gondor; y tal como se lo explicó Arwen en una corta pero interesante conversación al inicio del banquete, tarde o temprano, Aragorn debería retomar las riendas de Gondor y convertirse en Rey; aunque por alguna razón Kate pensaba que esto no era del agrado de Boromir.  
  
La cena terminó y todos los invitados pasaron a una gran sala conocida como la sala del fuego. Según lo poco que había logrado explicarle Gandalf a Kate, esta era una habitación muy importante en la casa de Elrond, ya que aquí venían casi todos los Elfos de Rivendel y cualquier invitado a meditar y descansar bajo las brillantes llamas de un fuego que nunca se apagaba. A pesar del gentío y las voces que hablaban de temas variados, Kate encontraba una inusual paz en aquel lugar y veía el fuego que había en el centro de la sala mientras escuchaba los dulces cantos de varios Elfos que animaban la reunión con canciones que hablaban de la historia de su pueblo y de la Tierra Media. Casi no escuchaba las letras ya que no entendía nada; pero de alguna manera, los sentimientos de aquellas tonadas llegaban al corazón de Kate y podía identificar cuando eran alegres o tristes.  
  
La animada reunión estaba llegando a su fin y varios de los invitados partían a sus habitaciones para descansar, ya que en la mañana siguiente se oficiaría El Concilio de Elrond. Kate no podía evitar recordar el concilio Blanco de su Era y rogaba a los dioses que esto no fuera nada parecido. Ahora quedaban pocos en el lugar y había más silencio. Gandalf se había retirado, al igual que Elrond y Arwen. Aragorn, que había dejado de lado aquellas ropas gastadas y ahora vestía una túnica de tela oscura y suave probablemente fabricada por los Elfos, se encontraba hablando con un hobbit de edad que Kate no lograba reconocer. Habían unos cuantos Elfos hablando en Sindarín a lo lejos y Kate vio a Frodo sentado en una silla cabizbajo, al parecer dormido después de celebrar tanto.  
  
Ahora ella se encontraba de pie mirando el asombroso fuego en el centro de la sala. Cerró sus ojos lentamente para despejar su cabeza y concentrarse en el calor emitido por el brillante elemento de matices amarillos y naranjas. Vestía la misma ropa que se había puesto para el viaje a Tierra Media, pero ahora estaba lavada y como nueva; los Elfos se habían encargado de limpiar hasta la última mancha y tenía un suave olor a lavanda.  
  
"Solo necesito fuerza" –pensó Kate mientras meditaba sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo- "Fuerza para no fallar... para no caer... para no dejarme tentar" –decía para si mientras se dejaba bañar por el calor del fuego- "Fuerza para olvidar... perdonar... sanar" –continuaba ahora sintiendo un leve pesar en su corazón- "Para poder regresar... es lo único que pido para mi" –concluyó tratando de calmar el repentino desasosiego en su ser. Todavía no estaba ni remotamente segura de que podría cumplir esa misión.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente solo para encontrar a un Elfo que desde el otro extremo de la habitación la miraba intensamente. Era el mismo Elfo que estaba en aquel balcón antes de comenzar el banquete; pero extrañamente, Kate no sintió vergüenza o sorpresa al verlo de pie en ese lugar. No sintió temor o pena... se sintió tranquila... en paz. Esta vez no bajo la mirada, no volteó la cara. Mantuvo sus ojos posados en el rostro de aquel ser y él, a su vez, no quitaba los suyos. No había tensión ni hostilidad; los dos estaban ahí, mirándose como si se conocieran de años y no se sorprendieran al verse.  
  
Un inusual sentimiento de calor apareció nuevamente en el corazón de Kate. Era como si reviviera una antigua sensación olvidada por los años y dejada guardada en un baúl. Una leve sonrisa cruzo por sus labios pero pronto se desvaneció al ver que el Elfo quitó su mirada de la suya y lentamente abandonaba la habitación. Kate sintió un repentino pesar en su corazón ante tal acto. Por qué se fue sin decir una palabra; sin mostrar alguna expresión en su rostro? Por qué no sonrió como ella? Por qué abandonó el recinto sin si quiera decir adiós?...  
  
"Pero qué estás diciendo, Kate" –se reprendió levemente la maga- "Ni lo conoces y probablemente no lo volverás a ver más nunca... entonces por qué diablos te vas a sentir así ah?" –se dijo endureciendo el rostro y juntando las cejas un poco. Cualquiera se daría cuenta que estaba hablando consigo misma- "Viniste aquí a cumplir una misión, no a socializar. Y menos con un Elfo que tarde o temprano se va a ir a las costas y no volverás a ver"  
  
"Por qué esa cara?" –interrumpió una voz detrás de Kate- "Eres la primera joven que veo conversa consigo misma de esa manera"  
  
"Genial; ahora también soy un libro abierto para Aragorn" –pensó Kate volteándose para ver al montaraz detrás de ella- "Digamos que yo y yo misma necesitábamos discutir ciertos asuntos" –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostros; ya no quería darle más importancia al desconocido Elfo.  
  
"Eres una persona muy interesante para ser tan joven, Kate" –dijo acercándose a la maga- "Eres más de lo que aparentas"  
  
"Tu crees? A veces quisiera ser solo lo que aparento..." –dijo Kate en voz baja- "Pero me temo que poco puedo hacer al respecto" –dijo tratando de sonar más animada.  
  
Aragorn guardó silencio por un momento. Intentado comprender cada una de las palabras de Kate. Después de un instante habló. "Gandalf me dijo lo que sabía sobre ti y los verdaderos motivos por los cuales has venido a esta Era. Siento mucho no haberte tratado con más respeto cuando llegaste; pero para alguien como yo; la confianza es algo que no se gana a primera vista"  
  
"No tienes por qué disculparte, Aragorn" –dijo Kate manteniendo la mirada cálida y tranquila- "No puedo estar más agradecida por el buen trato que me han dado. Han sido más hospitalarios que en mi propia Era, y debo ser yo la que debe agradecer y mostrar el profundo respeto que siento por todos los que he podido conocer hasta ahora. En especial alguien como tu"  
  
Aragorn sonrió ante las palabras de Kate "Me parece que has escuchado muchas cosas desde que llegaste a Rivendel, y aunque algunas son ciertas otras es mejor que pasen desapercibidas"  
  
"Tarde o temprano todo lo oculto saldrá a la luz y los deberes que se han querido evitar tendrán que encararse" –dijo Kate mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta- "Créeme, deberán encararse. Te habla la voz experiencia en ese particular aspecto" –dijo abandonando el salón  
  
"Me gustará mucho que estés en el Concilio, joven maga. Espero que puedas ayudar a Tierra Media en estos momentos de oscuridad. Eres un aliado invaluable" –dijo Aragorn en voz baja abandonado la Sala de Fuego.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
,,,Aquellos ojos azules... profundos como el mar... serenos como la suave brisa la miraban a lo lejos... Aquel rostro fino y blanco brillaba con luz propia... Kate se sentía apartada de todo y todos... solo podía estar con aquel ser...  
  
"Hora de levantarse, Kate" –dijo una dulce voz sacando a Kate del pacífico sueño en el que estaba. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que había dejado de soñar aquella pesadilla oscura que tenía repetidas veces cuando estaba en el siglo XXI. El sueño esta vez fue con aquel rostro Élfico tan perfecto y masculino. No quería despertar pero las constantes llamadas para levantarse tarde o temprano surtieron efecto- "Kate... no falta mucho para el Concilio... la mañana comienza muy a prisa"  
  
"Huh?" –murmullo la joven maga levantándose lentamente de la cama- "Que la mañana qué?" -preguntó sin entender nada.  
  
"La mañana pasa deprisa y el Concilio pronto va a comenzar. Debes alistarte" –dijo Arwen tratando de hacer que Kate se levantara.  
  
"Concilio..." –murmuro Kate intentado recordar de qué hablaba Arwen. Todavía le costaba trabajo recordar las cosas del día anterior; al parecer su memoria también había sido afectada por el viaje- "Concilio!" –exclamó levantándose de la cama- "Dios mió! Qué horas son? Voy a llegar tarde!"  
  
"Calma, Kate" –dijo Arwen mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana. La hija de Elrond se encontraba calmada y armoniosa como siempre. Ella no participaría en el concilio pero sabía que Kate no podía faltar así que había decidió ir a levantarla. Lo que nunca pensó fue que la joven maga fuera tan amante del sueño y costara tanto trabajo despertarla- "Falta todavía un poco para que comience el Concilio y, aunque te has levantado un poco tarde, tendrás tiempo suficiente para llegar"  
  
Kate tomó sus ropas rápidamente y fue detrás de un biombo de tela color crema con pequeños apliques en plata con forma de flores y se cambió en menos de 2 minutos. Arwen miraba con una sonrisa a Kate, mientras esta corría por toda la habitación tomando las botas y el abrigo beige mientras decía oraciones incoherentes que incluían palabras sobre el Concilio, Gandalf, el haber dormido demasiado y un sin fin de temas que solo Kate podía nombrar.  
  
"Diablos! Qué clase de maga decente se queda dormida ante algo tan importante?!" –exclamaba Kate poniéndose las botas- "Todavía no entiendo como me dieron semejante responsabilidad. Ni si quiera puedo levantarme temprano... es más... detesto levantarme temprano!"  
  
Arwen no podía contener la risa. Kate podía pensar muy adultamente en ciertos momentos. Pero ahora se había olvidado de formalidades y palabras respetuosas. Ahora era solo ella; una joven alocada que corría buscando un cepillo para peinarse. Undómiel se levantó de la silla y tomó el cepillo que Kate estaba buscando desesperadamente.  
  
"Siéntate y tranquilízate por un momento, Kate" –dijo señalando una silla cercana- "La prisa solo trae más cansancio y fatiga. Ahora necesitas estar tranquila y centrada"  
  
Kate paró de correr por la habitación y se sentó en aquella silla, dejando que Arwen peinara su cabello. La hija de Elrond era sumamente delicada y trataba el cabello de Kate con mucha delicadeza. La joven maga sintió como entraba en ella una tranquilidad inmediata y casi en seguida se calmó y permitió que sus pies regresaran a tierra y se concentrara para la gran reunión próxima a celebrarse. Sentía las suaves manos de Arwen trabajando delicadamente sobre su cabello, haciendo pequeñas trenzas y peinándolo hasta dejarlo lizo como el de los mismos Elfos, con unas pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas.  
  
"Gracias" –dijo Kate con una sonrisa mientras bajaba su cabeza- "Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar una muestra de mi inusual comportamiento; pero a veces no puedo evitarlo, y más cuando estoy recién levantada"  
  
"No tienes porqué apenarte de nada" –respondió Arwen con una sonrisa- "Después de todo lo sucedido en tu corta vida, tienes derecho a sentirte desubicada de vez en cuando; ahora sería mejor si te apresuraras a reunirte con los demás. El concilio va a comenzar en cualquier momento"  
  
Kate miró alegremente a Arwen y no pudo evitar darle un abrazo. La Elfa respondió a la muestra de cariño abrazando también a la recién llegada y diciendo una corta frase en Sindarín que Kate no pudo comprender. La maga hubiese deseado preguntarle su significado pero las campanas que anunciaban el inicio del Concilio comenzaban a sonar y tenía que partir a la reunión lo más antes posible,  
  
"Debo irme" –dijo yendo hacia la puerta  
  
"Que la gracia y sabiduría te acompañen y te ayuden resolver esta situación" –dijo Arwen mientras Kate abandonaba la habitación.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
El tan esperado Concilio había comenzado. Kate fue ubicada al lado de Frodo y desde allí, en el último puesto cerca de Elrond y Gandalf observó como llegaban cada uno de los representantes de los pueblos de Tierra Media. Los primeros fueron los Enanos, que ya había visto en el banquete. También llegaron algunos hombres, aunque realmente pocos; estaban Boromir y Aragorn cuyo puesto estaba ubicado del otro extremo del semi-círculo creado alrededor de Elrond. Frodo y su tío, Bilbo Bolson estaban cerca de ella; fue entonces cuando Kate se dio cuenta de que aquel viejo hobbit con el que hablaba Aragorn la noche anterior, estaba relacionado con Frodo y era el tío del que él tanto hablaba.  
  
Pero los pensamientos de Kate fueron interrumpidos con la llegada de los Elfos que participarían en el Concilio. Según lo que sabía venían de varias tierras en diferentes lugares de Tierra Media y habían acudido al llamado de Elrond. Venía vestidos con ropas claras y capas Élficas de color grisáceo. Todos eran altos y elegantes; con una gracia innata y un porte respetuoso. La maga observaba deleitada a cada uno de ellos cuando su mirada cayó sobre uno de los últimos; de los más altos pero también de los más jóvenes... fue ahí cuando su memoria trajo imágenes de la noche anterior y recordó quién era aquel ser... Los ojos de Kate se abrieron en sorpresa y maravilla; ese Elfo era el mismo que vio en el balcón y en La Sala de Fuego... ahora estaba ahí en el concilio.  
  
El Elfo volteó su cara hacia Kate, sintiendo que alguien lo observaba y una vez más se encontró con la joven que había visto el día anterior mientras meditaba en el balcón, y en la fiesta en la noche. Una vez más veía a tan extraña joven vestida con ropas inusuales cerca de él. No podía evitar sentir curiosidad al verla... y había algo más dentro de él que no dejaba que quitara su mirada de ella. Pero no era momento para mirar a nadie, y mucho menos una joven humana; había venido al Concilio en nombre de su pueblo, de su padre, y apoyaría cualquier decisión que se tomara en este.  
  
Kate observaba a el Elfo desde su silla perdiéndose cada vez más en aquella imagen; sólo las palabras de Elrond pudieron sacarla de sus pensamientos.  
  
"Amigos de antaño, nos hemos han sido convocados hoy para vencer a la amenaza de Mordor" –dijo seriamente captando así la atención de todos- "Hemos de comenzar el Concilio"  
  
Durante varias horas, distintos personajes expusieron sus conocimientos sobre la creación del anillo y su posterior descubrimiento. Gandalf el gris habló un largo tiempo sobre el origen de la fuerza de Sauron y el verdadero propósito del anillo; mencionando la historia creada alrededor de este y la caía de los antiguos reyes por la codicia y ansias de poder provocadas por el anillo. Habló sobre la última alianza de Elfos y Hombres en contra de Sauron y ahí intervino un poco Elrond, quien había combatido junto con los antiguos dirigentes del hombre en la última gran batalla para acabar con el señor oscuro. Kate se encontraba totalmente inmersa en la historia; al punto de olvidar a los que se encontraban a su alrededor, incluyendo al misterioso Elfo. Solo prestaba atención a aquel que continuara con el relato, resolviendo así todas sus dudas y aprendiendo todo lo que le fuera posible sobre Tierra Media y su historia.  
  
La maravilla, el asombro, el temor y la angustia se apoderaban de Kate al escuchar los relatos sobre el gran poder malévolo del anillo y sus grandes consecuencias tanto en aquel que se dejara tentar como para los que lo rodeaban. Con los relatos de Bilbo conoció la leyenda de Gollum y el terrible poder que tenía el anillo sobre él. Los ojos de la maga mostraban cada una de sus emociones: a veces de tristeza y compasión, otras de miedo y preocupación, y algunas de sorpresa y desconcierto. De vez en cuando, Frodo volteaba su mirada para verla y se encontraba con una joven que estaba sumergida en la historia del anillo y que probablemente era la que escuchaba con más atención y entendía, sin duda alguna, el grave peligro al que se enfrentaban. Aragorn miraba de reojo a Kate, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien y ella comprendiera lo dicho; pero no hubo duda de ello cada vez que miraba a sus ojos. Le asombraba la manera en la que esa joven podía cambiar de ánimo con cada palabra; viendo en ella algunas veces miedo... temor y angustia, y otras, valor.. coraje y determinación. Le parecía increíble ver todas esas emociones reflejadas en aquellos ojos cafés tan expresivos y cambiantes.  
  
Pero el día pasaba y cada vez la jornada se hacía más pesada. Eran demasiadas las historias por contar y muy largas; pero eran necesarias para el completo entendimiento de todos los que se encontraban en aquel lugar y de suma importancia para tomar una decisión correcta. Todos estaban comenzando a cansarse a excepción de Kate que todavía escuchaba con atención los relatos; pero en cierto punto también comenzaba a impacientarse. Fue entonces cuando Elrond llamó a Frodo y le ordenó mostrase el anillo; al hacer esto, todos sin duda alguna quedaron sorprendidos ante la diminuta joya en el centro de el Concilio. Frodo tomó asiento y todos callaron por un momento.  
  
Pero el anillo era tan simple que no parecía ser dañino; y los presentes no estaban seguros de que era el mismo mencionado en los relatos comentados durante toda la jornada. Fue cuando uno de los Elfos mayores manifestó sus dudas sobre la procedencia del anillo, que Gandalf decidió hablar y comprobar su originalidad.  
  
"Este anillo que veis ante vosotros es redondo y sin piedra alguna, a diferencia de los 7 anillos de los enanos y los 9 de los hombre y hasta los mismos 3 de los Elfos" –luego continuó levantándose de su asiento- "Además, al atreverse a poner esta cosa en el fuego, se puede ver claramente una inscripción aparentemente borrada por el tiempo" –y diciendo esto, Gandalf se acercó al centro del círculo y guardó silencio por un momento; luego respiró profundamente y dijo: "Ash Nazg Durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakalûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul ".  
  
Al mencionar estas palabras una oscuridad repentina llegó al lugar de la reunión y todos guardaron un silencio terrorífico. Los enanos bajaron la cabeza y los Elfos se taparon los oídos tratando de evitar escuchar aquellas palabras. Kate, sin darse cuenta que hacía lo mismo que ellos, también protegió sus oídos para no escuchar, recordando que eran las mismas palabras de lengua malévola que había escuchado en sus pesadillas y que no quería escuchar. Sentía terror al oírlas y sin darse cuenta había comenzado a temblar de frío; el miedo se apoderó de ella.  
  
"Para!" –gritó apenas Gandalf acabó de pronunciar la última palabra- "Por favor gandalf, no digas más!... no... no las pronuncies!... ni siquiera las pienses!" –exclamó levantándose de su silla; el aire le faltaba y respiraba muy agitadamente- "Os ruego..." –dijo con la mirada triste, cansada y baja.  
  
Todos voltearon a mirar a Kate, que hasta ahora había hablado por primera vez. No pensaron que fuera a decir algo como eso; se sentían fastidiados con aquellas palabras, pero Kate parecía extremadamente afectada por el idioma. Aquel Elfo que había visto la noche anterior la miraba son un rostro lleno de sorpresa y confusión. No entendía cómo un humano podía verse tan afectado por el lenguaje de Mordor; después de todo ellos no tenían la sensibilidad de los Elfos; pero al parecer esta joven era un tanto especial, y eso era algo que le llamaba mucho la atención sobre ella.  
  
Aragorn y Gandalf se mostraron sumamente preocupados ante la reacción de Kate al oír las palabras dichas por el mago gris y hasta el mismo hechicero se arrepentía de haberlas dicho; vio como al hacerlo la energía de Kate, apenas recuperándose un poco, volvía a ser disminuida en el instante, causándole un gran dolor.  
  
Kate se sentó nuevamente, un poco asombrada de si misma por haber hecho eso; tenía planeado no decir ni una palabra en el Concilio, pero al parecer no pudo retener aquel impulso que atrajo las miradas de todos y la hizo sentir apenada al haberlo hecho; pero estaba tan perturbada por aquellas palabras que poco le importó en el momento.  
  
"Siento mucho haber dicho esto, Joven Kate" –dijo Gandalf con una mirada de compasión en su rostro- "Creo que no debí haber llegado a utilizar este recurso para probar la verdadera identidad del anillo"  
  
"Soy yo la que debo pedir disculpas por mi manera de actuar" –dijo kate respirando mejor que antes- "Fue muy imprudente haber interrumpido con tan inoportuno favor y os aseguro no volverá a suceder" –terminó bajando la mirada y ocultando sus ojos débiles y cansados de las miradas de los demás.  
  
"Nunca nadie se a atrevido a pronunciar estas palabras aquí, en Imladris" –dijo Elrond apoyando la causa de Kate- "Y espero no volver a escucharlas"  
  
"Así será" –dijo Gandalf tomando asiento de nuevo y mirando de reojo a Kate, asegurándose de que estaría bien. Lo reconfortó la mirada de la joven que le sonrió levemente asegurándole que se encontraba en buen estado.  
  
Después de eso hubo un corto silencio interrumpido por uno de los hombres en el Concilio.  
  
"Este es un regalo para los enemigos de Mordor!" –exclamó Boromir levantándose de la silla- "Podríamos usarlo en su contra. Gondor ha estado defendiendo estas tierras desde hace tiempo y un arma como esta sería una ayuda superior a todas nuestra esperanzas"  
  
Kate levantó la mirada ante el tono en la voz de Boromir. Había algo en él que no le gustaba a la joven maga y no deseaba saber qué era. Mientras Boromir continuaba pidiendo el permiso para usar el anillo, los otros presentes también comenzaban a tener pensamientos como los de la joven maga y miraban de extraña manera a Boromir.  
  
"No has escuchado todo lo que se ha hablado aquí, Boromir?" –dijo Aragorn interrumpiéndolo- "El anillo obedece a uno solo, el señor de la oscuridad, Sauron. No debe ser usado por ninguno de los que están aquí y debe ser destruido"  
  
"Y qué sabe un montaraz de algo tan importante como el anillo? Ustedes no pelean como nosotros por mantener la paz en estas tierras"  
  
"El no es cualquier montaraz" –exclamó uno de los Elfos. Para sorpresa de Kate que miraba atenta la discusión, era el mismo que había estado en sus sueños; pero ahora tenía una mirada seria y profunda.. casi amenazadora- "Él es Aragorn hijo de Arathorn, le debes tu respeto"  
  
"Aragorn! Este es el heredero de Isildur!"- exclamó Boromir  
  
"Y heredero del trono de Gondor" –continuó Legolas desafiante  
  
"Havo dad, Legolas" –dijo Aragorn calmando al elfo. Kate estaba maravillada ante la forma en la que aquel ser defendió el honor de Aragorn; parecían ser muy amigos.  
  
"Gondor no tiene rey y no lo necesita" –dijo Boromir mirando a Aragorn con cierta rabia y orgullo en su voz.  
  
"Sin embargo Aragorn tiene razón" –dijo Gandalf intentando calmar los ánimos de Boromir- "El anillo debe ser destruido"  
  
Otra vez apareció aquel usual silencio después de que Gandalf hablaba. Kate, ahora recuperada del todo miraba a su alrededor tratando de asimilar todo lo dicho.  
  
"Entonces qué esperamos?" –dijo uno de los enanos de Nombre Gimli, hijo de Glóin. Y al hacer fue directo con su hacha a atacar el anillo.  
  
Pero nada sucedió y por el contrario, Gimli fue empujado por una increíble fuerza hacia atrás y su hacha se hizo mil pedazos; mientras el anillo seguía intacto. Un sentimiento de confusión y desconcierto entró en las mentes de todos; dejando que otra vez el silencio apareciera en el Concilio.  
  
Fue Elrond el que interrumpió el silencio esta vez "Gimli hijo de Glóin; el anillo no puede ser destruido por ninguna arma que poseamos. Solo hay una forma de hacerlo"  
  
Ante estas palabras Kate guardó su aliento esperando oír la única forma que serviría para destruir aquella amenaza; recordando claramente las palabras de Elizabeth... deberían viajar a la montaña del destino.  
  
"El anillo debe ser derretido con el fuego de la montaña del Destino" –dijo Elrond en tono grave- "Debe ser llevado al centro de Mordor y ser destruido; puesto que no puede esconderse del enemigo ni guardarse en Rivendel. La pregunta es: Quién lo llevará?"  
  
Kate guardó silencio; estaba expectante y ansiosa por escuchar decir a Frodo que él sería el portador del anillo. Sabía que aquel hobbit sería perfecto para la tarea; después de tanto conversar con él, había logrado desarrollar una gran confianza y amistad con el mediano.  
  
"Uno simplemente no entra a Mordor; sus puertas están vigiladas por más Orcos; ahí hay un mal que nunca duerme y el gran ojo siempre vigila y solo hay fuego, cenizas y polvo y cada bocanada de aire que tomas está envenenado" –interrumpió Boromir en tono grave y amenazador- "Ni si quiera con 10.000 hombres podríamos hacerlo!" –exclamó exaltado.  
  
Kate miraba incrédula lo que estaba sucediendo; justo entonces Legolas se levantó una vez más de su silla. La joven maga podía ver el descontento por las palabras de Boromir en los ojos del Elfo; aquellos ojos que en la noche anterior brillaban con la luz de las estrellas.  
  
"No has oído nada de lo que se ha dicho?!" –exclamó desafiante- "El anillo debe ser destruido!"  
  
Casi al instante de haber dicho esto, Gimli el señor enano se levantó de su silla impulsado por un gran coraje "Y supongo que crees ser el más adecuado para hacer eso no?" –preguntó con sarcasmo y rabia en su voz.  
  
"Y si fallamos?" –indagó Boromir sin prestar atención a lo dicho por Gimli- "Si el anillo llega a manos de Sauron, entonces qué pasara?"  
  
Kate presentía que las cosas no se iban a poner mejor...  
  
"Prefiero morir antes de ver tal anillo en las manos de un Elfo!" –exclamó Gimli mirando a Legolas directo a los ojos.  
  
Y fue ahí cuando todo llegó al tope. Los Elfos se levantaron de sus sillas al igual que los enanos; apunto de atacarse los unos a los otros. Legolas y Gimli discutían sin parar, mientras que Boromir y Aragorn hablaban en voz alta. Todos se habían levantado y todos hablaban a la vez. Kate miraba desesperada a todo el mundo; no podía creer que hasta en Tierra Media se vieran tales situaciones. Nadie escuchaba a nadie y lo que era peor... no se encontraba solución alguna a tan temible mal.  
  
"Yo lo llevaré" –dijo una pequeña y débil voz- "Yo lo haré"  
  
Kate volteó su mirada para encontrar al pequeño Frodo de pie ofreciendo ser el portador del anillo. De repente todos guardaron silencio al oír tal propuesta y los ojos de la joven maga se llenaron de felicidad y compasión al escuchar tan simples pero grandes palabras.  
  
"Lo llevaré a Mordor, pero..." –el mediano vaciló en hablar ante la repentina atención de todos- "No conozco el camino"  
  
Gandalf sonrió ampliamente y miró al joven hobbit "Te ayudaré con esta tarea mientras tu seas el que la cumplas, Frodo Bolson"  
  
De repente todos sonrieron y los ánimos se calmaron trayendo de nuevo la tan necesitada paz.  
  
"Si con mi vida o muerte te puedo proteger, lo haré" –dijo Aragorn acercándose al hobbit y agachándose ante él- "Tienes mi espada"  
  
Y de repente Kate vio cómo los representantes de cada raza de Tierra Media se acercaron a Frodo. Con gran alegría vio cómo Legolas ofreció su arco y Gimli su hacha. También se acercó Boromir; que aunque dudoso, al final se ofreció a acompañar al hobbit.  
  
Kate observaba la escena con gran emoción. Estaba presenciando el comienzo de una alianza muy importante; pero pronto recordó que todo aquel involucrado con Frodo se involucraría con el anillo y estaría en gran peligro, y ella no sabía como acabarían las cosas. Pronto se dio cuenta de que la estaban observando Gandalf y Elrond; quienes, podía verse, esperaban a que ella dijera algo sobre su participación. La joven maga levantó la mirada confusa y preocupada; ya no había vuelta atrás; era ahora que debía decidirse y aunque el miedo se encontraba invadiendo todo su cuerpo, sabía que debía aceptar... tendría que partir con la compañía; formar parte de la comunidad.  
  
"Frodo Bolson, con todo mi ser defenderé tu causa y de ser necesario, moriré por ella" –dijo arrodillándose ante el hobbit.  
  
Todos miraron a la joven; algunos con escepticismo como Boromir; otros con alegría como Gandalf, Elrond y Aragorn y otros con gran asombro, como Legolas y Gimli.  
  
Después de la inesperada y a la vez deseada participación de Kate, Elrond habló proclamando: "Serán la Co-  
  
"Un momento!" –gritó una voz interrumpiendo al Medio Elfo- "Si mi maestro va, yo iré con el" –dijo Sam Gamgy saliendo detrás de unos arbustos.  
  
Casi en el instantes aparecieron Merry y Pippin escondidos detrás de una columna exclamando con mucho entusiasmo que ellos también acompañarían a Frodo. Kate miró con alegría a los cuatro hobbits que parecían más hermanos que amigos; no podía evitar recordar a Elizabeth y Dave que estaban esperándola de regreso; y la tristeza invadió su corazón una vez más al recordarlos, aunque pronto fue olvidada al escuchar las palabras de Elrond.  
  
"Serán diez compañeros y juntos formarán La Comunidad del Anillo" –dijo Elrond mirando a los miembros de la última alianza entre las razas de Tierra Media para vencer el mal; claro está, agregando a una joven maga del siglo XXI que todavía no creía todo lo que le estaba sucediendo en su corta vida.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Silver Card: Bueno... espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo (aunque debo decir que ya ha comenzado la parte difícil para mí, ya que debo ligar la historia de Kate con la del libro). De ante mano pido disculpas si los diálogos de los personajes del Señor de los Anillos no son completamente fieles al libro o la película. Estoy tratando de hacerlos lo más parecidos posibles.... Hasta un próximo capítulo!! 


	5. Cuando el viaje comienza

Bueno, para los que siguen leyendo; aquí les dejo este capítulo que espero disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.  
  
Capítulo 5:  
Cuando el viaje comienza  
  
"Vaya en la que te has metido, Kate" –pensaba la joven maga arreglando su mochila antes de partir- "Cómo vas a sobrevivir en este mundo?"  
  
"Todo listo?" –preguntó Aragorn recostándose a la puerta de la habitación de Kate- "Saldremos al medio día"  
  
Kate se volteó y miró al montaraz con una sonrisa llena de inseguridad "Supongo" –dijo volviendo su cabeza a la mochila- "Ya no hay forma de dar vuelta atrás no?"  
  
Aragorn frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Kate; observaba en ella miedo e inseguridad. La maga del futuro estaba más pálida de lo normal y trataba de evitar contacto visual con él. No hablaba casi y se concentraba solo en empacar cosas en su mochila, la cual se veía un tanto llena.  
  
"Sospecho que la inseguridad se ha apoderado de nuestra compañera de viaje" –dijo Aragorn acercándose a Kate  
  
La maga levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos comprensivos del montaraz. En ese instante, todas las dudas y el desasosiego parecían minimizarse a una sencilla y simple emoción, fácil de desecharse. Pero aún así, Kate no estaba del todo segura sobre lo que había decidido hacer.  
  
"Ninguno de nosotros lo está" –dijo Aragorn adivinando los pensamientos de Kate- "Ninguno está seguro de esto; todos sentimos miedo de lo que pueda pasar" –continuó colocando la mano sobre el hombro de la maga- "Pero es necesario dejar la duda de lado; ya que esta puede llevarnos a fracasar más adelante"  
  
Kate sonrió, esta vez una sonrisa de entendimiento y alegría. Se consideraba muy afortunada de conocer a alguien como Aragorn y pequeños como los hobbits. Fue en ese momento cuando comprendió que su viaje no solo tenía por motivo ayudar a destruir el anillo de Sauron, sino conocer a esta maravillosa Era y aprender todo lo que pudiese de sus habitantes... eso, sin duda alguna sería lo que iba a hacer.  
  
"Gracias, Aragorn" –dijo manteniendo la sonrisa en su cara- "Sin duda alguna, tus palabras de aliento me han hecho dejar de lado mis preocupaciones" –diciendo esto tomó su mochila y miró por la ventana una vez más antes de partir- "Haremos todo lo posible por destruir ese anillo"  
  
"Así será" –dijo el hombre de ropas negras mirando a la joven maga con gran alegría.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Aragorn acompañó a Kate a la salida y juntos marcharon hacia la sala principal para ahí esperar a los otros y partir después de medio día. Aragorn pronto se retiró hacia los pisos más elevados dejando a Kate cerca del nivel más bajo. Entonces, la maga se encontró con los cuatro hobbits de la comunidad debatiendo sobre la importancia de ellos en esta labor y de lo afortunados que eran a tenerlos como acompañantes; aunque a medida que Kate se acercaba escuchaba que la mayoría de estas palabras venían de boca de Merry y Pippin, quienes tenían la emoción y expectativa marcadas en la cara.  
  
"De qué hablan mis pequeños amigos?" –dijo Kate asomándose entres el círculo formados por los hobbits.  
  
"AHH!!!" –gritaron los cuatro sorprendidos, al parecer, por la repentina aparición de Kate entre ellos. La joven maga retrocedió unos pasos, solo para encontrarse con una piedra y, después de varios intentos por mantener el equilibrio, caer en el piso estrepitosamente. Hubo un momentáneo silencio, seguido la voz de la maga maldiciendo la caída y la fuerte risa de los hobbits que miraban asombrados a la joven en el piso.  
  
"Hayan esto de alguna manera gracioso?" –dijo Kate apoyándose en sus manos para levantarse- "Esperen a que uno de ustedes esté en mi lugar y se darán cuenta de lo divertido que puede llegar a ser" –finalizó en tono sarcástico.  
  
"Si hubieras visto la expresión en tu rostro justo antes de caer!" –dijo Pippin entre risas- "De seguro estuvieras riéndote como nosotros!"  
  
"Tu..." –dijo Kate tratando de lucir amenazadora- "Ya verás peque-  
  
"Permítame ayudarla, joven dama" –interrumpió una voz masculina ofreciendo su mano a la joven maga- "Un mujer tan bella no debería estar en el piso" –agregó...  
  
Kate levantó el rostro para ver quién era. Ahí esta aquel enigmático personaje, que al fin dirigía una palabra hacia ella... una palabra muy cortés que ganó una leve sonrisa de Kate y una respuesta inmediata de ella extendiendo su mano para levantarse.  
  
"Gracias, Boromir" –dijo sacudiendo sus ropas.  
  
"No hay por qué agradecer, joven Kate; después de todo, es lo que cualquier hombre haría en sus cabales no?" –respondió Boromir besando la mano de la joven  
  
Kate miró atónita al caballero en frente de ella. En su vida le habían besado su mano al saludarla; y quisiera o no, la sensación la hacía sentir muy bien. "Gusto en conocerlo, Boromir"  
  
"Ya era hora de que nos presentáramos" –dijo el hombre de Gondor soltando la mano de Kate lentamente- "Después de todo; vamos a viajar juntos por toda Tierra Media"  
  
"Si..." –dijo Kate que no sabía cómo continuar la conversación. La amabilidad de Boromir era demasiada; y ella no sentía que la amistad fuera el único motivo por el cual Boromir la haya tratado de esa manera; pero de todas formas seguía siendo una actitud muy cortés y amigable- "Supongo que pronto partiremos no?"  
  
"Así es" –respondió una voz detrás de Boromir, interrumpiendo la corta conversación entre este y Kate- "Mucho gusto, soy Gimli hijo de Glóin" –continuó la voz de un enano que aparecía detrás del caballero- "Y es un honor conocer a la única mujer de la compañía" –terminó, acercándose a Kate  
  
"El gusto es mío, señor enano" –dijo Kate con una sonrisa- "Soy Kate Connors y me place mucho saber que usted hará parte de la Comunidad del anillo"  
  
El enano sonrió ampliamente ante el cumplido "Conozco a muchos humanos y mujeres de su raza; pero usted ha sido la más amable" –dijo inclinándose un poco  
  
"Gracias" –dijo Kate volviendo la mirada a los hobbits que aún reían por su caída- "Podrían dejar de burlarse?" –preguntó tratando de parecer enojada  
  
Los cuatro hobbits guardaron silencio y se colocaron derechos como si estuvieran en el ejercito, y exageraban las poses haciendo que todo el mundo se riera. Fue entonces cuando aparecieron Gandalf y Legolas que dejaron de reír.  
  
"Veo que todos se encuentran muy animados para la partida" –dijo el mago acercándose a saludar.  
  
Kate volteó la mirada hacia los recién llegados y no pudo evitar sentir una extraña emoción en su estomago al ver al acompañante de Gandalf que todavía no había dicho una palabra y sonreía levemente al ver a los cuatro hobbits comentando lo recién ocurrido. Kate observaba al mago gris, que tenía una extraña sonrisa en la cara y además al Elfo, que siempre aparentaba estar serio, con una leve en su rostro. Esto la hizo pensar que ellos sabían algo de lo que ella no se había dado por enterada.  
  
"Por qué esa sonrisa, Gandalf?" –preguntó observando al mago mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza a la derecha, haciendo más obvia su curiosidad- "Hay algo de lo que no me haya enterado?"  
  
Gandalf guardó la compostura y volvió a tener un aire serio en su mirada; no sin antes decir: "Dolió mucho tu caída, joven Kate? Pude observar el acontecimiento desde arriba" –y con esto señaló un balcón que se alzaba sobre las escaleras y desde el cual se podía observar todo alrededor  
  
Kate guardó silencio tratando de comprender el significado de aquellas palabras "La sonrisa" –pensó para sí- "Vio todo! Y... en compañía de Legolas!!" –continuó en su cabeza mientras alzaba las cejas con terror- "AHH!!!! Cuándo dejarás de ser tan traste, Kate! Qué clase de imagen tendrán de ti ahora? La de niña inmadura y descuidada?... genial... por qué siento cómo si regresara al colegio?"  
  
Legolas miraba con atención la cara de Kate. Se podía ver claramente que ella se encontraba en plena discusión consigo misma y ni si quiera se daba cuenta de que el resto estaba observando su reacción. El Elfo no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente una vez más ante la joven.  
  
Kate levantó la mirada dándose cuenta de que tenía la atención de todos. Además de la extremada vergüenza que sentía en aquellos instantes, ahora era el centro de las miradas y no podía evitar sentirse más pequeña de lo normal. Pero aún así no permitiría que lo que quedaba de su dignidad fuese maltratada. "Eh..." –murmuró mientras pensaba en algo coherente para decir- "A qué horas partimos?" -dijo tratando de dejar a un lado el tema.  
  
"Justo después del medio día. Partiremos con el Sol detrás de nosotros" –respondió Boromir acercándose a Kate.  
  
"En ese caso ya falta poco para partir" –dijo Kate volteando su mirada a Boromir, en parte para evitar la de Legolas.  
  
"Antes vamos a comer no?" –preguntó Pippin con cara de hambriento.  
  
"Eso espero" –dijo Merry compartiendo la opinión de su amigo- "Debemos comer antes de partir. Hay que estar llenos y satisfechos para poder enfrentar a nuestros enemigos"  
  
Kate se rió al igual que el resto "Calma Merry, no es que nos vayamos a encontrar con algún monstruo antes de llegar a la Montaña del Destino no?" –ante esta afirmación todos guardaron silencio. Kate comenzaba a sentirse incomoda una vez más, algo le decía que estaba realmente equivocada- "Verdad?" –preguntó con preocupación en su voz.  
  
"Pero parece que vinieras de otro mundo, joven Kate" –dijo Gimli ante lo dicho por la maga- "Supongo que sabes que podemos esperar cualquier cosa en el camino de aquí a la montaña"  
  
"Orcos, Arañas, Goblins" –dijo Boromir dando algunos ejemplos- "Eso sin mencionar a los animales salvajes que sirven de espías a Sauron" –agregó.  
  
Kate abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Nunca había visto a alguno de aquellos seres mencionados; pero casi en seguida recordó las palabras de Elizabeth, que decía, eran los seres más horrendos en la faz de la tierra. Ahora, las arañas... de qué tipo de arañas hablaba?  
  
"Pero todos sabemos defendernos aquí. Inclusive los pequeños hobbits tienen idea de esto no?" –continuó Boromir confiando en lo que decía. Pero la cara de Kate era otra. Una cara que decía no saber nada sobre el combate.  
  
"Si tiene alguna idea sobre defenderse, no joven Kate?" –dijo Gimli observando la cara de la maga.  
  
"Yo... eh..." –una vez más Kate buscaba algo coherente que decir- "Bueno... la verdad es que..." –todos esperaban la respuesta de la maga secreta- "No" –respondió con una falsa sonrisa.  
  
Boromir y Gimli guardaron silencio. Al parecer Kate no tenía ni idea de cómo defenderse, y desde luego esto era un pequeño inconveniente.  
  
"Bueno .." –dijo Boromir- "Está segura?, tal vez sepa manejar una espada" –propuso.  
  
"No, lamento decir que no..." –respondió Kate en una negativa  
  
"Un arco?" –continuó indagándola.  
  
"Realmente no" –respondió Kate comenzando a sentir vergüenza de su patética defensa.  
  
"Combate cuerpo a cuerpo?" –volvió a preguntar el hombre de cabellos claros.  
  
Kate movió la cabeza en negación... tampoco sabía cómo. Después de todo, un mago no necesitaba esas cosas; aunque Kate recordaba vagamente que al comienzo de su entrenamiento como maga, Dave le propuso aprender a manejar la espada y la defensa personal; pero en ninguna de las dos cosas le fue bien y después de unas pocas lecciones se negó a continuar... quién iba a pensar que las necesitaría ahora?; Kate nunca pensó en llegar a tierra media.  
  
"Un hacha, tal vez?" –indagó Gimli con la remota esperanza de escuchar un si.  
  
"Nope" –respondió Kate mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
  
"Que hay de un palo?" –interrumpió Pippin- "Un bate?"  
  
Kate frunció el ceño en confusión "Un bate?" –pensó- "Qué clase de persona usa un bate para defenderse de Orcos?" –continuó para si- "No, Pippin. La verdad es que ni siquiera pensé que eso sirviera para combatir" –dijo riendo levemente.  
  
"Creo que lo mejor será enseñarte a combatir en el camino a la Montaña" –dijo Boromir pensando en qué debería aprender Kate primero  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo con Boromir" –dijo Gandalf entrando a la conversación- "Es importante que aprendas a defenderte, ya que muchos peligros nos asecharan tanto de día como de noche"  
  
Kate guardó silencio. La sola idea de volver a tomar una espada no le hacía gracia, la última vez que lo hizo sufrió una torcedura en la muñeca al tratar de maniobrar con ella. Nunca le gustaron las armas de ningún tipo y mucho menos herir a alguien; siempre le había costado trabajo el pelear contra otro mago, sin importar que manejase magia negra... Nunca le había gustado la batalla pero desde que comenzó a usar magia debió aprender a combatir; solo que siempre se defendió con magia; nunca tocó a un oponente ni dejó que alguno se acercase... Y aunque salía con pequeños rasguños y golpes menores, prefería eso a tener que combatir cuerpo a cuerpo.  
  
Pero no había otra opción; tendría que aprender, le gustase o no. No sería una carga para nadie. Nunca lo fue en su Era y menos en Tierra Media; no pondría en juego la seguridad de la compañía y mucho menos la de Frodo. Y si todo salía bien, no tardaría mucho en volver a usar sus poderes y entonces no tendría que combatir físicamente.  
  
Levantó la mirada llena de expectativa "Está bien; cuando quieran aprenderé lo que sea necesario y haré mi mejor esfuerzo por hacerlo rápido" –dijo mirando a su alrededor. Todos parecían aceptar la idea y eso la alegraba; a pesar de que Legolas ya no se encontraba con ellos. –"Tal vez no fue culpa mía aquella torcedura en la muñeca; tal vez Dave no era buen profesor" –pensó para sí.  
  
Después de haber acordado quién le enseñaría a Kate las distintas artes de defensa (dejando claro que Gimli le enseñaría a manejar el hacha y Pippin el bate), Kate y los demás conversaron un rato sobre los paisajes de las ciudades de donde provenían. Gandalf hacía compañía silenciosa y sólo escuchaba los relatos de cada uno. Se impresionaba al ver como Kate describía el lugar de donde venía; era maravillosa la forma en que nunca decía exactamente dónde quedaba el sitio ni mucho menos algo sobre su verdadera procedencia. Se limitaba solo a hablar de un bello paisaje lo bastante extraño para Tierra Media, como para corroborar la historia de que ella venía de las afueras de la misma, en grandes montañas apartadas de los grandes reinos.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Gandalf se retiró para discutir unos asuntos finales con Elrond y dejó al resto hablando y riendo un poco. Hasta Boromir, que al principio estaba muy serio, ahora se mostraba más abierto y amable con los hobbits. Después de algún tiempo, Kate se excusó y fue a buscar a Aragorn; quería contarle sobre la posibilidad e que él le enseñase a manejar la espada o algún otra arma de guerra; pensaba que inclusive Legolas podría enseñarle a manejar el arco, aunque todavía era la hora en la que no habían sido presentados. La joven maga subió rápidamente unas largas escaleras de piedra blanca que llevaban a un segundo nivel llenos de habitaciones para huéspedes; en una de ellas se había quedado y probablemente Aragorn se encontraba cerca. A medida que iba alcanzando los últimos peldaños empezó a escuchar unas voces hablando. Al principio no podía detectar de quiénes eran o que decían, pero a medida que se iba acercando comenzaba a escuchar más claro su conversación.  
  
"Estás seguro de tomar esa decisión Aragorn?" –preguntó una voz con tono de preocupación  
  
Kate se acercaba a pasos cortos y lentos hacia la puerta de donde provenía la conversación; ella nunca acostumbraba a escuchar lo que otros hablaban, pero estando en Tierra Media, muchas cosas en ella habían cambiado y al parecer ésta era una de esas cosas.  
  
"No sólo fue decisión mía, Legolas; también lo decidieron Gandalf y Elrond. Esto no fue tomado a la ligera!" –dijo Aragorn con voz seria haciendo lo más claro posible que la decisión ya estaba tomada.  
  
"Pero si ella es sólo una niña!" –exclamó Legolas levantando la voz- "Y ni siquiera sabe cómo manejar una espada. No conoce nada sobre la defensa o el combate!"  
  
Kate dejó de respirar en ese instante "Niña?" –pensó para sí- "Una niña que no sabe defenderse?!" -continuó en su cabeza mientras acumulaba más rabia- "Eso es lo que él piensa?! Que soy una niñita?!"  
  
"Legolas, entiendo tu preocupación pero ella es muy valiosa para esta compañía y viajará con nosotros; estoy seguro de que querrá aprender a defenderse y lo hará muy bien" –dijo Aragorn tratando de calmar al Elfo  
  
"Eso no lo sabes" –respondió Legolas- "Puede que sea de las que no toma una espada por miedo a quebrarse una uña, ni son capaces de pelear para no ensuciarse!" –continuó alzando un poco la voz; toda la compostura que le habían enseñado desde pequeño y que era una de las más importantes características de los Elfos la había perdido en esos momentos.  
  
"Estúpido Elfo!!" –gritaba Kate en su mente, apretando los puños para liberar la tensión- "Qué se cree ah? Que porque tiene 2000 años encima puede venir a hablar así de mí?!" –lentamente se acercaba más a la puerta- "Estúpido ignorante!!! Elfo engreído!!!! Eso es lo que eres!!!" –decía para si con los ojos color fuego de la rabia- "Y pensar que me fijé en ese idiota... ahh!!!"  
  
"Legolas, tendrás que confiar en mi palabra, ella no es todo lo que parece" –dijo Aragorn aún tranquilo.  
  
"Aragorn, ella tiene- Legolas se detuvo al ver que una persona entraba a la habitación.  
  
Kate había decidido aparecer en la escena, no soportando escuchar una palabra más sobre ella. El hombre y el Elfo voltearon a mirarla con sorpresa; no esperaban que alguien apareciera mientras conversaban, y mucho menos Kate. La joven maga traía un aire altivo en su mirada y caminaba con elegancia y por qué no? Arrogancia en su andar; no iba a permitir que un simple Elfo de los bosques pisoteara su orgullo; ya había tenido bastante de eso en su Era y había decidido no permitirlo nunca más.  
  
"Aragorn, buenos días" –dijo con voz seria pero muy respetuosa- "Vine a pedirte un favor" –continuó ignorando al Elfo que enseguida se dio cuenta de la actitud de la joven- "Quería pedirte que me enseñaras a manejar la espada, ya que considero de suma importancia aprender a defenderme para no ser carga de nadie" –dijo no pudiendo ocultar el fuego en su mirada.  
  
Aragorn no sabía qué decir. Era obvio que Kate había escuchado algo de la conversación y ahora estaba decidida a probar que todo lo que decía Legolas era falso. Pero a él no le preocupaba su seguridad, ya que después de todo, Kate era una maga, que como todas puede llegar a utilizar su fuerza para descargar alguna clase de frustración sobre cualquier aparecido; le preocupaba la seguridad de Legolas, que al parecer se había metido con la persona equivocada.  
  
"Pero tal vez sea una niñita" –dijo Kate mientras colocaba una falsa sonrisa en su cara- "Y si toco una espada se me rompa una uña!" –exclamó mirándose las manos- "Después de todo..." –dijo mirando al Elfo con fuego en los ojos- "Tal vez me pueda ensuciar" – Y diciendo esto partió de la habitación aun empuñando las manos para no salir corriendo a ahorcar al engreído ojos azules.  
  
Aragorn no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente; nunca antes alguien había tratado de esa manera a Legolas, ya que era un príncipe y usualmente las jóvenes Elfas y mujeres tendían a enamorarse enseguida de él. Ahora se encontraban con una joven que, no solo dejó claro que no podían burlarse de ella, sino que dejó al Elfo en ridículo. Legolas regresó su mirada a Aragorn y vio la pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Los ojos del arquero se tornaron azul oscuro de la rabia, y más rabia le daba el ver al montaraz riéndose de eso; aquella joven mujer no sabía con quién se había metido.  
  
"Debes tener cuidado, amigo mío" –dijo Aragorn colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Legolas- "No todas las mujeres son iguales, y me temo que Kate es una muy diferente" –agregó partiendo de la habitación. Quería decirle la verdadera identidad de ella, pero sabía que no podía; eran órdenes de Gandalf y Elrond; estaba seguro de que si le decía la verdad al Elfo, este hubiese deseado nunca haber abierto la boca.  
  
"Es sólo una niña" –dijo Legolas para sí cuando Aragorn abandonó el lugar.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Kate se sentó en un banco que encontró en los balcones; su rabia no había calmado y sus ojos cafés se mostraban aún ariscos y amenazadores. A la joven maga siempre la habían reconocido sus amigos por sus ojos; siempre mostraban alguna emoción y eso la hacía sumamente predecible, lo cual no era bueno algunas veces. La hechicera miraba a su alrededor tratando de calmarse; no tenía magia en esos momentos para descargar la rabia que tenía; aunque eso rara vez lo hacía ya que pocas veces se molestaba de esa manera y casi nunca utilizaba la magia como medio de canalización, cosa que la mayoría de magos practicaba. La paz de aquel lugar le ayudaba a despejar su mente y sentirse mejor. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente el dulce y suave aroma de las flores, dejando que la brisa la tocara y se llevara toda esa confusión. Pronto la tranquilidad estaba de nuevo en su ser; tenía que agradecer a Tierra Media por esos bellos paisajes que lograban calmarla cada vez que el desasosiego la invadía.  
  
Pero fue esa paz la que la llevó a descubrir lo que de verdad sentía. Aquella rabia no había sido causada por lo que Legolas había dicho; era por el hecho de que lo dicho era verdad y eso era lo que más la molestaba. La molestaba saber que no podía hacer nada; que no sabía pelear, que no podía defenderse, que tan sólo era una niña en comparación a el resto de la compañía. La frustraba saber que sin su magia no podía hacer nada, que era una carga; tal como lo dijo Legolas.  
  
"No debes dejar que sus palabras te afecten" –dijo una voz detrás de Kate.  
  
La maga volteó su cara limpiándose la pequeña lágrima que había corrido por su mejilla.  
  
"Arwen!" –exclamó levantándose de un salto- "Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?"  
  
"Aragorn habló conmigo hace unos momentos" –dijo la Elfa acercándose con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
"Hablo contigo?" –indagó Kate un tanto confundida.  
  
Al ver esto Arwen trató de explicarse mejor "Me ha dicho de las palabras de Legolas y el efecto que tuvieron en ti" –dijo mientras se sentaba.  
  
Kate guardó silencio. Algo dentro de ella le decía que Arwen y Aragorn tenían un lazo muy especial que los unía; algo que ella no podía descifrar, pero que por alguna extraña razón deseaba tener algún día, fuese o no en contra de las leyes de el Concilio Blanco. Se sentó al lado de Arwen y miró al cielo del medio día; estaba segura de que Aragorn había hablado con la hija de Elrond para que ella viniera a calmar un poco su rabia; pero ya era un tanto tarde; no quedaba nada de rabia, sólo una profunda decepción e impotencia.  
  
"No sé cómo seguir adelante con esto; Legolas tiene razón" –dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz.  
  
Arwen suavizó la mirada hacia Kate "Legolas puede llegar a hablar sin tener la razón, todos los Elfos podemos cometer errores al juzgar, unos más que otros"  
  
Kate rió levemente "Este Elfo no se equivocó" –dijo con tono amargo- "No sé tomar la espada y lanzar la flecha; no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo defenderme" –continuó evadiendo la mirada de Arwen- "Sin mi magia no sé cómo pueda ayudar"  
  
"Hay más en ti que solo magia, Kate" –dijo Arwen colocando una delicada mano blanca sobre el hombro de Kate- "Eres firme en lo que crees y nunca dejas que nadie te arrebate eso. Eres justa pero fuerte cuando es necesario. Tu corazón es muy grande y bondadoso, y hay en ti una fuerza interna que nunca se apaga" Al oír esto, Kate no pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima sobre su rostro. Nadie nunca había dicho algo así sobre ella. Ni si quiera aquellos más cercanos a ella. Volteó el rostro para enfrentar la mirada de Arwen y se encontró con una llena de compasión y cariño. No pudo evitar abrazar a la Elfa.  
  
"Si dices que soy tan fuerte..." –dijo casi con un susurro de voz- "Entonces por qué me siento tan débil e impotente?"  
  
Arwen abrazó a la joven maga y dijo reconfortándola "Porque cuando sientes como un Elfo, a veces el corazón no resiste algo tan grande y sientes dolor y pesar dentro de ti. Pero recuerda que a veces el dolor nos recuerda que estamos vivos y nos impulsa a seguir adelante; si así lo decidimos"  
  
Kate dejó de abrazar a Arwen para secarse las lágrimas del rostro "Es un honor ser comparada con un Elfo, y agradezco infinitamente tu apoyo... no sabes cuánto" –dijo la maga con una sonrisa en su rostro  
  
"A veces es imposible evitar el dolor, pero nunca debes rendirte ante él, Kate. Has venido a esta Era para hacer algo muy importante y aunque puedas sentirte impotente, deberás dejar de lado ese sentimiento y usar toda tu fuerza para probar lo contrario" –dijo levantándose de la silla  
  
Kate se levantó y le dio un último abrazo a Arwen "No caeré en manos de la incertidumbre; no antes de pelear con toda mi fuerza para evitarla. Seré joven y quizás niña ante los ojos de muchos, pero esta maga no dejará que la oscuridad nuble sus propósitos. Ayudaré a destruir ese anillo dando mi vida si es necesario"  
  
Hacía tiempo que Arwen Undómiel no veía tanta determinación en los ojos de una mujer humana. Era cierto que Kate era aún muy joven, pero su fuerza se asemejaba a la de los grandes magos del principio de Tierra Media y a la de los Elfos de Alto Linaje que se encontraban ya en los puertos grises del oeste. Esto sin duda alguna asombraba a la hija de Elrond. Nunca antes había visto tal combinación en ningún humano... ni siquiera Elfo. Y todo esto resultaba aún más increíble viniendo de alguien que pertenecía a un futuro, que por su descripción, había olvidado la magia y con ella a toda Tierra Media.  
  
"Sé que lo harás y tarde o temprano todos se darán cuenta de tu gran fuerza" –dijo sonriendo ante su previa observación- "Pero mientras tanto, te encontrarás en el camino con seres de todo tipo que te considerarán sólo una mujer y no una guerrera de corazón; será entonces cuando tendrás que probar con o sin magia tu verdadero poder"  
  
"Así lo haré" –dijo Kate sintiéndose completamente renovada por la conversación.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Kate regresó con los demás para tener una última comida antes de partir a lo incierto. Mientras regresaba sola por los pasillos; decidió que sin importar cuán dura fuese la tarea de aprender a defenderse y a proteger a los demás, daría todo de sí por aprender lo más rápido y no dejaría que nadie la hiciera sentir menos que los demás... ni si quiera un Elfo... ese Elfo. Probaría ser tan guerrera como el mismo Aragorn y entonces, aquel que se atrevió a llamarla niñita tendría que tragarse todas sus palabras y jamás volver a dirigirse a ella como se dirige a las damitas Elfas de su reino.  
  
La comida fue abundante y la conversación animada. Todos trataban de disfrutar sus últimos momentos en Rivendel y postergar todo lo posible los pensamientos sobre el viaje. Kate habló un poco con Aragorn, quien estuvo totalmente dispuesto a enseñarla a manejar la espada. Compartió también con Gimli y los hobbits por un rato, mientras reían con los cuentos de Gimli. Terminándose la cena, Kate intercambió algunas palabras con Gandalf mientras el resto preparaban los últimos detalles del viaje.  
  
"Te ves con una energía renovada, joven Kate" –dijo Gandalf con una sonrisa  
  
"Así es Gandalf" –respondió kate mientras veía a los otro recoger sus cosas. Ella ya estaba lista; tenía su mochila cargada con todo lo que había traído y algunas provisiones extra para el viaje. Su ropa, visiblemente distinta a la de los demás, era lo único que la diferenciaba del resto de la Compañía- "Estoy preparada para cualquier cosa"  
  
Gandalf no pudo evitar reírse un poco ante el comentario, más parecía que Kate iba conquistar tierras desconocidas, que irse a una misión como la de destruir el anillo.  
  
"Me anima mucho tu entusiasmo, sin duda alguna lo vas a necesitar durante el trayecto" –dijo volviendo la mirada hacia la maga- "Todos lo necesitarán"  
  
La maga sonrió cuando entró Elrond a lugar y saldó a todos con gran entusiasmo. Mientras ella hablaba algunas cosas con el señor de Rivendel, Gandalf no pudo evitar recordar el incidente el día del Concilio:  
  
..."Para!" –gritó apenas Gandalf acabó de pronunciar la última palabra- "Por favor gandalf, no digas más!... no... no las pronuncies!... ni siquiera las pienses!" –exclamó levantándose de su silla; el aire le faltaba y respiraba muy agitadamente- "Os ruego..." –dijo con la mirada triste, cansada y baja...  
  
"Definitivamente esta maga es alguien muy especial, tanto para esta Era como para la suya" –pensó Gandalf observando a todos en el lugar- "Pocos tiene una sensibilidad como la de los Elfos y solo algunos magos sienten tanta repulsión ante el lenguaje de Mordor"  
  
Pero era ya muy tarde para ponerse a pensar en esas cosas. Todos estaban listos, y la tan postergada hora de partida al fin llegó. Como si se pusieran de acuerdo, la compañía guardó silencio repentinamente y Elrond habló una vez más, despidiéndose de todos y dando los últimos concejos antes de la partida. Le recordó a Frodo la importancia de no entregar el anillo a nadie y lo imprudente que sería usarlo. Después de esto, la compañía se dispuso a salir mientras todos los habitantes de Rivendel los despedían asomados por los balcones y las puertas principales. Era ahora cuando la verdadera aventura comenzaría y donde todo se vería afectado por el destino de uno solo: Frodo.  
  
Kate miró una vez más a Rivendel antes deque se alejaran aún más. Llevaba consigo el recuerdo de Arwen y Elrond que siempre calentaría su corazón en las horas más frías y serviría de luz en los momentos más oscuros. No podía negar que todavía tenía muchas dudas sobre su viaje y el verdadero motivo de su llegada a Tierra Media... sospechaba que su misión no sólo consistía en ayudar a destruir el anillo; había algo más que aún tendría que deducir. Miró al cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse y dijo para sí "Sólo es el comienzo... y estaré lista para enfrentar el final"  
  
Silver Card: Bueno... esto es todo por este capítulo y espero les haya gustado.. por favor dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios... chao 


	6. Entre la Compañía y la Espada

Silver Card: Para todos aquellos lectores que aún continúan con esta historia; aquí les presente mi 6 capítulo de "Encuentra el destino". Aquí comenzamos a ver las verdaderas pruebas tanto físicas como mentales a las que nuestra maga se ve enfrentada.  
  
Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado y dejen sus reviews más adelante, con sus opiniones para saber si debo mejorar algún aspecto de la historia o si les gusta como va. Muchos saludos a todos; en especial a: Bichito, Candy Bloom, Alexia, Kagome Black y Relley Chan (Gracias por sus reviews! sigan enviando sus opiniones!!! =).  
  
Sin más preámbulos; aquí esta:  
  
Capítulo 6:  
Entre la compañía y la espada  
  
Después de la silenciosa partida, sin cantos Élficos o hermosas voces despidiéndose, partieron hacia lo incierto. La verdad es que Kate no tenía ni idea sobre el camino a escoger, y por eso se ubicó casi a lo último de la fila, para seguir a los demás guiados por Gandalf. La compañía iba ligera en armamento ya que querían pasar desapercibidos; era por eso que Kate no llevaba ningún arma a excepción de un puñal que llevaba en su bota derecha; aunque ella más que nadie sabía que si llegase a suceder algo, el puñal no sería de mucha ayuda.  
  
Pero el camino fue más difícil de lo esperado. La tierra era seca, rocosa y desigual; causando un enorme trabajo el caminar por esas zonas. A pesar del ligero equipaje; con el pasar de las horas Kate comenzaba a sentirse un poco cansada; no sabía dónde estaba, ni mucho menos cuándo encontrarían otro tipo de tierra más amable al caminar, y más suave y plana. Sabía que sólo era el comienzo, pero nunca había tenido necesidad de caminar tanto, y algo del decía que eso iba a ser uno de los aspectos más comunes en este viaje.  
  
"Qué estado físico tan deplorable, Kate" –pensó mientras caminaba a pasos pesados- "Ahora la idea de haber entrado a un gimnasio no suena tan mal no?" –pensó con ironía.  
  
El resto del trayecto, la joven maga disfrutó de breves conversaciones con los hobbits y Gimli. Y aunque al principio rieron y trataron de solidarizarse con el otro por las molestias causadas por el viaje; pronto las voces cesaron y un silencio tácito inundó a la compañía. Ya no se hablaba y cada uno esta inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. La mente de Kate divagaba entre la incomodidad de la caminata y las armas que traían cada uno de los miembros. No la hacía sentir muy bien verse menos armada que los mismos hobbits, y no podía ocultar la rabia que le daba ver a Legolas caminar por aquellas escabrosas tierras como si estuviera flotando. El sudor y el desarreglo del cabello de Kate mostraban claramente el cansancio que traía... Pero aquel Elfo no daba muestra de agotamiento, algo increíble para la maga.  
  
Pero la noche llegó y pronto el cansancio se hizo visible no sólo en la cara de Kate, sino en la de otros miembros de la compañía, claro está, exceptuando a Legolas, Aragorn y Gandalf. Este iba a ser el descanso más largo desde la partida, ya que en el día solo se detenían por unos cuantos minutos a comer. La noche ya había llegado y todavía no se habían encontrado con algún enemigo... El ambiente de la compañía volvía a tornarse un poco más relajado gracias a la protección de la oscuridad.  
  
"Te aseguro que no, Pippin" –susurró Merry al oído de su amigo- "Estoy seguro de que debe tener alguno"  
  
"Yo no creo, debería preguntarle" –respondió en el mismo tono bajo, procurando que nadie escuchara la conversación- "Tal vez no haya nadie y esté el camino libre"  
  
"Yo de ti, me quedaría con la boca callada. Qué tal que su prometido la esté esperando en su tierra?" –dijo Merry una vez más  
  
Pippin guardó silencio y miró a Kate que se encontraba del otro lado del fuego hablando con Frodo y Sam. El pequeño hobbit le parecía que Kate era una joven muy amable y sobre todo amigable. Los humanos poco interactuaban con unos hobbits de la Comarca; pero ella los trataba como adultos y eso era algo muy especial. "Tal vez tengas razón" –dijo con decepción en su voz- "Será mejor dejar las cosas así"  
  
Kate, Sam y Frodo disfrutaban de una pequeña conversación sobre algunos cuentos del tío Bilbo. La maga los encontraba de suma importancia para aprender mejor la situación de Tierra Media; y entre líneas, siempre lograba captar información que los hobbits no llegaban a comprender y en su cabeza iba armando un detallado mapa con la historia de Sauron y la magia oscura en aquel lugar; necesitaba conocer al enemigo lo mejor que pudiese.  
  
"Kate, necesito que vengas un momento" –dijo la voz de Aragorn detrás de ella.  
  
Kate volteó la mirada al montaraz, sin entender el motivo de la llamada "Voy?" –dijo levantándose de la fresca hierba del sitio donde se encontraban. De todas formas los hobbits estaban comenzando a tener sueño y pronto se acostarían. La maga caminó hacia donde se encontraba Aragorn, en un pequeño claro alejado del fuego, pero iluminado con la luz de las estrellas; que para Kate, era lo único que no había variado desde la salida de Rivendel.  
  
"Sucede algo?" –preguntó llegando al sitio- "Ya iba a dormirme, para qué me necesitas?"  
  
El descendiente de Arathorn se volteó para ver a la maga. En su cara se podía ver claramente que no tenía ni una pizca de sueño o cansancio. Y al parecer era el único de la conversación que recordaba una promesa hecha el día pasado. "Cómo es posible que te olvides tan rápido de lo que prometiste?" –preguntó un tono de burla en su voz  
  
Kate levantó la ceja sin lograr entender lo que decía "Y eso es..."  
  
Aragorn pasó su mano lentamente por la frente; era imposible que alguien se olvidara de algo que había hablado el día anterior "Tal vez sea el tipo de vida de la gente del futuro" –pensó para si; luego tomó una espada que estaba en la hierba y se la entregó a Kate "Primera lección: No subestimes al enemigo"  
  
La joven miró la espada por un momento; asimilando la tan obvia situación. Segundos después recordó claramente que ella se había comprometido en aprender a pelear y defenderse "Cómo te olvidaste de algo tan simple ah?" –pensó mientras ojeaba la espada. Era realmente pesada; nada parecida a la que 'manejó' en el siglo XXI. Ella siempre había pensado que las espadas eran livianas y por eso los actores de televisión las manejaban tan fácilmente "Pareces de primaria Kate! Eso era utilería!" –pensó de nuevo regañándose una vez más. Esta espada era real, muy real...El arma, además de pesada, era grande y larga; no tan fácil de manejar.  
  
"lista?..."  
  
"Nada fácil de manejar" –seguía pensando la joven  
  
"Kate..."  
  
"Espero no torcerme la muñeca otra vez" –divagaba mientras levantaba la espada- "Bueno, después de todo Dave no es-  
  
"Kate!"  
  
La joven maga salió de sus pensamientos para enfocar la mirada un tanto exasperada de Aragorn. El montaraz había estado tratando de llamar su atención desde que tomó el arma y se podía ver un poco de desesperación y asombro en su mirada. "Lista?" –dijo una vez más para dar comienzo a la lección.  
  
"Creo" –vaciló Kate mientras ponía todos sus sentidos atendiendo a la clase.  
  
Y en verdad no fue nada sencillo ni para la maga ni para el montaraz. Con el paso del tiempo, Kate no llegaba a comprender todas las explicaciones que Aragón le daba y para colmo, la espada no se la llevaba bien con ella, o ella con la espada. La joven se quejaba del peso del arma y lo grande de su tamaño; no podía manejarla y en varias ocasiones, al intentar guardarla a un lado, se rasguñaba un poco la pierna; esto hizo que Aragorn le cambiara la espada por una que no tuviera casi filo; así por lo menos no se haría daño.  
  
"Creo que esta joven va a ser más un peligro para nosotros que para los orcos" –pensó Aragorn sarcásticamente mientras observaba a Kate simulando un ataque a Orcos- "Por los Valar! Esto no va a ser nada sencillo!" –exclamó para si mientras se ponía la mano en la frente.  
  
Esa noche Kate no descansó; lo cual, para ella era algo sumamente cruel. Todos dormitaban felizmente bajo un pequeño fuego, mientras ella tenía que practicar con una estúpida espada pesada. Ahora además de la caminata mortal del día, tendría que soportar las prácticas de en la noche y los continuos calambres musculares en los brazos.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Y así pasaron los días en donde la compañía aprendió a conocerse y entablar ocasionales conversaciones para romper el silencio, algo que casi siempre acompañaba a la Comunidad. Entre trayectos de piedra dura y nubes oscuras, las palabras eran pocas y cada uno pensaba en lo suyo. Era muy difícil para Kate; casi no dormía en las noches por practicar con la espada y en el día lo único que hacía era caminar y caminar cada vez más. Ya los hobbits comenzaban a preguntarse cuándo cambiarían de paisaje y en varias ocasiones, Frodo le había confesado a Kate que parecía no llegar a ninguna parte y entre el agotamiento físico y la falta de sueño, Kate comenzaba a pensar lo mismo.  
  
Algunas veces, la maga frenaba en seco y dejaba que la compañía avanzase un poco delante de ella; luego cerraba los ojos momentáneamente para tratar de percibir algún aura o energía manifestarse a su alrededor, pero nada de eso sucedía; pensaba que la culpa era de las practicas con la espada que la dejaban tan cansada, o tal vez el hecho de que a penas se detenía y los demás avanzaban un poco, alguno la llamaba para que no se quedara atrás.  
  
Pero a pesar de todo, a diferencia del día, la compañía gozaba de buenos momentos por las noches; y la joven se hubiese sentido prácticamente bien de no haber sido porque Legolas se encontraba allí. Cada vez que hablaba o daba su opinión sobre el viaje, el Elfo encontraba alguna manera de probar lo contrario o simplemente refutar su opinión, y cuando no lo hacía la miraba con ojos de desconfianza y misterio. Esto hacía sentir a Kate demasiado incómoda, pero tal sensación no la reprimía de responderle a Legolas con comentarios más sarcásticos e irónicos, haciendo que el Elfo muchas veces callara... Aunque en otras ella era la que tenía que guardar silencio.  
  
Gracias a esto, todos sabían que Kate y Legolas no eran muy amigos que digamos, y en ocasiones Gimli podría ser más amable con el Elfo que ella. Hasta el mismo Gandalf hallaba la relación entre el Elfo y la joven muy interesante; pocas veces se veían tales situaciones entre mujeres y Elfos, ya que usualmente las féminas los hallaban muy amigables y amables.  
  
"Música?" –repitió Kate entre risas. Se encontraban en los límites de la región de Acebeda y ahora estaban descansando cerca de un hueco profundo donde habían podido hacer fuego para, por primera vez desde su partida, cocinar un buen desayuno-almuerzo- "Quieres saber que música se oye en mi tierra?" –indagó una vez más mientras ayudaba a Sam con la comida.  
  
"Si" –dijo Merry con alegría mientras comía una pequeñísima ración de setas que había guardado con recelo- "Supongo que deben tener algún baile tradicional en tu pueblo no?"  
  
Kate hallaba un poco difícil responder aquella pregunta. La mayoría de la compañía estaba reunida alrededor del fuego, entre ellos Gimli, Boromir, Gandalf y los hobbits; por primera vez la maga deseó haber estado practicando con la espada para no tener que responder aquella pregunta "Bueno..." -dijo regresando su mirada a Gandalf, que se encontraba un tanto expectante a la respuesta- "Son bailes bastante distintos a los de los hobbits, enanos o Elfos; inclusive a los de los hombres de Gondor o Rohan" –dijo mientras probaba un poco del guisado.  
  
"Qué tan diferentes, joven Kate?" –preguntó Gimli con un repentino interés en la conversación.  
  
Kate se mordió el labio inferior levemente, buscando una respuesta. Dentro de sí pensaba en que no sería malo hablar sobre lo que ella bailaba en su Era; además ella tenía herencia latina (cosa que ni existía en la Tierra Media), y entonces podría hablar de bailes más tradicionales que no involucrasen ritmos tan contemporáneos como el Trance. "La salsa es un baile muy común entre nosotros" –dijo esperando que en Tierra Media no existiese nada parecido.  
  
"Salsa?" –indagó Frodo sin comprender mucho a Kate- "He de suponer que no se trata de la que usamos en la comida"  
  
Kate sonrió levemente ante el comentario; al menos no existía nada parecido en ese lugar, pero ahora tendría que explicar el concepto del baile "Estás en lo correcto, Frodo. No tiene relación alguna con la comida ni vegetales o frutas. Este es un nombre que se le fue dado hace mucho tiempo y de cuyo origen no recuerdo. Lo único que os puedo decir es que esta danza se disfruta mucho cuando se baila como es".  
  
"Has bailado alguna vez la 'salsa', joven Kate?" –Preguntó Gimli con curiosidad- "Tal vez podrías enseñarnos tu danza a los presentes".  
  
Kate volvió a morderse el labio inferior "La verdad es que no soy muy buena en la danza; me conformo con admirar a aquellos que la practican y escuchar su música"  
  
"Deberías intentar algún día los bailes de Gondor, Kate" –dijo Boromir entrando a la conversación- "Son de los más bellos en los pueblos del hombre y bastante animados cuando se desea"  
  
Kate rió un poco al imaginarse los bailes de los hombres en Tierra Media; lo que en esta Era se consideraba animado, en el siglo XXI era obsoleto e histórico; pero aun así, algún día le gustaría practicarlo.  
  
"De eso estoy segura, Boromir" –dijo con una sonrisa- "Pero es mejor que ahora pensemos en la comida y no la danza. El almuerzo está listo y espero que en un futuro podamos continuar una reunión con un buen baile"  
  
"Tienes toda la razón" –dijo Pippin acercándose a la olla, oliendo el suave aroma del guisado preparado por Kate y Sam- "Huele exquisito; la verdad es que la cocina de San Gamyi y Kate Connors es muy buena!" –exclamó tomando un pequeño plato y sirviéndose una porción.  
  
Todos comieron, animados todavía con el tema de los bailes y las canciones; algo que Kate sabía de antemano, era muy importante en Tierra Media. Aragorn y Legolas que habían estado explorando un poco alrededor ahora estaban con ellos comiendo mientras escuchaban los relatos sobre bailes de hobbits y enanos. Todos elogiaron la cocina de Kate y hasta Legolas hizo un pequeño comentario agradeciendo la cena; cosa que, quisiese o no, alegró a la maga.  
  
Pero después del almuerzo, Kate tuvo que retomar la espada. Ahora no era solo ella sino los hobbits a quienes Boromir enseñaba muy cerca del sitio donde se encontraban Aragorn y ella. La maga sentía una gran vergüenza al ver que hasta los hobbits manejaban aquella arma mejor que ella con tan solo unas pocas lecciones. Regresó la mirada a Aragorn que estaba sentado en una roca cerca de ella. Se veía que el montaraz se rompía la cabeza pensando en un método más simple para que Kate entendiese el manejo de la espada. La maga se sentía un niña de cinco años que no entendía el lenguaje de los adultos y a la que tenían que hablarle lentamente y con paciencia; algo que Aragorn comenzaba a necesitar.  
  
"Creo que es mejor que dejemos por hoy la espada" –dijo al fin levantándose de la roca- "Has entrenado bastante y deberías tomar un día de descanso. Mañana retomaremos el curso con nuevas energías y mejor preparados" –continuó tomando la espada de las manos de Kate.  
  
La maga bajó la mirada... Esto era lo peor. Al menos antes, el heredero de Isildur hacía el esfuerzo por continuar; pero ahora ni si quiera él quería seguir con la tarea de profesor; ¿de verdad era así de mala? "Supongo que tienes razón" –murmuró Kate subiendo la mirada y luego partiendo del lugar; ahora necesitaba estar sola para tratar de pensar en cómo mejorar y poder meditar por un tiempo.  
  
Aragorn se dio cuenta de lo que sentía Kate al ver aquellos ojos cafés con una tristeza y frustración en lo profundo de ellos. Sintió remordimiento por haber terminado la clase de esa manera; pero ya no sabía con qué continuar, y la verdad era que su mente ahora vagaba en otras ideas y preocupaciones que no le permitían seguir enseñándole. "No vayas muy lejos" –dijo viéndola partir  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Kate se recostó sobre una piedra liza e inclinada a ver las estrellas. Las cosas para ella no estaban bien; hasta ahora no había hecho nada remarcable dentro de la compañía y temía que continuara con ese papel durante mucho tiempo. Se encontraba cansada pero sin poder dormir. No era solo el hecho de que en verdad era pésima con el manejo de la espada y la defensa personal. También estaba la falta de aquellas cosas a las que se había acostumbrado y que tenía tanto en New York como en el Congo. No había cama o ducha; adiós al cambio de ropa constante y la música de la radio. A pesar de que se encontraban con algún riachuelo de vez en cuando, en donde ella aprovechaba y se daba un chapuzón, descubrió que la ducha, el jabón y champú eran algo más importante que cuatro pares de medias.  
  
Comenzaba a pensar una vez más que Legolas tenía razón. La verdad era que no le gustaba estar sucia y usar la misma ropa todo el tiempo ya que no se atrevía a usar la falda caqui. La mayoría del tiempo guardaba su abrigo pero no podía evitar que su ropa se manchase, a veces más que las de los demás... Pero aquello no podía evitarlo. Detestaba verse así y ni siquiera quería imaginar como se veía físicamente; podría estar más despeinada y sucia que cualquier otro. Qué pensaría Legolas cada vez que la viera así?  
  
"Por qué te importa lo que él piense, Kate?" –se preguntó a sí misma mientras miraba las estrellas- "El no es nadie para opinar sobre tu vida y es demasiado insignificante como para prestarle atención!" –se dijo para sí con un toque de rabia; cada vez que estaba sola no podía evitar dejar que Legolas vagara por su mente. A pesar de todo, seguía siendo un personaje muy enigmático para ella.  
  
"Aragorn desea que regreses a donde estamos reunidos, ya está comenzando a oscurecer para que esté tan alejada" –interrumpió el susodicho Elfo que había llegado al sitio sin hacer ruido alguno.  
  
Kate regresó la mirada melancólica a Legolas; estaba de pié junto a ella y miraba al horizonte- "Iré en seguida" –dijo poniéndose de pié con la mirada baja. Legolas podía darse cuenta claramente del estado de ánimo de la maga.  
  
"Permiso" –dijo volteándose para ir a donde los demás  
  
"Legolas..." –dijo Kate sin pensar en lo que hacía. El elfo volvió su mirada a la maga- "Qué sucede?"- preguntó Kate.  
  
"A qué te refieres" –dijo con los ojos llenos de prevención.  
  
"Por qué esta actitud conmigo? veo claramente que con los demás eres muy amable" –preguntó sin mirarlo a los ojos  
  
"Eso mismo debiera decir yo, ya que tal actitud es la misma que tienes al hablar conmigo" –respondió Legolas secamente.  
  
Kate levantó su ceja derecha- "Pues, a diferencia tuya, yo tengo motivos" –respondió con voz firme  
  
El Elfo oscureció la mirada ante el comentario; sabía claramente a lo que Kate se refería "No soy yo el que tengo problemas con una simple espada"  
  
Ante estas palabras, Kate dejó cualquier sentimiento melancólico atrás y cualquier disposición a tener una conversación amable; algo que obviamente, nunca podría tener con Legolas "Y uno piensa que todos los Elfos son gente amable y comprensiva; pero supongo que siempre te encuentras con alguno intolerante y arrogante"  
  
"Arrogante?" –Repitió Legolas- "Por qué he de ser cortés con alguien tan débil e ignorante como tú. Ni siquiera entiendo como pudiste partir con nosotros de Rivendel" –exclamó.  
  
Esto era el colmo!. Ahora no solo la llamaba niñita sino ignorante; como que los insultos del Elfo trataban de hacerla quedar mal en edad y en conocimiento.  
  
"No tienes idea de quién soy para tratarme de esa manera!" –respondió Kate con mirada desafiante- "No tienes derecho de tratarme así, ni a mi ni a ningún otro ser benigno en esta vida; eres un elfo insensato que al encontrarse con alguien distinto a él, lo humilla completamente"  
  
"Pero si tú actúas de igual forma conmigo! No haces nada por la compañía ni por el portador del anillo. No sabes defenderte ni defender a nadie más! Tarde o temprano acabaras herida o muerta! "  
  
"Que crees orejitas? que porque no me he tirado a tus pies a decirte cuán bello y valiente eres, como lo hacen las cortesanas de tu reino; ya no merezco tu respeto o tu educación?!" –Exclamó con rabia en los ojos- "Puedo ser una simple mujer ante tus ojos; pero para mi, las palabras de los orcos serían más amables que las tuyas!"  
  
Legolas se acercó a la maga quedando a tan solo unos centímetros de su cara. Su mirada era desafiante y profunda; agitada como el mar en plena tormenta y peligrosa como una espada en combate "Nunca compares a un Elfo con un orco" –dijo en voz baja y amenazadora- "Nunca te atrevas a compararme con uno de ellos"  
  
Kate no se movió ni un centímetro hacia atrás; ni bajó la mirada para evitar la suya; lo seguía enfrentando con la misma fuerza del principio, ahora más grande y altiva "Primero te ganarás mi respeto antes de que llegues a escucharme compararte con los de tu raza" –respondió en igual tono amenazante- "No creas que con tu mirada arrogante vas pisotearme como a cualquier insecto"  
  
Legolas se mordió la lengua para no continuar. Aquella mujer no iba a rebajarse ni permitir que nadie lo hiciera por ella; pero aún podía hacer algo más "Qué clase de fina mujer crees ser, si ni siquiera hablas con respeto y sabiduría en tu voz"  
  
Esto era el tope para Kate; el estúpido Elfo ya había hablado suficiente. Hasta los del Concilio Blanco la consideraban más madura de lo que él pensaba, y eso era algo bastante increíble. "Estúpido" –dijo con una voz llena de frialdad y desprecio.  
  
"Ignorante" –continuó Legolas acercándose a ella con una mirada tan fría como la del principio  
  
"Imbécil" –continuó Kate sin moverse un milímetro...  
  
"Niñita" –dijo Legolas más cerca. Kate podía sentir la respiración del elfo, agitada por la rabia, sobre su rostro...  
  
"... Orc-  
  
"Legolas, Kate...Qué está sucediendo aquí? no os pedí que regresaran al campamento?" interrumpió Aragorn llegando al lugar. Justo en ese instante Legolas retrocedió, separándose y volviendo la mirada a Aragorn. Había estado tan metido en la pelea con Kate, que ni si quiera sus sentido Élficos detectaron la llegada del montaraz.  
  
Kate contuvo el resto de sus palabras y apretó los puños para liberar la tensión. Luego miró a Aragorn tratando de ocultar su frustración y enfado. "Lo siento, solo estaba conversando con Legolas; pero ya me retiro a descansar" –respondió mientras salía del lugar- "Aragorn, os deseo buenas noches y un sueño tranquilo"  
  
Aragorn volteó su mirada de Kate a Legolas. Podía verse claramente que lo que ellos dos habían tenido era algo más que una amable 'conversación', hasta hacía unos segundos la tensión en el ambiente podía cortarse con una tijera. "Qué ha pasado?" –indagó mirando al enfadado Elfo en frente de él.  
  
"Absolutamente nada" –respondió Legolas partiendo también del lugar, dejando al montaraz solo.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Después de todo lo sucedido, fue para Kate algo realmente sorprendente que haya podido dormir sin haber soñado con el arrogante Elfo peleando una vez más con ella. Cuando se levantó era aun temprano y los hobbits seguían durmiendo. Se volteó quedando boca arriba y comenzó a pesar en lo sucedido ayer. No sólo su 'conversación' con Legolas fue algo importante el día pasado; ya que justo al regresar al campamento, un bandada de cuervos negros había pasado sobre ellos; obligándolos a apagar el fuego y esconderse. Kate sabía que Saruman los estaba vigilando y le frustraba no poder sentir la energía a su alrededor para poder prevenir esos ataques... Pero tendría que acostumbrarse a la falta de magia.  
  
Al levantarse del todo, habló con Gandalf por un momento y este le explicó la situación. La ruta previamente considerada hacia Mordor ahora se hallaba custodiada y vigilada por los servidores de Sauron y Saruman, y sería sumamente riesgoso pasar por aquellos lugares; ahora quedaban solo dos opciones posibles: Caradhras o Moria. Según lo que logró entender Kate, Las Minas de Moria no eran sitio seguro y Caradhras, aunque frío y despiadado, como lo describía Boromir, era una opción más favorable que las minas de los enanos. Fue entonces que decidieron ir al monte frío de Caradhras... Kate tendría que preparar su abrigo para ser usado por un rato.  
  
Pero el viaje a Caradhras no fue sencillo, y mucho menos el ascenso. La nieve comenzaba a acumularse en el piso y caía en grandes cantidades. Al principio todo había comenzado con una simple nevada que alegró a los hobbits un poco... Pero Kate sabía que esa nevada traía algo más; no podía detectar energía alguna pero todavía recordaba su ascenso por el monte Klimanjaro en África; todo nevado guarda sus secretos, y esos pueden ser sumamente peligrosos cuando llegan a ser manejados por las fuerzas del mal. Los hobbits ahora seguían a los más grandes doblando el cuerpo penosamente; la nieve subía y ya comenzaban a tener problemas al caminar. Frodo sentía sus pies completamente helados y hasta Gimli, el fuerte enano, comenzaba a padecer por las inclemencias del clima. Kate trataba de mirar a lo lejos pero no veía más allá de Legolas, que ahora se encontraba liderando el grupo con Aragorn. Le sorprendía a la maga enormemente ver cómo el Elfo caminada sobre la nieve sin ni siquiera dejar huella; la nevada y el frío no lo afectaban y podía ver a través de la espesa nieve sin problema alguno.  
  
"Por qué no fui Elfo en vez de maga?" –pensó Kate mientras observaba a Legolas, iba marchando sin ningún esfuerzo y en su cara no había signos de cansancio. Ahora Boromir y Aragorn se habían prestado a cargar a los hobbits porque se estaban hundiendo en la nieve. Kate sentía el frío dentro de sus huesos; los dientes no le dejaban de rechinar y tenía los labios azules y la cara pálida. El abrigo ahora estaba húmedo por la nieve y la ventisca no le dejaba abrir los ojos completamente. Le temblaban todas sus extremidades y a duras penas podía moverse. Detrás de ella, Gimli la seguía muy de cerca diciéndole que no dejara de moverse... El estarse quieto no sería nada conveniente con semejante frío.  
  
Kate trataba de mantener sus pensamientos cálidos y recordaba una y otra vez los hermosos paisajes de la sabana africana "el trigo movido por el suave viento del medio día" –decía en un susurro- "El calor del sol cuando no dejaba sombra" –repetía como un mantra tratando de buscar calor- "Por qué regresé de África? pude haberme quedado en las tierras tibias".  
  
Y sin darse cuenta, todos se detuvieron sin ni si quiera ponerse de acuerdo; al parecer Kate no era la única que sufría por el frío. Pero había algo en el ambiente; un ruido fuera de lo normal... Un lamento que venía con el viento, que no solo traía aquel ruido, sin rocas cayendo de lo alto. Todos se apresuraron a protegerse bajo una cueva en el camino; pero la nieve caía sobre ellos y la fuerte ventisca hacía difícil el salir del camino. Cuando se pudieron proteger de aquella avalancha, Boromir fue el primero en hablar.  
  
"No podremos avanzar más esta noche" –dijo limpiándose la nieve alrededor- "Llamen ha esto viento, si así lo desean, pero hay voces siniestras en el aire y estas rocas iban dirigidas hacia nosotros"  
  
"Yo lo llamaré viento" –dijo Aragorn seriamente- "Pero esto no quita que hayas dicho la verdad; hay muchas cosas malignas en este mundo, que no tiene simpatía por los que andan en dos patas; sin embargo no son cómplices de Sauron. Algunas en este mundo existen mucho antes que él.  
  
Kate observaba el paisaje con temor y asombro; la compañía discutía si quedarse o partir de inmediato de regreso. Pero el tiempo era demasiado pesado y el cansancio era obvio. La maga se sentía exhausta y débil; fue entonces cuando decidió sentarse y esperar a que decidieran algo; después de todo, su labor era ayudar a destruir el anillo, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraban o qué rumbo tomar; así que se sentó a descansar por un momento.  
  
Podía escuchar las voces de Gimli y Boromir hablando sobre el temible Caradhras, y las pequeñas voces de los hobbits preguntando a dónde irían. Gandalf discutía las posibles rutas con Aragorn y Legolas, mientras ella temblaba de frío y se abrazaba las rodillas para conseguir un poco de calor. Todos discutían y no llegaban a acuerdo alguno... Y el frío no cesaba. Kate no sentía sus pies o los dedos de las manos; le desesperaba no poder crear un poco de fuego con su magia y tener que estar pasando tanto frío. Subió la mirada y vio al pobre Frodo con ojos llenos de preocupación; al parecer la decisión sobre cuál camino tomar recaía sobre él... Pero el frío no la dejaba pensar; era un frío tan implacable que Kate comenzaba a sentir dolor.  
  
Pero no se movía... Ahora sentía un gran sueño y pensó en cerrar sus ojos por un momento; no sería mala idea descansar mientras los demás decidían qué hacer; con suerte regresarían a las bajas llanuras donde el sol calienta el cuerpo y el alma. Sus ojos se cerraban mientras veía a Legolas hablando sobre el uso de la magia de Gandalf...  
  
...El sol de la tarde se ponía entre los pastos verdes y amarillos de la llanura... El suave calor de la tarde se mezclaba con la fresca noche africana. Kate se encontraba de pié mirando el atardecer de aquel día; ya había terminado de vacunar a la pequeña población a las afueras del Congo y, a pesar de ser una zona de peligro, ahora se sentía una gran paz...  
  
...Apenas cerraba los ojos podía percibir los colores de la energía que la rodeaba; siempre fluían y se fundían auras con otras. La joven maga dejaba que su mente vagara entre los cálidos tonos de la energía del atardecer y los matices verdes y azulosos de los árboles. Este era su momento favorito del día. New York era una ciudad tan agitada que pocas veces se podía admirar un atardecer; pero África parecía detenerse en el tiempo y reinar en el mundo salvaje y virgen...  
  
"Ya no hay frío" –pensó Kate mientras recordaba aquellos atardeceres eternos de la sabana- "Solo hay paz y calidez" –seguía en su mente sintiéndose de nuevo en el África- "Ya no hay frío"  
  
"...Kate" –se escuchaba una voz detrás de ella. La maga se volteó para encontrarse con un niño con no más de 4 años sonriéndole ampliamente.  
  
"Hola pequeñín!" –dijo Kate con emoción mientras se agachaba a saludarlo  
  
"Kate!" –repetía el pequeño alegremente.  
  
"Si... Kate!" –decía la maga que seguía riendo  
  
"Kate!!!"... ahora la voz no era de un niño... Era más adulta y la escena del África desaparecía Lentamente.  
  
"Necesitamos algo con qué calentarla" –se escuchaba decir a una voz de hombre. Kate volvía a sentir aquel infernal frío, y el dolor en las extremidades volvió a aparecer.  
  
"Kate!!! Despierta!!!" –decía la voz con gran preocupación. La maga trató de moverse un poco, pero le dolían los dedos en las manos y no podía abrir la boca  
  
"Abre los ojos!" –seguía diciendo la voz que ahora le daba pequeñas palmadas en la mejilla; Kate comenzó a sentir que alguien la cargaba y llevaba a un sitio donde hacía menos frío.  
  
"Debes despertarte!" –La joven sentía cómo la abrazaban y le sobaban los brazos para darle calor; la cubrieron entonces con ropas secas y lentamente fue abriendo los ojos.  
  
"Regresa al mundo de los vivos" –dijo la voz en un suave susurro mientras ella abría un poco sus ojos. Kate se encontró abrazada a alguien con ropas en tonos verdes oscuros y caquis; la fragancia de su ropa era como el olor del mismo bosque... Estando allí se sentía muy bien; con una extraña sensación de seguridad y paz. Lentamente subió la mirada tratando de ver quién estaba con ella, y fue entonces cuando se encontró con unos profundos ojos azules que la observaban con preocupación.  
  
La joven maga abrió los ojos en sorpresa pero su cansancio no le permitía hacer nada más. Fue entonces cuando Legolas se dio cuenta de que estaba consciente y había visto que él era el que la había rescatado de las garras de una muerte fría y oscura. El elfo pronto levantó su mirada para decirles a todos los demás que Kate estaba bien. La maga no podía creer que Legolas fuera el que la hubiese rescatado; pero su mente estaba tan agotada que prefirió descansar, esta vez cerca al fuego de leña frente a ella.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
"Caradhras el cruel" –decía Gimli mientras sonreía- "Por un momento pensamos que te habíamos perdido, joven Kate"  
  
"Pues aquí estoy, con menos frío por su puesto" –dijo Kate con una leve sonrisa, bebiendo un poco de agua tibia.  
  
"Será mejor que nos marchemos ya" –interrumpió Aragorn mientras recogía las pocas cosas que la compañía tenía en el suelo- "Nos esperan las Minas de Moria"  
  
Ante estas palabras, Gimli se levantó con gran emoción "Volveremos a la gran tierra de Moria, donde están el señor Balín y sus servidores, estoy seguro de que a ese enano le encantará conocerte, joven Kate" – dijo apagando el fuego.  
  
Kate sonrió "Y será un placer para mí; nunca he estado en una mina" –continuó mientras ella empacaba sus cosas  
  
"No has estado en una mina?" –preguntó Gimli como asombrado  
  
"Maese Gimli" –interrumpió Frodo, que se encontraba al lado de Kate- "Debe entender que no todo el mundo vive en minas, o trabaja en ellas; mucho menos los hombres"  
  
"En eso tienes razón pequeño hobbit; pero aún así estoy seguro de que la joven Kate se sentirá muy bien con la hospitalidad de Moria" –agregó Gimli  
  
"De eso estoy segura" –dijo Kate mientras que a su vez pensaba que Moria no era un nombre muy cálido para una ciudad como la que describía el enano  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
El regreso montaña abajo fue mucho más fácil. Al parecer, Caradhras se había conformado con impedir el avance de la compañía, y ahora les dejaba el camino libre de regreso. Mientras más caminaban, Kate veía cómo la espesa capa de nieve en el piso se hacía más delgada y el frío disminuía notablemente; al punto en que pudo sentirse de nuevo cálida por dentro. El ánimo de la compañía mejoró notablemente durante el descenso y, a pesar de haber hecho un viaje en balde a lo alto del Caradhras, todos estaban felices de haber salido de él.  
  
Pero la compañía estaba cansada y muy adolorida por el viaje, o al menos la mayoría se sentía así. Entonces decidieron quedarse en lo alto de una pequeña loma donde había un grupo de árboles retorcidos y un círculo incompleto de piedras. Al parecer, ese sería el mejor sitio para descansar y prepararse para la larga jornada hacia Moria. Una vez más, La Comunidad del anillo parecía estar muy lejos de llegar a destruir El único...  
  
Silver Card: Bueno??? les gustó??? Espero que si... R+R pls. 


	7. El Corazón de una Guerrera

Silver Card: Qué puedo decir que no haya dicho antes??? Me siento tan contenta con los reviews que me han enviado (creo que me he hecho adicta a leerlos) que cada ves que termino de leer uno, automáticamente me siento a escribir un rato *_*.  
  
En este capítulo, vamos a explorar un poquito la mente de Kate y de algunos personajes de la historia. Aunque todavía no van a llegar a Moria; pido paciencia a los lectores, ya que necesito crear una historia con buenas bases y una trama coherente. A todos los que han mandado reviews (desde los que comenzaron conmigo desde un principio hasta los más nuevos) quiero decirles que no se preocupen; Kate pronto volverá a tener magia; aunque les advierto no será en el siguiente capítulo.  
  
De nuevo MIL GRACIAS a todos y espero que disfruten el siguiente capítulo.  
  
Capítulo 7:  
El corazón de una guerrera  
  
La tarde había pasado en relativa calma. Todos en la Compañía descansaban bajo un pequeño fuego; aprovechando cada minuto de la tarde y la noche para reponerse del cruel Caradhras. Aragorn y Legolas conversaban a unos metros de la loma donde se encontraban protegidos por el círculo de piedras formado alrededor de la comunidad. Gandalf observaba a los pequeños hobbits, Merry y Pippin, aprendiendo a manejar la espada con Boromir. Lo más cerca del fuego posible se encontraban Kate, Frodo, Sam y Gimli. La joven maga trataba de no prestarle mucha atención a los hobbits practicando ya que su autoestima había sufrido un golpe bastante grande al ver que lo hacían mejor que ella.  
  
En general todos estaban tranquilos y se reían de algunas bromas de los hobbits hacia Boromir, excelente espadachín pero no tan paciente maestro. Pero Kate, cansada por lo ocurrido en el pasado Nevado quería mirar el cielo al lado del calor del fuego. Tenía que admitir que había pensado en Legolas más de una vez desde el descenso; todavía le parecía increíble que después de todo la ayudara allá arriba, esto sin duda era algo confuso. En aquel momento estar con él le había dado mucha paz y tranquilidad en medio del frío. La joven trataba de recordar lo que él había dicho en aquellos momentos; sabía que muchas cosas se las había dicho a ella, pero en su estado de inconciencia sólo había podido escuchar fragmentos de frases en donde, con voz llena de preocupación, le pedía que despertara pronto.  
  
"Después de todo, ese elfo no debe ser tan mala gente como yo pensaba" –pensó Kate mirando al cielo, ahora cubierto de nubes blancas y grises- "Pero aún así, no viste cómo se comportó después del descenso Kate?" –se preguntó bajando su mirada.  
  
Y era cierto; desde que bajaron a la llanura; legolas hizo como si nada hubiese sucedido; ni una palabra o mirada alguna. La había ignorado completamente y actuaba de manera tan arrogante como antes. Esta actitud decepcionó a Kate en gran manera; la maga había guardado ilusiones de tener una buena amistad con Legolas; pero había comprobado lo contrario.  
  
"Si él ha decidido actuar así; entonces yo también seré-  
  
"En qué piensas, Kate?" –se oyó preguntar a la voz de Frodo, que se encontraba desde hace rato observando a la maga meditar.  
  
Kate volvió la mirada al hobbit con una leve sonrisa- "Nada en particular, Frodo; tal vez un pequeño recuento de lo sucedido hasta ahora"  
  
Frodo sonrió levemente; cada vez que le preguntaba a Kate lo que pensaba, le daba una respuesta muy similar a la anterior. Siempre se encontraba haciendo un recuento de las cosas que sucedía. Había llegado a comprender que la joven era alguien muy diferente a cualquier humano que haya podido o pudiera conocer. Nunca antes había visto a una mujer meditar tanto; casi siempre observaba a Kate inmersa en sus pensamientos y debía admitir que, cuando hablaba con alguien, siempre lo hacía prestando completa atención a lo que decían.  
  
"Te la pasas haciendo recuentos. Algo muy inusual en los de tu raza" –dijo Frodo comiendo un poco de pan.  
  
"Digamos que a veces me olvido de que soy humana" –respondió Kate regresando a mirar al cielo- "No eres el único que me ha dicho eso"  
  
"Me lo imagino..." –dijo Frodo pensativamente- "Además de la gran dualidad en ti"  
  
Kate volvió a mirar al hobbit un tanto confundida. Dualidad??? Ella???  
  
"A qué te refieres, Frodo?" –preguntó con curiosidad  
  
Frodo se notó pensativo por un momento "Bueno..." –vaciló en decir- "La verdad es que a veces puedes ocultar lo que piensas con mucha facilidad, pero en otras ocasiones tu mirada puede llegar a revelarte como un libro abierto" –dijo el mediano  
  
Kate rió por un momento. –"En eso tienes mucha razón, mi apreciado amigo; a veces puedo llegar a ser bastante extraña si me lo propongo"  
  
"Digamos que de por sí, todos nos hallamos en un viaje bastante extraño. No todos los días se ven 4 hobbits, 3 humanos, un elfo, un enano y un mago" –continuó- "Todos aquí tenemos derecho a ser un poco distintos al resto de Tierra Media" –dijo el pequeño con sarcasmo.  
  
"De eso estoy segura..." –dijo Kate volviendo a mirar al cielo, solo para regresar sus ojos al hobbit. Ahora que lo observaba veía que él había cambiado a lo largo del viaje. Se notaba más cansado y sus bellos y grandes ojos azules, siempre vivos en el lejano Rivendel; ahora se notaban apagados y tristes. Se podía ver a Frodo con una gran carga; algo tan serio y peligroso que hacía de él alguien que todo el tiempo usara sus fuerzas para evitar que dicho mal lo manejase.  
  
Kate entendía la situación de Frodo. Aún podía recordar los días que se consumieron tan lentamente en aquella tragedia pasada. Podía recordar todo lo que tuvo que pasar para poder alejar al mal de ella... para apartarlo de su vida. Todo lo que hizo por permanecer en el lado blanco de la magia consumió sus fuerzas y esperanzas; y acabó con la vida de alguien muy preciado para ella. Nunca pensó que tendría que dejarlo ir, y mucho menos de esa manera; siempre pensó que El Concilio Blanco no había hecho lo suficiente por salvarlo, pero ahora comenzaba a pensar que ya no había salvación para él y que ella no hubiese podido hacer nada para sacarlo de las tinieblas. William permanecería en sus recuerdos por el resto de sus días; así como el anillo permanecería en la mente de Frodo por siempre; pero ambos tendrían que vivir con aquellas cargas, dejándolas de lado en lo más profundo del alma.  
  
"Pero no soy la única con problemas en este lugar" –dijo después de pensar un rato- "Qué es lo que tanto te aflige día tras día, Frodo?" –preguntó observándolo con una mirada llena de compasión- "Temo saber la respuesta, pero creo que el anillo no es lo único que te afecta"  
  
Comenzaba a oscurecer un poco y Sam y Gimli se encontraban hablando sobre platos de comida del otro lado del fuego. Al parecer el hobbit jardinero y el enano se la llevaban muy bien. Frodo miró al fuego por un momento, como buscando la mejor forma de expresar sus ideas - "En gran parte, el anillo es mi mayor preocupación; y temo que algún día pueda causar algún efecto en mi" –respondió en voz baja- "Pero no es lo único en mi mente. Sigo preguntándome si seré capaz de realizar esta tarea y si no estaré llevando a esta compañía a la perdición"  
  
Kate sintió un gran pesar en su corazón. Aquel pobre hobbit era el que peor se debía sentir en la compañía; y sin embargo, siempre mostraba una gran fortaleza tanto física como mentalmente; no se quejaba como ella y siempre estaba dispuesto a seguir a los demás a donde fueran. Eso era algo muy importante en las cualidades de aquel hobbit; algo que no se veía en muchos otros seres.  
  
"Todos estamos aquí por un motivo muy especial, Frodo Bolson" –dijo Kate con la voz más suave y armoniosa que pudo encontrar- "Tomamos nuestras propias decisiones de acuerdo a lo que creemos correcto; pero siempre existe un motivo universal que nos mantiene aquí; y nos da las fuerzas necesarias para continuar nuestro viaje" –dijo con una leve sonrisa que buscaba reconfortar al pequeño.  
  
Frodo guardó silencio y asimiló cada una de las palabras de Kate. Se encontraba maravillado con aquellas simples frases que causaron un repentino alivio en su corazón. A Frodo siempre le había gustado el tono de voz y la forma en la que la joven hablaba; siempre expresaba lo que sentía con aquella voz; a veces preocupada, otras alegre, pero siempre armoniosa. Pero Ahora la había escuchado más suave, dulce y armoniosa de lo usual; era como si por un momento hubiese estado halando con un elfo en vez de un humano. Estaba feliz de sentir esa pequeña alegría en su corazón.  
  
"Por un momento pensé que hablaba con una elfa" –dijo Frodo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kate  
  
"Perdón?" –dijo Kate que no había prestado atención al mediano- "Qué dijiste?"  
  
Frodo sonrió levemente; otra vez tenía de vuelta a la despistada Kate "No te preocu-  
  
Pero el hobbit fue interrumpido por el inesperado aullido de un lobo. Todos callaron en aquel instante y un repentino miedo lleno los corazones de todos en la compañía. Ahora se escuchaban más aullidos de lobos que sonaban más cerca que al principio. Gandalf se levantó de inmediato y Legolas y Aragorn regresaron al círculo.  
  
"Rápido, echad combustible al fuego!" –gritó Gandalf a los pequeños hobbits y a Kate- "Desenvainad y poneos espalda contra espalda!" –dijo mientras miraba a la oscuridad con preocupación en sus ojos.  
  
"Desenvainad???!!!" –gritaba Kate en su mente- "Vienen hacia nosotros??!!" –pensaba ahora con una mirada no tan armoniosa  
  
"Vamos!" –gritaba Legolas que apuntaba su arco a la oscuridad- "No hay tiempo que perder, júntense!" –continuó mientras soltaba una flecha a la mitad de la nada, pronto se escuchó el ruido de un lobo ayudando de dolor. Kate miraba sombrada a su alrededor, sin poder moverse todavía. Todos corrían a avivar el fuego y a preparase.  
  
"Qué clase de lobos son estos?!" –se preguntó Kate mientras retrocedía hacia donde estaban los demás.  
  
"Toma" –dijo Aragorn entregándole una espada a la joven maga- "Úsala sin miedo y defiéndete con ella" –continuó con una mirada que trataba de calmarla un poco; el montaraz veía claramente el desasosiego de Kate.  
  
"Ah?" –fue lo único que Kate pudo articular al recibir el arma. Ahora tendría que utilizar lo que sabía para defenderse- "Pero quién dijo que yo era apta para defenderme con esto?!"- pensó con gran preocupación- "Dios!!!! Dónde está mi magia???!!!" –gritó para sus adentros  
  
Y en ese instante aparecieron muchas sombras grises de grandes animales que se acercaban peligrosamente a la compañía. Las manos de Kate comenzaron a temblar al igual que sus piernas "Fuerza, Kate!!! Fuerza!!!" – se decía a si misma. Ahora más sombras aparecieron detrás de ellos y los estaban rodeando lentamente. Pronto se pudieron ver claramente los cuerpos de muchos lobos extremadamente grandes que cerraban a la compañía.  
  
"Estos no son lobos!!!!" –gritó Kate para sus adentros- "Qué clase de bestias son?!!- continuaba mientras se acercaban más hacia ellos.  
  
Entonces Aragorn lanzó una estocada y le atravesó la garganta a uno de los lobos. Fue ahí cuando comenzó todo. La gran manada corrió al ataque mientras la compañía se defendía en la oscuridad, iluminados por la pequeña luz del fuego. Gimli esgrimía su hacha con gran destreza mientras que Boromir y Aragorn manejaban la espada a la perfección. Los hobbits peleaban con sus pequeñas espadas gritando ferozmente a los lobos. El arco de Legolas cantaba constantemente, botando sagitas a toda bestia cerca o lejos de él. Kate... ella  
  
Ella solo miraba aterrorizada a su alrededor. Aquellas bestias parecían más mitológicas que reales. Nunca pensó que en la tierra hubiesen existido tales animales; al ser maga sabía que la magia negra podría crear cosas horribles, pero nunca había visto muestra de aquello. Lo más cercano que ella reconocía como bestia eran los grandes depredadores salvajes en el África; pero esto era completamente distinto, aterrador, oscuro y mortal.  
  
En medio de su impresión no pudo ver a un lobo acercándose detrás de ella. Gimli, que era el que se encontraba de espalda a ella, la había dejado para pelear con algunos lobos bajo la loma. Ahora se encontraba sola y no sabía del peligro que la asechaba. Sintiendo que un par de ojos la miraban, volteó su cuerpo solo para encontrarse con la gigante bestia que no vaciló un instante en atacarla.  
  
Todos estaban concentrados en su defensa y no se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. La joven maga no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para prevenir el ataque del lobo y lo único que pudo hacer fue rodarse un poco para que la bestia terminara cayendo a sus pies. Durante la caída, Kate soltó la espada y esta cayó a poco más de un metro delante de ella; haciendo casi imposible su alcance. El lobo solo tomó unos segundos para recuperarse y apoyarse firmemente sobre las piernas de la maga enterrando sus garras en la suave piel de la joven, lo que causó un grito de dolor por parte de Kate, quién ahora tenía lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
El grito alertó a un segundo lobo que se encontraba cerca. El olor a sangre fresca lo atrajo inmediatamente y al encontrar que la presa ya tenía dueño, aulló al primer lobo para que soltase a Kate. Ambas bestias comenzaron a batallar por el cuerpo de la joven, y ésta, que al principio no sabía que hacer, aprovechó la pelea entre ambos lobos para salir del área. El resto de la compañía se encontraba loma abajo acabando con los lobos y ella se encontraba aún arriba. El dolor en sus piernas era grande y no pudo levantarse, así que lo único que podía hacer era arrastrarse lentamente sin ser detectada por los lobos.  
  
Pero las bestias no eran tan ingenuas y al ver que la joven presa escapaba de su alcance corrieron tras ella. Kate gritó una vez más al ver que ambos lobos se abalanzaban rápidamente sobre ella; cerró los ojos dejando salir un par de lágrimas contenidas por el miedo; pero nada pasó.  
  
Tanto Aragorn como Boromir habían llegado al lugar apenas escucharon los gritos de Kate y ahora habían neutralizado la amenaza. Ambos, con sus espadas, atacaron a los lobos impidiendo que llegaran al cuerpo herido de Kate.  
  
La joven maga abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los dos, el montaraz y el caballero, acabando con las bestias en un segundo. Un inmenso alivio corrió por sus ser y un suspiro salió de su boca. Todo había pasado pero ahora sentía sus heridas arder impresionantemente; no podía mover sus piernas sin sentir aquel dolor, pero no lloraría como una niña chiquita. Enseguida, Aragorn y Boromir se acercaron a la joven para ver si estaba bien. Los ojos de Boromir se abrieron en sorpresa al encontrar la marca de una garra en cada pierna de Kate; se habían hundido en la carne y ahora brotaba sangre sin parar de ambas heridas.  
  
"Por los reyes de Gondor!" –exclamó Boromir al ver las heridas- "Si llegamos unos segundos después no te hubiéramos encontrado viva"  
  
"Debiste permanecer con nosotros, Kate" –dijo Aragorn mientras la ayudaba a sentarse, apoyada en una roca.  
  
"Pude haberlos vencido fácilmente" –dijo Kate ocultando el dolor por sus heridas- "Les estaba dando solo una pequeña ventaja" –continuó en son de burla  
  
"Pues creo que tu plan no funcionó como querías" –dijo Aragorn con una leve sonrisa; le agradaba saber que Kate aún conservaba su buen sentido del humor  
  
"Estoy... ah... segura de que los reyes de Gondor... ay... también opinarían lo mismo" –continuó mientras apretaba los puños para no llorar.  
  
En ese momento subió el resto de la compañía que inmediatamente se acercó a donde estaban Aragorn, Kate y Boromir. Legolas fue el último en llegar con Gimli y Gandalf, ya que los tres estaban terminando de destruir a los últimos lobos. Había sido el Elfo el que había alertado a el montarás y al hijo del Senescal de Gondor sobre el grito de Kate, ya que entre los aullidos de las bestias nadie, a excepción del príncipe del Bosque negro, había escuchado la voz de la joven.  
  
"Qué sucedió?" –preguntó Pippin con preocupación. Había sido el primero en hablar después de haber visto las heridas.  
  
"Me enfrenté a unos 10 o 15 lobos... y éste fue el resultado" –dijo Kate cerrando los ojos para no ver las caras que ahora tenían los miembros de la compañía.  
  
"Así ha sido?" –preguntó Pippin incrédulamente.  
  
Boromir volteó a mirar al hobbit con los ojos llenos de frustración debido a semejante pregunta; todos habían entendido claramente que era una broma, y sin embargo este hobbit lo creía verdad.  
  
"No Pippin, eso hu –ay- biese sido impo- ah!- sible" –dijo Kate mientras hablaba con palabras entrecortadas por el dolor.  
  
"Debes guardar silencio y reposo; las explicaciones se darán luego" –dijo Gandalf mirando a Kate con preocupación- "Tus heridas están en un sitio muy difícil del cuerpo y no son tan sencillas"  
  
"Yo -ah- no duelen tanto" –respondió Kate mordiéndose la lengua.  
  
"Mentiras, cualquiera debe sentir gran dolor por culpa de esas garras; traeré algunas hierbas secas para ayudar a la cicatrización" –dijo Aragorn partiendo del lugar.  
  
Kate bajó la mirada; cualquier intento que hiciera por ocultar el dolor era imposible. A penas Aragorn se levantó las heridas volvieron a sangrar y sintió varias punzadas de dolor seguidas por ligeros espasmos musculares; casi no podía contener las lágrimas y el resto de la compañía se estaba dando cuenta de que las cosas no estaban bien. Todos hablaban entre sí y se preguntaban sobre lo ocurrido; miraban a Kate con preocupación pero la maga no devolvía la mirada; no quería enfrentar los rostros de consternación de los hobbits, ni la condescendiente mirada de Gimli. No quería ver el desconcierto en los ojos de Boromir; el pesar en los de Gandalf; la burla en los de Legolas.  
  
Pero la maga jamás se dio cuenta de la mirada en los ojos del Elfo. Un profundo pesar y dolor se veían en aquellos ojos azules que ahora miraban a la joven con profunda melancolía. Era como si sintiera que había sido su culpa aquel accidente; le había dicho tantas cosas a Kate y ahora ella resultaba herida de verdad, y él se sentía demasiado mal. Instintivamente sabía que la joven no miraba a nadie para poder ocultar lo que sentía; hasta él sabía que aquellos ojos cafés siempre revelaban la verdad de sus sentimientos. Sabía que él estaba causando una mayor incomodidad en la situación, puesto que presentía que la última persona a la que Kate querría ver sería a él; así que por más que quiso quedarse, decidió alejarse de ella y descansar sobre una piedra en el otro extremo de la loma.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Pero a pesar de todo; la compañía seguía hablando y preocupándose por la maga, que ahora trataba de apaciguar todo con una sonrisa. Fue cuando Gandalf les pidió a todos que la dejaran descansar, que partieron a donde se encontraba Legolas y el mago blanco pudo estar a solas con Kate.  
  
"Cómo te encuentras, Kate?" –preguntó tomando asiento en una piedra al lado de la maga  
  
La joven bajó la mirada. Aragorn todavía no regresaba con las hierbas medicinales y los vendajes que cubrían sus heridas le causaban más dolor. Aunque temblaba menos que antes, todavía sus manos se movían frenéticamente y le costaba trabajo respirar.  
  
"Veo que el ataque te ha afectado más de lo que pensaba" –dijo Gandalf mirando al cielo, ahora estrellado.  
  
Kate no pudo contener el llanto por más tiempo; dejó caer sus lágrimas por las mejillas, ahora sin vergüenza de ser vista; simplemente ya no podía resistir más. Sus sollozos eran bajos y entrecortados, para que nadie los escuchara; pero cada vez que trataba de ahogar su llanto parecía que este se resistía a morir. A lo lejos, Legolas, entre las conversaciones de la compañía, podía escuchar aquel sollozo que, inadvertido para los demás, lograba ser percibido perfectamente por el Elfo, causándole aun más pesar.  
  
"Soy un completo desastre" –dijo con en voz baja y entrecortada- "No soy una guerrera como ustedes, y ni siquiera soy una buena maga" –continuó con decepción en su voz- "Mi magia no sirve y sin ella moriré tarde o temprano en esta tierra"  
  
Gandalf escuchó en silencio las palabras de Kate. Nunca se había conocido a un mago que pasara por tantas dificultades; la mayoría eran siempre arrogantes con sus poderes y bastante egocéntricos cuando se lo proponían; pero Kate nunca se consideraba lo suficientemente buena. Eso por un lado mostraba la gran humildad que existía en el corazón de la maga; pero era un punto débil en su carácter.  
  
"Debes dejar de subestimarte, Kate" –dijo el mago finalmente- "No puedes permitir que esto te venza; dentro de ti hay una fuerza muy grande y poderosa" –continuó en tono serio pero suave- "Y es tu deber utilizarla en la lucha contra el mal"  
  
Kate respiró profundamente intentado calmar el dolor y el llanto –"Entiendo lo que dices, Gandalf; pero no me encuentro en mi Era y lo que veo aquí jamás lo hubiese llegado a imaginar en mi hogar" –dijo ahora más calmada- "En esta tierra hay seres tan sublimes y hermosos como los Elfos, pero también existen criaturas tan horrendas como aquellos lobos. Los últimos no existen en mi Era. No conozco a los Orcos ni los Goblims; pero sé que no será fácil enfrentarlos. Son detestables criaturas, oscuras como el mismo mal"  
  
"Lo que te sucede es algo comprensible, y en el camino encontrarás a muchos seres repugnantes que te causarán una terrible sensación de asco y terror" –dijo Gandalf haciendo una pausa para mirar a la joven- "Pero todos venimos con una misión en especial y debemos cumplirla de acuerdo a las decisiones que creamos correctas. Todos venimos con las herramientas necesarias para enfrentar a nuestros enemigos; sólo debemos encontrarlas"  
  
Kate rió levemente; Gandalf repetía los mismos consejos que ella le había dado a Frodo. Era increíble cómo ella podía ayudar a los demás y no a sí misma.  
  
"A veces pienso que esto es demasiado para mí..." –dijo en voz baja- "Pero siempre hay alguien que dice lo contrario. Comienzo a pensar que tal vez tengan razón" –declaró limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.  
  
"Debes ser fuerte, joven maga" –dijo Gandalf con una sonrisa- "Solo los fuertes y nobles de corazón son los que llegan a vencer sus propios miedos y la oscuridad que los rodea"  
  
"Sus propios miedos" –pensó Kate meditativamente- "Hablas la verdad, Gandalf el Gris. Agradezco enormemente tu consejo; es de un valor incalculable"  
  
Gandalf volvió a sonreír. Era la primera vez que oía a un mago agradecer a otro por un consejo de esa manera. Kate nunca dejaba de sorprender al hechicero.  
  
"Joven Kate" –dijo levantándose- "Cada día que pasa, me doy cuenta de que eres mucho más de lo que aparentas ser"  
  
Kate sonrió una vez más "Espero algún día creer esas palabras"  
  
En ese momento llegó Aragorn con algunas hierbas y nuevos vendajes. Lenta y delicadamente limpió y vendó las heridas que parecían sangrar menos. Aún ardían demasiado para Kate, pero mordiéndose la lengua contuvo las ganas de gritar, para así no alertar más a la compañía. Lo único malo era que el dolor le impedía caminar y esto no la hacía sentir muy bien; ya era demasiado no saber pelear y ahora se sentía como una verdadera carga para la compañía.  
  
El montaraz la levantó suavemente del piso y la colocó cerca al fuego. Ya casi toda la compañía estaba descansando excepto Sam, al que le correspondía la primera guardia. Legolas dormía de espalda al fuego, o por lo menos parecía hacerlo; y Gandalf fumaba su pipa en un intento por descansar.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
La maga miró sus dos piernas; las vendas cubrían unos diez centímetros de sus pantorrillas, pero al menos ya no sentía el mismo dolor del principio. Después de pensar un poco se dio cuenta de que esa había sido la primera vez en que de verdad había sido herida gravemente. Siempre había pensado que las graves heridas la llevarían a un hospital y por eso, rara vez se acercaba a sus oponentes cuando había alguna batalla entre magos; había logrado desarrollar una especie de escudo con su magia, que le permitía mantenerse lejos de los golpes y contusiones.  
  
Pero ahora sin magia no había escudo, y sin escudo aumentaban las posibilidades de herirse. Ya era hora de dejar de quejarse y utilizar las pocas herramientas que tenía para sobrevivir. No le importarían sus heridas ni su cansancio; era una maga y tenía que probarlo. Tarde o temprano recuperaría sus poderes y mientras eso sucediera; aprendería a pelear como una guerrera. No más condescendencia de Aragorn o Gandalf; no más burlas de Legolas. No importaría el dolor; tomaría la espada y pelearía por Frodo, por Tierra Media, por su Era, por la magia blanca; por su dignidad.  
  
"No más debilidad..." –susurró Kate con los ojos llenos de fuerza y valor- "No importa lo que encuentre; ese anillo no sobrevivirá... O dejaré de llamarme Estrella del Oeste"  
  
"Se encuentra bien, joven Kate" –preguntó Sam al ver la tan extraña cara que tenía Kate  
  
La joven volteó la mirada para encontrarse con el pequeño hobbit que la observaba atentamente. Gracias a sus divagaciones se le había olvidado que ella no era la única en el lugar "Oh, Sam!" –Exclamó con una sonrisa- "Se me ha olvidado que siempre hay alguien despierto. Solo pensaba un poco en qué hacer"  
  
"Me alegra que se encuentre mucho mejor" –dijo Sam acercándose y hablando en voz baja para no despertar a nadie- "No sabe lo preocupados que estábamos por usted"  
  
Kate miró con gran cariño al hobbit "Parece que hago que la compañía se preocupe más de lo debido, Sam" –dijo mientras se acomodaba bien contra una roca- "Aunque os prometo que de eso tendrán poco de ahora en adelante"  
  
La cara de Sam mostró señales de confusión "A qué se refiere? Usted es muy valiosa para la compañía y en especial para nosotros, los hobbits. Nunca dejaremos de preocuparnos por una humana como usted"  
  
Kate volvió a sonreír. Los hobbits eran muy especiales para ella; todos tenían una característica en única que los hacía muy importantes. Sam era un ser que, según lo que pensaba Kate, solo pocas personas tenían suerte de encontrarse. Era un hobbit excepcional; gran amigo y muy fiel. Esas cualidades pocos lograban tenerlas y por eso se valoraban tanto. A la maga le gustaba mucho conversar con este hobbit en especial ya que además de sus excelentes cualidades, tenían muchas cosas en común; entre ellas la cocina y las conversaciones sobre la vida y las grandes historias. Era muy agradable para la joven hablar con alguien así; con un corazón tan noble.  
  
"Lo sé, Sam" –respondió después de pensar un rato- "Pero creo que esta compañía tiene ya algo en qué preocuparse, y ese es el anillo. Mi deber es ayudar a destruirlo y no causar más problemas; así que eso es lo que voy a hacer"  
  
Estas palabras, en vez de aclarar las dudas del hobbit, parecieron enredarlo aun más "Entonces qué es lo que va a hacer?" –Preguntó con gran duda sobre si entendía o no las palabras de la joven- "...si se puede saber" –agregó sonando muy educado  
  
Kate tomó una larga respiración y exhaló mientras miraba al cielo. Luego sus ojos volvieron a mirar al pequeño hobbit "Sam, viejo amigo" –dijo apoyándose en sus manos para levantarse- "Tú me ayudarás a resolver unos cuantos inconvenientes personales"  
  
Los ojos cafés del mediano se tornaron aún más confusos (si eso era posible) al ver a la maga levantándose del piso forzosamente. Las manos le temblaban y se notaba, estaba haciendo una fuerza muy grande para ponerse de pie. El hobbit estaba tan asombrado que no se movía de donde se encontraba. Aragorn y Boromir le habían dicho claramente a Kate que no se levantara, ni intentara caminar por un largo tiempo; y ya se había tomado la decisión de llevarla sobre el pequeño pony Bill para que no tuviese que esforzarse. Y ahora veía a la joven levantarse sin ayuda de nadie y desobedeciendo las órdenes de Aragorn.  
  
Kate miró al joven hobbit mientras se apoyaba en una roca alta para no caerse. Se podía ver en la cara de la joven el gran dolor que le causaban las heridas al estar de pié; pero la decisión había sido tomada y el dolor quedaría a un lado desde ahora. Las piernas le temblaban y por un momento pareció que iba a caerse. Pero Kate no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente y con fuerza se sostuvo en la roca.  
  
"Planeas quedarte mirándome así, Sam?" –dijo en voz baja pero sin perder el tono sarcástico- "Pensaba que de pronto podrías ayudarme" –terminó con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
El hobbit analizó por un momento las palabras de Kate y en seguida se levantó del piso como impulsado por un rayo "Pero claro, joven Kate!" –dijo mientras le brindaba una mano para apoyarse- "Aunque sigo sin entender lo que intenta hacer"  
  
"Lo que intento hacer, Sam Gamgy" –dijo Kate enderezándose completamente- "Es no hacerle caso a Aragorn y Boromir; seguir las instrucciones de Gandalf, aunque no de la manera en que él quisiera; dejar a Legolas como un zapato y pensar un poco como Gimli" –continuó en tono reflexivo- "Ahora tienes idea de lo que me refiero?"  
  
"Bueno..." –dijo Sam procesando toda la información- "Entiendo la razón por la cual quiere dejar al maese elfo como 'un zapato'; pero no veo el motivo por el cual quiera desobedecer las órdenes de Aragorn o los consejos de Gandalf"  
  
"Querido Sam" –respondió Kate dando unos cuantos pasos mientras se mordía el labio inferior para contener el dolor- "Entiendo el porqué de la preocupación y consejos de Aragorn y Gandalf; pero ninguno de los dos es mi papá para obligarme a hacer algo. Se que ambos tienen buenas intenciones pero también es hora de que tome mis propias decisiones"  
  
Sam sonrió; ése era el espíritu libre e independiente de Kate. Nunca le había gustado que nadie la mandara y por eso nunca dejaba que el maese Legolas la hiciera quedar mal; aunque a los ojos del hobbit, la relación entre el elfo y la joven era algo más de lo que aparentaba ser. Había algo entre ese par que no existía en ninguna de las otras relaciones entre los miembros de la compañía y eso causaba cierta curiosidad en el mediano. Pero después de todo él era solo un jardinero para andar haciendo esas suposiciones.  
  
"Me gusta su forma de pensar, joven Kate" –dijo con una sonrisa- "Pero no me agrada la idea de que salga lastimada, y pienso que al resto de la compañía tampoco"  
  
"No planeo salir lastimada, Sam" –respondió Kate deteniéndose- "Planeo vencer esta amenaza con la ayuda de toda la comunidad del anillo. No vine aquí a quejarme de dolencias ni a ser el centro de burlas sin sentido. Vine a pelear como el resto de ustedes"  
  
"Y cómo planea hacerlo?" –Preguntó Sam mirando a la joven- "No es por irrespetarla, joven dama; pero no le ha ido muy bien con la espada. De eso toda la compañía se ha dado cuenta"  
  
"Lo sé" –respondió Kate ya con tono más serio- "Es por eso que necesito practicar. Aragorn ha dejado de lado la tarea de enseñarme y por ahora no lo hará hasta que me vea recuperada. Es por eso que tendré que hacerlo yo sola... y ahí entra tu parte, Sam"  
  
"Mi parte?" –dijo Sam con emoción y confusión- "Para qué trabajo me necesita?"  
  
Kate guardó silencio por un momento. Sam sería el perfecto para aquella tarea. Por más que fuera; no podría practicar sola; sin que alguien vigilara que nadie la viera o que le avisara cuando alguien llegase. Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar y descargar su frustración cuando no pudiese manejar la espada. Este hobbit sería el ideal.  
  
"Planeo mejorar mi manejo de la espada; pero sola" –dijo en tono serio- "Pero necesito a alguien que sepa o que estoy haciendo y vigile que nadie se entere. A veces, necesitas hacer las cosas por ti mismo para obtener verdaderos resultados"  
  
Al fin el pequeño hobbit entendió todo lo que decía Kate y estaba totalmente dispuesto a ayudarla. Se sentía honrado de haber sido elegido por la joven como cómplice de su práctica; aunque no dejaría de preocuparse por aquella decisión tomada. No estaba seguro de lo que sucedería si la joven Kate se hiciera daño tratando de convertirse en guerrera.  
  
"Dejad la preocupación de lado, amigo" –dijo Kate animándolo un poco- "No es que me vaya a enfrentar con los tales orcos mañana mismo" –continuó colocándole una mano en el hombro- "Aunque supongo que tarde o temprano lo tendré que hacer"  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Y desde ese día comenzó la exhaustiva práctica de Kate. Durante el día y mientras la compañía estaba en movimiento, Kate permanecía sobre Bill y se hacía pasar como una joven que se estaba recuperando de sus heridas. Por la noche y cuando todos descansaban; se apartaba un poco del sitio donde acampaban y tomaba la espada; mientras, Sam se hacía el dormido cuando vigilaba que nadie se acercara a donde estaba Kate.  
  
No fue sencillo. Las primeras veces fueron casi mortales para ella. Las heridas no la dejaban moverse fácilmente y le dolían y ardían las piernas inmensamente; la espada, pesada y larga, constituía en una gran carga para la maga. Constantemente se caía y se raspaba los brazos y piernas levemente. Las manos se le ampollaron por el exceso de práctica y había optado por amordazarse la boca para no gritar cuando el dolor era muy fuerte. Debido a las largas jornadas con la espada, la maga poco dormía y casi siempre se tambaleaba en el pequeño pony cuando sus ojos se cerraban por cortos periodos durante la larga marcha. En esas ocasiones; Sam se le acercaba y le despertaba para que siguiera adelante; lo último que le haría falta a Kate era caerse de un pequeño caballo.  
  
Además, gracias a que no tenía el reposo necesario; sus heridas no cerraron rápidamente, como se suponía debía ser; sino que se demoraron en cicatrizar; algo que le llamaba la atención a Aragorn de sobremanera, ya que era de esperarse que con la ayuda de un poco de medicina Élfica, las heridas sanasen rápidamente; pero en el caso de Kate, era lo contrario; en especial cada vez que se levantaban después de haber 'dormido' un poco.  
  
Cada vez que el montaraz le decía a la joven que le parecía extraño la evolución de aquellas heridas; Kate le decía que siempre le había costado cicatrizar cuando tenía algún accidente. Pero por dentro sabía que las heridas no sanarían hasta que dejara la práctica; cosa que no haría por ahora. Lo bueno, si se veía con actitud positiva, era que ya se estaba acostumbrando al dolor y que ya no necesitaba amordazarse para no gritar. Ahora practicaba libremente y después de cada jornada se limpiaba sus heridas sin que Aragorn se diera cuenta. Además, de tanto manejar la espada; sus brazos dejaron de dolerle y sus manos habían creado la suficiente resistencia como para que las ampollas dejaran de aparecer. La joven estaba logrando dominar el arte de la esgrima y ya era lo suficientemente buena como para defenderse de unos cuantos ataques; por lo menos ataques por parte de lobos.  
  
Sam Gamgy; su hobbit de confianza, se sentía muy contento de ver aquel magno avance en la habilidad de Kate. Ahora dormía por las noches sin necesidad de vigilar a la joven (lo cual era algo excelente para el pobre que estaba sujeto al horario de la maga); ya que la maga había decidido que podría estar pendiente ella sola de que nadie se acercase; la práctica de la espada le había desarrollado, no solo su manejo de la misma, sino sus 5 sentidos. Era como si hubiese abierto una caja secreta dentro de su mente. Ahora escuchaba sonidos que otros no alcanzaban a identificar y olía esencias que otros no podían percibir. Desde luego, tal habilidad no superaba las de Aragorn o Legolas, pero aún así eran un gran avance.  
  
La espada empezaba a volverse su gran aliada; ahora la manejaba como si lo hiciese desde hacía mucho tiempo. No la maniobraba tan bien como los hombres de Tierra Media; pero para ser una maga del siglo XXI, era algo asombroso. La joven se sentía muy contenta con aquella mejora.  
  
"Bueno" –pensó estirando sus brazos en medio de la noche- "Demos por terminada la lección de hoy" –dijo mientras miraba al cielo. Se encontraba en un pequeño claro no muy lejos de la compañía y ya era hora de regresar- "Kate Connors. Regresemos al campamento y allá le echaremos un ojo a tus piernas" –pensó regresando con mucho cuidado por el camino de vuelta.  
  
A lo largo del camino a Moria había aprendido a caminar sigilosamente; sin hacer ruido alguno. Muchas veces Frodo y el resto de hobbits le habían dicho que empezaba a parecerse a un elfo. No solo comenzaba a desarrollar sus sentidos como los de ellos, sino que caminaba muy parecido a Legolas. Esto, obviamente, no le hacía mucha gracia al príncipe del Bosque Negro; pero Kate lo tomaba como un cumplido al pensar en los Elfos de Rivendel.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
No había llegado al campamento cuando divisó la figura de alguien recostada cerca a un árbol casi al lado de la compañía. Kate se acercó lentamente pensando en la posibilidad de un intruso o algún vigilante de Sauron. Desenvainó la espada sin generar ruido alguno, ya que después de varias cortadas en la pierna durante las prácticas, había aprendido a guardarla y sacarla correctamente sin lastimarse. La silueta de la joven era delineada por la suave luz de la Luna que pronto volvería a ocultarse con la llegada del amanecer; su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido de lo normal ante la presencia de un posible extraño. Pero todo esto desapareció al darse cuenta de que aquella figura pertenecía a Legolas; que reposaba en ese lugar.  
  
La maga se acercó un poco más con curiosidad por ver cómo dormía el elfo; pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que sus ojos se encontraban casi abiertos y un tanto acuosos, reflejando la luz de las estrellas en ellos.  
  
"Ahh!" –gritó Kate y enseguida se puso la mano en la boca tratando de apagar el grito. La imagen de Legolas en aquel instante parecía más la de un zombi, que la de un Elfo.  
  
El príncipe del Bosque negro se levantó enseguida al oír la voz alarmada de Kate. Su reacción fue tan rápida que no le dio tiempo a la joven de salir corriendo y esconderse para no ser vista. Se levantó en un segundo y la miró a los ojos fijamente; había sacado un puñal Élfico y ahora lo apuntaba a la maga, ya que no reconocía quién era debido al susto que él también tuvo con el grito de la joven.  
  
"Legolas!" –Dijo Kate en voz baja pero aún llena sorpresa- "Dios! qué susto me diste!"  
  
El elfo guardó al instante el puñal. Miró a Kate con los ojos fríos pero, extrañamente, ocultando algún otro sentimiento provocado por el inesperado encuentro.  
  
"Kate, qué estás haciendo aquí?" –Dijo manteniendo firme la mirada- "Y qué haces con una espada?"  
  
Kate se mordió el labio inferior y tartamudeó un poco antes de hablar "Yo... eh... No podía dormir y decidí caminar un poco" –dijo con una sonrisa fingida y nerviosa  
  
Legolas levantó la ceja derecha sin creer una palabra de lo que decía la joven maga "Y tú qué haces caminando cuando deberías guardar reposo por tus heridas?" –indagó.  
  
Kate trataba de evadir la mirada penetrante de Legolas "Mis heridas? pero si están mucho mejor!" –exclamó dando un pequeño brinco para demostrar su estado; aparentaba estar bien, aunque por dentro el dolor al que ya se había acostumbrado, volvía a salir.  
  
Legolas cruzó los brazos y miró las piernas de Kate; si no hubiera sido por aquellos pantalones bagguis que ahora estaban un poco sucios; se hubiera dado cuenta de que los vendajes de Kate estaban rojos por la sangre que salía de las heridas que una vez más se habían abierto levemente.  
  
"Mientes" –dijo con voz seca- "Aragorn se ha estado preguntando por qué tus heridas no han cerrado todavía, y tú dices que estás perfectamente bien"  
  
"Aragorn tiende a preocuparse demasiado" –dijo la maga mientras se recostaba a un árbol- "Yo soy la que tengo las heridas y yo digo que estoy bien"  
  
Legolas la miró escépticamente "Y hablando de arrogancia..." –dijo con cierto dejo en su voz  
  
"Hey... vas a comenzar?" –preguntó Kate sarcásticamente- "Duerme un rato más 'orejitas'" –continuó volviendo a enderezarse para regresar al campamento.  
  
Pero no pensó que sus piernas fallarían. Había estado ocultando el dolor tan bien, que por un momento pensó que no existía alguno. Pero el ardor y los espasmos en los músculos seguían, y al tratar de enderezarse una vez más, sus piernas perdieron fuerza para mantenerla de pié. Todo sucedió como en cámara lenta mientras Kate pensaba en el golpe que venía en aquel instante,  
  
Aunque nunca llegó a tocar el suelo...  
  
"Y dices que estás bien" –dijo la voz de Legolas, quien trataba de ocultar la preocupación que surgía ante la falla en las piernas de Kate. En un elegante y rápido movimiento, digno de un elfo, había alcanzado a agarrarla antes de caer.  
  
Kate volteó los ojos mientras hacía una mueca con su cara (algo que Legolas no alcanzó a ver). No se había dado cuenta del tono de preocupación en la voz de Legolas y consideraba aquella frase otra burla más. "Estoy bien; eso es definitivo" –respondió con voz seca mientras se esforzaba por levantarse. El elfo todavía no la soltaba.  
  
"Si estás bien, por qué la caída?" –preguntó Legolas dejando pasar el comentario de Kate. En estos momentos no le importaba si parecía amable. Sabía que la joven no se encontraba bien; podía percibirlo perfectamente.  
  
"Suélame, Legolas" –dijo Kate con voz seria pero con un tono de dolor; no se le hacía muy fácil ocultar lo que sentía en verdad.  
  
"Está bien" –respondió el elfo soltándola suavemente mientras la dejaba de pié- "Como desees"  
  
"Gracias" –dijo Kate de mala gana, sacudiéndose la ropa un poco- "Ahora, si me lo permites, regresaré al campamento.  
  
Legolas no respondió. Solo la vio partir y la siguió con la mirada hasta que llegó a donde se encontraba el resto de la compañía y penosamente se sentaba en el piso. Los ojos del elfo lograban ver con detalle la cara de la joven; claramente se observaba el dolor que ahora no era ocultado por la maga, pensando que nadie la veía.  
  
"Cómo puedes tener el alma de una guerrera y el corazón tan lleno de dolor y pesar?" –susurró para sí el Elfo- "De dónde sacas tan asombrosa entereza, joven de tierras lejanas?"- y diciendo esto partió de regreso al campamento.  
  
* * *  
  
Silver Card: Y eso es todo!. De nuevo les pido que tengan un poquitín de paciencia. Como avance les digo que el siguiente capítulo es de la llegada a Moria ( y la partida de Gandalf =( *sinf*); y no se preocupen que pronto tendremos a nuestra Kate con magia en la historia! Please. Dejen sus reviews y díganme si les gustó. Chau! 


	8. En la oscuridad de Moria

Silver Card: Para todo el que esté leyendo! (después de miles e inconvenientes) El octavo capítulo de esta historia! (al fin ¬ ¬). Espero lo disfruten al igual que los anteriores.  
  
GRACIAS POR SUS MARAVILLOSOS REVIEWS!  
  
Capítulo 8:  
En la oscuridad de Moria  
  
"Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde en encontrar la contraseña?" –preguntó Pippin con cierto tono de aburrimiento en su voz.  
  
"Pip, no tengo ni idea... Ojala sea pronto; a decir verdad me está entrando sueño" –respondió Kate con los ojos cerrados. Ya había pasado una hora y las puertas de Durin no se habrían.  
  
"No podríamos entrar por algún otro lado?" –preguntó una vez más el hobbit  
  
"Lo dudo..." –respondió Kate incorporándose. Tenía sueño, pero estaba cansada de estar sentada. Estar en esa posición era lo único que podía hacer cuando la compañía estaba despierta; se suponía que sus heridas tenían que recuperarse y no podía hacer esfuerzo alguno- "Y si existiese otra entrada, pienso que estaría un tanto lejos"  
  
"Kate!" –se oyó exclamar a Aragorn a lo lejos- "Debes aprovechar el descanso; será mejor que te sientes" –agregó mientras se acercaba  
  
"No, no, no" –respondió Kate quedándose de pié- "Ya he tenido demasiado descanso para mi gusto y lo último que deseo es seguir sentada"  
  
Aragorn rió levemente. Varias veces Kate le había dicho lo mismo pero él siempre lograba que se sentara de nuevo "Tus heridas han tardado mucho en sanar y pienso que su demora se debe a que no quieres estar sentada"  
  
"Tal vez" –respondió Kate mientras observaba al resto de la compañía; Frodo se encontraba sentado al lado de Gimli; Legolas permanecía de pié mirando las puertas de la mina; Pippin y Merry discutían sobre la posibilidad de encontrar otra entrada; Sam hablaba con el pony Bill, el cual tendría que marcharse de regreso a casa y Boromir botaba piedrecillas a la laguna que estaba cerca de ellos- "Pero sabemos que Bill tendrá que partir y entonces voy a tener que caminar no? Por eso es mejor que me vaya acostumbrando desde ahora, ya que he de suponer que tu no pensabas en la posibilidad de que los hombres de la compañía me llevasen como un saco de papas"  
  
"Bueno..." –vaciló en decir el montaras- "Esa hubiera sido una buena forma de atravesar Moria sin que te esforzaras demasiado"  
  
Kate rió levemente para no llamar la atención de nadie- "Estás loco si piensas que voy a permitir eso"  
  
"Kate..." –dijo Aragorn seriamente- "Podríamos turnarnos. Yo te cargaría por un rato; luego Boromir y después Legolas. Nos rot-  
  
"Ni se te ocurra que me voy a dejar cargar por nadie y mucho menos por Legolas" –interrumpió Kate en el mismo tono de Aragorn- "Lo último que quiero es que ESE Elfo me toque"  
  
Aragorn guardó silencio. Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba entre Kate y Legolas. Pero él conocía muy bien a ESE Elfo y también sabía que existía otro sentimiento en su corazón escondido muy bien; tan bien que ni casi el mismo montaras pudiera haberlo reconocido. Aunque para fortuna de algunos e infortunio de otros, el hijo de Arathorn no solo pensaba que tal sentimiento oculto fuese sólo de Legolas; también intuía que la joven maga estaba sintiendo algo muy parecido.  
  
"Entonces haremos lo que tu deseas" –respondió volteándose para ir a donde Gandalf- "Irás a pié pero al momento en que vea que no puedes caminar; haremos lo que yo propuse..." –y al decir esto se volteó la cabeza un poco para mirar a la joven- "Sin reproche alguno" "Entonces no diré ni una palabra en Moria" –respondió Kate con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Kate miraba al cielo despejado de la noche. Las estrellas una vez más aparecían para darle un poco de fuerzas a la joven maga. En el fondo esperaba que el paso por Moria fuese corto; después de todo, una mina no podía ser demasiado grande. Le preocupaba que algo malo pudiera suceder dentro, y no se refería a un ataque de lobos o algún otro ser de los ejércitos de Sauron. Cada vez se hacía más presente la extraña posibilidad de ser atacados por algo sumamente peligroso fuera del control del mismo Sauron y decidido a atacar a cualquiera a su alrededor, fuese bueno o malo.  
  
Pero eso no era lo único en la mente de la joven, que ahora contemplaba la laguna frente a ella. Desde aquel último encuentro con Legolas había deseado hablar con él sin importar si fuese peleando (lo usual entre ellos dos). El Elfo no había cruzado ni una palabra con ella desde aquel día y la maga hallaba eso demasiado extraño; usualmente algún comentario sarcástico aparecía entre los dos mientras la compañía avanzaba; pero durante estos días nada parecía generar ni una palabra entre ambos.  
  
"No crees que halla un remota posibilidad de q-  
  
"Pippin, si vuelves a preguntarme sobre la posibilidad de que exista otra puerta vas a conocer un lado mío que no te va a agradar para nada, te lo aseguro" –respondió Kate antes de que el hobbit pudiese terminar de hablar.  
  
El mediano guardó silencio por un momento. Ahora sí que había logrado enfadarla. La verdad es que no quería que ella lo tratase como lo hacía con Legolas, ya que estaba seguro de que ése era el lado oscuro del que la joven hablaba. "En ese caso será mejor q-  
  
"Mellon!" -Exclamó Gandalf en al fondo mientras el ruido de una gran puerta abriéndose invadía el lugar y todos volteaban a ver la entrada- "Después de todo, la contraseña estaba inscrita en la puerta; sólo que la traducción tenía que haber sido 'Di amigo y entra'; solo tuve que pronunciar amigo en Élfico y las puertas se abrieron" –dijo Gandalf con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Pero la felicidad de la compañía duró poco. En el instante en el que Gandalf pisó la entrada un gran ruido se escuchó mientras la 'apacible' laguna cerca de ellos se movía frenéticamente produciendo grandes ondas que llegaban hasta la orilla.  
  
"No debiste perturbar la laguna, Boromir" –dijo Kate recordando el momento en el que Boromir había tirado las pequeñas piedras al centro de la misma.  
  
Entonces la laguna parecía que comenzaba a hervir y unos grandes tentáculos salían de ella, llegando hasta el borde de la misma. Todos parecían encadenas al piso y nadie se movía debido al shock en el que se encontraban. Gandalf comenzó a gritar que se movieran y entraran a la mina, pero su llamado había llegado tarde, Frodo había sido capturado por uno de los tentáculos verdosos.  
  
El asombro de Kate era tal que sino hubiese sido porque Pippin la había jalado y la llevaba hacia la puerta, nunca se hubiese movido de aquel lugar y probablemente hubiera acabado como Frodo. La maga vio a Boromir y Aragorn sacando sus espadas para cortar los grandes tentáculos, mientras que Legolas apuntaba sus flechas y las lanzaba directo al centro de la cabeza de aquella horrenda criatura. Pronto, el pequeño hobbit se liberó de sus ataduras, justo a tiempo para correr con el resto a la entrada de la mina. Todos retrocedieron al ver que los tentáculos se acercaban a la entrada y se alejaron aún más cuando estos comenzaron a destrozar las puertas de Durin.  
  
Hubo un profundo silencio entre todos cuando se hallaron encerrados dentro de Moria; sumidos en una gran y fría oscuridad.  
  
"Bueno, bueno" –dijo Gandalf en la oscuridad- "Ahora el pasadizo está cerrado a nuestras espaldas y hay una sola salida... del otro lado de la montaña"  
  
Mientras, Kate trataba de ubicarse en la oscuridad tanteando las paredes; no tenía ni idea si tenía o no a alguien delante. Para su sorpresa, tratando de caminar en la oscuridad se chocó contra la espalda de Legolas quien, a diferencia de ella, podía ver en medio del manto negro.  
  
"Hey!" –Exclamó Legolas en sorpresa mientras se volteaba y se encontraba con una muy desubicada Kate- "Kate..." –dijo con voz monótona- "Quédate quieta"  
  
"Lo siento" –murmuró Kate de mala gana, mientras retrocedía solo para tropezarse con algo extraño en el piso y caer estrepitosamente sobre el mismo.  
  
En ese instante, Gandalf había logrado hacer un poco de luz en medio de tan espesa oscuridad e iluminó enseguida toda la entrada a la mina; la cara de todos en la compañía adquirió una expresión llena de espanto horror al observar el desgarrador y terrorífico paisaje. Decenas de esqueletos se encontraban alrededor de ellos, llenos de flechas negras y espadas rotas a su alrededor; describiendo una mortífera batalla luchada tiempo atrás.  
  
"Esto no es una mina!" -exclamó Boromir- "Es una tumba!"  
  
Y Kate abrió sus ojos solo para encontrarse encima de uno de ellos. Un esqueleto lleno de telarañas y un tanto húmedo; atravesado por una flecha y casi desecho por el peso de la maga. Un grito ahogado por el miedo intentó salir de la garganta de la joven mientras aterrorizada retrocedía desbaratando los últimos huesos de lo que una vez fue un enano.  
  
"Mu... mu... muerte!" –dijo con la voz entrecortada. Legolas volteó para encontrarse con la frágil figura de la joven que temblaba ante la imagen frente a ella. Era cierto que todos estaban demasiado impresionados con las oscuras y crueles imágenes frente a ellos, pero Kate parecía mucho más perturbada que el resto. El elfo no entendía la razón por la cual la joven se encontraba en ese estado, pero verla así le generaba un gran pesar y tristeza en su corazón, lo único que deseaba era abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien; pero ya alguien se había adelantado.  
  
"Kate..." –susurró Boromir mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la maga- "Cálmate... son sólo esqueletos de seres que, esperamos vivan en paz ahora"  
  
"No, Boromir" –dijo Kate casi en un susurro- "Sufrieron demasiado... no debieron haber pasado por esto; ni ellos ni nadie más"  
  
"Pero de qué hablas?" –Preguntó Boromir sin comprender- "No has estado aquí; su muerte pudo haber sido rápida y sin dolor; no entiendo tus palabras"  
  
Kate guardó silencio por un instante. Los fuertes brazos de Boromir la hicieron regresar a la realidad. Por un momento se había visto en la última batalla que sufrieron aquellos seres; y había vivido el dolor que sufrieron al morir por defender su morada. Los había visto agonizar frente a ella; tal como William agonizó una vez frente a su mirada; sintió como si una herida cerrada por el tiempo, había vuelto a reabrirse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
  
"Siempre se sufre al morir en manos de la oscuridad" –dijo con voz seria y grave mientras se levantaba. Todos en la compañía callaron en aquel momento; las palabras de Kate se oían muy razonables pero existía algo más detrás de aquella simple oración; un secreto que solo pocos conocían de ella y que otros comenzaban a sospechar.  
  
"Será mejor que avancemos" –dijo Gandalf rompiendo el silencio- "Esperemos que el paisaje mejore un poco al avanzar mientras alejo la oscuridad con la poca luz de mi báculo"  
  
Y así todos emprendieron un viaje a tientas en medio del pesado ambiente de las minas de Moria. Gimli iba adelante con Gandalf y lo seguían Aragorn y Boromir. Más atrás iban Pippin y Merry, seguidos por Kate, Sam y Frodo. Legolas era el último en la línea, siempre cuidando la retaguardia. No pasó mucho antes de que se sentaran comer un poco en un recinto pequeño que era alumbrado completamente por la luz de Gandalf. Para esos momentos, la mente de Kate estaba menos aturdida y había comenzado a pensar en lo bueno que hubiera sido tener su magia en ese momento; con ella hubiera sido posible iluminar la habitación otro poco más y la compañía dejaría de caminar tan lento por los pasadizos para evitar las grietas en el piso.  
  
Grietas que se hicieron más comunes después del descanso, y mucho más anchas en cuanto más avanzaban. Las cosas para Kate estaban bien hasta que Gimli habló mencionando la profundidad de aquellos huecos.  
  
"Las profundidades Moria son tan grandes que pueden llegar hasta el centro de la misma tierra, joven Kate" –dijo como si estuviera orgulloso de tal hazaña  
  
"Ah?" –dijo Kate con sorpresa.  
  
Justo en ese instante una gran grieta de por lo menos 2 metros de ancho apareció en el camino de la compañía. Todos frenaron en seco al ver tal magna prueba de las palabras de Gimli; en verdad parecía que la grieta no tuviese fin.  
  
"Si uno de nosotros cayese por una grieta como esta, todavía se estuviera preguntándose cuándo golpearía fondo" –dijo Aragorn reafirmando las palabras de Gimli.  
  
Kate retrocedió unos cuantos pasos tropezándose una vez más con el Elfo en la retaguardia.  
  
"Últimamente te chocas demasiado conmigo no crees, Kate?" –dijo Legolas con una leve sonrisa de burla en su rostro.  
  
Pero esta vez Kate no prestó atención al comentario. Poco le importaban las palabras del Elfo cuando se veía enfrentada a un problema mayor: Las alturas. Toda su vida había sufrido de una gran fobia a las grandes alturas y por consiguiente a las grandes profundidades. Su miedo era tal que para montarse en un avión se tomaba un par de calmantes; esa había sido la única razón por la cual pudo viajar a África; todavía recordaba que por un momento había planeado irse por mar; sólo que Elizabeth y Dave la obligaron a tomar un avión.  
  
"Legolas, cómo voy a saltar?!" –fue lo único que pudo decir mientras se aferraba fuertemente al brazo del elfo; ya todos en la compañía habían comenzado a pasar la grieta.  
  
La cara de Legolas mostró una gran sorpresa al ver la forma en la que Kate se agarraba desesperadamente a su brazo y se negaba rotundamente a dar un paso más. Nunca antes, la joven había estado tan cerca de él por voluntad propia y esto era bastante extraño para el elfo. Además, jamás había conocido a alguien que le tuviera miedo a las alturas y esto le causaba aún más sorpresa.  
  
"Pero por los Valar, Kate!" –Dijo saliendo de su trance- "Qué es lo que estás haciendo?! Soltadme ya y salta!"  
  
"No, no, no, no" –respondió Kate aferrándose más al brazo del príncipe del Bosque Negro- "Ni se te ocurra que voy a saltar sobre ese abismo" –agregó jalándolo hacia atrás  
  
"Quién dijo que eso era un abismo?!" –replicó Legolas mientras los otros los miraban del otro lado de la grieta. Los hobbits comenzaban a reírse levemente de la situación- "Son sólo dos metros! No te vas a caer!"  
  
"Dos metros para ti no son problema!" –Respondió Kate quieta en su lugar- "Eres un Elfo! De milagro no vuelas, Legolas!"  
  
Ante esto, todos en la compañía no pudieron evitar la risa; hasta Gandalf sonreía ampliamente ante el comentario.  
  
"Kate!" –Exclamó Legolas ahora con la cara roja de la rabia y la pena que le causaba ser el centro de atención- "Sólo salta; si Aragorn lo pudo hacer, tu también lo harás!"  
  
"A Aragorn no le decían 'trancos' por nada, Legolas" –Dijo Kate con voz seria- "tiene zancos en vez de piernas. Me niego a saltar y punto!"  
  
"Pero Kate!" –exclamó Legolas que ahora no se sentía tan mal por los comentarios de Kate ya que había incluido a Aragorn en ellos.  
  
"No y no, Legolas!" –Respondió la joven firmemente- "Tendrán que atarme para que salte. Necesito un calmante!!! Algo!!! Un valium!!!" –exclamó desesperada.  
  
"Mujer Terca" –susurró Legolas- "Tú lo pediste" –y al terminar la frase; tomó a Kate por los brazos y la cargó sobre sus hombros.  
  
"Legolas, Bájame!" –Gritó Kate enfurecida mientras daba patadas con sus piernas- "Bájame ya Elfo!"  
  
"No hasta que pasemos la grieta" –respondió Legolas seriamente mientras tomaba impulso.  
  
"LEGOLAS!!!" –gritó Kate desesperadamente al ver que nada daba resultado. Todos en la compañía miraban atónitos la imagen ante ellos. Un Elfo un tanto exasperado cargando a una joven mujer histérica y amenazante; la situación no podía ser más extraña.- "Ahh!!!" –gritó una vez más la maga cuando Legolas saltó sin ningún inconveniente aquella grieta y llegó al otro lado aterrizando como un sigiloso gato en el suelo de piedra.  
  
La joven maga no habló en aquel momento. No se movía y ni si quiera parpadeaba; sólo miraba al vacío aún cargada por Legolas. Todos miraban asombrados a la pareja mientras el Elfo trataba de evitar algún comentario. Lentamente, Kate fue tranquilizándose mientras que Legolas la ayudaba a bajarse sosteniéndola por la cintura. Los brazos del Elfo eran firmes pero delicados, procurando no hacerle daño a la maga mientras la dejaba en el piso. La joven parpadeó unas cuantas veces y respiró profundamente; por unos segundos se había imaginado la posibilidad de que Legolas y ella hubiesen caído por aquel pequeño abismo. Ahora se encontraba sana y salva del otro lado y toda la compañía guardaba silencio.  
  
"Creo que será mejor que sigamos?" –Sugirió Merry al ver que nadie hablaba- "Después de todo; esperemos que no haya más sorpresas en el camino" –agregó avanzando un poco.  
  
Lentamente la compañía fue avanzando por los caminos de Moria dejando atrás el incidente de Kate y Legolas que ahora iban más callados que de costumbre. El ambiente de aquellas minas parecía empeorar con cada paso que daban; el olor a humedad y el aire viejo y sofocante aumentaban mientras avanzaban y aunque todos sentían gran fatiga por el viaje, ninguno se atrevía a detenerse en un ambiente tan hostil y oscuro. Kate, que tenía a Frodo a su lado, comenzaba a observar ciertos cambios en él. El pobre caminaba con mucho pesar y su mirada se notaba en exceso cansada y perdida. La situación le preocupaba de sobremanera a Kate, que decidió acercarse a Gandalf para comentarle lo que veía en el mediano. "Frodo no se encuentra bien, Gandalf" –susurró Kate al acercarse al mago  
  
Gandalf guardó silencio antes de responder- "No se ha encontrado bien desde que el anillo se encuentra con él, joven Kate"  
  
"Pero..." –vaciló Kate- "Se encuentra muy débil. Sé que nadie quiere detenerse a descansar; pero creo que este hobbit lo necesita más que nadie"  
  
Gandalf suavizó su mirada ante las palabras de la joven –"Siempre preocupándote por todos, Kate" –dijo con una sonrisa- "Tu idea no me parece del todo mal ya que, de todas formas, tendremos que hacer un alto en nuestro camino"  
  
"Por qué?" –indagó Kate confundida  
  
Gandalf se detuvo y se volteó para que toda la compañía lo pudiese escuchar y ver. "No tengo ningún recuerdo de este sitio" –dijo casi titubeando- "Estoy demasiado cansado para decidir y supongo que todos ustedes estarán tan cansados como yo, o más. Mejor que nos detengamos aquí por lo que queda de la noche" –continuó sentándose sobre una roca- "Se que me entendéis! Aquí está siempre oscuro, pero fuera la Luna tardía va hacia el oeste y la medianoche ha quedado atrás"  
  
Kate se sentó a descansar junto a Merry, Pippin y Gimli, dejando descansar a Frodo y Sam que cayeron dormidos en el instante. Las conversaciones de los dos hobbits y el enano, aunque básicamente sobre comidas, mantenían la mente de Kate ocupada en otras cosas mientras miraba a su alrededor. Todo estaba completamente oscuro a excepción del sitio donde acampaba la compañía. A lo lejos se veían grandes fosas que llegaban hasta Dios sabía donde y eso era algo un tanto intranquilizante para la joven. Aragorn y Boromir se hallaban a lo lejos habando de una posible mejoría a las defensas de la compañía (tema que surgió desde el accidente de la maga) y Legolas se encontraba al final del campamento, vigilando siempre que nada sucediese a su alrededor. Kate le sorprendía ver lo poco que se cansaba el Elfo y la escasez de sueño que tenía. Era de los que menos descansaba en la compañía, pero tal vez era de los menos agotados dentro de la misma.  
  
Pero de qué hablaba ella? Ahora mismo sería la que menos habría dormido en todo el viaje del Caradhras hasta Moria. Practicando con la espada había olvidado lo que era un buen descanso y había estado tan ocupada pensando (la primera cosa en la que se parecía a un verdadero mago ahora que lo pensaba) que ni si quiera se había inmutado en dormir; aunque en el fondo sabía que la falta de sueño cobraría su cuenta más adelante.  
  
"Lo tengo!" –dijo Gandalf levantándose de la roca- "No me gusta la idea del camino del medio, y no me gusta el olor del camino de la izquierda: El aire está viciado allí, o no soy un guía. Tomaré el pasaje de la derecha. Es hora de que volvamos a subir.  
  
Y entonces toda la compañía su puso de pié y volvió a caminar. La maga no se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que volvieron a descansar. Sin duda alguna sus piernas pedían a gritos que reposara sentada, pero ella había decidido no escucharlas desde hacía mucho tiempo. Su mente divagaba en otros pensamientos un tanto más preocupantes que los de sus extremidades; ahora sentía que se acercaba una amenaza cada vez más grande y comenzaba a sentir un poco de miedo en la oscuridad, cosa que nunca le había sucedido antes en su vida (a excepción de aquellos sueños con el gran ojo), pero que ahora comenzaba a hacerse presente. Siempre se había sentido cómoda en la luz o en la oscuridad ya que en ambos estados, siempre veía las auras que la rodeaban y nunca se sentía sola... pero... y ahora?  
  
"Ahora no veo luces ni energía" –pensó tristemente mientras la compañía volvía a avanzar- "Ahora siento como si avanzara con una venda en mis ojos; me siento ciega completamente"  
  
"Qué os preocupa, joven Kate?" –se oyó preguntar a Boromir, que ahora caminaba al lado de la maga- "Su rostro se nota un tanto triste, diría yo"  
  
Kate sonrió levemente; ya estaba comprobado: Toda la compañía la leía como un libro abierto- "Nada más de lo que pueda preocuparte a ti o a cualquiera de la compañía, Boromir" –mintió. La verdad era que sus preocupaciones jamás pasarían por la mente de cualquiera en la compañía a excepción quizá de Gandalf- "Y al igual que todos, espero que tales dudas se disipen pronto"  
  
"Con la llegada de la luz del Sol, esperemos" –dijo Boromir mirando el alto techo de Moria, tal vez buscando algo una grieta que diera al cielo- "La oscuridad de Moria comienza a afectarme más de lo usual"  
  
"No eres el único" –dijo la joven en tono reflexivo- "Estoy segura de que toda la compañía se siente afectada por este lugar; inclusive Gandalf el gris"  
  
"Esperemos que tal afección no confunda nuestro camino" –agregó el caballero de Gondor  
  
"Con un guía como el nuestro?" –dijo Kate- "Lo dudo muc-  
  
"Una bóveda!" –se oyó gritar a Merry detrás- "Vamos!"  
  
La compañía hizo un alto por un momento al llegar al frente de una gran bóveda iluminada levemente por la luz del día. Para los ojos de la compañía, la tenue luz era enceguecedora después de tanta oscuridad, y parpadearon fuertemente al entrar a lugar. Arriba del techo podía verse una pequeña ventana cuadrada que daba al cielo azul afuera de la montaña. Todos sonrieron ante la imagen frente a ellos; pero es misma sonrisa se les borró de la cara al ver el paisaje desolador en aquel recinto.  
  
Una tumba se hallaba en el centro de la bóveda y Gandalf se acercó rápidamente para leer lo que decía su lápida. "Son runas de Daeron, como se usaban antiguamente en Moria" –dijo en voz baja- "Dice aquí en lengua de los hombres y los enanos: 'Balin hijo de Fundin, señor de Moria'"  
  
"Está muerto entonces" –susurró Frodo con pesar- "Temía que fuera así"  
  
Kate volteó su mirada al enano al lado de ella. Habían sido tantas las historias que habían salido de la boca de él; contando las aventuras de su pueblo y de su primo. Tanta la alegría que mostraron sus ojos al oír que partían a Moria. Tanta la felicidad con que cantaba las canciones de su pueblo... tanta la tristeza que ahora se veía en su rostro.  
  
"Gimli..." –susurró Kate mientras se agachaba penosamente; sus heridas le volvían a molestar- "Lo siento mucho"  
  
El enano no respondió; se había puesto la capucha para ocultar su rostro, pero Kate sabía que las lágrimas ahora cubrían su cara. La pena había invadido el corazón de la maga al ver la situación de su amigo. Lentamente puso sus brazos alrededor del enano y lo abrazó tratando de pasarle toda su fuerza para superar tan duro golpe. Todos en la compañía guardaron silencio al ver a la joven abrazando al enano; la imagen era tan conmovedora que más de uno tuvo que voltear la mirada para no dejar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. Legolas miraba, aparentemente impávido, a los dos seres frente a él; pero dentro, su corazón dolía con la pena del enano y la congoja en el corazón de la joven mujer.  
  
"Que la paz de mis sencillas palabras llegue a tu corazón, querido Gimli" –susurró Kate al enano- "Dejad a un lado la congoja puesto que el valiente Balin está ahora en un reino más grande y armonioso que este oscuro lugar"  
  
El enano permanecía callado, pero Kate intuía ahora que sus palabras lograban calmar un poco la tristeza en su alma y que Gimli pronto volvería con mucha más fuerza y determinación para vencer a las fuerzas de Sauron. Ya todos en la compañía comenzaban a recorrer el salón en búsqueda de algo que pudiese explicar lo sucedido en aquel lugar. Todos se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de Gandalf.  
  
"'Echamos a los orcos de la gran puerta y el cuarto de guar', supongo que diría: 'guardia'; Luego continúa: 'Matamos a muchos a la brillante luz del valle. Una flecha mató a Flói. Él derribó al grande bajo la hierba junto al lago espejo': sigue una línea o dos que no puedo leer y luego dice: 'Hemos elegido como vivienda la sala vigésimo primera del lado norte. Balin se ha aposentado en la comarca de Mazarbul' "–Dijo el mago y después hizo una pausa.  
  
"La cámara de los registros" –interrumpió Gimli- "sospecho que aquí estamos ahora"  
  
Gandalf continuó leyendo cada uno de los fragmentos del libro casi a punto de desintegrarse. Todos escuchaban atentamente a las palabras del mago mientras se formaban una vaga idea de lo ocurrido; el silencio rondaba en aquel lugar mientras un escalofrío subía por la columna de Kate al ir reviviendo cada una de las escenas de la batalla, de la muerte de Balin a manos de un orco, del fin de las minas de Moria... del desasosiego en las mentes de aquellos valientes enanos.  
  
Pero la voz de Gandalf se vio interrumpida por un estruendoso ruido de inexplicable origen, aparentemente. Un crescendo de latas y cadenas golpeando la sólida roca invadieron el lugar y el silencio alrededor de la compañía se interrumpió en aquel instante. Todos voltearon al origen de aquel ruido y no encontraron a otro más que al pequeño hobbit Pippin. Una extraña sonrisa, resultado de una mezcla entre nerviosismo y terror, ocupaba su rostro.  
  
"Tuk Estúpido!" –Exclamó Gandalf al ver la expresión del mediano- "Éste es un viaje serio y no una excursión hobbit. Tírate tu mismo la próxima vez, y no molestarás más!" –dijo con una mirada amenazante en su rostro- "Ahora quédate quieto!"  
  
Pero Pippin no pudo responder. Justo después de las palabras de Gandalf un estruendoso 'Bum Bum' se escuchó a las afueras del lugar. Todos guardaron silencio mientras escuchaban el ruido de muchas pisadas seguidas por el constante sonido de tambores y cuernos de guerra. Kate miró desesperada a su alrededor; esos ruidos no podían ser más que de los que destruyeron a los enanos de Moria; esos seres inmundos de los que la compañía hablaba tanto. La mirada de la joven maga se tornó nublada y preocupada al igual que la del resto de la compañía.  
  
"Se acercan!" –gritó Legolas detrás de Kate.  
  
"No podemos salir" –dijo Gimli en tono frustrado  
  
"Atrapados!" –continuó Gandalf mientras dejaba el libro a un lado. Kate abrió los ojos en terror cuando los pasos de al parecer, una tropa completa se dirigían hacia ellos.  
  
Boromir corrió a cerrar las puertas, dejando abiertas solo las salidas al Este. Todos comenzaban a retroceder mientras se preparaban para recibir el ineludible ataque. La manos de Kate comenzaron a temblar una vez más al ver a Aragorn y a Boromir sacar sus espadas y a Legolas apuntar su arco a la entrada. Vio cómo la espada de Frodo, Dardo, brillaba en la oscuridad con una luz tenue helada; ella, al igual que el resto de la compañía sabía lo que significaba esto: Orcos muy cerca.  
  
"No, Kate; esta vez no vas a quedarte sin hacer nada" –se dijo para sí mientras calmaba el temblor de sus manos. Las heridas en sus piernas le recordaron el dolor que tuvo que vivir al ser atacada y no lo iba a permitir una vez más.  
  
Unos pies pesados resonaron en el corredor. Boromir se lanzó contra la puerta y la cerró con el hombro; Lugo la sujetó, acuñándola con hojas rotas de espadas. La compañía retrocedió unos pasos más, mientras los hobbits se colocaban detrás de los más grandes. Kate volteó a mirar a Sam por unos momentos.  
  
"Es hora de mostrar lo aprendido, querido Sam" –susurró sólo para él  
  
Los ojos del hobbit dejaron de mostrar miedo para ahora mostrar preocupación por la joven maga "No se haga daño, joven Kate; o este hobbit nunca se lo perdonaría" –dijo en voz baja y entrecortada  
  
Kate sonrió levemente y regresó su mirada a la puerta. Ahora estaba decidida y con la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a quién fuera. Los pedazos de espada comenzaron a caerse de la tranca cuando la maga corrió al lado de Aragorn.  
  
"Dame una espada" –demandó con seguridad en su voz  
  
Aragorn se volteó y la miró con la misma preocupación de Sam "Kate, no has practicado en mucho tiempo. Sería un gran riesgo dejarte pelear así" –dijo en tono serio- "Será mejor que vayas atrás con los hobbits"  
  
"Aragorn hijo de Arathorn" –respondió la joven decididamente- "Es la última vez que te lo pido: Entregadme una espada; mi lugar no está fuera sino dentro de la batalla"  
  
El montaras guardó silencio por un instante. Boromir y Legolas, que se encontraban detrás, callaron también al oír las demandas de Kate; se encontraban sorprendidos al escuchar tales exigencias. Sabían que la última persona que desearía pelear era Kate; pero ahora todo parecía lo contrario.  
  
"Aquí tienes una" –respondió Aragorn entregándole una gran espada de acero- "úsala para protegerte, pero al menor indicio de problemas, llámanos"  
  
"Gracias" –dijo Kate tomando la espada con suma destreza; algo que nadie pudo observar ya que en aquel mismo instante, las puertas cedieron y las primeras flechas de Orcos salieron dirigidas hacia la compañía.  
  
La joven maga respiró profundamente mientras se encomendaba a los grandes maestros de su orden. Necesitaría mucha fuerza y valor para soportar lo que iba a suceder; pero usaría toda su energía y acabar con aquella amenaza. Sus ojos se abrieron de para en par al ver lo que entraba por aquellas puertas. Decenas de orcos invadieron el lugar infestándolo, no solo con su hedor correspondiente y sus voces temibles; había algo más que afectaba a Kate enormemente: La densa energía que traían con ellos.  
  
Al principio, la joven no reacción y sólo veía a las horrendas criaturas en frente a ella. Las flechas de Legolas atravesaban a cuanto orco pasara frente a él. Las espadas de Aragorn y Boromir destruían brazos y cabezas por doquier; Gimli esgrimía su hacha al lado de Gandalf y acababan con más de las oscuras bestias. Los hobbits, gritando en nombre de la comarca, se defendían con gran valor. Kate...  
  
Sufría de un detestable dolor de cabeza producido por las oscuras energías provenientes de aquellos seres oscuros. La carga era tan fuerte que los sentidos de maga, debilitados por el viaje al pasado, habían podido detectarlos. En otra ocasión, este síntoma hubiese causado una gran alegría a la joven, que entendería que su magia había comenzado a recuperarse; más ahora, la sensación de agobio causada por la percepción de tales energías era desesperante.  
  
"Kate!" –se oyó gritar a Legolas detrás de la maga- "Cuidado!"  
  
La joven, en medio de su desasosiego alcanzó a ver a un orco apuntar una larga flecha negra directo a ella. Pero esta vez no tardó en reaccionar y, a pesar de sus dolencias, esquivó la flecha instantáneamente. Ya no podía permitir que aquellos seres espantosos la atormentaran más; era hora de pelear.  
  
"Ahh!!!" –gritó Kate al momento de blandir su espada y acabar con el orco frente a ella. El penetrante hedor de los servidores de Sauron llenaba el lugar y mientras Kate peleaba trataba de cubrirse la nariz para no sentirlo.  
  
"Pippin, cuidado!" –volvió a gritar al ver a un orco acercarse peligrosamente al hobbit. La joven maga peleaba con todas sus fuerzas para defenderse y defender a todo el que estuviera cerca. Pero a penas vencía a los orcos a su alrededor, como una plaga incesantes, decenas más llenaban el lugar. Pronto los brazos de Kate comenzaron a cansarse y su cabeza se sentía explotar con la cantidad de energía negra a su alrededor.  
  
"Por qué no se acaban?!" –se preguntaba mientras trataba de abrirse camino entre aquellos monstruos- "Ahh!" –gritó mientras caía arrodillada en el piso. Sus piernas habían fallado completamente; se había dedicado a pelear tanto que se la habían olvidado sus heridas aún sin sanar completamente, y ahora estaba pagando por ello: Sus piernas no reaccionaban.  
  
"Ayuda!!" –gritó la joven a todo pulmón, buscando que su voz fuese escuchada entre los gritos de orcos y otras criaturas de la misma calaña.  
  
'Bum, bum... bum, bum' se escuchaban grandes y estruendoso pasos acercándose a la bóveda. Hasta los orcos atacantes guardaron silencio momentáneamente; un gigantesco troll entraba en la escena llenando de espanto todo el lugar. Kate dejó de respirar por un instante al ver tan grande criatura, y sus ojos se abrieron aún más al ver el mazo gigante que traía en sus manos. El arma comenzó a batirse intentando acabar con cualquier miembro de la compañía; incluida Kate, que no podía moverse e intentaba defenderse de los orcos alrededor de ella.  
  
"Apártate!! Ayudaaa!!!! Aragorn!!! alguien!!!" –grita casi sin voz, tratando de llamar la atención de alguno en la compañía; pero al parecer, lo único que hacía era atraer más orcos. Ahora el dolor era mayor y comenzaba a marearse; sus heridas abiertas clamaban por un descanso, pero ella más que nadie sabía que no podía tomarse uno.  
  
"Ahh!!" –gritó una vez más al sentir el filo de una espada cortarle levemente el antebrazo. Las gotas de sudor no dejaban de caer.  
  
En ese momento apareció Aragorn detrás de los orcos atacantes; y como la esperanza que renace de la nada; Kate se sintió nuevamente a salvo al ver como caían los orcos uno por uno frente a ella. No muy lejos, Legolas se encontraba derribando al Troll que había llegado hacía poco. El combate estaba llegando a su fin.  
  
"Te encuentras bien?" –preguntó Aragorn mientras se acercaba a Kate, apartando los cuerpos de orcos caídos en su camino.  
  
"Yo?" –dijo Kate casi sin voz- "A buena hora apareciste"  
  
Aragorn sonrió levemente "Sigues con tu sentido del humor intacto, Kate" –dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse- "Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de tus piernas o tu brazo"  
  
"Bah" –respondió la joven tragándose el dolor- "Comienzo a acostumbrarme. Será mejor reunirnos con los demás"  
  
Era extraño ver cómo después de una batalla, el silencio que aparecía era tan pesado y abrumador, que cualquiera podría enloquecer estando solo. Todos en la compañía se reunieron cerca de una columna donde se hallaba Frodo, tendido en el piso; al parecer estaba herido.  
  
"Frodo!" –exclamó Kate acercándose al hobbit- "Santo Dios qué te ha pasado?"  
  
El hobbit no respondió. Sólo apartó un poco de su camisa para revelar una singular sorpresa.  
  
"Mithril!" –exclamó Gandalf con sorpresa- "Al parecer este hobbit nos tiene algunas sorpresas"  
  
Pero no había tiempo de conversar ni sentarse a descansar. Lo último que necesitaban eran ser emboscados una vez más. Rápidamente la compañía recogió las cosas y huyeron por las puertas del Este.  
  
Legolas miraba de lejos a Kate. Se veía claramente que la joven sentía mucho dolor, pero era increíble la manera en como lo intentaba esconder. Corría tan rápido como podía, pero algunas veces la compañía parecía avanzar más rápido que ella. El elfo se detenía en aquellos instantes y esperaba a que la joven maga los alcanzara; pero la situación se les complicó más al llegar a una gran sala con inmensos arcos tallados en la piedra misma. La compañía venía siendo perseguida por un ejército de criaturas del bajo mundo y ahora estaban sitiados por cientos de orcos. Todos apuntaban sus armas a los monstruos frente a ellos; pero la desventaja era muy grande.  
  
"Esto era lo que nos faltaba!" –pensó Kate con frustración y pesar mientras apuntaba su espada a un desagradable orco frente ella.  
  
En ese momento, un extraño ruido invadió el inmenso lugar. Cada estancia de la gran sala comenzaba a iluminarse y todas las criaturas que rodeaban a la compañía huyeron despavoridas al sentir la energía de un ser no muy agradable cerca de ellos. La maga percibió la gigantesca energía de algo que causaba terror, no solo a buenos, sino a malos; algo tan oscuro como una noche sin Luna ni estrellas; algo del bajo mundo, antiguo y peligroso. Esta, sin duda alguna, era la amenaza que ella había estado temiendo desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
  
Al parecer, Kate no era la única que había sentido tal poderío. Legolas había dejado caer la flecha que hacía unos momentos apuntaba a los orcos amenazantes. Ahora una mirada de terror y sorpresa cruzaba por sus ojos.  
  
"Un Barlog!" –gritó con miedo en su voz. Esto impactó aún más a Kate; si Legolas tenía miedo era porque las cosas estaban muy mal  
  
"El daño de Durin!" –dijo Gimli dejando caer el hacha a sus pies y cubriéndose la cara. Kate estaba silenciosa ante estas palabras. Qué era lo que se acercaba a ellos y por qué diablos no corrían?!  
  
"Un Barlog" –murmuró Gandalf para sí- "Ahora entiendo. Huid todos; este es un enemigo que supera todos vuestro poderes!"  
  
La compañía comenzó a movilizarse dejando atrás la temible amenaza. Pero las minas de Moria no eran tan fáciles de atravesar, y para llegar al puente de Khaza-Dum habían muchas escaleras por cruzar. Altas y empinadas escaleras cuyos lados mostraban la gran profundidad de la morada de los enanos mineros. Kate dejó de respirar al ver el largo trecho que tendrían que recorrer. Su corazón dejó de latir en aquel instante y el dolor de sus heridas era ahora reemplazado por el súbito pánico, seguido por un escalofrío que recorrió cada una de sus vértebras. Esto era lo último que se había imaginado encontrar en unas minas.  
  
"Kate, vamos!" –dijo Merry jalándola del brazo- "Qué esperas!"  
  
"No, no" –susurraba la maga con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- "No puedo... no" "Puedes hacerlo" –dijo Boromir detrás de ella- "Sostente de mi brazo y saldrás de aquí enseguida"  
  
Sin saber qué hacer; Kate siguió las instrucciones del Caballero, cerrando sus ojos con temor. Sus manos y piernas temblaban y no era capas de mirar abajo. Pronto la compañía se hallaba cruzando las grandes escaleras. Una gran grieta los separaba de donde se encontraban, al gran puente. Uno a uno fueron saltando, mientras Kate permanecía inmóvil; esto era lo más difícil que había podido vivir en Tierra Media. Ya no respiraba ni se movía; parecía una estatua pálida y no tenía interés alguno en cambiar de posición.  
  
"Vamos, Kate!" –gritó Legolas del otro lado- "Salta"  
  
La maga no respondía. Frodo y Aragorn se encontraban detrás de ella esperando a que saltara y Boromir ya había pasado la grita llevando consigo a Pippin y Merry. Era su turno y todavía no se movía.  
  
"Salta, joven Kate!" –gritó Gimli frente a ella- "No es mucho el espacio que hay!"  
  
"Kate, salta. Debes hacerlo!" –gritó Gandalf animándola- "Una persona como tu debe vencer sus miedos!"  
  
"Miedos" –pensó Kate- "Vence tus miedos"  
  
"Juro por los Valar hacer lo que me pidas, si saltas Kate!" –exclamó Legolas entando en desesperación.  
  
"Debo hacerlo..:" –pensó cerrando los ojos, tomando impulso y saltando hacia los demás. Los fuertes brazos de Legolas la atraparon sin ningún problema. La maga se sintió una vez más segura junto al Elfo y por un momento olvidó la rabia que tenía contra él. Frodo y aragorn saltaron justo antes de que la piedra cayese y un gran suspiro y relax siguió aquel momento de tensión y una vez más Kate se movió con el resto de la compañía hacia el puente.  
  
El cruce del Khaza-Dum fue mucho más sencillo para la maga, ya que el salto anterior sirvió para romper la fobia a las alturas y esto fue de mucha ayuda para la compañía y ella; ahora podían ir más rápido y al cabo de unos minutos; todos habían cruzado... todos excepto un miembro.  
  
Gracias a la alegría que sentía Kate al poder cruzar el puente; su magia no detectó algo más: El Barlog no había desaparecido y ahora Gandalf lo enfrentaba en la mitad del puente. El mago desafiante se encontraba mirando al enorme monstruo frente a él sin retroceder un milímetro; estaba dispuesto a impedirle el paso a la bestia de fuego y su espada Glamring brillaba mientras la blandía en el aire; pero había algo en esa escena que inquietaba a Kate.  
  
"Hay mucha energía" –pensó mientras miraba asombrada- "Gandalf..."  
  
Los sentidos de la maga se encontraban abrumados ante la cantidad de energía que percibía en el lugar. Gran parte de esa fuerza pertenecía a la bestia Barlog y estaba dispuesta a utilizarla para acabar con Gandalf.  
  
"No pasarás" –Gritó Gandalf apoyando su báculo en el puente. Kate presentía lo que iba a suceder. Pronto se levantó desesperada "Gandalf!" –gritó con todas sus fuerzas  
  
La Bestia Barlog comenzó a caer hacia las profundidades de Moria; mientras Kate rogaba porque volviera su energía; todos en la compañía sonrieron al ver que el monstruo caía pero la maga presentía que no era el final.  
  
"Vuelve!!" –gritaba para sus adentros con lágrimas en los ojos; abría sus manos de par en par para provocar algún indicio de energía, pero nada sucedía "Estúpida Magia!... estúpido viaje!!! vuelve!!!" –se decía para sí con mayor frustración.  
  
En ese momento el látigo de Barlog se estiró una vez más tomando consigo uno de los pies de Gandalf y jalándolo hacia la oscuridad. Todos en la comunidad miraron impactados la escena; nadie había pensado que algo así sucedería.  
  
"Nooo!!!" –gritó Kate mientras comenzaba a correr; pero pronto fue detenida por los fuertes brazos de Legolas, que le impedían avanzar. Más atrás se escuchaban los gritos de Frodo que se lamentaba por lo sucedido. El mago se había sostenido con sus manos del borde de la roca "Corran insensatos!" –exclamó antes de caer en las profundidades de la mina.  
  
Kate utilizaba toda su fuerza para soltarse de Legolas; pero el elfo no permitía que la joven avanzase; sabía perfectamente que Kate se tiraría con Gandalf sólo para salvarlo y no podría soportar una segunda pérdida. Pronto, la compañía comenzó a movilizarse y salir por las puertas del este; pero Kate seguía Gritando, llena de frustración.  
  
"Noo!!! Gandalf!!!! Suéltame Legolas!! Suéltame!!" –decía mientras apretaba sus manos en los brazos del elfo y hundía las uñas en su ropa- "Puedo hacer algo!"  
  
"Kate..." –era lo único que podía decir el Elfo en aquellos momentos de pesar y dolor.  
  
"GANDALF!!" –Volvió a exclamar con lágrimas en el rostro- "No por favor... no me hagan esto..." –comenzó a susurrar entre sollozos.  
  
"Kate..." –murmuró Legolas abrazando a la joven fuertemente- "Debes dejarlo ir. Pronto estará con los Valar una vez más" –dijo con voz entre cortada. Todos en la compañía yacían ahora en el suelo cubierto de nieve; nadie podía levantarse. La joven estaba abrazada al elfo y no quería soltarlo; sus lágrimas mojaban la ropa de Legolas mientras este tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte; sus ojos no botaban lágrima alguna, pero una gran tristeza se enmarcaba en ellos.  
  
"Estará bien..." –murmuró una vez más.  
  
"Tierra Media a perdido a un gran mago..." -dijo Kate cerrando los ojos y hundiéndose en el pecho del Elfo- "quizás el más importante de todos..."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Silver Card: Les gustó??? Eso espero. Dejen sus comentarios y nos vemos pronto! 


	9. Una Estrella en Lothlórien

Silver Card: Hola a todos! Me disculpo por mi increíble tardanza pero, por miles de situaciones que no valen la pena ser mencionadas, me he demorado un poco. De todas formas, con mucho cariño les dejo la continuación de la historia. Gracias a todos mis reviewers! No saben cuanto me alegra leerlos.  
  
Para todos los que no entiendan porqué mi Fanfic está en la categoría R; es por la sencilla razón de que en un futuro tendrá muchas escenas de batallas y bueno, también escenas románticas (las cuales todavía no sé cómo haré) ^_^; pero que tarde o temprano aparecerán.  
  
No se preocupen, que pronto Kate tendrá su magia (más pronto de lo que creen), y le será de gran ayuda para la comunidad del anillo. (Si... también callará a cierto elfo)  
  
Si tienen alguna otra inquietud o comentario; por favor sigan enviando sus reviews, que con gusto responderé sus preguntas  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Capítulo 9:  
Una estrella en Lothlórien  
  
"Debo seguir caminando" –pensaba kate mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a Aragorn, Legolas y Boromir. Los Hobbits, Gimli y ella se encontraban delante de ellos, muy adelante- "No te quedes, Kate"  
  
No habían probado bocado desde que salieron de las minas de Moria; y nadie quería hablar de lo sucedido. Era como si todos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo en no mencionar a Gandalf por el resto del viaje. La herida recién abierta por su partida, no soportaba conversaciones que lo recordasen. Pero el pesar era aun mayor en el corazón de Kate; no podía evitar sentirse culpable de la muerte de Gandalf. Durante todo el trayecto había estado criticando cada uno de los aspectos de su manejo de la magia; se odiaba por no haber podido salvar al que se había convertido en uno de sus maestros; y ese sentimiento lo único que hacía era agrandar la profunda herida.  
  
Se estaba quedando atrás y ahora las lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos. Aún recordaba las palabras de Legolas al abrazarla afuera de las minas de Moria. Añoraba estar en esos brazos de nuevo; por un momento le habían hecho olvidar el dolor y estar en paz. Pero ahora él estaba una vez más lejos de ella; la maga se sentía muy mal: A veces parecía que el elfo quisiera compartir con ella y otras veces simplemente quisiera estar alejado. Kate no podía soportar ese ambiguo comportamiento; por dentro pensaba que lo único que hacía era empeorar su situación. La maga sentía sus piernas arder y la herida en el antebrazo seguía sangrando levemente; ante esto se detuvo sin importarle cuánto se alejara el resto de la compañía; no era capaz de dar un paso más.  
  
"Kate?" –indagó Frodo al darse cuenta que la joven ya no seguía al lado de él. El resto de los hobbits también se habían detenido. La maga no era la única agotada en la compañía- "Por qué te detuviste?"  
  
Kate miró a lo lejos mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos; ya había llorado suficiente ante los ojos de la compañía. De no muy lejos venía Aragorn corriendo para alcanzarlos. Había estado tan dentro de sus pensamientos que se había olvidado por completo que el resto de la compañía lo seguía y había heridos en ella.  
  
"Lo lamento Frodo!" –exclamó al llegar- "Tantas cosas ocurrieron hoy y hubo tanta prisa que olvidé que Sam, Kate y tú estaban heridos; hubieras hablado antes" –dijo acercándose a los medianos- "Boromir, Ven! Los llevaremos en brazos" –continuó mientras Boromir llegaba. Legolas y Gimli estaban ya al lado del resto. Kate miró de reojo al elfo, que estaba callado y pensativo; a pesar de que no había llorado por la partida de Gandalf, sus ojos mostraban aún mucha tristeza. El corazón de Kate sintió un vuelco al ver tal escena; Legolas sufría, pero al igual que ella, lo callaba en su corazón.  
  
Kate siguió noctámbulamente al resto de la compañía. Se sentó debajo de un árbol y cerró sus ojos recordando los últimos momentos de la partida de Gandalf; sentía su corazón palpitar fuertemente pero ya no salían más lágrimas de su rostro. Ahora su mirada estaba fija en Frodo, quien era atendido por Aragorn con mucho cuidado. El pequeño hobbit se veía tan frágil y triste que el corazón de Kate dio un vuelco una vez más; el paisaje de la compañía era desolador. Ni un solo miembro se encontraba bien.  
  
"Veo que el pesar a inundado el corazón de todos" –dijo Boromir en voz baja. Se encontraba de pié al lado de Kate- "Incluso el corazón de nuestra apreciada dama"  
  
Kate levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un Boromir de facciones más bien cansadas "Tienes razón, Boromir. Aún siendo perseguidos por orcos no podemos evitar detenernos y asimilar todo lo que nos ha sucedido"  
  
"Acamparemos esta noche aquí, joven Kate" –dijo sonriendo levemente; tratando de darle ánimos a la joven- "Quizás la noche nos brinde un poco de cosuelo"  
  
"Entonces que la noche traiga paz a nuestros corazones mientras dormimos. Solo los dioses saben cuanto la necesita nuestros corazones" –agregó Kate melancólicamente  
  
Boromir se agachó y tomó el brazo herido de Kate en sus manos; entre tanto ajetreo y preocupación por los hobbits heridos, no se habían fijado en la joven "Veamos Que es lo que te ha sucedido" –dijo mientras observaba la herida- "Es una cortada profunda..."  
  
"Hecha por un arma inmunda" –interrumpió Kate ahora con rabia en su rostro- "Cómo pueden existir tales seres en esta tierra?"  
  
Pero ella sabía la respuesta. Siempre iba a existir el mal para equilibrase con el bien; eso era algo que cualquier mago aprendía como primera lección. Tanto el mal como el bien nunca podían ser erradicados por completo de la tierra; siempre debía haber un equilibrio o no existiría nada.  
  
"Estos seres no se encuentran aquí por azar, joven kate: todo tiene una razón en este mundo" –respondió Boromir interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la maga  
  
"Vaya" –pensó Kate con sorpresa- "Quién iba a pensar que los hombres de esta Era tuvieran conceptos que muchos del silgo XXI no comprenden" –continuó para sí- "Tienes razón, Boromir. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle entre tanta confusión" –dijo con una sonrisa; la curación ya había acabado.  
  
"Ese era el rostro que quería ver" –dijo el caballero levantándose- "Es mejor enfrentar las adversidades con valor y alegría y no con tristeza"  
  
"Gracias" –respondió la joven levantándose lentamente; sus heridas en las piernas aún presentaban algunos problemas- "Ayudaré con la fogata"  
  
"No creo que sea necesario" –dijo Boromir señalando a Gimli, Pippin y Sam- "Ya está siendo armada"  
  
"En ese caso daré un paseo" –dijo Kate dándose la vuelta. Boromir puso cara seria; no era bueno que la joven maga se alejara tanto- "No os preocupéis. No iré muy lejos" –agregó Kate como si hubiese adivinado lo que pensaba el caballero de Gondor.  
  
"Eso espero" –contestó Boromir sonriendo- "Debes descansar para el día de mañana"  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Todo estaba tranquilo y una inusual paz se encontraba en el ambiente. Todos en la compañía se encontraban descansando cerca al calor de la fogata y Kate se encontraba, no muy lejos, entre árboles de no más de dos metros de altura; descansaba sus sentidos escuchando la suave música de la brisa. Después de aquella pelea contra los orcos, sus sentidos especiales se habían visto fuertemente golpeados por aquellas ondas oscuras y densas emanadas por tales seres; ahora necesitaba conectarse con la tierra y volver a apaciguar sus fuerzas; con fortuna pronto volvería su magia y podría ayudar de verdad.  
  
Pero al estar sola, las imágenes de Gandalf cayendo volvían a aparecer en su mente; una vez más su corazón se hundía en la tristeza de aquella pérdida. Ahora que no había nadie cerca; sus ojos volvían a enrojecerse y sus manos se empuñaban para no tener que temblar. No podía evitar sentirse culpable. Se sentía decepcionada de si misma.  
  
"Deberías regresar, ya es demasiado tarde para estar sola" –dijo una voz detrás de ella.  
  
"Y he de suponer que tu si puedes estar solo en este lugar" –respondió Kate volteando su cabeza levemente para ver a Legolas  
  
"Estoy haciendo la primera guardia; por eso me encuentro solo" –respondió acercándose un poco- "Cuál es tu excusa?" –preguntó cruzando los brazos.  
  
"No puedo estar sola?" –respondió Kate volteándose completamente- "Necesitaba aclarar mi mente" –continuó ahora con una voz más baja. Miraba hacia el piso para esconder su cara. No quería que Legolas viese su rostro.  
  
Pero aquel simple cambio en su tono de voz alertó al elfo de que algo no estaba bien. Casi en el instante cambió su arrogante actitud por una comprensiva y preocupada. Frunció las cejas al ver que Kate no levantaba su mirada- "Qué es lo que te sucede?"  
  
"Nada" –respondió Kate aún mirando al suelo- "Solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar; regresaré en unos momentos al campamento"  
  
Legolas se atrevió a acercarse un poco más- "Mientes" –dijo fríamente- "Qué es lo que sucede"  
  
"Legolas, déjame en paz aunque sea solo esta vez" –respondió la joven volteándose y comenzando a caminar de regreso a la compañía.  
  
"No" –refutó el elfo tomando el brazo de la maga- "No estás bien"  
  
Kate se detuvo y respiró sintiendo un gran dolor en su corazón. Contenía las lágrimas lo más que podía. Luego se volteó y miró directamente a los ojos del elfo, ahora azules oscuros como el profundo océano- "Esto es lo que me pasa!" –dijo con la voz quebrada- "Es esto lo que querías ver?!" –continuó con dolor.  
  
Los ojos de Legolas se abrieron en sorpresa; después de unos segundos respondió con voz llena de consternación "No fue mi intención... yo-  
  
"Tampoco fue mi intención dejar que Gandalf se muriera pero eso no lo pude evitar!" –respondió la joven con rabia  
  
"No eres la única que está sufriendo por su muerte" –dijo Legolas mientras la observaba fijamente.  
  
"No lo entiendes" –susurró Kate para sí; pero el elfo lo escuchó perfectamente  
  
"Tengo que entenderlo pues mi corazón no es de piedra y mi alma no es insensible!" –respondió acercándose.  
  
"Pude hacer algo!" –dijo la joven con lágrimas en el rostro. El corazón del elfo se sintió peor aún.  
  
"Todos pudimos hacer algo; pero todos debemos seguir adelante" –dijo llegando hasta donde la maga.  
  
"No lo entiendes, Legolas. Pude hacer algo! Pude salvarlo y no lo hice! No pude hacerlo!" –exclamó cayendo de rodillas al piso. Ante esto, el alma del príncipe del Bosque Negro se hundió en pesar  
  
"No te lastimes de esa manera" –dijo en voz baja mientras se arrodillaba- "No ha sido tu culpa" "Lo fue" –respondió Kate con voz entrecortada mientras se apoyaba dolorosamente en Legolas- "Fue mi culpa"  
  
"No fue tu culpa" –respondió el elfo callando el dolor de su voz una vez más  
  
"Pude hacer algo Legolas! Pero no fui fuerte! No tuve valor! Qué clase de ser humano soy?!" –dijo con una mezcla de frustración y dolor en su voz.  
  
"No importa lo que pudiste haber hecho" –susurró el elfo abrazando fuertemente a la joven- "Ha pasado y ha llegado a su fin. No había nada que pudieses hacer"  
  
Kate dejó de aferrarse en Legolas para mirarlo a los ojos; no le importaba que una vez más la viese llorar "Una vez más he fallado. No pude salvarlo ni a Gandalf... ni a él" –dijo con una sonrisa llena de melancolía- "Dime Legolas: Alguna vez has perdido dos vidas por la misma causa?" –El elfo calló sin saber qué responder- "Ja... Eso pensaba" –agregó levantándose- "Has vivido miles de años, de eso no hay duda, pero la muerte no había tocado a tu puerta hasta ahora"  
  
Legolas se levantó lentamente; en silencio vio cómo la figura de kate se perdía entre los árboles. No había más nada que pudiera decir para calmar su alma.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
"Crees que esté dormida?" –preguntó Pippin en voz baja a Merry. Ambos hobbits estaban al lado de Kate, que se encontraba aun durmiendo.  
  
"Parece como muerta" –agregó Merry con asombro- "Ni si quiera se nota que respire"  
  
"De todas formas debe levantarse si no se quiere perder del desayuno" –dijo Pippin aún susurrando.  
  
"Creo que ya se perdió del desayuno, Pippin" –dijo Merry como queriendo dar a entender algo. Su compañero guardó silencio mientras sus ojos tenían una mirada llena de arrepentimiento.  
  
"Era el último pedazo de pan que quedaba!" –respondió Pippin adivinando los pensamientos de su hobbit amigo- "Sabes que Aragorn solo nos deja comer tres veces al día!"  
  
"No te preocupes Pippin, igual no tenía mucha hambre" –interrumpió Kate con voz somnolienta. La conversación de los hobbits la había levantado. Abrió un poco el ojo derecho para observar a sus dos compañeros.  
  
Merry, al darse cuenta de lo torpes que eran por despertarla, trató de disculparse "Kate! lo sen-  
  
"Bah" –interrumpió la joven una vez más- "De todas formas tenía que levantarme. Mas bien díganme, amables hobbits: hacia dónde nos dirigimos hoy?"  
  
Merry y Pippin callaron y se miraron el uno al otro por un momento. "Eh..." –vaciló en decir el hobbit Brandigamo- "Será mejor que Trancos te lo explique"  
  
"Si, al fin y al cabo; él fue el de la idea" –agregó Pippin levantándose del piso. Su primo, Merry, lo imitó en el instante y ambos fueron a recoger sus cosas.  
  
"Hobbits..." –susurró Kate incorporándose- "Extraños..."  
  
"Bueno, bueno. Ya se ha levantado la joven dama de la compañía" –dijo Gimli acercándose con un pedazo de pan- "Has dormido como si en tu vida hubieses cerrado los ojos, joven Kate!" –exclamó con una sonrisa. Al parecer la noche había logrado lo que Kate había pedido: Consolar los corazones de la Comunidad.  
  
"Maese Gimli!" –exclamó la joven levantándose, ya con mucha más energía- "Siempre es un placer abrir los ojos y encontrarse con tan alegre enano!"  
  
"Y también ha recuperado su humor!" –agregó el hijo de Glóin entregando la torreja de pan a la maga- "El necesario descanso nos ha dejado con nuevos ánimos. Aquí está la última tajada que pude rescatar de las manos de Pippin y Merry"  
  
Kate sonrió mientras mordía un poco de pan- "Hay que tener cuidado con las provisiones cuando hay hobbits cerca" –dijo en tono burlón  
  
"Cerca o lejos. Los medianos siempre hallarán la manera de alcanzarlas" –agregó Gimli riendo- "Ya estás lista?"  
  
"Realmente no es mucho lo que tengo que recoger" –respondió Kate agachándose a tomar su mochila que, a pesar de estar llena con cosas que le empacó Elizabeth, no le era útil en esta era.  
  
"Bueno, entonces es hora de partir" –dijo Aragorn detrás de Kate. El montaraz había escuchado la última parte de la conversación de Kate con el enano- "La compañía ya está lista"  
  
Kate se volteó mientras apoyaba su mochila en el hombro derecho- "Entonces... qué esperamos?" –dijo con una ligera sonrisa. Boromir había terminado de ayudar a los hobbits con sus pertenencias. Legolas se encontraba mirando a lo lejos; al parecer su guardia había durado toda la noche.- "hacia dónde nos dirigimos?"  
  
Gimli se puso serio y frunció el seño al escuchar aquella pregunta. Sabía muy bien cuáles eran los nuevos planes de la compañía y la verdad era que no estaba completamente de acuerdo con ellos. Pero, él era sólo uno de los miembros, y la decisión había sido tomada por Frodo, el portador del anillo; Por ende, él debía atacarla a como diera lugar.  
  
"Vamos hacia Lothlórien" –respondió Aragorn dándose cuenta de la reacción de Gimli- "No tardaremos mucho en llegar. Antes del atardecer habremos entrado a las puertas de ese lugar"  
  
Kate, quien no había visto la cara de Gimli, volvió a sonreír con la idea de alejarse más de las minas de Durin- "Entonces, partamos ya. Lothlórien nos espera" –dijo dándose la vuelta y avanzando hacia los hobbits- "El nombre suena Élfico. Tiene algo que ver con esa raza?" –preguntó al montaraz dándose la vuelta.  
  
Aragorn sonrió un poco- "Más de lo que te imaginas!" –exclamó mientras se acercaba a Gimli- "Y tú, valioso Gimli, dejad de preocuparte por rumores que tus oídos hayan podido escuchar"  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Ya era de noche y Kate recordaba que Aragorn le había dicho que llegarían a Lothlórien, o Lórien, como Boromir le decía. Aún así, ya la oscuridad había caído una vez más sobre la compañía y todavía no se vislumbraba ciudad alguna. La joven no se sentía cansada físicamente; pero su mente había estado vagando entre tantas cosas que se encontraba realmente agotada. Su mirada pasó del horizonte a Frodo, quién discutía con Gimli sobre cuán lejos se encontraba Lórien. El enano se había agachado a escuchar la tierra; pero ningún ruido se escuchaba a parte del suave viento de la noche. Viento que trajo consigo el delicado ruido de las hojas meciéndose al compás de la brisa. Kate cerró sus ojos deleitándose con el precioso sonido; de pronto, sus sentidos se activaron y sintió una fuerte onda de energía; esta vez totalmente distinta a la emanada por los orcos. Era una gran aura cálida y delicada; fuerte, sin duda alguna; pero suave, armoniosa y pacífica... sublime en todo el sentido de la palabra. Tal experiencia fue un regalo para la mente y el cuerpo de Kate, la maga se deleitaba con la percepción de tan magnífica energía... hasta que fue interrumpida por el inequívoco llamado de Legolas.  
  
"Lothlórien!" –exclamó sin poder esconder su felicidad- "Lothlórien! Hemos llegado al pórtico del Bosque de Oro! Lástima que sea invierno!" –agregó volteándose para hablarles a todos. En aquel instante, la joven vio brillar los hermosos ojos del elfo; algo que le causó una gran alegría interna.  
  
La compañía se detuvo a la entrada del inmenso bosque. Kate, maravillada por la magia de aquel lugar, había dejado de lado las conversaciones de la compañía sobre el origen de dicho bosque, y sus habitantes actuales. Fue el pequeño jalón que le dio Merry, el que la trajo de vuelta a la tierra.  
  
"Parece que hubieras estado soñando!" –exclamó al lograr captar su atención- "En qué pensabas?" –preguntó con gran curiosidad  
  
Kate sonrió levemente "El lo interesante y bello de este lugar..." –respondió como meditando en sus palabras.  
  
Merry rió un poco "Pues, tú, junto con Trancos y Legolas, son los únicos que lo hallan tan fascinante" –aseguró mientras la llevaba de regreso al grupo- "El resto de la compañía tiene dudas de entrar allí"  
  
La joven frunció el ceño; había tenido muchas dudas sobre si debía o no entrar a Moria cuando estaba frente a las puertas de Durin; pero ahora, frente al Lórien, el único deseo que inundaba su ser era el de cruzar las llamadas puertas del Bosque de Oro. "Merry, no hay nada de qué preocuparse" –dijo con gran convicción.  
  
"Si tu lo dices..." –agregó el hobbit con voz llena de duda.  
  
Cuando la joven maga llegó a donde se encontraba el resto de la compañía, Boromir había acabado de decidirse por entrar en Lórien y ahora todos se internaban dentro del bosque. Kate halló sumamente graciosa la nueva actitud de Legolas, que ahora se de desempeñaba como el guía de la compañía  
  
"Parece más bien un guía turístico" –pensó para si con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro- "Le falta la banderita y el silbato para mantenernos a todos unidos" –continuó aguantando una carcajada. La felicidad le estaba volviendo al corazón con los bellos paisajes nocturnos de Lothlórien; caminaba con gran felicidad deteniéndose momentáneamente a admirar alguna planta en especial.  
  
"He aquí el Nimrodel!" –exclamó una vez más el elfo- "Los elfos silvanos lo cantaron muchas veces, y esas canciones se cantan aún en el Norte. Todo es oscuro ahora, y el puente de Nimrodel está roto" –continuó acercándose a la orilla del río – "Me lavare los pies pues dicen que el agua cura la fatiga"  
  
Pronto, toda la compañía seguía a Legolas hacia el río y casi en seguida, la mayoría estaba mojándose los pies en el agua; al menos todos los hobbits estaban disfrutando de la fresca corriente. Kate bajó dudosamente al río; pero casi en seguida se había quitado las botas y había metido los pies en el agua. Todos estaban descansando y la joven disfrutaba de la maravillosa corriente del río. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la energía del lugar; otra vez había dejado a un lado las voces de los demás y una ligera sonrisa de complacencia cubría su rostro; aunque tal vez fue demasiada su emoción, ya que sin darse cuenta, se estaba sumergiendo cada vez más. "Kate!" –exclamó Pippin atrayendo la atención de todos- "Cuida-  
  
Pero ya era muy tarde. La joven s encontraba dentro del río y hasta la última hebra de cabello había sido mojada por las aguas del Nimrodel. Sorprendida, en parte por el frío del agua, y en otra por su estupidez y descuido; Kate rápidamente salió del cauce agarrando las dos manos de Pippin, quien no aguantaba la risa junto con el resto de hobbits. No muy lejos; Boromir y Gimli contenían las carcajadas para no hacer sentir peor a la maga. Aragorn, entre sorpresa y risa se acercó rápidamente a Kate.  
  
"Se suponía que debíamos mojarnos los pies, como dijo el maese Elfo, joven Kate" –aseguró aún riéndose- "Si quería bañarse, hubiese bastado con pedirnos permiso, y nos hubiésemos retirado"  
  
Los ojos de Kate podían matar con su mirada a cualquiera que estuviese cerca; pero por fortuna, el montaras no se vio intimidado por estos; más bien generaron más risa en él. La joven se sacudió un poco mientras de reojo veía al susodicho Elfo-guía de turismo, que se mordía los labios sutilmente, para no reír como los demás.  
  
"Por qué no te ríes también?" –dijo Kate mientras se acercaba a Legolas- "Como si no quisieras hacerlo" –continuó secándose el cabello  
  
"Considero que sería de muy mala educación reírme de las desgracias de otros" –dijo con voz seria pero con un gran tono de sarcasmo en ella- "Sería mejor que te secaras; las brisas del Bosque de Oro podrían hacerte daño"  
  
Kate se quedó callada. Qué podía decir de vuelta? Era la primera vez en donde no encontraba la manera de responderle al príncipe del Bosque Negro con algún comentario irónico. Indignada, se dio la vuelta mordiéndose la lengua para no decir alguna estupidez que la hundiera más en su error. Legolas sonrió levemente al ver que la joven se retiraba; el bosque de Lórien parecía traerle suerte esa noche.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Pero, a pesar de aquel incidente; la compañía continuó adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque de Lothlórien. Kate, mojada y todo, aún no podía evitar sentirse alegre por este trayecto del viaje; Lórien revivía su espíritu y veía danzantes señales de energía por doquier. Casi sin darse cuenta; habían llegado a un punto donde habían bastantes árboles, por lo que el guía Legolas, decidió subirse a uno de ellos para observar la situación. La compañía aún temía que los Orcos los siguieran y, de ser así, entrarían a los dominios de Lórien, estuviese protegido por magia o no; era necesario encontrar refugio lo más pronto posible.  
  
"Ahí va trazan..." –musitó la joven en tono de burla. Aún tenía un poco de frío por la ropa húmeda, pero eso no evitaba que se burlara del elfo- "Cuidado y te caes" –dijo acercándose al árbol. Legolas se había agarrado de una rama alta y ágilmente subió por el tronco en instantes.  
  
"Daro!" –exclamó una voz entre las sombras. Fuerte y penetrante.  
  
"Mier- exclamó Kate asustada por aquel tono de voz; imponente sin lugar a duda. La pobre no tuvo tiempo de terminar la palabra ya que Legolas cayó del árbol en aquel mismo instante, aterrizando torpemente sobre ella.  
  
Entre la confusión y el desastre ocasionado por la caída de Legolas y el alboroto de Kate; la compañía retrocedió unos pasos y se encontró desprotegida ante los desconocidos atacantes. Boromir había comenzado a arrepentirse de haber entrado a Lórien, al igual que Gimli y casi todo el resto de la compañía. Entretanto, Legolas se levantó rápidamente, ofreciendo su mano a Kate que, por el momento, prefirió permanecer callada y guardar un insulto para más tarde; la situación en la que se encontraban no era la mejor de todas.  
  
"Quietos todos!" –susurró el príncipe del Bosque Negro mientras retrocedía- "No os movéis o habléis"  
  
"Como si no nos hubiesen escuchado..." –murmuró Kate como respondiéndole a Legolas.  
  
"Si tan solo no gritaras tan a menudo" –respondió el elfo  
  
De repente; una risa dulce estalló desde arriba de los árboles y luego otra voz clara habló en lengua Élfica. Kate no entendía absolutamente nada de la lengua y al parecer Aragorn y Frodo eran los únicos en captar los detalles de la conversación. Observó cómo Legolas respondía ágilmente al llamado y sentí mucha curiosidad en saber de qué hablaban; la forma en la que el elfo cerca de ella pronunciaba aquel dialecto le parecía maravillosa.  
  
"Mae Govannen" –dijo el desconocido desde arriba. Seguía sin comprender lo que decía pero aún así escuchaba con atención todo lo que conversaban Legolas y él.  
  
Después de algunos momentos, Legolas, al ver que la compañía no entendía nada de lo hablado, regresó con una sutil sonrisa hacia la comunidad "Si, son Elfos" –dijo respondiendo a la pregunta que Merry había hecho segundos antes y que él había logrado escuchar- "Y dicen que respiran tan fuerte en la oscuridad que podrían atravesaros con una flecha en la boca" –Todos callaron ante el comentario y Kate comenzaba a pensar que Lórien no había sido la mejor elección, después de todo- "Pero también dicen que no tengáis miedo . Saben que estamos aquí desde hace rato y supieron que yo era de la familia del norte. Por ese motivo no nos impidieron el paso y ahora me invitan a que suba con Frodo y Kate" –al decir esto, volteó su mirada a la joven, un tanto sorprendida por el llamado. Legolas hallaba un tanto extraño el repentino interés de Lórien en Kate- "Pues tenido noticias de él, Kate y nuestro viaje. A los demás se les pide que esperen un momento, y monten guardia al pie del árbol, hasta que ellos decidan"  
  
Justo en ese momento, una escala de cuerda, de color gris plata, bajó de las sombras. Brillaba en la oscuridad y señalaba el camino hacia lo alto de un árbol cercano. Kate se dirigió lentamente hacia la planta, no sin antes echarle una última mirada a la compañía, no sabía porqué, pero se sentía un tanto nerviosa. No era usual que ella fuese el centro de atención, y mucho menos ahora que quería pasar totalmente desapercibida; pero una vez más recordaba que Lothlórien no era un lugar normal.  
  
"Es alto" –dijo mientras observaba el largo de la escala- "Demasiado alto" –agregó retrocediendo un poco.  
  
"No habías logrado curar tus miedos a las alturas, Kate?" –indagó Frodo detrás de ella- "Pensé que después de Moria no sufrirías más al estar en lo alto.  
  
"Lo mismo pensé yo" –dijo riendo nerviosamente. Su miedo a las alturas había regresado y no le complacía tenerlo de vuelta- "Legolas... No habría una pequeña posibilidad de que ellos bajaran?" –indagó esperanzada Legolas levantó la ceja derecha mientras se acercaba a la joven. "Realmente crees que ellos bajarán cuando, por seguridad, todos tenemos que estar allá arriba?"  
  
"Tal vez..." –dijo Kate no atreviéndose a mirar los inquisitivos ojos del elfo.  
  
"Por favor Kate... sube. Nadie se ha caído jamás de estos árboles" –aseguró mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro derecho de la joven para darle mayor seguridad. Ya Frodo iba a la mitad del trayecto.  
  
"Tu te caíste..." –reflexionó la maga muy infantilmente.  
  
Legolas respiró profundamente antes de contestar "Fue un accidente. Ahora sube o si no los orcos llegarán y nos encontraran a todos discutiendo maneras de elevarte hasta la copa del árbol"  
  
A regañadientes, Kate tomó en sus manos la escalinata. Las manos le temblaban con la sola idea de caerse de semejante altura. Detrás, Legolas estaba vigilando que ella diera los pasos correctos; estaría listo si en algún momento ella llegase a caerse.  
  
"Juro que se las cobraré al Concilio" –pensó para sí mientras subía; por primera vez estaba decidida a no mirar abajo; aún así sentía que Legolas la estaba vigilando; el elfo no había subido todavía y se encontraba esperando a que ella llegase a la cima. Pero antes de que Kate terminara de subir, una mano se extendió gentilmente para ayudarla a terminar de escalar. La maga la tomó rápidamente y casi enseguida se encontró en una plataforma de madera llamada Flet o Talan –como le decían los elfos. Un agujero en el centro permitía el acceso a la plataforma y por ahí pasaba la escala. Kate respiró profundamente y con tranquilidad al llegar a su destino; aunque pronto decidido sentarse en el piso de madera para que la sensación de caer al vacío saliera de su mente.  
  
"Meneg Suilaid" –habló una voz acercándose a ella. Legolas llegaba al Talan en aquellos momentos. La joven abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con un elfo alto de cabellos largos y dorados como los de Legolas. Se veía fuerte y decidido; con un carácter bastante interesante si se podía decir a primera vista. La maga podía ver la seriedad de sus ojos, pero también la amabilidad de su trato; una fuerte onda de energía le había llegado al momento en que este apareció en la escena, y sus sentidos percibieron que aquel elfo, a pesar de no poseer magia, era alguien de suma importancia y gran fuerza interna: Un guerrero sin duda alguna. Definitivamente era alguien que debía conocer.  
  
"Eh..." –vaciló en decir; suponía, por pura lógica, que eso significaba la bienvenida- "Hola?"  
  
El elfo sonrió ampliamente al ver el rostro confundido de Kate. Casi nunca tenían trato con humanos en esos tiempos, pero aquella joven tenía algo muy especial consigo. Sus ojos irradiaban una fuerza muy grande y, aunque confundida y un tanto agobiada por la altura, se encontraba a la vez atenta a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La dama del bosque de Oro había tenido razón al mandarla a llamar; algo, dentro del corazón de aquel elfo, le decía que aquella joven era de mucha importancia para el destino de Tierra Media.  
  
"Bienvenidos" –dijo ahora en lengua común. Hablaba lento y con bastante acento; se notaba que hacía tiempo no hababa tal dialecto- "Pocas veces usamos otra lengua que la nuestra, pues ahora vivimos en el corazón del bosque, y no tenemos tratos voluntarios con otras gentes. Aun los hermanos del Norte están separados de nosotros. Pero algunos de nosotros aún viajan lejos, para recoger noticias, y observar a los enemigos, y ellos hablan las lenguas de otras tierras" –continuó dirigiéndose a Frodo. Luego, regresó a Kate- "Yo soy uno de ellos. Me llamo Haldir. Mis hermanos, Rúmil y Orophin hablan poco vuestra lengua".  
  
"Haldir..." –reflexionó Kate para sí. Ahora analizaba los movimientos de aquel especial Elfo. Había varias diferencias entre él y Legolas; después de todo, venían de reinos distintos. Pero algo que le llamaba la atención de este era la amable y respetuosa actitud que tenía; algo que era muy distinto en el Príncipe del Bosque Negro, cuya actitud arrogante lograba sacar de quicio a la joven maga- "Es mucho más amable" –pensó para sí- "Más centrado tal vez?" –se preguntó a sí misma.  
  
"Tenéis que quedaros aquí esta noche, cuántos son?" –le preguntó Haldir a Legolas mientras de reojo miraba a Kate; se había percatado de las observaciones de la joven. Ella permanecía en el piso escuchando la conversación.  
  
"Nueve" –respondió Legolas aún preocupado por la tranquilidad de Kate; veía que ella no se movía del piso, y al parecer no lo haría en toda la noche- "Yo, cuatro hobbits y tres humanos; uno de ellos, Aragorn, es de Oesternesse, y es amigo de los elfos"  
  
"El nombre de Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn es conocido en Lórien" –dijo Haldir mirando por un momento a Frodo- "Y tiene la protección de la dama. Todo está bien entonces, pero solo me hablaste de ocho"  
  
"Bueno..." –vaciló en decir Legolas  
  
"Se te olvida Gimli" –interrumpió Kate aún sentada en el piso- "Nuestro querido enano hijo de Glóin" –agregó, ahora cayendo en cuenta que ella era solo 'Kate Connors', su nombre no tenía ningún 'hijo de'; y de cierta manera esta diferencia la hacía aún más distinta de los demás.  
  
Legolas ojeó a Kate por un momento con una mirada de no-hables-más-por- favor, y luego regresó a la conversación con Haldir. "El último es, efectivamente, un enano"  
  
"Un enano!" –exclamó Haldir ya no tan sorprendido por las obvias palabras de Legolas- "Eso no es bueno. No hemos tenido tratos con los enanos desde Los Días Oscuros. No se los admite en estas tierras. No puedo permitirle el paso." –ante esto, Kate ya no se sentía tan de buenas con Haldir. Si alguien se metía con alguno de la compañía se estaba metiendo con ella. Gimli era alguien muy importante y también merecía respeto.  
  
"Pero es de la montaña solitaria, de las fieles gentes de Dáin, y amigo de Elrond" –interrumpió Frodo levantándose lentamente, a él tampoco le gustaban mucho los Talan- "Él mismo lo eligió para que nos acompañara, y se ha mostrado valiente y leal"  
  
"Él merece estar aquí al igual que todos nosotros" –dijo Kate levantándose, no tan lentamente como Frodo, pero si lo suficientemente rápido como para marearse- "Debería subir e inclusive hablar con la Dama" –agregó tambaleándose. Ante esto, Legolas no vaciló ni un segundo en tomarla por los brazos para evitarle un buen golpe.  
  
"Siéntate y procura estar así un rato" –le susurró mientras la volvía a poner en el suelo- "Las alturas no son tu fuerte"  
  
"No..." –respondió Kate sentándose en seguida- "En realidad muchas cosas no son mi fuerte"  
  
Haldir observó la escena por unos momentos, pero casi en seguida regresó a pensar en el asunto de Gimli. Un enano no había estado en Lórien desde hacía mucho tiempo; y desde luego no se podía molestar a la Dama en estos momentos. Pero sus compañeros habían hablado tan bien de él que, a pesar de no tenerle absoluta confianza, decidió aceptarlo en los dominios de Galadriel para no ocasionar más problemas.  
  
"Muy bien" –dijo después de pensarlo un rato- "Esto es lo que haremos, aunque no nos complace mucho. Si Aragorn y Legolas lo vigilan, y responden por él, lo dejaremos pasar"  
  
Kate movió la cabeza un poco mientras asimilaba las palabras de Haldir. Después de todo no era un mal tipo, y al parecer no quería causar problemas y estaba protegiendo ese territorio.  
  
"De acuerdo" –respondió al mismo tiempo que Legolas. Ambos se miraron por un momento; con cierta sorpresa en sus ojos por tan extraña casualidad y a la vez con cierta molestia de coincidir en algo.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Durante la noche, la compañía se resguardo en el alto Talan. La mayoría, en la que incluyo a Haldir y sus hermanos, durmió sin ningún contratiempo durante el tiempo de la Luna; pero los hobbits y Kate tuvieron varias dificultades en conciliar el sueño. Los cuatro medianos no cerraban los ojos sino por pequeños lapsos de tiempo que les servían para descansar; pero el caso de Kate era aún más complicado: simplemente no dormía. Además; los constantes ruidos de pisadas estruendosas en el suelo, provocadas probablemente por elfos que estaban siguiendo a la compañía, no la tranquilizaban de a mucho. Todo esto combinado hacía imposible que cerrara sus ojos. La constante sensación de que podía caerse la mantenía sentada y cabeceando cada vez que se sentía muy cansada.  
  
Varias veces había intentado caminar por el Talan, pero el miedo de despertar a los demás o de... bueno... caerse; le impedían tal acción. Durante la noche conversó un poco con Sam sobre la belleza del paisaje de Lórien; pero en últimas este se había dormido y no le quedó más remedio que el de mirar a su alrededor. Ya se había acostumbrado a la forma de dormir de Legolas que, con sus ojos acuosos podía asustar a cualquiera; pero de vez en cuando le parecía que estaba despierto y sentía que la miraba. Desde luego, aquel pensamiento se iba al instante en que escuchaba algún ruido fuera de lo normal y regresaba a sus preocupaciones.  
  
Haldir hizo guardia gran parte de la noche, pero pocas veces pudo acercarse a Kate. El Talan era tan grande que Haldir, al encontrarse en el otro extremo; pocas veces decía algo a la joven. Sin embargo había estado analizándola durante mucho tiempo y debido a esto, muchos aspectos de ella, aparte del miedo a las alturas, quedaron al descubierto ante los ojos del elfo.  
  
"Alguien de gran importancia para la Tierra Media" –pensó el elfo- "No es una simple humana, no. Hay algo más que pronto averiguaré" –se dijo observando el horizonte- "Y Legolas del Norte se ha visto afectado por ella; el Príncipe del Bosque Negro ha comenzado a tener sentimientos un tanto distintos a los usuales. Creo que este viaje de la Comunidad del Anillo traerá muchas sorpresas para el destino"  
  
Regresó su mirada a la joven; parecía que al fin se había dormido. De todas formas pronto tendrían que levantarse; el amanecer llegaba y era hora de partir.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
"Kate, levántate" –dijo Pippin suavemente tratando de despertar a la joven  
  
"Huh?" –balbuceaba Kate moviéndose un poco; hacía solo 15 minutos que se había dormido  
  
"Haldir ordenó que todos nos levantáramos" –dijo todavía en voz baja- "Debemos partir"  
  
"Yo no quiero..." –murmuró Kate volteándose.  
  
"Kate!" –exclamó Pippin viendo frustrados sus intentos por levantarla  
  
"Qué me caigo!" –exclamó la joven sentándose casi en seguida. Por un momento tuvo una visión de caer desde el alto Talan a tierra- "Peregrin Tuk no grites de esa forma!"  
  
Pippin puso cara arrepentida ante la reprimenda de Kate; sabía que no le gustaba que le gritaran al levantarla, pero esa era la única manera de despertarla. Todos sabían que cuando la joven maga llegaba a dormirse, costaría un gran trabajo levantarla de nuevo. "Lo siento..." –dijo en voz baja  
  
"Siempre lo sientes..." –Dijo Kate levantándose lentamente- "Nunca lo dejas de hacer..."  
  
"Veo que nuestro pequeño Pippin ha logrado levantarte, joven Kate" –dijo Boromir acercándose a la maga- "He dormido como los dioses!" –exclamó recogiendo algunas cosas.  
  
"Bueno, por lo menos alguien durmió" –reflexionó Kate buscando con la vista a Legolas y Haldir. Ninguno de los dos elfos estaban y ahora la compañía se encontraba acompañada por los dos hermanos de Haldir; algo que no ayudaba mucho porque ninguno de los dos hablaban la lengua común. Sólo Aragorn se comunicaba con ellos un poco.  
  
Pronto regresaron Legolas y Haldir al Talan y la compañía emprendió el viaje de regreso a tierra. Una vez más Kate presentó severos problemas con el descenso y Legolas, acostumbrado a esta situación, le ayudó a descender con ayuda de Aragorn. Por otra parte, Haldir todavía encontraba casi increíble el hecho de que alguien le temiera a las alturas; en especial un humano.  
  
Ahora iban caminando hacia el centro del bosque, donde habitaba la Dama Blanca. Kate todavía no entendía de quien se trataba; pero no tardó mucho en averiguarlo. Entre paso y paso, adentrándose cada vez más. Sus sentidos se fueron fusionando más con el ambiente y cada vez más dejaba de prestarle atención a las conversaciones de la compañía con los elfos de Lórien; recorridas varios kilómetros comenzaron a entrar en una parte del bosque con muchos tipos de flores. La maga, maravillada ante esa hermosa imagen, no vaciló en detenerse y tocar algunas de ellas; en esos momentos no le importaba si la compañía se alejaba un poco.  
  
No muy lejos, Legolas observaba a Kate maravillarse con los paisajes de Lórien. Sentía una gran alegría al verla sentirse feliz entre tanta naturaleza; pero además veía que la forma en la que Kate disfrutaba de todo era distinta a la del resto en la compañía. Par bien o mal; la joven parecía una elfa al momento de apreciar las plantas o respirar el suave aroma de las flores. Lo más extraño para él no era eso; había algo más aparte de ese comportamiento que le llamaba la atención. Desde luego tenía características bastante Élficas, pero en el fondo, era aún más misterioso.  
  
Al ver que estaba alejándose del grupo. Kate dejó los grandes árboles y regresó al camino. En aquel momento fue detenida por una extraña fuerza a su alrededor.  
  
"Estrella de Oeste te llaman, Kate Connors" –decía una voz suave y delicada como el susurró del viento- "Y has venido a cumplir una misión muy importante... la Dama espera conocerte" –seguía mientras ella se detenía en seco y miraba a su alrededor- "Lothlórien, el Bosque de Oro te espera..."  
  
Kate abrió los ojos en asombro. Quién era ella? Cómo sabía su nombre dentro de la orden Blanca? Divulgaría su identidad? "No..." –pensó para sí- "Este es un ser blanco... Su intervención es de buena voluntad, al igual que su ayuda" –continuó en su mente.  
  
"Kate!" –gritó Aragorn desde adelante- "No te quedes atrás!"  
  
..."La Estrella ha llegado a Lórien... ya han comenzado las horas del Tiempo Blanco"...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Silver Card: Bueno; me disculpo una vez más por la demora. Los compromisos del colegio son muy importantes; pero aún así saqué tiempo para continuar con la historia. Espero les haya gustado! Por favor dejen sus reviews! 


	10. Una insignia y un corazón

Silver Card: Aiya a todos los que siguen leyendo mi fanfic! Primero, debo disculparme una vez más por mis demoras, pero he tenido una cantidad increíble de trabajo y por ende, me he demorado un poco más de lo usual al escribir este capítulo. Además, esta parte de la historia la he escrito de a pedacitos, y pido una segunda disculpa si del todo no les gusta ya que, con tantas interrupciones que he tenido, puede que la calidad del escrito no sea la mejor (aunque les aseguro que puse mi empeño como en todos los capítulos anteriores).  
  
Dejando ese tema a un lado, quisiera tomarme un momento para agradecerle a todos los que me han dejado reviews en los últimos capítulos; se que he sido muy vaga en mis agradecimientos, pero eso en ningún momento disminuye lo feliz que estoy a leer sus maravillosos comentarios.  
  
Isabelle Black: Te aseguro que todos tus reviews me han llegado y estoy extremadamente contenta por ellos. Te agradezco por todo y te comento que efectivamente Kate va a recuperar su magia de una forma un tanto inesperada, pero que al igual que todo, esto lleva un proceso por sentado. Muchos saludos!  
  
Bichito: Mi fiel reviewer! Gracias por tu constante apoyo! y... tus opiniones no es que me gusten... me encantan!  
  
Candy Bloom: Gracias, gracias, gracias! Siempre eres super expresiva al momento de dejar tus comentarios y te agradezco por tus alentadores reviews y tu gran paciencia.  
  
Erusel: Dios mío! Has sido de gran ayuda a leer lo que llevo. Gracias por todo!  
  
Luz: No es necesario expresar con palabras lo agradecida que estoy por tu confianza y apoyo durante todo este tiempo. Amigas como tu pocas! al igual que reviews (en la página y de frente jaja)  
  
A Zalajnthaz Ariadne Uth Matar, Alexia, cyan, aredhel calafalas, Kagome Black y todos mis otros reviewers les agradezco una vez más por tomarse ese valioso tiempo y dejarme sus comentarios!  
  
Sin más demoras....  
  
Capítulo 10:  
Una insignia y un corazón  
  
"Maldito enanos, qué testarudos son!" –exclamó Legolas al ver que Gimli no accedía a vendarse los ojos.  
  
"Gimli no es ningún testarudo!" –reprochó Kate ante la exclamación de Legolas. Era injusto que fuese el único en la compañía vendado. Ahora habían llegado al Naith de Lórien, más conocido como el enclave; y Haldir, junto con sus hermanos habían dispuesto que el hijo de Glóin usara una venda- "Merece ser tratados como a el resto. Hay que ser democráticos en el asunto. Todos por igual"  
  
"Democráticos? Ha qué te refieres; es un enano y ellos no son permitidos aquí!" –respondió Legolas exasperándose un poco; todos en la compañía los miraban detenidamente. Hasta el mismo Haldir hallaba la discusión interesante; pocas veces se veía a un elfo discutir con un humano, menos con una mujer. Ahora las voces de todos comenzaban a alzarse y cada quién quería hablar.  
  
"Si Gimli no entra; entonces yo no paso" –declaró Kate con las manos en la cintura- "Cómo es posible que no sean más civilizados!"  
  
Legolas tenía fuego en los ojos "Debes resp-  
  
"Un momento!" –Interrumpió Aragorn al ver que Haldir comenzaba a impacientarse- "Si he de continuar guiando a esta compañía, haréis lo que yo ordene. Es duro para Gimli que lo ponga así aparte. Todos iremos vendados, aún Legolas. Será lo mejor, aunque el viaje parezca lento y aburrido"  
  
"Ves!" –dijo Kate con una sonrisa en el rostro- "Democracia elfo, democracia. Todos por igual"  
  
Gimli sonrió contento. La idea de Legolas andando vendado por Lórien le agradaba de sobre manera. Por otro lado, el elfo del Bosque Negro no estaba muy a gusto con la decisión.  
  
"Soy un Elfo y un hermano aquí" –dijo mirando a Kate desafiantemente- "No tengo por qué caminar vendado"  
  
"Y ahora gritemos: Malditos elfos qué testarudos son!" –exclamó Aragorn riéndose- "Todos iremos vendados. Ven Haldir y cubre nuestros ojos"  
  
El elfo, que había estado viendo la extraña discusión de la compañía, se preguntaba por dentro cómo era posible que ese grupo de gente conviviera con tantas discusiones; ya bastaba con que estuvieran un elfo y un enano en el mismo lugar; pero una mujer como Kate dentro del grupo, causaba bastantes alborotos; sobre todo en cuanto a las decisiones que se debían tomar. Todo esto se hacía aún más extraño al ver la forma en la que actuaba Legolas; un elfo rara vez se exasperaba, pero en el caso de él, parecía usual estando cerca de la joven humana.  
  
"Entonces traeré las vendas" –dijo alcanzando varios pedazos de tela finamente cortados, los cuales serían utilizados para cubrir los ojos de los miembros de la compañía. Cuando llegó al último miembro, que era Kate, le dijo en voz baja- "Nos es necesario que tus ojos vayan cubiertos por El Naith de Lórien. La Dama deseaba que tú en especial contemplaras los bellos paisajes del Bosque de Oro"  
  
Kate sonrió levemente; sin lugar a dudas Haldir era muy amable y la Dama Blanca aún más al concederle tal permiso; pero ella tenía que serle fiel a sus promesas.  
  
"De todo corazón siento rechazar tu oferta, noble Haldir" –respondió en un susurro casi incomprensible- "Pero si no le soy fiel a mis promesas, entonces qué clase de persona sería?"  
  
"Se hará lo que desees" –contestó el elfo cubriendo los ojos de la joven. No muy Lejos; Legolas escuchaba la conversación de los dos... una leve sonrisa de complacencia cubrió su rostro.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
La Compañía marchaba lentamente hacia la morada de la Dama Blanca. En el trayecto, Haldir contó algunas historias sobre Lórien y su gente; esto ayudo enormemente durante la travesía, ya que por lo menos, los oídos de la compañía lograban distraerse con los relatos. El elfo de Lórien hablaba con mucha propiedad y conocía muy bien las leyendas de su pueblo; en ocasiones intercambiaba algunas palabras con Legolas y junto con Orophin y Rúmil se complementaban entre relatos y compartían anécdotas. En un principio Kate escuchaba atenta a lo que decían los Elfos; pero después de algún tiempo su mente volvió a divagar entre las distintas energías de Lórien; sus sentidos comenzaban a deleitarse una vez más con las sutiles fuerzas mágicas que las rodeaban. Pronto se olvidó del resto.  
  
A medida que avanzaban, la maga notaba grandes cambios a su alrededor. Aunque no veía con sus ojos físicos; su percepción de la magia iba mejorando cada vez más. Además, cada vez que se adentraban, las corrientes de energía aumentaban también. La estadía en Lórien le ayudaría, sin duda alguna, a recuperar sus poderes. Al haber entrad al Naith de Lothlórien, todos en la comunidad habían sentido como si pisaran tierras de tiempos más antiguos que la Tierra Media; todo a su alrededor era fascinante.  
  
Ya había pasado la tarde y la suave brisa de la noche próxima a llegar invadía el lugar. Kate sentía ganas de bailar debido a la emoción que el Bosque de Oro producía en ella; sentía como si su corazón hubiese abierto una puerta hacia un enlace antes desconocido hacia ella... un enlace con la magia del mundo Élfico... la magia de la tierra misma. Por otra parte, los hobbits no se sentían tan a gusto después de llevar los ojos vendados por tanto tiempo; ya querían observar lo que los rodeaba; más aún Sam que, por estar al lado de Kate a veces escuchaba comentarios que se le escapaban a la maga sobre lo que ella estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. El hobbit se preguntaba cómo era que ella podía emocionarse con algo que no veía, pero su desesperación por no ver nada pronto lo hizo olvidarse del tema.  
  
"Cuándo vamos a llegar" –murmuró Sam para sí.  
  
"No has de preocuparte, querido Sam" –respondió Kate, quien alcanzó a escuchar sus palabras- "Pues grande será la recompensa en la llegada"  
  
El pequeño hobbit sonrió ante las alentadoras palabras de la joven. En ese momento, un ruido semejante al producido por una tropa de elfos interrumpió la tranquilidad del atardecer. Kate escuchó algunas pocas palabras en Silvano que intercambiaron los recién llegados con Haldir. Lugo de alguna espera este les informó la situación rápidamente.  
  
"Los guardianes de Lórien se dirigen a las fronteras" –dijo seriamente. Su tono de voz, aunque seguro, se notaba preocupado ante las noticias- "La amenaza de Mordor está alcanzando al Lórien y es tiempo de defenderos" –aseguró ahora más relajado- "Pero también han traído un mensaje del Señor y la Dama de los Galadrim. Marchareis todos libremente; aún el enano Gimli. Parece que la Dama sabe quién es y qué es cada miembro de la compañía. Quizá han llegado nuevos mensajes de Rivendel!" –exclamó acercándose a Gimli y quitándole el vendaje. El enano era el primero de la compañía en admirar el bello paisaje. Casi inmediatamente, el resto de los presentes habían comenzado a descubrirse los ojos.  
  
Lo que sucedió después fue indescriptible. Toda la compañía quedó sin palabras al ver los árboles de la región Naith y las hermosas tonalidades de verde en el lugar. Kate había logrado imaginarse una descripción en base a sus percepciones; pero ahora que podía observar todo con claridad, todas las sensaciones y emociones que había sentido en un principio parecieron crecer enormemente. Se encontraban en un claro, cerca de unas lomas con la hierba tan verde como en los días de antaño; árboles de troncos blancos y desnudos se alzaban a sus cabeza alcanzando alturas inimaginables. Sin hojas pero aún imponentes, los grandes Mallorn, revestidos de oro pálido reinaban en el bosque.  
  
La belleza incomparable del lugar era aún más destacada en las construcciones Élficas, de las cuales sobresalía un hermoso y alto Talan, blanco resplandeciente. Cientos de florecillas amarillas cubrían el piso como una alfombra en donde se reflejaban los últimos rayos de Sol.  
  
"Mirad!" –exclamó Haldir apreciando el paisaje- "Hemos llegado a Cerin Amroth. Este es el corazón del antiguo reino"  
  
Los hobbits, ahora mucho más felices por poder ver lo que los rodeaban, veían encantados la hermosa construcción. Mientras, Aragorn sentía como si regresara al tiempo de sus ancestros, donde el mal no había aparecido sobre la tierra y los grandes reyes de antaño convivían en paz con todos los moradores de tierra media. Boromir miraba fascinado, tanto o más que los hobbits, al bello Talan sobre su cabeza; pero desde lejos, Kate podía apreciar una extraña preocupación en él; no podía describirla con certeza, pero desde la llegada a Lórien, el semblante del Caballero de Gondor había cambiado ligeramente.  
  
La joven maga posó su mirada en Legolas. Los ojos azules del elfo brillaban con emoción al observar el paisaje; y a diferencia del resto de la compañía, su alegría no era producida por el impacto del bosque de Lórien ya que no era la primera vez que se rodeaba de tan hermosos árboles y plantas. Su alegría venía de un sentimiento mucho más profundo y puro que el de los demás; el joven elfo deL Bosque Negro se había reencontrado con su origen más exacto; había regresado a la tierra de los Elfos Silvanos; se sentía en casa después de tanto tiempo.  
  
Los ojos de Kate brillaron también de alegría al verlo tan radiante. Era el único de la compañía que no hablaba sobre lo que veía porque su alma aun se estaba enlazando con el Bosque de Oro. Sentimientos tan nobles como esos pocas veces habían sido vistos por la joven; y ahora que se encontraba tan cerca de él, deseaba sentir esa alegría interna.  
  
Pero lo que Kate no veía en su emoción era la mirada analítica de Haldir. Desde lejos, el elfo contemplaba las reacciones de la joven y sabía que tal emoción no se daba en un humano normal al entrar a Lórien. Pocos habían pisado el suelo del Bosque de Oro y se habían sentido tan completos. Sus dudas sobre la verdadera identidad de la Joven mujer aumentaban; ahora más que nunca. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que descubriera la verdad; o al menos alguien en Lórien lo sabría: La Dama de los Glamring pronto vería a la Compañía y con esta, lograría conocer a Kate Connors.  
  
Legolas volteó súbitamente; entre tanta maravilla se había olvidado por completo de quienes lo rodeaban; pero ahora la fuerte sensación de ser observado por alguien lo había vuelto a traer a la realidad. Sus ojos azules, profundos como el mar, se encontraron con las expresivas y siempre cambiantes órbitas cafés de Kate. Por un instante ambos compartieron la armonía de Lórien... por un instante que pareció una eternidad...  
  
"Es hora de seguir" –interrumpió Haldir mientras miraba más allá del horizonte- "Debemos llegar pronto a nuestro destino en el centro de este bosque. Sigamos" –agregó mientras de reojo miraba a Kate y Legolas regresar a tierra después de haberse desconectado de la realidad por un instante. El resto de la compañía había estado tan metida en sus asuntos que nadie se fijó en la reacción que tuvieron el elfo y la joven. Sólo el perceptivo Haldir, desde no muy lejos, vio la felicidad en aquellos dos seres.  
  
"Aquí está el corazón del mundo Élfico" –dijo Aragorn con gran felicidad y renovación en su voz- "Y aquí mi corazón vivirá para siempre, a menos que encontremos una luz más allá de los caminos oscuros que todos hemos de recorrer" –agregó dejando a un lado una pequeña flor amarilla que había tomado. Kate veía una profunda alegría en sus ojos; extrañamente acompañada por una inusual melancolía, quizá provocada por recuerdos vivos que se hacían presentes en el corazón del montaraz.  
  
La compañía siguió entonces caminando por los parajes de Lórien. Todos, sin excepción, caminaban con ánimos renovados por la preciosa vista y los pequeños hobbits admiraban cada detalle que aparecía entre los árboles y abetos del lugar; algunas veces Kate era partícipe de estas conversaciones, pero la mayoría del tiempo se concentraba en percibir y alimentarse de las energías del lugar. A medida que caía el día y llegaba la maravillosa noche; el paisaje de Lothlórien no desmejoraba; por el contrario parecía embellecerse aún más. Al llegar los rayos de la perfecta Luna ya habían llegado a un nuevo claro y los Elfos guías descubrieron los hermosos faroles de plata que guardaban. El nuevo lugar permitía ver el cielo lleno de hermosas estrellas que formaban cientos de constelaciones, reinando implacablemente en medio del azul oscuro de la infinidad. Salpicando con sus tenues luces plateadas, iluminaban el claro y permitían ver la hierba verde que llenaba como una alfombra todo el piso del bosque.  
  
Kate contuvo su respiración al ver los gigantescos Mallron que rodeaban una cercana colina. Los imponentes árboles se erguían alcanzando alturas increíbles y dejando que sus hojas en continuo movimiento mostraran cientos de puntos iluminados por luces plateadas, doradas y verdes. El espectáculo era maravilloso y dejó sin palabras a la maga que jamás en su vida imaginó ver algo así. Boromir, ahora cerca de ella, contemplaba con casi la misma fascinación la imagen frente a él; de seguro había escuchado muchas historias sobre Lórien, pero jamás pensó que el Bosque de Oro fuera así: tan magno, imponente y bello como ningún otro lugar en Tierra Media.  
  
Aragorn y Gimli miraban complacidos el lugar. El montaraz, menos inquieto que el enano, disfrutaba la armonía del ambiente y sentía como si regresase de nuevo al tiempo de sus ancestros. Gimli, más sorprendido que su compañero, se mostraba sin palabras ante el impactante lugar; ahora su mente comenzaba a imaginarse a la Dama Blanca, guía de todos los habitantes de Lórien: De seguro sería tan bella como ese lugar.  
  
"Más precioso que el Mithril o cualquier otro metal precioso en esta tierra, es Lórien; más perfecto que el cielo lleno de estrellas" –dijo después de asimilar sus sentimientos.  
  
"Alégrate querido Gimli" –agregó Aragorn sin quitar la vista del paisaje- "Pocos han sido los que han visto este lugar, y pocos los afortunados que han visitado a la Dama"  
  
El enano sonrió complacientemente; lugares como estos dejaban las diferencias entre razas de lado y unían a todos en un solo pueblo. Esto era lo más importante y la clave segura para vencer al enemigo.  
  
Legolas había apartado su mirada de los Mallron y sus bellas hojas para posar sus ojos en Kate. Desde que había pisado el suelo de Lórien lo único que había hecho era mirarla; su rostro, su cuerpo, su risa le atraía ahora de una manera que jamás habría cruzado por su mente. No entendía que era lo que le pasaba pero ella había logrado que su mente no dejara de pensarla. El elfo ahora libraba una batalla interna; una batalla provocada por los sentimientos opuestos que se mezclaban dentro de él: Los deseos de protegerla y tenerla cerca de él se oponían y apartaban la idea de jamás involucrarse con una mujer humana.  
  
"Pero qué estás pensando?" –se cuestionó para sí- "Eres un elfo de la nobleza y ella es una humana. Por qué estas perdiendo la cordura por algo tan simple. Ella jamás podrá pertenecerte y tu jamás la podrás mirar con otros ojos más que los de la amistad; no desperdicies tu tiempo" –se dijo mientras apartaba los ojos de la figura de Kate. Todavía no comprendía por qué su corazón se sentía triste al acatar las órdenes de su razón.  
  
"Bienvenidos a Caras Galadon!" –exclamó Haldir con gran alegría; siempre tenía que estar patrullando y pocas veces estaba cerca de la morada de la Dama Blanca- "He aquí la morada de los Galadrim, donde viven el señor Celeborn y la Dama Galadriel"  
  
Al oír esto, el corazón de Kate se llenó de alegría y cierta impaciencia; lo que no sabía era que tendría que esperar un poco; ese paisaje frente a ella no era sino una mínima fracción de la gran ciudad, cuyas puertas se hallaban en el otro extremo. Todavía quedaba mucho trayecto por seguir.  
  
"Hermoso y sumamente grande" –pensó reanudando la caminata- "Si tan solo tuviera al viento bajo mis órdenes podría elevarnos a todos y llegar rápido a donde quiera que se suponga debamos llegar"  
  
"A qué se refiere?" –interrumpió Sam que había escuchado las palabras de Kate. La joven se quedó fría al entender que alguien la había escuchado hablar de magia- "Ahh claro" –reflexionó el hobbit con una sonrisa- "Todos desearíamos tener ese poder; la caminata comienza a alargarse demasiado"  
  
"Je, je" –río nerviosamente Kate- "Claro"  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
No había transcurrido un minuto cuando la Dama Galadriel y el Señor Celeborn llegaron a donde se encontraba la Compañía. Después de haber subido cientos de escalones y detenerse en varios para poder tomar aliento mientras los miembros de la Comunidad se turnaban el cuidado de Kate; al fin habían llegado a la cima de un hermoso y blanco Talan. Todos callaron al ver el rostro de la Dama y el Señor; estaban sorprendidos y asombrados ante la belleza de aquella Elfa. Las cabezas de la compañía se bajaron en un saludo solemne mientras Galadriel les daba la bienvenida.  
  
"Bienvenido Aragorn hijo de Arathorn!" –dijo- "Han pasado 38 años del mundo exterior desde que viniste a estas tierras; y esos años pesan sobre ti. Pero el fin esta próximo, para bien o para mal" –agregó mientras su mirada se posaba en cada uno de los miembros de la Compañía. Su imponente belleza y mirada penetrante y pura iluminaban el lugar- "Descansa aquí tu carga por un momento!"  
  
Kate miraba detenidamente a la reina. Ni siquiera parpadeaba ante aquella imagen; se encontraba inmóvil y sin palabras. Al momento de haberla visto había querido arrodillarse ante semejante ser; pero tenía que mantener la compostura y a nadie de la compañía se le había ocurrido eso. Sus sentidos mágicos captaban la energía que esbozaba de su ser: Grandes ondas de luz blanca salían de ella e impregnaban el talan con gran armonía. Jamás Kate había visto una fuerza tan delicada pero resistente en su vida; ni si quiera los miembros del Consejo Blanco tenían un aura así. El respeto que emanaba de aquella Elfa hacía que la joven maga se sintiera sumamente pequeña en comparación a ella. Y entre tanta impresión no se daba cuenta que cada miembro de la compañía apartaba sus ojos de la reina cuando ella les hablaba; no tardaría mucho en llegar su turno.  
  
"Bienvenida, Kate Connors" –oyó decir a una voz en su cabeza. La joven parpadeó por un instante al reconocer que esa dulce y suave voz pertenecía a la Dama Galadriel- "La Estrella guardián del Oeste ha llegado a nuestras tierras. Traes contigo un poder cuyas raíces se encuentran en esta Era y tu misión será tu bendición o tu condena. Jamás Lórien ha conocido magia como la tuya y jamás Tierra Media la volverá a ver; seas honrada por tu Orden y tu pueblo. Pero has de tener cuidado con tu alma y corazón, pues ellos no escuchan la razón... lo prohibido no tardará en tocar a tu puerta"  
  
En ningún momento los ojos de Kate se apartaron de la mirada de Galadriel. La joven había sido la última a la que la reina le había hablado y todos en la compañía se habían dado cuenta de eso. La verdad era que la joven maga no sentía pena al escuchar esas palabras, sentía curiosidad, y más eran las dudas y preguntas que dejaban, que las respuestas que ofrecían.  
  
Aragorn miró a Kate detenidamente; sabía que como él, ella también había escuchado algo muy personal sobre su vida. Lo que le llamaba la atención era la actitud de la joven maga. No se había inquietado o bajado su mirada; seguía igual que antes, como si lo que hubiese escuchado era algo que muy en el fondo sabía. Aunque el montarás ya había presentido tal reacción; después de todo, Kate era una maga y jamás reaccionaría como cualquier mortal, y Galadriel lo sabía.  
  
Fue entonces cuando todos se sentaron que el Señor Celeborn habló. "Aquí hay nueve" –dijo con voz pausada pero fuerte- "Partieron diez; así decían los mensajes. Pero quizá hubo algún cambio en el concilio y no nos enteramos"  
  
Todos en la compañía guardaron silencio. El corazón de Kate se vino al piso nuevamente y su alma volvió a sentir aquel pesar que la había acosado incesantemente fuera de Lórien; Legolas regresó su mirada a la joven y al verla en tal estado sintió que su corazón clamaba por ir a ella; cerró sus ojos en desesperación y lo único que pudo hacer fue callar sus sentimientos.  
  
"No, no hubo cambios en el Concilio" –dijo Galadriel con pesar en su voz. Había bastado con ver su mirada para saber que ya sabía quién faltaba. Kate bajó la cabeza y miró al piso evadiendo los ojos de la reina del Bosque de Oro- "Gandalf el Gris partió con esta Compañía, más no cruzó las fronteras de este país" –dijo con voz clara y musical, pero en tono grave y melancólico- "Contadnos ahora donde está, pues mucho he deseado hablar con él otra vez"  
  
Frodo, que se encontraba al lado de Kate, la veía con pesar; sabía que como él, ella estaba sufriendo por aquella pregunta. Pero lo que el pequeño hobbit no se imaginaba era que el remordimiento asechaba en el corazón de la joven y que esta sentía más culpa al escuchar las palabras de Galadriel.  
  
"No puedo verlo de lejos a menos que pase de este lado de las barreras de Lothlórien; lo envuelve una niebla gris y no sé por donde anda ni qué piensa" –continuó la reina buscando explicación alguna por parte de los miembros de la comunidad, mas nadie hablaba. La mirada de la elfa fue entristeciéndose al ver que el silencio llenaba el lugar: La respuesta no sería la esperada.  
  
"Gandalf el gris ha caído en la sombra" –Respondió Aragorn levantándose. El pesar también se escuchaba en su voz- "Se demoró en Moria y no pudo escapar"  
  
Se escucharon los cortes en la respiración de los elfos en el salón. Todos estaban asombrados y entristecidos por la noticia. Aragorn volvió a tomar asiento mientras miraba con una triste expresión a la reina de los Galadrim.  
  
"Una noticia funesta" –dijo Celebrorn con pesar- "La más funesta que se haya dado en Lothlórien jamás" –luego volteó su mirada a Legolas - "Por qué no me dijeron nada hasta ahora?" - le preguntó en Élfico al príncipe del Bosque Negro.  
  
"No le hemos hablado a Haldir de lo que hicimos ni de nuestros propósitos" –respondió el elfo mirando fijamente al rey de Lórien- "Al principio nos sentíamos cansados y el peligro aún estaba muy cerca; luego casi olvidamos nuestra pena por un rato cuando caminábamos por los senderos del bosque"  
  
La situación no mejoró para Kate con ese comentario; y menos con los siguientes. Al acabar el concilio se encontraba tan deprimida como una elfa llena de pena. Aún así ni una sola lágrima había rodado por su rostro; ya no iba a permitir que nadie la viera así... no sabría cómo explicar lo que sentía.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Esa primera noche, la compañía durmió en tierra firme. Esto causó un gran alivio para los pequeños hobbits que ya no soportaban otra noche más en las alturas. Junto con estos se encontraban Kate y Gimli; el enano y la joven escuchaban retazos de las conversaciones de los hobbits que hablaban. El enano se encontraba feliz después de la visita a la dama de los Galadrim; pero la joven guardaba silencio y se limitaba a escuchar las palabras del hijo de Glóin, que no hacían sino elogiar a la reina de Lórien.  
  
"De una belleza increíble, joven Kate!" –exclamó con gran felicidad- "No que tu no seas tan bella como ella pe-  
  
"No tienes por qué explicarme nada, amigo Gimli" –dijo Kate antes de que el enano pudiera terminar su frase- "La Dama Galadriel no tiene comparación; al igual que su hermoso reino" –agregó levantándose.  
  
"A dónde vas?" –preguntó el hijo de Glóin viendo que Kate tomaba su mochila- "Es muy de noche y la compañía va a descansar ahora"  
  
Kate sonrió levemente; Gimli siempre se preocupaba por ella- "Necesito despejar mi mente por un rato, nada más" –dijo en voz baja; al parecer los hobbits ya se habían dormido- "Pero no has de preocuparte ya que lugar más seguro que este no hay en Tierra Media"  
  
El enano dio una sonrisa de aprobación; ahora Kate no tenía solamente a Aragorn como tutor; Gimli también había decidido participar en esa tarea. "Entonces ve y sé feliz entre árboles y flores; que la Dama te acompañe y proteja"  
  
"Así será" –dijo Kate abandonando el lugar. Apenas dio la espalda al enano; su falsa sonrisa desapareció y una vez más su rostro se tornó triste y melancólico. Abandonó las estancias de la compañía para encontrarse con un Boromir perturbado. Su mirada revelaba una gran preocupación y tormento; al parecer, lo que había sido una tranquila conversación entre el montaraz y él, había terminado con problemas para el Caballero.  
  
"Boromir..." –susurró Kate al verlo pasar; por un momento pensó en ayudarlo; pero ella estaba demasiado enredada mentalmente como para hacer algo por él.  
  
"Ahora no, joven Kate" –respondió el hijo del Senescal secamente. No muy lejos Aragorn se encontraba sentado en un pequeño muro. La joven maga lo miró como tratando de buscar explicación alguna; pero lo único que hizo fue revelar su propia tristeza.  
  
"Veo que Boromir no es el único preocupado" –dijo el heredero de Isildur levantándose- "Tu corazón no ha superado una pena inevitable"  
  
"Bien sabes, Aragorn, que pude hacer algo" –respondió Kate en voz baja. Esta vez no bajó la mirada como lo hizo con Legolas; ahora podía ver los ojos llenos de comprensión de Aragorn.  
  
"No te culpes por algo que se encuentra fuera del alcance de todos" –dijo quitándole una hebra de cabello de su rostro- "Fue el destino quien decidió su suerte y no tú"  
  
Kate reflexionaba en las palabras del que se había llegado a convertir en su padre "Lo sé..." –dijo con pesar- "Pero el único inconveniente es que yo no creo en el destino..." –agregó quitando la mano del montaraz de su rostro con delicadeza- "Qué ironía..." –exclamó con una media sonrisa- "Siendo una maga de la Orden Blanca no creo en el destino"  
  
Aragorn sabía que no iba a poder convencerla de lo contrario. A lo largo de aquel viaje había llegado a conocer a la maga muy bien, y algo que había aprendido de ella era que jamás podría alguien hacerla cambiar de parecer: La persistencia y fortaleza de aquella joven era algo que no tenía comparación. Sin más palabras; Kate se alejó lentamente dejando al montaraz solo. Aragorn la vio perderse entre la naturaleza; muy dentro de sí sabía que en los bosques de Lórien, la maga encontraría las respuestas que su corazón tanto anhelaba.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Un ruido se escuchó entre los pequeños abetos grisáceos cerca a Kate. La joven maga que había estado meditando por más de una hora sintió el aura de alguien muy cerca. Gracias a todo el tiempo que había permanecido reflexionando y descansando, sus sentidos tanto físicos como mágicos se habían despertado y ahora estaban funcionando casi perfectamente. Dejando su preocupación de lado, se levantó rápidamente y centró su mirada en un solo punto.  
  
De entre los arbustos salía una joven elfa que traía consigo unas ropas aún húmedas entre sus brazos. Kate se detuvo al ver que era una elfa y ésta, al detectar la presencia de otra persona en el lugar dejó caer su carga y empuño una larga espada; el arma relucía en la oscuridad, mostrando un brillo plateado con matices rojos. La elfa se colocó en posición de combate; lo que causó que Kate retrocediera; si bien este ser no manejaba magia, su aura emanaba una gran fuerza y determinación; la joven maga sabía que estaba dispuesta a matar a cualquier enemigo.  
  
"Quién eres?!" –preguntó la joven desconocida apuntando su espada a Kate.  
  
"Eh... yo... Kate" –respondió la maga encontrando la salida más obvia.  
  
La elfa retrocedió al ver que la joven humana no representaba ninguna amenaza para ella; aunque no guardó su espada. "De dónde vienes"  
  
Kate, aún un tanto nerviosa por el previo ataque trató de decirla oración más sencilla posible "Bueno... yo... vine... es decir... pertenezco a la Comunidad del Anillo" –dijo mientras observaba a la recién llegada- "Hemos sido invitados por La Dama Galadriel a permanecer aquí por un tiempo" –agregó ahora más tranquila  
  
La elfa sonrió levemente; se había enterado de la noticia de los nuevos visitantes y le alegraba más aún que uno de ellos fuera mujer. Pocas veces se permitía la entrada a seres ajenos al país de Lórien. "Disculpa por asustarte" –dijo guardando su espada- "En estos tiempos hay que tener mucho cuidado con los extraños"  
  
Kate se sentó nuevamente en el muro blanco en el que había meditado por tan largo tiempo- "De eso estoy segura. Últimamente he visto demasiadas cosas que comprueban tal afirmación".  
  
La joven elfa tomó sus cosas y se acercó a la maga "Oreissë..." –dijo con voz suave pero profunda- "Bienvenida al Bosque de Oro"  
  
Kate sonrió ampliamente; aparte de Haldir y sus hermanos, a los cuales no les entendía nada de lo que hablaban; Oreissë había sido la única elfa normal que había podido conocer "Mucho gusto; Kate Connors" –dijo extendiendo su mano. La elfa miró extrañada la reacción ya que jamás había saludado a alguien estirando la mano. Al ver esto, la joven maga rió levemente y retiró su brazo- "Una vieja costumbre de mi pueblo"  
  
Oreissë colocó sus ropas en el muro y se sentó al lado. Después de unos minutos de silencio habló "Partiste con la compañía desde Rivendel?" –dijo con cierta curiosidad.  
  
"Si, salimos de allá hace algún tiempo... un largo tiempo" –respondió Kate desviando su mirada momentáneamente.  
  
"Pero no eres de aquí" –afirmó la elfa con seriedad. Kate regresó en segundos su mirada hacia la mujer frente a ella sin saber qué responder; no entendía cómo era posible que ella supiera su verdadero origen- "Es decir; por tus costumbres y tu forma de hablar imagino que tu reino se encuentra bastante lejos"  
  
Kate respiró con tranquilidad una vez más- "Claro! por su puesto. Desde Luego que vivo lejos"  
  
La elfa miró con extraño a la joven frente a ella. De seguro era un pueblo bastante lejano como para tener gente así. "Entonces... por qué te uniste a la compañía?"  
  
"Bueno..." –dijo Kate reflexionando- "La verdad es que sin importar cuán lejos mi pueblo se encuentra; ha sido gravemente afectado por Sauron y su magia oscura" –agregó pensativamente- "Y el gran consejo tuvo que enviar a un representante ante el Concilio de Elrond. Hemos decidido participar en esta guerra" –continuó con cierta tristeza en su voz; aún recordaba el día en el que estuvo en el Concilio Blanco y fue decidida su partida... nunca había querido participar en este viaje y aún así había tenido que hacerlo  
  
Oreissë guardó silencio por un momento "Pero nunca estuviste de acuerdo con esa decisión" –dijo como adivinando los pensamientos de la joven.  
  
Esta vez Kate dejó de ocultar la verdad "No..." –respondió secamente- "Siempre evadí la guerra y ahora tengo que afrontarla"  
  
Oreissë sonrió; siempre le habían dicho que tenía un sexto sentido para ciertas cosas; sin duda alguna había sido aplicado ahora. La joven frente a ella no aparentaba ser guerrera; más bien todo lo contrario; era como si buscase evadir todo tipo de violencia; pero aún así había algo inquietante en ella; algo en su forma de hablar... en su mirada, que no la había una mortal común y corriente.  
  
"Pero tu tienes cara de guerrera, o me equivoco?" –indagó Kate tratando de reestablecer la conversación que se había detenido- "Esa es una espada bastante grande la que llevas"  
  
"Si; todo mi linaje está compuesto por guerreros: Elfos y Elfas. Siempre hemos defendido a Lórien y a sus habitantes" –respondió con gran orgullo.  
  
"Y he de suponer que patrullas por este sector" –dijo Kate enfatizando en lo obvio  
  
"Hace algunas horas que mi compañía patrullaba por la zona este del bosque; encontramos a un grupo de una especie de Orcos en el lugar. Venían en un grupo no tan grande; pero estoy segura de que iban tras los ratos de ustedes" –respondió recordando aquella escena.  
  
"Ustedes eran los elfos con los que Haldir habló" –reflexionó Kate reviviendo los momentos en los que se encontraba vendada.  
  
"Exacto; Haldir es nuestro capitán y a él le rendíamos informes. No fue sólo mi compañía la que encontró Orcos en el lugar; otros en la zona Sudeste hallaron un pequeño grupo de esa especie" –dijo Oreissë con cierto disgusto al referirse a los Orcos- "Detesto a esas cosas. Corrí a bañarme a penas regresamos a nuestras moradas"  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo; no pueden ser más repugnantes. Su aura puede provocar el peor dolor de cabeza" –Agregó la joven con igual disgusto.  
  
Oreissë calló por un instante, asimilando las palabras de Kate "Auras?" –preguntó con cierta duda- "Ves auras?"  
  
Kate abrió los ojos en sorpresa. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera sido tan descuidada con lo que decía? Durante todo aquel viaje había sido muy cuidadosa con sus palabras; hasta en los momentos de mayor descontrol; era increíble que hubiera metido la pata justo ahora "Eh, bueno... yo"  
  
"Ahora entiendo..." –reflexionó Oreissë como para si- "Por eso la insignia... nunca pensé en conocer a alguien como tu"  
  
Kate bajó la mirada para encontrarse con su muñeca descubierta. La muñeca que había mantenido oculta desde que había llegado a Tierra Media; solo tres seres de esa era conocía la insignia que llevaba marcada en ella: Aragorn, Gandalf Elrond. Ahora estaba al descubierto; durante la larga meditación que tuvo decidió quitarse el pequeño paño que envolvía su muñeca para percibir mejor aún la energía; ese solo error le costaría muy caro...  
  
~*~ Flash Back ~*~  
  
-Concilio Blanco Siglo XXI-  
  
"Eso es lo que ustedes dicen, pero no lo creo así... quién tiene pruebas de eso ah? Nadie!. Nadie puede decirme que yo soy esa persona!" –exclamó la joven maga incrédula.  
  
"Eres la única maga de la orden blanca que maneja los 4 elementos sin ningún problema y tienes el poder de manejar el tiempo. A duras penas los magos de esta época manejan dos elementos y nadie ha logrado controlar el tiempo en años!" –dijo la anciana del Concilio- "Además, aunque eres demasiado joven para el gusto de muchos en esta sala; tu fuerza es muy grande y hacían siglos que no se veía algo así" –continuó en un tono más tranquilo- "Llevas una marca en tu muñeca. Una marca que comprueba tu origen y tu destino. Ningún mago nació con tal insignia, escrita en legua antigua, tan pura como los inicios de la magia blanca" –declaró sentándose nuevamente.  
  
~*~ End Flash Back ~*~  
  
"Pensaba que las mujeres de tu raza no manejaban magia alguna" –continuó Oreissë al ver que Kate no respondía nada. Algo dentro de ella le decía que jamás debió hacer ese comentario.  
  
"Muy pocas..." –respondió monótonamente Kate aun calculando cuán grave era el problema en el que se había metido. Nadie debía enterarse de su verdadera identidad; al menos no por ahora- "Yo..."  
  
"No te preocupes" –interrumpió la elfa advirtiendo lo que iba a decir la joven maga- "Aunque gran es mi sorpresa al encontrarme con alguien como tú; no revelaré nada sobre ti y esta conversación quedará borrada de este encuentro" Kate sonrió levemente. Estaba segura de que sería así. La mirada sincera de Oreissë le decía que nadie se enteraría de sus poderes por su boca. Podría estar tranquila- "Agradezco tu sinceridad y honestidad. En estos tiempos de oscuridad son pocos los aliados con los que el bien cuenta. Y ni si quiera yo sé el alcance de mis poderes ni conozco completamente la tarea que he venido a realizar" –dijo levantándose del pequeño muro.  
  
"No sé mucho de magia pues la defensa es mi fuerte. Pero esa insignia es élfica, pero no en lengua Silvana... su procedencia es aún más antigua. Deberías hablar con la Dama" –aconsejó Oreissë a Kate, mientras recogía sus cosas.  
  
La joven maga sonrió ampliamente- "Me alegra haberme encontrado con una elfa como tú. Hace algún tiempo no tenía una charla amigable con la gente de tu raza, ya que el ejemplar que hay en la compañía dista de ser completamente amable"  
  
La elfa del bosque de Lórien rió "Te refieres al príncipe del Bosque Negro?"  
  
Kate levantó la mirada con sorpresa –"Conoces algo de él? Pensé que hacía mucho tiempo no venían elfos del Norte a visitar este lugar"  
  
"Estás en lo cierto. El señor Legolas Hojaverde es el primero de su pueblo que nos visita desde hace mucho tiempo" –respondió Oreissë  
  
"Señor?" –dijo Kate con sorpresa- "Señor..." –repitió una vez no pudiendo contener la risa. La imagen de Legolas como todo un caballero sentado en un trono le causaba más risa que respeto al la joven. Quien podía llamarle señor a un elfo que lo único que hacía era discutir en cada momento con ella?  
  
"Es de la nobleza, Kate" –interrumpió la elfa- "Y debe tratársele con respeto; al menos por parte de nosotros" –dijo Oreissë con cierto patriotismo en su voz. Respetaba mucho al los pueblos hermanos de Lórien; aunque a veces sus impulsos la llevaban a irrespetar a sus jefes más cercanos... o por lo menos a uno en especial.  
  
Kate calló su risa al darse cuenta que Oreissë hablaba en serio. Aunque en el fondo sabía que apenas la elfa conociera a Legolas; opinaría todo lo contrario. "Quién te enseño a hablar también la lengua Común?" –preguntó luego de una pausa; deseaba cambiar el tema de conversación. No deseaba pensar en Legolas en estos momentos.  
  
Oreissë sonrió levemente "Un amigo..." –respondió vagamente- "Desde hace mucho tiempo me enseño a hablar en dicha lengua"  
  
"Quién es?" –preguntó Kate con cierta curiosidad. En Lórien eran pocos los que sabían hablar como ella y era un gran alivio encontrarse con algún elfo con aquella cualidad; ya había sufrido algunos inconvenientes al no saber comunicarse con un grupo de guardianes antes de llegar al lugar donde se encontraba ahora.  
  
"Haldir" –respondió Oreissë tomando sus ropas- "Aunque debo decir que lo hablo mejor que el"  
  
Kate sonrió levemente, luego su rostro tomó un aspecto de confusión –"Haldir? No es él tu comandante... capitán... eh... jefe?"  
  
La elfa se echó a reír con aquel comentario. Era obvio que Kate no tenía ni idea de la organización de la milicia Élfica –"Dejémoslo en jefe y si él lo es" –respondió con una sonrisa- "Pero hemos sido amigos desde hace muchos años"  
  
La joven maga detectó un cierto cambio en el tono de voz de la elfa; inclusive su estado energético había variado un poco. Haldir de seguro tenía que ser una persona muy especial en su vida.  
  
"Todos tienen a alguien especial consigo" –susurró la joven maga para si- "Pero que hay de aquellos que tienen prohibido querer a alguien especial y tenerlo en su alma? "–Pensó ahora con un toque de tristeza.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
"No sabes lo que dices, Pippin" –refutó Merry mientras fumaba un poco de su pipa.  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo con Merry" –agregó Sam que hallaba el comentario de aquel Tuk sumamente gracioso- "Simplemente no puede aspirara a algo semejante"  
  
Peregrin Tuk miraba a sus amigos con rabia y cierta frustración al oír sus opiniones sobre el tema. Había estado seguro de que los tres hobbits frente a él lo apoyarían incondicionalmente y si bien, lo que decía no sonaba del todo factible, nada era imposible en esta vida.  
  
"Sé que nada es imposible en esta vida" –reflexionó Frodo como adivinando los pensamientos de Pippin- "Nosotros, mejor que nadie, sabemos que nada es del todo imposible. Pero existen ciertos límites apreciado Pippin, y esa idea está fuera de tu alcance"  
  
Pippin no soportaba un comentario más de sus compañeros "Cómo puede estar fuera de mi alcance? No le veo nada de malo" –refunfuño haciendo una ligera mueca- "Esperaba el apoyo de todos ustedes, pero lo que encuentro es una gran negativa ¿qué clase de amigos son?"  
  
"Los del tipo realista" –dijo Merry como pensando en voz alta; esto causó una gran carcajada por parte de Frodo y Sam; provocando que Gimli, que ya se había dormido, se moviera un poco con el ruido.  
  
La expresión de Pippin mostraba la frustración que le causaba escuchar las desalentadoras palabras de su primo "Pero si ni siquiera tiene a alguien especial con ella! Está sola y un hobbit como yo pocas veces se puede hallar" –dijo con cierta arrogancia y orgullo en su voz  
  
Ahora era el turno de Sam "Y Gracias a los dioses que son pocos ¿se imagina si fueran muchos como él, los que andaran en Hobbiton, señor Frodo?"  
  
"Sería una gran tragedia para Tierra Media, Sam" –respondió Frodo siguiéndole la corriente.  
  
"Pero, ¿por qué es tan imposible que Kate se fije en mi?" –interrumpió Pippin un tanto exasperado.  
  
"Déjame pensarlo..." –dijo Merry actuando como si estuviera resolviendo una gran incógnita- "Porque eres un hobbit?"  
  
"Y,,," –dijo Pippin aún esperanzado  
  
"Y dudamos que se llegue a fijar en un hobbit como tu" -respondió Sam  
  
"Ja!" –exclamó el pobre hobbit atacado- "Ahí está! Dijeron 'dudamos' eso quiere decir que existe una posibilidad"  
  
"Pippin... no existe posibilidad alguna" –volvió a aclara Sam- "Además, creo que si la joven Kate tuviera que estar con alguien en especial, ese sería el maese Legolas"  
  
"Ese?" –dijo Pippin como hallándolo imposible- "Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?"  
  
"Otra pregunta que debo pensar" –dijo Merry volviendo a hacer la misma mímica, después de unos segundos respondió- "Que él es un elfo y tú eres un simple hobbit?"  
  
"Suena razonable...esa afirmación resume casi todo" –reflexionó Frodo.  
  
Pippin guardó silencio por un momento. Su cara pasó de esperanzada a frustrada una vez más "Bueno... yo..."  
  
"Lo superarás, Pip" –dijo Merry recostándose en su manta; el sueño comenzaba a entrar en los hobbits.  
  
"Pero..." –murmuró Pippin bajando la mirada. Ahora Frodo y Sam hacían lo mismo que Merry. De repente la cara del joven Tuk se iluminó una vez más- "Un momento, pero si ellos se pelean todo el tiempo ¿qué posibilidad hay de que estén juntos?" –indagó con nueva determinación.  
  
"Quiénes se pelean a cada rato?" –interrumpió Kate que regresaba a descansar. Había esta conversando largo rato con Oreissë y se había enterado de muchas cosas sobre Lórien y la vida de los elfos en este mundo. Ahora que regresaba veía al joven Hobbit Tuk hablando con unos casi dormidos compañeros- "Pip?"  
  
La cara del primo de Merry se tomó una amplia gama de tonos rosas al tiempo en que respondía trabajosamente "Cre- creo que debo ir a a... acostarme! Buenas noches!"  
  
"Ah?"  
  
La joven maga miró a su alrededor. Ahora se encontraba en Lórien y una nueva etapa del viaje iba a comenzar; el mismo miedo que sintió al llegar a Tierra Media permanecía en lo profundo de su corazón y se negaba a desaparecer... sabía que todavía faltaba mucho para que su misión terminara, pero el haber sobrevivido hasta este punto le decía que tal vez podría soportar lo que el mañana le presentara. Las dudas sobre el origen de su magia y el porqué de su elección para viajar al pasado aún rondaban en su cabeza, y la insignia que ahora reconocía como Élfica no lograba generar respuesta alguna... solo más incógnitas. Tal vez algún día pudiese llegar a revelarlas... tal vez algún día entendería cual era su misión...  
  
Silver Card: Bueno... esto fue todo por hoy... trataré de actualizar loo más pronto posible... saludos! hasta la próxima! R+R 


	11. Un regalo una despedida

Silver Card: Hola??... Hay alguien ahí?? ¬¬ eso espero... mil disculpas y una por la tardanza!!! (Creo que esta frase se está haciendo muy usual) Algún día espero volver a escribir mis fanfics sin tantas interrupciones (créanme). A todos los que aún siguen leyendo... aquí está el cap. número 11.  
  
P.D: Quisiera dedicarle este capítulo a todos aquellos revierws del capítulo anterior; y darles la bienvenida a los que por primera vez leen mi historia... No saben cuánto me alegra leer sus opiniones!!!  
  
Capítulo 11:  
Un regalo... una despedida  
  
Según las cuentas de Kate, ya habían pasado más de una semana desde la llegada de la compañía al Bosque de Oro. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, muchas cosas habían sucedido y muchos habían sido los cambios generados en la mente de Kate y su forma de ver las cosas. La joven maga pasaba la mayoría del tiempo recorriendo los parajes del bosques en largas caminatas y en algunas ocasiones se encontraba con Oreissë y conversaban por un rato; la elfa había logrado hacerse muy buena amiga de la joven maga. Durante las noches y en la mayoría de la tarde; la compañía compartía bajo el suave fuego de una sencilla fogata y contaban historias sobre sus pueblos y gentes. En más de una vez, Kate tuvo que inventar un pasado ficticio sobre ella para poder encubrir su verdadera identidad. Aún así, entre tanta felicidad, Kate sentía un extraño vacío al ver que alguien no se encontraba con ellos.  
  
"Dónde crees que se encuentre Legolas, Aragorn?" –preguntó Gimli mientras fumaba su pipa con gran alegría; hacía poco había tenido un encuentro con la dama y desde aquel instante, una sonrisa no podía quitarse de su rostro.  
  
"Con sus hermanos, señor enano" –respondió el montaraz; era temprano en la mañana y hacía un rato Kate había sido llamada por las doncellas de la Dama; esperaba pacientemente bajo la sombra de un gran Mallron la llegada de la joven; su curiosidad le había puesto a pensar qué querían las doncellas de Galadriel con Kate.  
  
"Ese elfo necesita los árboles tanto a más que el agua" –dijo Gimli mientras reía levemente. Ahora los hobbits pasaban caminando cerca de ellos. Las voces de Pippin y Merry discutiendo sobresalían en el grupo.  
  
"Es un elfo de los bosques" –respondió Aragorn- "Es lo mínimo que pudiera sentir. Sería como decir que un enano no siente emoción al ver una cota de malla de Mithril"  
  
"Tienes razón..." –murmuró el enano cerrando sus ojos y descansando con la suave y delicada brisa de Lórien.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
"No!" –exclamó una vez más Kate que no lograba hacerse entender. Se encontraba en una gran habitación sobre un Talan junto con tres doncellas elfas cerca de ellas. Además del cercano infarto que tuvo al escalar para llegar a la construcción, las jóvenes servidoras de Galadriel no entendían nada de la Lengua común- "No quiero vestidos! No puedo utilizar vestidos! Por los dioses ¿cómo voy a usar uno cuando tengo que escalar y correr por toda Tierra Media!"  
  
La jóvenes elfas seguían mostrando hermosos vestidos de seda y otras valiosas telas que variaban en colores y estilo; todos eran sumamente armoniosos y delicados, adornados con piedras preciosas y cintas de delicadas tonalidades. En alguna otra ocasión hubiese sido agradable usar uno de esos vestidos, aunque rara vez Kate usaba uno cuando se encontraba en su era, pero ahora no era el momento apropiado, y la joven más que nadie sabía la burla a la que se vería expuesta por parte de la compañía, si salía vestida como una doncella élfica.  
  
"Por favor..." –murmuró Kate que ya había pasado de rabia a frustración. No iba a utilizar un vestido pero la verdad era que necesitaba un cambio de ropa urgentemente. Le desesperaba verse tan sucia y desaliñada; ni siquiera en las arduas jornadas de trabajo en África había estado tan desarreglada- "Eso no..." – En ese instante, sus ojos captaron la inesperada imagen de un elfo cruzando los pasillos. La maga rápidamente dejó los vestidos a un lado y corrió entre las doncellas dejando al grupo de elfas totalmente confundidas (si eso era aún posible después de haber tenido una 'conversación con Kate').  
  
"Haldir!" –exclamó la maga alcanzando al elfo lo más rápido posible. El guardián se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de la joven visitante- "Gracias a los dioses!"  
  
Haldir sonrió levemente; hasta él había logrado comprender que tanto el lenguaje como la forma de actuar de Kate, además de ser muy extraña en Tierra Media, siempre tenía un toque de humor "Qué os ha sucedido?" –preguntó de manera muy cortés  
  
"Yo..." –dijo Kate tomando aliento por la reciente carrera- "Necesito un... traductor!" –exclamó señalando la habitación donde se encontraba con las doncellas de Galadriel.  
  
Haldir siguió la dirección del dedo de Kate y se encontró con las tres elfas sosteniendo algunos vestidos en sus brazos. Las doncellas se sonrojaron levemente ante la repentina atención que sobre caía en ellas. El elfo regresó sus confundidos ojos azules a la joven maga- "Eso significa..."  
  
"Están hablando en Dios sabe qué idioma!" –exclamó Kate ya totalmente recuperada- "Y lo único que me ofrecen son vestidos!"  
  
Haldir no pudo contener la risa. Siendo siempre serio y respetuoso con los demás; esta vez simplemente dejó las reglas de lado al ver la cara frustrada de Kate, que seguía esperando una respuesta. "Lo que hablan es Silvano y lo usual sería que una joven dama usara vestidos como esos"  
  
"No soy una joven dama común y corriente y exijo una vestimenta más apropiada para el viaje" –respondió Kate no muy complacida por la risa de Haldir.  
  
"Vamos" –le indicó el elfo caminando hacia las doncellas.  
  
"Mae govannen" –saludó Haldir mientras Kate, a su lado, trataba de controlar su mirada, la verdad era que no quería que nadie saliera herido. El elfo continuó hablando seriamente con las doncellas; explicándoles la real necesidad de Kate. Pronto, las tres elfa comprendieron el mensaje y disculpándose con la joven por no haberla entendido, se retiraron rápidamente a buscar la ropa apropiada.  
  
"Y bien... qué dijeron?" –obviamente Kate no comprendió ni media palabra de lo dicho.  
  
Haldir sonrió "Dicen que tienes el baño preparado para que puedas asearte"  
  
"Insinúan que no me he bañado?!" –exclamó con rabia la maga- "Qué atrevimiento es ese?! He estado en casi el 30% de Tierra Media pero me baño todos los días!"  
  
"Calma, Kate" –señaló el elfo tratando de tranquilizar a la joven- "Simplemente están intentando atenderte lo mejor que puedan; son órdenes de la Dama. Además buscarán la vestimenta adecuada; existe una elfa en la compañía que defiende a el Bosque de Oro; ella les indicará como confeccionarlas"  
  
"Te refieres a Oreissë?" –Indagó Kate dirigiéndose al cuarto.  
  
Haldir guardó silencio por un momento; analizaba cada palabra dicha por Kate- "Cómo la conoces?"  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. "Por qué te sonrojaste, Sam?" –preguntó Frodo recordando el momento en que Galadriel, Dama de Lórien, los recibió.  
  
"Para ser sincero, señor Frodo" –comenzó el hobbit jardinero bajando la mirada- "Sentí como si mirara dentro de mí, no sentí peso alguno sobre mi cuerpo y eso no me gusta... me preguntó que pasaría si existiese la posibilidad de regresar a la Comarca..." –continuó levantando el rostro y mirando a los otros tres hobbits.  
  
"Qué extraño..." –murmuró Merry en un principio- "A mi me pasó algo muy parecido" –reflexionó en voz alta. Casi enseguida todos comenzaron a decir que habían sentido lo mismo.  
  
Y en verdad lo era. Cada miembro de la compañía, no solo los hobbits, recibió unas palabras dedicadas solo a cada uno. Los hobbits hallaron la situación muy interesante; pero a pesar de todo, uno de los cuatro medianos no parecía querer revelar mucho de lo que se le había dicho.  
  
Frodo permanecía silencioso oyendo lo que decían sus compañeros; solo él sabía lo que en verdad sucedía, no solo con el destino del anillo sino con una situación muy especial... una persona muy especial. Kate Connors, su gran amiga y compañera tenía un papel muy importante en la historia de Tierra Media. La Dama se lo había dicho claramente: Kate no era una humana común y su misión dentro de la compañía era muy valiosa... el efecto del anillo sobre ella sería nulo y por lo tanto la confianza depositada en aquella joven nunca sería quebrantada. El Mediano sonrió ampliamente; siempre había pensado que Kate era alguien muy especial y entre ella y él existía un vínculo muy grande; aunque no podía dejar de sentir cierta curiosidad por la gran importancia que la Dama le había dado dentro de la compañía.  
  
Pero todo esto se borró de la mente de Kate al ver quien se aproximaba. Boromir, el hijo del Senescal de Gondor se acercaba hacia el grupo de hobbits con Gimli. Desde la llegada a Lórien y la conversación con la Dama; el caballero había estado actuando demasiado raro y eso le daba mala espina al hobbit.  
  
"Buenos días pequeños hobbits!" –exclamó Gimli con gran alegría al ver a los cuatro reunidos; desde que había visto Lothlórien, su semblante había cambiado de sobre manera.  
  
"Hablando sobre la Dama?" –indagó Boromir que de lejos había escuchado algo de la conversación de los medianos.  
  
"Si..." –contestó Pippin mientras engullía un pedazo de pan- "Todos hemos tenido una extraña conversación con ella" –y casi en el instante, los hobbits comenzaron a relatar lo sucedido; todos excepto uno...  
  
"Y qué te sucedió?" –Preguntó Boromir a Frodo- "Te miró mucho tiempo, portador del anillo"  
  
"Si" –respondió el hobbit cortantemente- "Pero lo que me vino entonces a la mente ahí se quedará" –continuó mirando con desconfianza al hombre frente a él.  
  
"Pues bien! Ten cuidado" –respondió Boromir tratando de hacérselas el desinteresado- "No confío demasiado en esta Dama Élfica y en lo que se propone"  
  
"No hables mal de la Dama Galadriel!" –exclamó Aragorn detrás de Boromir. El montaraz había llegado en aquel instante y no estaba dispuesto a tolerar las palabras del Caballero de Gondor; cada vez comprendía lo turbada que estaba la mente de Boromir- "No sabes lo que dices.; En ella y en esta tierra no hay ningún mal, a no ser que un hombre lo traiga el mismo ¡y entonces que se cuide!" –exclamó haciendo sentir a Frodo más tranquilo con su llegada.  
  
Los presentes escuchaban atentamente a las palabras del montaraz. Hablaba con fuerza y seguridad en su voz; en aquel instante era idéntico a los reyes de antaño y sus ojos brillaban con gran vivacidad. Boromir guardó silencio en seguida, evitando así una discusión que llevaría mucho tiempo. Desde el día en que Galadriel habló con él, su corazón había sentido un gran miedo e inseguridad... la incertidumbre sobre el futuro ocupaba cada vez más espacio en su mente.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Kate miraba su reflejo en el espejo... las cosas sin duda alguna habían cambiado para ella. Su rostro mostraba una madurez impresionante para tan corto tiempo en Tierra Media. Se veía cansada pero con fuerzas para seguir. Su piel ahora había adquirido ese color bronceado que tenía en África y hasta parecía que había crecido en estatura. Sus piernas y brazos se habían vuelto fuertes y definidos por la ardua caminata y la infinidad de prácticas diarias. Sus manos era ásperas y llenas de pequeños callos provocados por el manejo de la espada; y claramente podía verse las cicatrices en las piernas y en el ante brazo, provocadas por los combates contra las fuerzas de Sauron. Lo único invariable era su fuerte y penetrante mirada y la insignia Élfica grabada en su muñeca...  
  
"Cuanto has vivido y cuánto te hace falta por vivir" –murmuró mientras volteaba la mirada- "Podrás soportarlo, Kate... o desfallecerás en el intento?"  
  
La joven maga tomó las nuevas ropas que le fueron entregadas y se visitó rápidamente. Pieza tras pieza, fue vistiéndose a la usanza Élfica. Sus ropas eran casi iguales a las de un elfo guerrero, pero con ciertos toques femeninos y detalles que hacían de la vestimenta delicada pero fuerte y resistente. Desde luego no tenía el glamour de un vestido Élfico, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba a ella en aquellos momentos. No había alcanzado a terminar de ponerse las botas cuando escuchó un par de voces discutiendo.  
  
"Ni se te ocurra dejar a mi compañía en receso!" –exclamaba una elfa con voz desafiante  
  
"Cuándo vas a aprender a obedecer las órdenes de tus superiores?!" –refutó un elfo con el mismo tono de voz  
  
"Cuando mis superiores se vuelvan cuerdos y entiendan que no es momento de descansar!" –Continuaba la joven elfa con rabia y frustración- "Qué no ves el peligro en el que no encontramos?"  
  
"No puedo arriesgar a más soldados y tu más que nadie sabes eso! Nuestros atacantes no son simples Orcos y no deseo saber de dónde provienen!" –respondió el elfo alzando aún más la voz.  
  
"Con más razón aún! No podemos quedarnos cruzados de brazos... no puedo quedarme cruzada de brazos!"  
  
Kate se levantó de la cama al reconocer las voces que discutían –"Oreissë?? Haldir??" –se preguntó para si- "Qué diablos..." –susurró saliendo de la habitación. Pronto dio a un pequeño balcón cercano de donde se podía observar a una elfa y un elfo discutiendo un piso más abajo. La elfa, Oreissë se encontraba apoyada sobre unas barandas de madera mientras que el elfo, Haldir, se encontraba frente a ella.  
  
"Por qué no te conformas con las órdenes dadas?" –indagó Haldir con más calma. Oreissë siempre llegaba a sacarlo de sus casillas cuando se lo proponía.  
  
"Porque no soy cualquier soldado y mucho menos cualquier elfa" –respondió secamente la elfa  
  
"Y por eso tienes que ir en contra de cada decisión que tomo?!" –exclamó Haldir, perdiendo la compostura una vez mas.  
  
"Si! Deja de actuar como un niño chiquito y piensa como un adulto! cerca de 3 milenios y sigues siendo un cobarde!" –respondió Oreissë dejando de apoyarse en las barras.  
  
"Cobarde?!" –repitió Haldir con rabia- "Trata de dirigir un ejercito de Elfos y luego hablamos!"  
  
"Pues te aseguro que si yo dirigiera uno ya hubiéramos acabado con esto desde hace tiempo!"  
  
Los ojos azules de Haldir se oscurecían de la frustración "Por qué no te ca-  
  
"Qué está sucediendo?" –preguntó Kate, que había bajado lo más rápido que pudo para detener la pelea. Su nuevo atuendo le ajustaba mejor que la ropa que había traído de su era y ahora podía correr con mayor agilidad.  
  
Haldir cerró los ojos y bajó las manos completamente frustrado por una parte, y agradecido por la oportuna intervención de Kate; sino esa discusión hubiera durado por horas. "Nada fuera de lo normal" –respondió volviendo la mirada a la joven  
  
"Haldo tiene razón" –agregó Oreissë partiendo del lugar- "Tal vez algún día la use cuando piense en estrategias para el ejercito!" –exclamó antes de abandonar el sitio.  
  
Kate levantó una ceja aún sin lograr entender todo completamente "Haldo?... por qué te dice Haldo?"  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Ya habían sucedido demasiadas cosas para una sola mañana. Sin duda alguna Lórien tenía todo tipo de elfos, y hasta los de mayor compostura perdían la cabeza de vez en cuando... adiós al prototipo del elfo imperturbable.  
  
"Y yo que pensaba que Legolas era el único elfo histérico de Tierra Media" –pensó la joven maga mientras caminaba. Después de haber presenciado la discusión entre Haldir y Oreissë pensó que lo mejor era alejarse de la civilización por un tiempo y dejó que sus pies comenzaran a caminar por la fresca hierba del bosque- "Pero es fascinante sacarlo de quicio" –agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
La brisa del bosque de Oro sopló y con ella trajo los recuerdos de aquellos amigos que la joven dejó atrás al partir a Tierra Media. A la mente de la maga llegaron imágenes de Elizabeth y Dave sus amigos, compañeros y prácticamente hermanos. Los quería como su familia y había aprendido a convivir con ellos desde que la magia formó parte de su existencia. Kate se detuvo frente a un hermosos Mallron y contemplando el encantador paisaje recordó momentos de su vida en el lejano siglo XXI.  
  
-*- Flash Back -*-  
  
"Escucha?!" –exclamó Kate- "Quieres que escuche?! Estamos en el siglo XXI y el último tema que puede ser cierto es la magia!"  
  
"Qué no te das cuenta?!" –preguntó Dave un poco exasperado por la forma de actuar de Kate- "Deja de tener tanto miedo y acepta lo que te sucede. He estado buscándote por demasiado tiempo para que ahora salgas con una respuesta tan insignificante. Tu misma sabes que cosas extrañas suceden cerca de ti... y más de una vez has creído ser la causante! Despierta a la realidad!"  
  
"La realidad es una sola: Me voy de aquí!" –dijo Kate partiendo del pequeño claro  
  
"De dónde crees que proviene la insignia!" –exclamó el guardín una vez más tratando de retener a la joven. Kate se detuvo en seco. Nadie conocía su marca a excepción de sus padres –"Esa marca que tanto ocultas de los ojos de los demás..."  
  
-*- End of Flash Back -*-  
  
-*- Flash Back -*-  
  
"El sofá!" – gritaba Elizabeth corriendo desesperadamente por el apartamento de Kate – "Se quema!!! Auxilio!!!"  
  
"Ups?" –musitó Kate mirando a un Dave serio que se limitaba a observar a Elizabeth correr histérica por la sala  
  
"Apágalo" –comandó si ni siquiera mirarla. Ya se lo había advertido Por qué quería adelantarse a las lecciones? Nadie le dijo que utilizara el elemental Fuego- "Utiliza al elemental Agua"  
  
"Si señor" –respondió Kate sonriendo maliciosamente. Cuánto disfrutaba enojar a Dave.  
  
-*- End of Flash Back -*-  
  
-*- Flash Back -*-  
  
"No lo hagas!" –gritaba una joven de 18 años mientras se cubría el rostro para protegerse de las llamas- "Regresa!"  
  
"Te encuentras en el lado equivocado" –respondió un joven de ojos grises no mayor que ella. Su mirada estaba perdida y no mostraba sentimiento alguno por la despedida- "Serías una buena aliada"  
  
"Por favor, William" –hablaba Kate con la voz entrecortada- "No te hagas esto, no permitas que te maneje... no vayas" –el joven volteaba su mirada para no enfrentar el rostro de la maga; por dentro deseaba quedarse junto a ella... la necesitaba... la amaba... pero ya era muy tarde para eso- "Adiós"  
  
"William!!!"  
  
-*- End of Flash Back -*-  
  
"William..." –susurró Kate con pesar. Sus ojos no volverían a llorar más por él... por nadie más.  
  
"Qué sucede?" –Interrumpió Legolas saliendo de la nada. Con sus silenciosas pisadas había llegado hasta donde Kate se encontraba sin que ella se diese cuenta. La joven se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del elfo y volteó su mirada hacia él.  
  
"Hola, Legolas" –dijo con voz seria pero suave.  
  
El elfo no escuchó palabra alguna de Kate; se encontraba visiblemente preocupado al ver el estado en que se encontraba la maga. Sin proponérselo; había llegado a memorizar cada uno de sus gestos y miradas... y sabía que algo no estaba bien. "Tu mirada..." –murmuró acercándose un poco- "Que sucede?"  
  
Kate sonrió levemente; el elfo se estaba preocupando por ella... un avance más para civilizarse. "Cosas que sólo yo puedo resolver"  
  
Poco conforme, pero más tranquilo, Legolas se apoyó en el árbol donde estaba Kate "Te gustan mucho los árboles no?" –preguntó cambiando el tema  
  
"Si..." –respondió Kate respirando profundamente el suave aroma de las flores- "La conexión más perfecta que puede existir con la tierra"  
  
Legolas alzó las cejas en sorpresa. Ningún humano hablaba así de aquellos seres que tanto amaba. Había vivido entre los árboles y encontraba una fascinación inmensa, mayor que la de los mismos elfos de su reino... era un caso bastante especial. De repente se le ocurrió una idea que seguro alegraría.  
  
"Ven conmigo..." –le dijo a la joven estirando su brazo.  
  
"Ah? A dónde vamos?" –preguntó Kate al verse jalada por Legolas hacia el medio de la nada.  
  
"Ya lo verás"  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
"No puedo creerlo" –murmuró Kate atónita al ver el hermoso paisaje que la rodeaba. Se encontraba ahora sobre un Talan de vigilancia muy lejos del campamento de la compañía. Legolas la había llevado a aquel lugar para que pudiera observar la vista completa del bosque de Lórien- "Es simplemente maravilloso..."  
  
"Pocos Talans en esta región tiene una vista tan bella de Lothlórien" –dijo Legolas observando la vista. Las copas de los Mallron se alzaban y se podían divisar todos los Flets que habían en Lórien- "El bosque de Oro es único en su clase"  
  
"Si" –sonrió Kate sin apartar la vista del horizonte- "Valió la pena subir hasta aquí"  
  
Legolas rió un poco. Todavía recordaba el enorme trabajo que le había costado convencer a Kate de subirse en la alta estructura; la joven simplemente se negaba a escalar hasta la copa del árbol y prefería quedarse en tierra- "Aun no comprendo cómo es que tu miedo a las alturas no se ha erradicado del todo con tantas subidas que has tenido"  
  
"Yo tampoco" –respondió la joven con gran alegría y sarcasmo. Deseaba quedarse en aquel paisaje por el resto de sus días- "Condiciones extrañas me rodean"  
  
Legolas no pudo evitar sonreír una vez más. Sonaba estúpido pero cada vez que estaba al lado de ella no podía dejar de hacerlo "Pocos han visto horizontes como estos y desean vivir para siempre en ellos. Sin duda eres alguien muy especial"  
  
Kate volteó su mirada "Algo más para agregar a lista!" –exclamó y luego calló mientras observaba al elfo frente a ella. No se había dado cuenta de cómo era él en realidad... jamás lo hubiese imaginado así. En todo su viaje desde Imladris hasta Lórien, no se había detenido a observarlo. Claro que había visto su físico y desde luego lo consideraba excelente... pero había algo más que solo su magia le permitía ver... un aura que no había percibido en ningún otro elfo; de verdes matizados y cambiantes como el bosque mismo... profundos como el mar en unión con el horizonte- "lista..." –murmuró casi incoherentemente al detallar al elfo. Cerró sus ojos momentáneamente para percibir mejor su energía y sus labios no podían evitar esconder una sonrisa ante la imagen frente a ella.  
  
"Kate?" –indagó el elfo al ver que la joven no hablaba y simplemente miraba en su dirección- "Estás bien?"  
  
La maga se desconectó de sus divagaciones y regresó a tierra en el instante. Qué habría estado pensando Legolas al verla mirarlo de esa forma? "Igual no importa mucho" –pensó para si- "Casi toda Tierra Media me considera como una loca de tierras lejanas"  
  
"Kate?" –volvió a insistir; comenzaba a pensar que algo extraño estaba sucediendo con la joven.  
  
"Dime?" –fue la respuesta de Kate al encontrarse con los inquisitivos ojos azules de Legolas.  
  
Una vez más el elfo sonrió; el rostro de la maga mostraba una absoluta y genuina confusión... su cabeza inclinada hacia a un lado lo confirmaba "Nada"  
  
Y otra vez el silencio apareció entre los dos dejando las palabras de lado y dando cabida a las ocasionales miradas del uno al otro. Kate no tuvo problema con aquella situación; había logrado acostumbrarse a aquellas ausencias de palabras entre Legolas y ella, lo hallaba sumamente normal, pero el elfo se encontraba un poco ansioso... necesitaba decir algo muy importante.  
  
"Vas a ir a la guerra?" –preguntó de la nada llamando la atención de Kate.  
  
La joven levantó una ceja señalando lo obvio "Estamos en guerra Legolas"  
  
"Me refiero a los combates" –reformuló el príncipe del Bosque Negro acercándose un poco  
  
"Claro que iré" –aseguró Kate extrañándose con la pregunta- "Eso es algo que supuse sabrías"  
  
Legolas frunció el ceño "Es algo muy peligroso... estar en batalla no es lo mismo que enfrentar a un pequeño grupo de orcos" –dijo con voz seria  
  
"Últimamente estás hablando de cosas demasiado obvias" –respondió con un cierto ademán de confusión.  
  
Legolas se atrevió a acercarse un poco más. Necesitaba explicarle a Kate los riesgo de la batalla... el peligro al que se exponía "No lo entiendes; la guerra no es para ti"  
  
Ante eso Kate retrocedió y su mirada pasó de confusión a prevención. Sus ojos cafés ahora se mostraban ariscos "Qué es lo que estás tratando de decir, Legolas"  
  
El elfo percibió el cambio de actitud en la joven pero no tenía más remedio, debía evitar que saliera lastimada, no podría soportar una situación como esa "Estás son batallas en las que fácilmente perderías la vida ¿No comprendes la situación a la que te expones?  
  
"Legolas Hojaverde! No puedo creerlo!" –exclamó Kate al escuchar aquellas palabras, todavía seguía siendo el mismo elfo arrogante- "Quien crees que soy para juzgarme así! NO me conoces y créeme... mejor no lo intentes! No sabes con lo que te puedes encontrar" –respondió con voz amenazante.  
  
"Nunca has estado en batalla! Se perfectamente con lo que me voy a encontrar!" –continuó el elfo ahora frustrado ante el intento de convencerla a no ir.  
  
"Y ¡¿qué si no he peleado en estas batallas?! He peleado en muchas otras que jamás llegarías a imaginar y no soy una niñita cualquiera que se morirá de desesperación en pleno campo!"  
  
"Eso es lo que no sabes!" –refutó el elfo con rabia ante la testarudez de Kate  
  
La joven maga empuñó sus manos conteniendo las ganas de pegarle a Legolas "No pienso aguantar más humillación por parte tuya... me insultas y eso es lo peor que has podido hacer!" exclamó partiendo del lugar  
  
"A dónde vas?!" –replicó el elfo viéndola acercarse a las escaleras  
  
"Eso no es tu problema! Si me quiero ir a otro planeta lo haré!" –exclamó una vez más la joven  
  
"No te iras" –dijo Legolas con voz seria y amenazante yendo hacia donde se encontraba- "Ni pienses irte de esta forma" –agregó tomándola del brazo  
  
"Suéltame" –respondió Kate en voz baja- "No me toques"  
  
"No te dejaré ir" –dijo Legolas mirándola directamente a los ojos.  
  
"Quítate o no respondo" –respondió la joven acercándose  
  
"Qué vas a hacer? Morderme?" –indagó el elfo acortando la distancia entre los dos  
  
"Legolas apártate" –dijo Kate amenazante sin moverse de su lugar.  
  
El elfo miraba los ojos cafés de la joven maga mientras un inevitable magnetismo lo atraía cada vez más a ella "No quiero que te vayas..." –dijo juntando los suaves labios de la maga con los suyos en un beso que absorbió la energía de ambos.  
  
Kate dejó de respirar en aquel instante y los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a agilizarse a medida que los segundos pasaban. Si en un principio había mostrado resistencia, todas sus barreras preventivas habían caído ahora y no existía poder alguno que controlara lo que en esos momentos sentía. El elfo había logrado retenerla tal como dijo... pero ella jamás pensó cómo lo haría. Aquel beso contenía todas las emociones que tanto ella como él habían intentado resguardar... contener... evitar. Ahora nada de eso parecía posible.  
  
"Qué estás haciendo Kate?!" –pensó la joven tratando de manejarse- "Eres una maga! Qué es lo que estás pensando!"  
  
Fue Legolas quien sintió el cambio. Kate ya no movía sus labios y en cuestión de segundos se separó abruptamente de él, dejando un vació inevitable.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
Reemplazado rápidamente por una inesperada sensación de ardor en la mejilla derecha del elfo. La cachetada de Kate había llegado tan inesperadamente como el mismo beso. Fuese lo que fuese que había sucedió entre los dos, ahora se había convertido en cenizas; dejando una visible marca en su rostro. "Kate..."  
  
"Jamás..." –murmuró Kate casi sin poder controlar su voz- "Jamás vuelvas a hacerlo" –dijo mirando desenfocadamente- "Nunca... entiendes?"  
  
"Kate...yo.." –trato de hablar el elfo  
  
"No digas nada más por favor" –continuó la maga- "No... jamás" –agregó mientras se volteaba y se dirigía a las escaleras  
  
"Kate!" –exclamó el elfo sin moverse de su sitio.- "Lo... siento..."  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
La joven maga caminaba sin rumbo alguno por los parajes de Lórien. No había pasado una hora desde su encuentro con Legolas y aún no podía controlarse; no comprendía cómo era posible que tal cosa hubiera sucedido entre ellos dos; no estaba preparada para algo semejante y conocía muy bien las consecuencias de una situación como esa. Los magos no podían... no debían...  
  
"Enamorarse..." –susurró mientras se arrodillaba en la hierba. Sus ojos no miraban nada en particular... solo al aire. Su cara no reflejaba emoción alguna salvo confusión- "Una ley inquebrantable... no pedí quebrarla"  
  
-*- Flash Back -*-  
  
"Debes comprender que todo mago de tu rango tiene prohibido enamorarse. A lo largo de la historia del mundo se han visto casos desastrosos de magos que deciden tomar ese camino, Kate" –dijo Dave seriamente mientras sostenía en sus manos un largo objeto envuelto en suave terciopelo- "Todo mago que decida enamorarse deberá entregar sus poderes"  
  
"Entonces entregaré los míos cuando llegue el momento" –interrumpió Kate mientras observaba la insignia en su muñeca- "No pedí este tipo de poderes y no es de mi interés usarlos... lo haré solo porque tu no dejarás de molestarme hasta que los use"  
  
"Kate..." –dijo el guardián en tono exasperado- "Tu caso es muy especial y por ende tiene una aplicación distinta de la ley"  
  
"Con eso quieres decir..."  
  
"Naciste con una misión demasiado importante. Y es por eso que dicha ley varía al momento de ser aplicada a los de tu clase. Ni siquiera los de tu rango nacen con poderes tan específicos como los tuyos y solo dos magos son aptos para ocupar unos puestos tan importantes en la Orden del mundo mágico, Kate. Para ti, no es posible negar la magia... ni tampoco aceptar algún otro sentimiento distinto a ella"  
  
*-* End of Flash Back -*-  
  
"No puedo dejar que esto continúe... no puedo sentir" –dijo mientras se levantaba- "Magia es lo único que rige mi existencia; por ella acepté vivir... o morir"  
  
"Gran juramento es el que has hecho, joven Kate" –interrumpió una suave y profunda voz; prácticamente sonaba como el viento mismo- "Pero terrible son sus consecuencias"  
  
Kate volteó la mirada para encontrarse con nadie más que la mismísima señora de Lothlórien- "Dama Galadriel!" –exclamó arrodillándose una vez más; parecía no poder evitar inclinar su cabeza ante la presencia de dicha elfa.  
  
La señora de dulces palabras se acercó un poco a la joven- "Jamás inclines tu cabeza ante nadie. Ni en este tiempo ni en el tuyo; pues los de tu linaje son de inmensurable importancia en cualquier era"  
  
Kate se levantó con cierta sorpresa en su mirada. Nadie jamás se había expresado así de ella, lo cual la hacía sentir un poco incómoda al respecto.  
  
"No te apenes de tu verdadera identidad" –resaltó la elfa mientras se apartaba un poco. Sin haberse dado cuenta, los pasos de Kate la habían llevado hacia un lugar escondido dentro de Lórien, donde al parecer, sólo la Dama entraba. Era un hermoso claro con unas escalinatas de piedra que marcaban el camino a una piedra bellamente tallada con una bandeja de plata sobre ella.  
  
"He escondido durante tanto tiempo quien de verdad soy... que se me hace extraño cuando alguien habla de mi verdadera identidad" –respondió la joven bajando las escaleras lentamente.  
  
"Percibo que no solo en Tierra Media has tenido que ocultar tu verdadera identidad" –dijo Galadriel tomando una hermosa jarra de plata.  
  
Kate sonrió levemente; aunque su rostro no mostraba alegría alguna- "Los magos no son muy entendidos en mi era, por decirlo de alguna manera, nuestra popularidad ha decaído con el paso de los años"  
  
La Dama de Lórien sonrió, podía ver que esta joven intentaba mantener una actitud positiva a pesar de todo- "Cuál ha sido el motivo de tu visita a este paraje del Bosque de Oro?"  
  
Kate reflexionó por un momento, realmente no se había dado cuenta en qué momento había llegado hasta allí- "No sé cómo llegué aquí... no ha sido mi intención"  
  
"Todo tiene un motivo ya que nada es al azar... si has llegado aquí es porque algo has querido preguntar" –respondió Galadriel llenando con agua la bandeja de plata- "Y qué mejor respuesta que el espejo de Galadriel... Aquel que muestra cosas que fueron, y cosas que no son, y cosas que quizás serán" –ante estas palabras, Kate se quedó quieta en el lugar donde estaba- "Deseas, Estrella del Oeste, mirar?"  
  
Los ojos de Kate mostraron prevención; los temas del futuro nunca le habían llamado la atención, cosa extraña siendo maga "El futuro no es mi preocupación. Ese se lo dejo al dios del tiempo. Mi único interés es mi presente y mi pasado..."  
  
"Decís cosas contrarias a las que un mago puede pensar... más aún siendo del rango que eres" –dijo Galadriel sin poder contener la sorpresa- "El futuro es un tema que le interesa demasiado a los humanos... por qué no a ti?"  
  
"Nunca me llamó la atención conocer lo que está por venir... no creo en destino alguno" –respondió Kate seriamente pero con suavidad en su voz. Aún miraba el lugar detallando cada cosa allí  
  
"Una maga que no cree en destino alguno... Los de tu era guardan muchas sorpresas" –dijo Galadriel colocando la jarra de plata en su lugar- "Pero hay algo que tal vez te pueda ayudar"  
  
Kate levantó el rostro y miró fijamente a la dama- "Cualquier consejo es bien recibido en estos tiempos de desasosiego"  
  
Galadriel sonrió- "Creo que ya conoces que tu insignia es de origen Élfico... pero debes saber que su dialecto pertenece a aquellos que llegaron por primera vez a este mundo... Sólo los Altos Elfos lo recuerdan y lo añoran cada día. Esto es algo muy especial en la raza humana ya que ninguno de tu pueblo ha cargado con tal linaje" –afirmó con una sonrisa-  
  
"Magia de origen Élfico es lo que trata de decir?" –indagó Kate incrédula- "Por qué una humana?... por qué yo?"- ahora miles de preguntas rondaban su cabeza.  
  
"Calma, joven Kate..." –respondió La dama mientras se acercaba a la joven- "Todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo" –dijo colocando una mano sobre su rostro- "Lo único que os puedo decir es que ya es hora de que os preparéis para la verdadera batalla... tus enemigos no son solo Orcos y demás criaturas oscuras" –sentenció mirando directo a los ojos cafés de Kate- "Tu guerra es por ambos mundos... el tuyo y el nuestro"  
  
Kate guardó silencio; las palabras de Galadriel parecían responder toda pregunta y a la vez ninguna- "Vaya tarea..." –dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
"Nada que no podamos soportar nos es entregado" –agregó Galadriel dando media vuelta y partiendo del lugar- "Pero has de tener cuidado, puesto que tu alma conocerá sentimientos que rogarás nunca haber conocido, pero no desearás abandonar" –afirmó volteando su cabeza para mirar por última vez a la joven en las escalinatas.  
  
Kate bajó la mirada esperando que tales palabras nunca se hicieran realidad. Jamás le perdonarían sentir aquellos que tanto temía, pero que inconcientemente deseaba. "No permitiré que tales palabras se cumplan... no puedo permitirlo" –susurró para si comenzando a subir lentamente.  
  
"...Aquella del Oeste vendrá a reclamar lo que le pertenece... la espada en sus manos quedará y su lucha comenzará... la oscuridad finalmente encontrará rival..." –susurró una voz traída por el viento. La piel de Kate se heló en el instante al percibir una gran fuerza mágica a su alrededor. Dios Cuánto deseba que todo acabara pronto!.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Ya había terminado de almorzar la compañía y todos recogían lo último de sus pertenencias mientras recordaban los días que habían vivido en Lórien... la inevitable partida había llegado y el pesar en la compañía había regresado. Todos empacaban en silencio y se preparaban para una última comida con al señora y el señor de Lórien. Kate recordaba la despedida de hacía unas horas, que tuvo con Oreissë y Haldir; la joven prometió que no pasaría muco tiempo antes de que los volviera a ver... y tenía razón... no pasaría demasiado.  
  
-*- Flash Back -*-  
  
"No saben cuánto me place verlos así" –dijo la joven con aire conciliador- "Esto es lo que se llama una relación civilizada" –agregó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.  
  
"Es cierto, verdad Haldo?" –indagó Oreissë con un sonrisa un tanto fingida en su rostro. Ambos elfos habían acordado aparentar estar en buenos términos solo para que la joven maga se fuera con un recuerdo armonioso de Lórien.  
  
"Si..." –respondió Haldir con una sonrisa que lentamente se borraba de su rostro.  
  
"Ejem.." –interrumpió Kate tosiendo falsamente- "Entonces nos veremos..." –agregó con alegría  
  
La mirada de Oreissë dejó de centrarse en Haldir y se posó sobre la joven que ahora sonreía esperanzadamente; parecía más un hobbit que una humana en aquel instante... por un momento la elfa pensó que era demasiado inocente para estar en una guerra así.  
  
"Claro que nos veremos" –respondió con igual alegría.  
  
"Lothórien siempre estará en mis más profundos recuerdos" –dijo Kate abrazando fraternalmente a Oreissë- "Al igual que un par de elfos guerreros"  
  
"La joven de la insignia no será olvidada por estos lares" –interrumpió Haldir con una sonrisa- "Ni tampoco su peculiar sentido del humor, he de agregar" –continuó mientras abrazaba a Kate que, delante de él, se veía mucho más pequeña.  
  
"Ahora si amigos, Hasta la vista" –respondió Kate dando media vuelta; su corazón le decía que no sería la despedida final... no aún.  
  
"Námairë Estrella del Oeste" –dijo la elfa con cierta tristeza en su voz- "Cuidado en la guerra"  
  
Kate sonrió una vez más antes de partir; sus ojos cafés ahora claros y casi color miel mostraban una mirada llena de confianza- "Que la guerra se cuide de mi" –dijo justo antes de perderse entre los árboles del Bosque de Oro.  
  
*-* End of Flash Back *-*  
  
Oreissë sonrió ampliamente; ese era el espíritu guerrero que quería ver en Kate; algo que pocas mujeres de esta era lo tenían. Su mirada pasó rápidamente a Haldir, que se encontraba callado y un tanto meditabundo mientras observaba el paisaje.  
  
"Qué sucede?..." –indagó con curiosidad la elfa mientras detallaba la seria mirada del elfo junto a ella.  
  
Haldir regresó los ojos a su sub-alterna, un toque de serenidad y reflexión en ellos- "La profecía ha iniciado..."  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
"Delicioso este Lembas!" –exclamó Pippin extasiado al morder un poco del extraño pan. Ahora toda la compañía se encontraba junto con la Dama y el Señor de Lórien en una última comida.  
  
"No comáis demasiado! Una sola galleta da fuerzas para completar una jornada ..." –señaló Legolas mientras sonreía al ver como Pippin comía feliz el pan de los elfos de Lothlórien junto con Gimli. Dicha sonrisa desapareció casi al instante cuando su mirada llegó a parar a la figura de Kate, que silenciosa, escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que era hablada sin interrumpir la conversación.  
  
Los pensamientos del elfo pronto se vieron interrumpidos por un último brindis de despedida ofrecido por la Dama Galadriel. La compañía se levantó y todos brindaron por lo que sería el viaje más difícil que enfrentaría cada uno de los miembros de la Comunidad del Anillo. Se podía ver a los cuatro hobbits llenos de una gran tristeza por partir pero también con expectativa y esperanza en sus ojos. El señor enano hijo de Glóin mostraba una gran sonrisa cada vez que miraba el hermoso rostro de la Dama de los Galadrim y no podía ocultar lo maravillado que se encontraba por haber podido estar en el Bosque de Oro.  
  
Por otra parte, el nuevo guía de la compañía, Aragorn, se veía renovado e inclusive más joven; había dejado de lado la faceta de montaraz para mostrar su verdadero rostro: El de un rey tan justo, imponente y bondadoso, como los gobernantes de antaño, aquellos ancestros de los que tenía tan gratos recuerdos. No lo mismo podía decirse de Boromir, que mostraba un desconcierto y preocupación difícil de esconder en aquellos ojos cafés ahora turbados por la angustia generada por las palabras que tiempo atrás escuchó sólo para él. El caballero de Gondor sufría más sabía que jamás podría revelar la causa de sus vicisitudes.  
  
"Y ahora que hemos bebido la copa de la despedida" –dijo Galadriel con voz dulce y serena- "El señor y la dama de los Galadrim os ofrecen unos regalos en recuerdo de Lórien"  
  
"Qué más regalos pueden haber después de semejante acogida?" –pensó Kate sentándose una vez más- "Sin duda alguna, los Elfos son una raza muy especial"  
  
Y uno por uno, los miembros de la Compañía recibieron los regalos que, acertadamente, ofrecieron los señores de Lothlórien. Entregando así una vaina creada especialmente para guardar la espada de Andúril a Aragorn hijo de Arathorn; junto con esta vaina, también fue entregada una piedra de especial valor... su color verde centellaba al sentir la luz de sol iluminarla y representaba el verdadero linaje de aquel montaraz...  
  
"Elessar! la piedra del elfo de la casa de Elendil" – exclamó Galadriel mientras le entregaba dicha pieza a Aragorn. Muy cerca se encontraba la joven Kate, que en silencio, se maravillaba al percibir la gran energía que emanaba de aquella sencilla piedra; sabía que tal objeto contenía un gran poder dentro de sí que, aunque no segura de que fuera mágico, sin duda alguna comprobaba el verdadero linaje del montaraz.  
  
Y pasaron después el resto de miembros de la compañía, entregándoles un cinturón de Oro a Boromir, el caballero de Gondor; dos pequeños cinturones de plata a Ferry y Pippin. A Sam, una pequeña cajita de madera que contenía en ella tierra del jardín de Galadriel. A Gimli, lo que sería su mayor tesoro: Tres hebras del hermoso cabello dorado de la Dama. A Legolas, un maravilloso arco como los usados por los Galadrim, mucho más largo y fuerte que los arcos del Bosque Negro.  
  
Al final, solo quedaban Frodo y Kate. La Dama, haciendo una pequeña pausa llamó al hobbit restante "Para ti, portador del anillo, he preparado algo muy especial" –y diciendo esto alzó un pequeño frasquito de Cristal que centellaba con luz propia.  
  
Detrás, Kate escuchaba el origen de aquel objeto. La luz de Eärendil, preciado líquido que se encontraba dentro, brillaría aún más en medio de la noche, y sería para aquel pequeño ser, luz en los sitios más oscuros, cuando todas las otras luces se hubieran ya extinguido. La joven maga vio brillar el frasquito de cristal una vez más antes de que Frodo lo guardase para él y, sin tener nada que decir, inclinase su cabeza ante la presencia de la elfa. La Dama sonrió suavemente y levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos del último miembro de la compañía.  
  
"Y tú, joven Kate, que estarás en mis pensamientos por siempre, guardo algo muy especial" –Y diciendo esto tomó en sus manos una brillante espada de matices violetas- "La espada que había estado esperando por su dueña" –agregó en un susurro que sólo fue escuchado por Kate.  
  
La joven se acercó y arrodillada la tomó en sus manos. Sus ojos cafés tornándose brillantes al ver que grabadas en la espada, se encontraban las mismas runas Élficas que su insignia tenía. La espada era liviana y larga, de hoja delgada pero increíblemente resistente y al ser tocada por la luz, un leve brillo violeta emanaba de ella, embelleciéndola aún más.  
  
"... Creada al escuchar la profecía... forjada por magos para una maga... la espada de la insignia ha encontrado a su dueña..."  
  
Silver Card: Bueno... espero les haya gustado! y... también espero cualquier comentario! Chau! 


	12. NOTA

NOTA:  
  
HOOOOLLLLAAAAA A TODOS!!!  
  
WOW!!!! .... PUEDO DECIR ALGO?? (SI AÚN SIGUEN CONMIGO)  
  
LLLOOOO SSSIIIEEENNNTTTOOO MUCHÍSIMO!!!!!  
  
SE QUE NO TENGO QUE DESCUIDAR ESTE FANFIC Y DE VERAS APRECIO DE TODO CORAZÓN SUS REVIEWS (NO CREAN QUE NO LOS HE LEÍDO –GRACIAS ADY!) PERO HE TENIDO UNA EXISTENCIA BASTANTE AGITADA EN ESTOS ÚLTIMOS DÍAS YA QUE VOY A VIAJAR A LA CAPITAL A EXPONER UN TRABAJO... (NO SABEN LO DIFÍCIL QUE HA SIDO TODO ESTO ¬¬) POR FAVOR... DISCÚLPENME UNA VEZ MÁS Y ESPERO ESTÉN PENDIENTES YA QUE LO MÁS PRONTO QUE PUEDA PUBLICARÉ EL CAP. 12.  
  
NO CREAN QUE NO SEGUIRÉ LA HISTORIA, PUES AUN FALTA MUCHO PARA QUE SE ACABE!!!!  
  
GRACIAS POR SU INMENSO APOYO!!! NOS VEMOS PRONTO ( ALE. (ESE ES MI NOMBRE)  
  
... SILVER CARD. 


	13. Un beso y una partida

Silver Card: Regresé y... qué puedo decir??? Absolutamente nada... me encuentro completamente apenada por esta ausencia taaaan prolongada y no tengo excusa por mis acciones. Solo puedo ofrecerles mis humildes, humildes, humildes disculpas a los que aun siguen conmigo e (increíblemente) a todos aquellos nuevos lectores (sobre todo a los que leyeron este fanfic en un solo día... o en algunos casos, horas) y decirles que no volveré a demorarme tanto en escribir el resto de caps.  
  
Se que ni los exámenes finales, ni los viajes, ni el ligero bloqueo mental, ni nada por el estilo puede justificar la demora y por eso este capítulo va dedicado a todos los que estaban esperando mi regreso y dejaron sus reviews animándome a continuar con mi historia y deseándome lo mejor para el resto de situaciones en mi vida... =) GLACHIAS!! Aless... luz... esto también es para ustedes!  
  
El siguiente capítulo es algo muy especial para mi, ya que fue escrito después del comienzo de una etapa bastante curiosa de mi existencia; de pronto noten algunos cambios en mi manera de escribir y espero que les guste ya que, personalmente, hace raaaato no escribía un cap. con tan variadas situaciones y matices. Y por último les digo que pasarán muchas cosas que los lectores estaban esperando... y no pasarán otras que los lectores tendrán que seguir esperando, jeje...  
  
Sin más demoras...  
  
Capítulo 13  
Un beso, una partida.  
  
"Eso es... comestible?" –preguntó el pequeño hobbit con cierta preocupación en sus ojos, no estaba muy seguro de las aptitudes culinarias del enano- "No se ve muy saludable"  
  
"Pero cómo puedes decir semejante cosa Sam Gamgy! No conoces las delicias de la cocina de los enanos y os sugiero no insultes tan magno arte"- respondió Gimli con cierto toque de exasperación.  
  
"Estoy seguro de que no ha querido insultar la cocina de tu pueblo, Gimli" –reflexionó Pippin mientras fumaba un poco de hierba- "Creo que su comentario se basa en las directas observaciones que ha hecho nuestro querido Sam"  
  
El enano guardó silencio mientras intentaba comprender las palabras del mediano frente a él.  
  
"Quiere decir que la cocina de tu gente no está mal... pero que como cocinero puedes morirte de hambre" –continuó Merry aclarando la situación; lo cual, no ayudó mucho viendo la expresión que ahora tenía el señor enano en sus ojos.  
  
"Apártense de esta olla antes de que cocine sus pies por insolentes! Cómo osan dudar de mi comida!" –exclamó levantando el cucharón de palo con el que mezclaba el extraño menjurje dentro del pequeño recipiente.  
  
"Qué es lo que sucede aquí?!" –exclamó Kate interrumpiendo la pequeña discusión, acababa de llegar de recolectar ramas secas para una nueva fogata. Para estos momentos, Legolas, Aragorn y Boromir seguían explorando el terreno- "Por qué tanta algarabía?" –continuó mientras dejaba a un lado la carga de leña que traía.  
  
Todos guardaron silencio por un momento; parecían niños regañados por haber hecho alguna travesura... "Y bien?"-indagó la joven una vez más.  
  
"Fue culpa de la sopa" –murmuró Pippin para si- "Si a eso se le puede llamar sopa"  
  
"Peregrin Tuk... retráctate" –dijo Kate escuchando perfectamente el comentario del hobbit- "Te gustaría que insultaran tu comida?"  
  
'Cómo escuchó eso?' –Pensó el mediano confundido, su voz había sido demasiado baja como para que alguien la hubiesen escuchado- "Yo... eh... lo siento..." –respondió con la cabeza baja. Aunque casi al instante levantó la mirada con una sonrisa pícara- "Tu sopa debe estar debe estar deliciosa señor enano! Tanto que me parece justo que nuestra querida Kate la pruebe!"  
  
Gimli sonrió con satisfacción crédula, mientras servía un poco de la sustancia en un pequeño plato hondo. "Verás lo exquisita que está joven Kate"  
  
La maga sonrió con satisfacción pensando que por fin enderezaría un poco a los inquietos hobbits. Ni si quiera sus nuevas habilidades semi-élficas adquiridas por la práctica y el combate avecinaban lo que estaba a punto de suceder.  
  
Ahora no solo Pippin, sino Merry y Sam sonreían abiertamente; el único que parecía no interesarse mucho era el joven Frodo. Kate tomó el plato en sus manos y sin dudarlo dos veces tomó un poco de 'sopa'.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
..."Diablos! Qué es esto?!" –exclamó casi ahogándose de tos, mientras los hobbits reían a carcajadas y Gimli miraba extrañado a la joven maga- "Gimli ... que le echaste a esto?!" –repetía mientras corría al río.  
  
"Qué sucede?" –indagó Boromir llegando junto con Aragorn y Legolas- "Kate?"  
  
"Orco!!.. Orco!!" –Continuaba exclamando Kate desde la orilla; no muy lejos, los dos hombres y el elfo la miraban completamente extrañados- "Yrch! Eso fue lo que le echaste a esto!"  
  
"Yrch?" –repetía Legolas aún más confundido. Veía a los hobbits reventados de la risa y a Gimli con un rostro lleno de frustración y rabia- "De dónde sacó la palabra?"  
  
"... No tengo ni la menor idea..." –respondió Aragorn igualmente confundido- "Creo que ni los Valar entenderían este comportamiento..."  
  
"Qué importa la palabra!..." –exclamó Kate acercándose a los recién llegados- "Lo que importa es que él –señalando a Gimli- no vuelva a tocar ni un solo implemento de cocina... casi muero por intoxicación!" –agregó mientras trataba de deshacerse del amargo sabor en su boca.  
  
"Gimli..." –preguntó Aragorn volteando su mirada al enano- "Qué le diste?"  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
"Lo siento Gimli!" – rogaba Kate por la enésima vez desde el incidente de la mañana. Ahora la compañía descansaba bajo verdes árboles que los protegían del sol de medio día- "Pero fue mi instinto lo que hizo que respondiese así!"  
  
"Kate... le dijiste que su sopa tenía carne de Orco..." –interrumpió Legolas recordando el pasado accidente, sin poder evitar una sonrisa al revivir las imágenes de Kate lavándose la boca.  
  
"...Cállate elfo... no me estás ayudando" –susurró Kate con mirada asesina.  
  
"Solo menciono los hechos..." –razonó el elfo una vez más.  
  
"Me agradabas más callado y remando..." –respondió la joven maga recordando el tiempo que estuvieron en el río grande en donde Legolas casi nunca hablaba y solo remaba. Algo que le sirvió mucho para dejar que las cosas entre los dos se calmaran y volvieran a su vieja amistad llena de comentarios irónicos y sarcásticos.  
  
"A mi en cambio me hubiese gustado un poco más de ayuda con el remo..." –respondió el elfo con mirada retadora, todavía no olvidaba las veces en las que le tocaba remar por horas porque Kate se dormía tan profundamente que despertarla se volvía inútil- "Ya que ALGUNAS personas se encontraban durmiendo placenteramente"  
  
La joven sonrió sin remordimiento alguno –"De eso no hay duda, hacía mucho tiempo no dormía tan bien"  
  
"Eso quiere decir que no te importa el hecho de que YO haya tenido que remar durante casi toda la jornada" –indagó el elfo comenzando a molestarse  
  
"...Si" –respondió Kate después de 'pensar' la respuesta- "Realmente no es que me importe de a mucho... no dizque eres el súper elfo?"  
  
"Súper qué?" –interrumpió Legolas levantando una ceja.  
  
"Claro que... según lo que tengo entendido... los súper elfos no se caen de los árboles" –dijo la joven aparentando razonar- "Creo que ni a los elfos comunes y corrientes les pasa... eso"  
  
Legolas sentía la rabia subir por su rostro –"Fue un accidente!"  
  
"Suficiente!" –interrumpió Aragorn que llevaba un largo rato tratando de descansar- "Comprendo la importancia de su GRAN conversación pero la verdad es que desearía muy amablemente que-  
  
"Se callaran" –terminó Boromir que estaba a punto de colgar a Legolas.  
  
Ambos, el elfo y la joven guardaron un momentáneo silencio; sus miradas llenas de orgullo y resistencia, se notaba la necesidad de ambos de seguir discutiendo... al parecer comenzaba a gustarles aquellas peleas.  
  
"... Gimli en serio no me perdonas?" –preguntó Kate con una dulce sonrisa.  
  
"KATE!"  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Las risas habían cesado... los juegos entre Kate y Legolas habían quedado nuevamente en el olvido. Ahora el tiempo oscuro se apoderaba nuevamente de la compañía, y la incertidumbre y la duda volvían a rondar por las mentes de aquellos nueve seres. El silencio era incómodo y la joven maga comenzaba a inquietarse al mirar a su alrededor. Por un momento había pensado que las cosas mejorarían; que el resto del viaje sería mejor para la Comunidad; pero sus anhelos fueron truncados y la realidad tocó a su puerta; frente a ella se encontraban seres cansados y desilusionados... llenos de melancolía y preocupación; las sonrisas que en algún momento de aquel trágico día habían aparecido en sus rostros ahora se habían convertido en cenizas que dejaban a su paso despojos de sueños destruidos y heridas nuevamente abiertas.  
  
"Cómo están tus manos?..." –Indagó Aragorn en voz baja mientras tomaba las débiles manos de la maga.  
  
-.:.- Flash Back -.:.-  
  
"Fue a dar un paseo no muy lejos de aquí" –respondió Gimli pensativo, ahora no estaba de ánimo como para recordar su pequeño problema con Kate- "Ese pobre hobbit tiene un gran peso sobre sus hombros; no sé cómo podrá tomar tal decisión"  
  
"Sé que escogerá lo mejor para la Comunidad..." –respondió Kate mientras miraba a su alrededor- "Por algo es el portador del anillo" –agregó sintiéndose un poco perturbada por lo que ahora sucedía; la compañía se encontraba ante dos caminos y la elección de cuál seguir estaba en manos de Frodo, alguien al que últimamente se sentía muy ligada; como si la incertidumbre del pequeño ahora fuese compartida con ella.  
  
"Cómo estás tan segura de eso, joven Kate" –indagó el enano mientras seguía la mirada de la maga.  
  
Kate sonrió levemente; más por melancolía que por felicidad –"No es saberlo, querido Gimli... es sentirlo"  
  
-.:.- End of Flash Back -.:.-  
  
"Duelen un poco" –mintió la maga mientras mostraba las palmas de sus manos al montaraz- "Nada grave..."  
  
"Deben ser tratadas..." –respondió el hombre de rostro agotado  
  
-.:.- Flash Back-.:.-  
  
"Dónde está Boromir?!" –exclamó la joven mirando a todos lados- "Dónde está?!" –indagaba con visible preocupación; su corazón le decía que las cosas no estaban bien y que Frodo corría grave peligro. Las escenas de Boromir cerca de Frodo cuando subían al Caradhras, y la avarícia en los ojos del guerrero al mirar a El Único ocupaban sus pensamientos en aquel instante.  
  
"Ni él ni Frodo están..." –dijo Merry comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación- "Frodo está solo afuera"  
  
-.:.- End of Flash Back-.:.-  
  
Gimli miraba a lo lejos; necesitaba sobreponerse a todo lo vivido en las últimas horas. Su mirada recayó en la joven frente a él. Ahora no solo la pérdida agobiaba su corazón, sino nuevos misterios que aquella humana encerraba dentro de ella. Cosas que aún no lograba comprender el enano.  
  
'Qué ha sucedido?' –pensó bajando la mirada.  
  
-.:.- Flash Back -.:.-  
  
"Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que viste por última vez a Frodo, Boromir? –preguntó Aragorn con preocupación,  
  
"Media hora quizás" –respondió Boromir con duda- "O quizás una hora, no sé. Estuve caminando un poco desde entonces"  
  
"Una hora desde que desapareció!" –exclamó Sam- "Hay que ir a buscarlo en seguida... vamos!"  
  
La confusión llenó los corazones de la compañía. Todos comenzaban a partir del vado del río para internarse en el bosque; la voz de Aragorn se perdía entre exclamaciones y Kate comenzaba a sentir que la angustia traicionaba su confianza. Sea lo que sea que hubiera pasado, ella sabía que no era lo que Boromir había dicho en su historia... había algo más enterrado en el corazón de aquel hombre.  
  
"Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, Boromir..." –dijo acercándose al guerrero- "Reza a los dioses para que corrijan tu error, porque tu y yo sabemos que jamás tuviste dicha conversación con el portador del anillo... ni tus intenciones velaban por la protección de Frodo" –agregó con mirada penetrante.  
  
-.:.- End of Flash Back -.:.-  
  
Uno por uno habían caído y aún no se conocía el desenlace de tan trágica historia. El elfo intentaba retener sus emociones, calmar su corazón... pero los sentimientos no podían retenerse cuando el corazón se sentía tan derrotado. No entendía cómo había sucedido todo tan rápido y cómo estuvo a punto de perderla... no lograba asimilar la situación... primero Gandalf y ahora ellos. Quién seguiría después? Jamás permitiría que fuera ella.  
  
"Legolas, amigo... no pierdas la esperanza" –dijo Gimli mirando lejos- "Al menos uno de los que quedan de esta compañía debe conservarla"  
  
-.:.- Flash Back -.:.-  
  
La espada resplandecía entre los rayos del sol. Los sentía acercarse... ya no había marcha atrás. Dónde se hallaban los demás?... no lo sabía. Pero ya no podía regresar al río; no podía abandonarlos. El ambiente cambió y una vez más la fétida energía invadía sus sentidos. Su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas con el hedor que emanaban; sin pensarlo dos veces corrió entre los árboles... sabía que no eran pocos sino muchos; que no podría hacerlo sola.  
  
'Necesito que regreses a mi' –imploró en una plegaria silenciosa mientras sus piernas trataban de abarcar la mayor distancia en el menor tiempo posible- 'Dónde est-  
  
Una flecha negra cruzó cerca de su brazo derecho; estaban aquí y era hora de pelear. 'No huyas de la guerra... no te arrepientas del paso dado... pide fuerza y voluntad en la batalla... no te rindas sin antes haber peleado por tu vida' –pensó la joven maga tomando la espada élfica en su mano e iluminando el lugar con una tenue luz violeta.  
  
....por tus ancestros... por tu pueblo...  
  
La brisa traía el eco de voces antiguas que pregonaban una canción de antaño. Sus ojos brillaron de energía mientras su corazón palpitaba con rapidez. No sentía miedo o duda; estaban aquí y ella los enfrentaría.  
  
-.:.- End of Flash Back -.:.-  
  
"Iré a lavarme las manos antes de curar las tuyas" –dijo el montaraz levantándose monótonamente- "No te muevas"  
  
"Está bien" –respondió Kate sin despegar la mirada del horizonte; si sus manos dolían, no lograba sentir nada- "Esperar  
  
-.:.- Flash Back-.:.-  
  
Eran demasiados y uno a uno caía frente a ella. Sentía repulsión por sus gritos, por su hedor, por su figura, por su energía... pero nada podía hacer.  
  
"AHH!" –Gritaba con cada estocada de su espada- "No pasarán!" –continuaba la joven mientras Orco por Orco aparecía en su camino.  
  
Sus brazos dolían por el esfuerzo y comenzaba a tambalearse un poco. Segura pero débil sería la mejor forma de describir el estado de Kate; quería correr y tratar de encontrar a alguien... pero sus contendores no lo permitían.  
  
'Debo seguir...' –pensó mientras buscaba una forma de huir. No sin antes darse cuenta que eran sus enemigos los que la abandonaban.  
  
'Gane??' –pensaba con cierto entusiasmo; algo que duró segundos en su existencia. En una batalla como esta, el ganar era algo tan variable como el tiempo mismo; no había vencido a nadie... sus contendores se retiraban a un campo de guerra donde eran más necesitados.  
  
'FRODO!' –pensó la joven mientras daba una vuelta y volvía a correr aún más. Sus piernas dolían y el aire se le acababa; pero por más que avanzaba, más perdida se encontraba. Nadie se hallaba cerca.  
  
-.:.- End of Flash Back -.:.-  
  
Sangre... a eso sabía su boca. No debió haberla mordido tan duro; pero era preferible callar el dolor a tener que gritar y preocupar a los demás. Una pequeña lágrima corrió por su rostro al sentir la suave presión que Aragorn ejercía con su ungüento sobre las palmas adoloridas de la maga.  
  
"Cómo te hiciste esto?" –Indagó con preocupación y curiosidad el hombre frente a ella; ahora casi como un padre para la joven que no veía acabar su historia en Tierra Media.  
  
"No lo sé" –respondió después de un corto silencio... aún no... no estaba lista para decir la verdad, sería mejor mantenerla oculta; algo que había aprendido a hacer muy bien desde su llegada a esa era.  
  
-.:.- Flash Back-.:.-  
  
'Corre, Kate... corre' –pensaba la joven maga siguiendo el fétido rastro de los orcos tras ella. Poniendo a prueba sus habilidades élficas y mágicas; tratando de ocultarse entre los árboles y pisar tan levemente como su cuerpo permitiera. Su mirada aguda buscaba a sus amigos desesperadamente mientras intentaba mantener su aura lo más cerrada posible- 'Demonios!... dónde están??'  
  
Lejanos gritos de batalla se oían como ecos que resonaban entre los arbustos. Una fría brisa corrió atravesando a la joven maga como una daga; no eran gritos de batalla, eran gritos de miedo... un miedo proveniente de las criaturas más inocentes de la Comunidad.  
  
"Pippin, Merry!" –exclamó reanudando su búsqueda para llegar al sitio menos esperado.  
  
Decenas de Orcos corrían a través de la ladera del bosque. No muy lejos se hallaban Gimli y Legolas combatiendo desesperadamente contra los oscuros recién llegados. Desesperada por unirse a la batalla y ayudar a sus amigos, Kate corrió una vez más con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde se encontraban el enano y el elfo.  
  
'Algo no anda bien...' –pensó la maga divisando a un orco en especial; traía consigo un arma de la cual no había escuchado hablar- 'Hacia quién apunta?'  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Una sagita apuntada hacia su compañero... una negra sagita que pondría fin a su larga vida. Demasiado lejos como para alcanzarlo a tiempo; demasiados gritos como para ser escuchada... demasiada energía como para prevenir el daño.  
  
"NOO" –gritó con voz de guerrera. Acelerando su carrera y rogando por un milagro; no podría soportarlo... no podría perder a alguien más. Nadie le había dicho que él moriría- 'Regrésa!!! Regresa!!' –repetía como un mantra deseando que su magia regresara de una vez por todas; la energía se acumulaba en sus manos mientras corría en dirección al gran Orco arquero.  
  
"Gimli!!!" –continuaba mientras sentía que sus manos ardían cada vez más; no podría permitir que el enano muriera bajo las garras del mal... no como Gandalf; debía evitarlo. Olvidó el dolor en sus piernas y la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones... se olvidó de pedir ayuda, de tomar su espada; nada de eso serviría en aquel instante... frenó en seco.  
  
"AHHHHH!" –exclamó cayendo de rodillas; sus manos... las palmas de sus manos... qué sucedía?- 'Energía... energía acumulada!'- pensó mientras las observaba brillar; sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente en sorpresa y una vez más levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la imagen que tanto detestaba: La oscura sagita volando directo a Gimli- "Elemental... Fuego!".  
  
Sus palmas encendidas señalaban la flecha lanzada, y una vez más la energía perdida en el tiempo y recuperada con esfuerzo regresó a ella. Su magia ancestral había vuelto a nacer y había logrado encontrar un nuevo camino para manifestarse... el fuego se abrió paso entre las ramas incendiando en el instante a la mortal flecha justo cuando alcanzaba a su destino... las lágrimas cubrieron el rostro de la maga mientras sentía sus manos arder bajo el fuego enérgico de su magia... Gimli levantó la mirada... un cuerno se oyó sonar.  
  
-.:.- End of Flash Back -.:.-  
  
"Gimli vio fuego de la nada..." –dijo Aragorn en voz baja- "Debe estar preguntándose de dónde provino"  
  
Kate levantó la mirada cansada; ya no le importaba quien conociera su verdadera identidad –"Si lo sabe no hay nada que pueda hacer... era eso o su muerte"  
  
"Legolas estaba presente" –agregó Aragorn.  
  
"El elfo no vio nada... se encontraba peleando por llegar a dónde se oían los gritos de Pippin y Merry" –respondió Kate mirando al príncipe del bosque Negro.  
  
"... entonces... ha regresado" –dijo el montaraz entre afirmación y duda  
  
"Ha regresado" –respondió Kate una vez más; apagando cualquier señal de alegría en su voz- "Muy tarde..."  
  
-.:.- Flash Back -.:.-  
  
"Kate!" –exclamó Gimli al verla bajar con las manos ocultas. Dolor impreso en su mirada. Los orcos huían al norte- "Pero-  
  
La joven se detuvo frente al enano, obviando la inquisitiva mirada de Legolas. Había sacado fuerzas de donde no había para seguir batallando; ahora el cuerno no dejaba de sonar.  
  
"Dudas son las que quedan y obtenemos pocas respuestas, señor enano" –dijo resguardando sus manos en la tela élfica de su capa- "Pero no es tiempo de preguntas o respuestas pues temo que hay alguien que necesita de nuestro apoyo en estos instantes" –continuó mirando al elfo cerca de ella.  
  
"Los escuchaste... eran gritos por sus vidas" –dijo con la mirada firme  
  
"Debemos seguir" –fue lo único que respondió el elfo dando la espalda y corriendo a toda velocidad.  
  
"Vamos!"  
  
-.:.- End of Flash Back -.:.-  
  
"La compañía no ha acabado..." –dijo el hijo de Arathorn levantándose y dejando a Kate sola, sus manos ahora cubiertas por una fina gasa.  
  
"Frodo ha partido!" –exclamó Kate levantándose- "Legolas lo dijo! Está al otro lado del río junto con Sam!... no sabemos si Pippin y Merry sigan vivos!"  
  
"Lo sé..." –dijo Aragorn en voz baja- "Y Boromir..."  
  
"Boromir fue asesinado! Masacrado por esas inmundas flechas" –terminó Kate recordando aquellas imágenes- "Pippin y Merry correrán con la misma suerte... tu escuchaste sus alaridos, Legolas" –continuó la joven mirándolo con fuerza.  
  
Los ojos azules del elfo, oscuros como la noche, mostraban frustración y tristeza en ellos. No podía evitar pensar en qué hubiera pasado si hubiese llegado más rápido.  
  
-.:.- Flash Back -.:.-  
  
Ahí estaba... agonizando lentamente debajo de la sombra de un viejo roble amarillo. Los gritos habían cesado y ahora un gutural silencio rondaba por el lugar. Todos guardaron silencio mientras veían cómo Aragorn trataba de acomodar el cuerpo del guerrero caído.  
  
"Boromir..." –Dijo Gimli con pesar en su voz, ni una palabra más fue mencionada desde ese momento.  
  
Ya no había más lágrimas en los ojos de Kate. Juró a los Valar no llorar más por los seres que partían de este mundo y mantenía su promesa en pie; un extraño sentimiento de vacío llenaba su corazón. Veía a Aragorn hablar con el hombre de Minas Tirirth pero no lograba escuchar una sola palabra... su mirada yacía en las flechas que atravesaban el pecho de Boromir.  
  
Legolas se acercó lentamente a Kate, en parte consciente pero a la vez como un impulso difícil de contener. Queriendo abrazarla con fuerza solo consiguió llegar a tocar su hombro; se debatía entre el dolor y la razón... entre el corazón y la cabeza... entre la melancolía y la desesperación. Demasiadas emociones para el corazón de un elfo. Vio las palmas de Kate que ahora se mostraban nuevamente; estaban rojas en ciertos puntos y rosadas en otros, no había rastro de quemadura pero sin duda alguna algo había pasado por las delicadas manos de la joven.  
  
Kate sintió su mirada angustiada y guardó sus manos una vez más. Ahora no quería discutir o dar explicaciones, lo único que deseaba era despedirse de Boromir. Casi enseguida comenzó a caminar en dirección al cuerpo caído de aquel caballero.  
  
Aragorn levantó la mirada al ver llegar a Kate. A unos metros se hallaban Gimli y Legolas de pié observando la escena. Su corazón dio un salto al ver las manos de la maga; como si hubiera visto a un hijo herido frente a él... con el paso del tiempo; aquella joven había llegado a convertirse en una de las personas más importantes en su vida; alguien a quien sabía, debía cuidar como si fuera su propia sangre.  
  
"Mellon..." –susurró Kate arrodillándose frente al cuerpo de Boromir- "debes... resistir" –dijo como intentando darle fuerzas al que ya estaba desahuciado. Rozando con su mano una mejilla del hombre.  
  
Boromir sonrió; era como si viera a un ángel en medio de la agonía. El delicado rostro de la joven iluminaba lo que era el día más oscuro de su existencia y el roce de su mano era como la suave caricia del viento. Por un momento se sintió en el bello bosque de Lórien... entre el pasto verde y los grande Mallrons de hojas doradas.  
  
"Kate..." –dijo casi en un susurro- "Cómo una estrella brillando en la noche has aparecido para iluminar la oscuridad que ronda cerca a mi..." –continuó tomando la mano de Kate entre las suyas.  
  
"No temas a la muerte pues debe estar honrada de recibir un alma tan bondadosa como la tuya" –respondió la joven aceptando la muestra de afecto de Boromir.  
  
"Traicioné a la comunidad... traicioné a mi pueblo... traicioné tu confianza" –dijo con mirada apesarada.  
  
Kate sonrió melancólicamente- "Humano eres Boromir; y perdonado serás por tus errores; pues has peleado con valor y coraje por quienes son tus amigos. Te enfrentaste al mal en vez de huir y serás recompensado por ello" –respondió Kate dando un último aliento al hombre de rasgos duros y cabello castaño.  
  
Boromir sonrió, esta vez ampliamente. Las palabras de la maga había entrado hasta lo más profundo de su alma, iluminando los rincones más oscuros de su ser. "Has traído alegría a este pobre corazón, joven Kate..." –dijo respirando pesadamente- "Una sola cosa queda por pedir..."  
  
Kate sonrió con cierta alegría mientras acercaba su rostro al hombre frente a ella, se sentía muy honrada de cumplir con los últimos deseos de tan gran hombre- "Que quede en tu memoria como todos aquellos tiempos felices en la Ciudad Blanca"  
  
...  
  
De lejos lo vio; sus labios rozando los de aquel hombre. Los labios que él deseaba sentir una vez más cada vez que cerraba sus ojos y recordaba aquel instante sobre un Talan remoto. Por qué sentía eso? Tan solo eran los deseos de un hombre a punto de morir... pero entonces por qué sentía que una parte de él moría lentamente al verla con alguien más. Entre sorpresa y desesperación se encontró deseando tener una flecha en su pecho para probar una vez más aquellos labios sobre los suyos.  
  
...  
  
"Magia..." –susurró Boromir mirando a los ojos de Kate- "Tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo..."  
  
Y vio sus ojos apagarse, su pecho dejar de subir y bajar... su mirada perderse en el infinito horizonte- "Descansa en paz Oh noble guerrero! Qué tu alma halle el reposo que merece"  
  
-.:.- End of Flash Back -.:.-  
  
"Hubiera seguido a Frodo a Mordor hasta el fin. Mi corazón habla con claridad. El destino del Portador ya no está en mis manos" –exclamó Aragorn mientras miraba a sus tres compañeros- "Pero no podemos olvidar a nuestros compañeros mientras nos queden fuerzas. Vamos! Partiremos enseguida. Dejad aquí todo lo que no nos sea indispensable! Marcharemos sin detenernos día y noche!" –estaba decidido. Partirían en busca de Pippin y Merry. La compañía, aunque incompleta, no estaba acabada.  
  
Kate sonrió una vez más. Seguirían... aún había esperanza. Después de todo, eran tres libros escritos y algo le decía que faltaba mucho para que esta historia acabase por ahora. Miró al enano al lado de ella; se veía renovado y hasta en cierta forma aliviado. Ahora la miraba con ojos llenos de comprensión y aceptación; y aunque nunca hubo explicaciones ni respuestas a las obvias dudas de su compañero, Kate sabía que él comprendía su situación y que su identidad estaba a salvo con el.  
  
"Con que maga no?" –dijo con voz baja pero animada, cuidando que Legolas no escuchara- "Agradable sorpresa joven Kate... espero volver a ver otro ataque como el anterior... solo que sin quemarse las manos" –dijo con un sonrisa.  
  
"Nadie dijo que era una experta... y me temo que sin mi báculo tendré que esforzarme un poco más" –respondió Kate limpiando su ropa y acomodando su espada.  
  
"Bueno..." –señaló el enano mientras observaba a la joven ahora ajustar una daga escondida en su bota derecha- "Por lo menos me alegra saber algo que el elfo no conozca aún"  
  
Kate no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario. La sola idea de que cuando Legolas se enterase Gimli comenzara a burlarse de él, le encantaba... pero todavía no era hora de decirle la verdad al Rubio Elfo.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
"No!" –exclamó Kate frenando en seco- "Me niego a continuar así! No hemos descansado desde que salimos! Qué no se sienten exhaustos?" –continuó indagando la joven mientras hacía que sus compañeros se detuvieran por tercera vez desde que comenzaron su cacería de orcos.  
  
Nadie respondía a sus preguntas "Mis piernas ya no duelen! Arden! No es eso un gran signo de cansancio?"  
  
"Kate..." –dijo Gimli tratando de razonar con la maga- "Todos estamos cansados, pero si nos detenemos ahora no lograremos alcanzarlos" –dijo explicando lo obvio.  
  
"Es la tercera vez que me dices eso Gimli hijo de Glóin" –respondió la joven recordando las anteriores dos veces en las que el enano le había dicho exactamente lo mismo- "Pero en el remoto caso de que los lleguemos a alcanzar, no estaremos demasiado cansados como para pelear con ellos?" –razonó esta vez con cierta lógica- "No creo que un elfo sonámbulo –haciendo alusión a la extraña forma de dormir de Legolas- Un hombre con mínimo cuatro kilos de menos por correr sin si quiera tomar agua; un enano con las piernas entumecidas y una joven que desde hace rato dejó su alma tirada en alguna llanura pasada, le sirvan de mucho a Merry y a Pippin" –dijo finalizando su gran discurso.  
  
Aparentemente, hasta Legolas parecía encontrarle sentido a las palabras de Kate. Esta vez tenía razón.  
  
"Pienso que podríamos tomarnos unas cuantas horas para descansar" –finalmente dijo Aragorn sentándose en una roca cercana.  
  
"Les daremos demasiada ventaja a los orcos de Saruman" –fue lo único que dijo Legolas.  
  
"Siempre tienes que ir en contra de lo que yo digo no?" –irrumpió Kate con cierta exasperación. Aquel elfo no podía aceptar que ella tuviese la razón en algo- "No todos aquí dormimos con los ojos abiertos ni descansamos de pie como tu"  
  
"Y gracias a los Valar que no duermen tanto como tu!" –respondió Legolas orgullosamente- "Si así fuese, dudo que si quiera hubiéramos llegado a Lórien para estás fechas!"  
  
"AAAYYYY Por qué no te callas orejitas? Más bien vez y cuélgate de un árbol a ver si no te caes" –dijo volviendo a mencionar lo que era lo más vergonzoso que un elfo del Bosque Negro pudiese escuchar.  
  
Ante esto ni Gimli ni Aragorn pudieron contener la risa. Legolas comenzó a sentir sus mejillas encenderse ante la vergüenza- "Que ha sido un ACCIDENTE!" – Dijo otra vez; como las tantas veces en las que Kate mencionaba su caída.  
  
"A mi parecer necesitas práctica en el arte de escalar... quizás algún día puedas subirte a un árbol sin poner en peligro a cualquier pobre transeúnte que pase desprevenido... como yo" –prosiguió la joven recordando que precisamente el elfo había caído sobre ella aquella vez.  
  
"Mira quién habla de escalar... por ti nos demoramos dos veces más el tiempo requerido para subir a los Talans de Lórien!" –interrumpió Legolas tratando de salirse con las suyas  
  
"No te metas con mis fobias! Al menos yo las acepto!" –respondió Kate sin dejarlo terminar.  
  
"Suficiente los dos!" –interrumpió Aragorn como tratando de controlar a dos niños- "El próximo que hable hará la primera guardia!"  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"...El accidente fue tu culpa" –murmuró Legolas sin poder contenerse.  
  
"Hojaverde! Eres el primero!" –Ordenó el montaraz casi con la paciencia colmada.  
  
Kate no pudo evitar morirse de la risa al ver y escuchar lo sucedido "Ahí tienes Orejas!!"  
  
"Kate! Haces la segunda guardia!" –remató nuevamente el montaraz.  
  
"Demonios..."  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
'Dios mio'-pensaba Kate no pudiendo cerrar los ojos; tres noches habían pasado desde su salida y aún no llegaban a ningún lado aparente. Se encontraba rendida, exhausta... acabada. Su espalda le mataba y sus piernas hacía mucho habían decidido no moverse. No entendía cómo el resto parecían tener fuerzas para continuar... al menos el elfo.- 'Legolas' –pensó volteando su mirada hacia el rubio personaje. Ahí estaba, de pie como un árbol joven mirando hacia el horizonte; parecía nunca dormir y siempre estar resguardando el improvisado campamento; cada vez que la joven abría sus ojos para revisar sus alrededores lo encontraba canturreando alguna tonada de su pueblo o simplemente mirando a las estrellas.  
  
Tan solo el día anterior habían encontrado una pista bastante alentadora: Un broche de plata con forma de hoja perteneciente a una capa élfica... una capa que solo Merry o Pippin podían tener. Pero también debido a eso aumentaron la velocidad de su recorrido, descansaron menos y hablaban poco; hacía rato la maga no se sentaba a hablar con Gimli o Aragorn pues a penas se recostaban caían dormidos, aparentemente; ya que ninguno de los miembros de la compañía dormía placenteramente estando en el medio de la nada.  
  
La joven maga decidió levantarse y caminar un poco 'Hey... si a Legolas le funciona, tal vez a mí también' pensó riendo para si. Fue acercándose al elfo lentamente.  
  
"Hola" –dijo Legolas sin si quiera voltear, había sentido a Kate acercándose... los pasos de la maga grabados en su memoria como el canto de los árboles.  
  
"Buenas noches..." –Respondió Kate entre sorprendida y alegre; ya había llegado casi a acostumbrarse a las extrañas reacciones y observaciones del elfo- "Te importa la compañía?" –indagó deseando escuchar que no.  
  
"No..." –respondió el elfo sin quitar la mirada del horizonte, sus ojos azules brillando con la luz de las estrellas, como la primera vez que Kate lo vio en un balcón de Rivendell- "Siempre es bienvenida"  
  
La joven sonrió quedándose a un lado del elfo. No hablaron por un rato, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos y propias preocupaciones. Kate fue la primera en romper el silencio.  
  
"Feliz año nuevo" –Dijo con una leve sonrisa, ahora miraba al rostro del elfo al lado de ella.  
  
Legolas junto sus cejas expresando confusión en su rostro; despegó la mirada del horizonte para ahora enfocarla en la cara de Kate. No entendía el significado de esa frase- "Cómo?"  
  
La maga rió momentáneamente, al menos ya sabía que en tierra media no se celebraban ese tipo de fechas aún. "Es una costumbre de mi pueblo, el de desear un feliz año a quienes están contigo, cuando dicho período de tiempo termina"  
  
"Extraño pueblo el tuyo" –respondió el elfo aún más confundido- "Pero si ese es el caso, Feliz año nuevo"- agregó con una leve sonrisa. Encontraba una tácita fascinación en ver a la joven maga.  
  
Sus cuentas no estaban mal; desde su partida del siglo XXI había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que llegase el 31 de Diciembre; pronto acabaría un año en su época y se preguntaba cómo serían las cosas sin ella de regreso. Los ojos de la maga se entristecieron al recordar a aquellos que dejó atrás; a Elizabeth y a Dave, que probablemente la esperaban de regreso; a Alan que ahora mismo debía estar batallando con dos hemisferios... los extrañaba.  
  
"Los extrañas?" –indagó Legolas leyendo la mirada de la joven- "A tu gente..."  
  
Kate miró una vez más las profundas órbitas azules de su acompañante- "Pienso en ellos todos los días... a veces temo no volverlos a ver" –respondió perdiéndose en la mirada del elfo.  
  
"Los volverás a ver" –respondió Legolas con seguridad- "Si no en esta, tal vez en otra vida... pero los volverás a ver" –agregó.  
  
Kate suspiró desalentada- "No puedo darme ese lujo... regresar es mi única opción; mi pueblo me necesita" –dijo mientras sentía una leve brisa nocturna correr a su alrededor.  
  
Legolas calló; no podía evitar sentir el pesar en su corazón al pensar en la partida de la joven. Sentía rabia consigo mismo por no poderla retener; y más frustración aparecía en su alma al darse cuenta de lo egoísta de sus ideas.  
  
"Lo siento..." –interrumpió Kate.  
  
Legolas juntó las cejas confundido- "Lo sientes?"  
  
"He sido una completa niña en esos últimos días y mi comportamiento no tiene excusa" –aclaró la maga tratando de disculparse... algo que nunca había hecho muy bien- "He descargado mi frustración en ti, sin ni si quiera merecértelo... y me siento muy mal de haber actuado de tal manera"  
  
Otra vez los labios de Legolas mostraron una sonrisa, algo que no podía evitar cada vez que estaba con la joven- "No hay nada de qué disculparse, Kate... pues yo he actuado de igual forma contigo"  
  
"Entonces creo que ambos lo sentimos" –propuso la joven sonriendo también.  
  
"Si..." –respondió el elfo respirando el aroma a hierba que rondaba en el lugar. Hacia día y medio que habían entrado a un territorio mucho más vivo y verde que en el que habían estado al salir del río grande.  
  
... Fue entonces cuando su corazón palpitó con rapidez al sentir su aliento tan cerca. Por qué se sentía tan loco por ella? Nunca en su vida se había visto temblar por un roce... nunca había soñado con su voz. Jamás pensó llegar a caer tanto; golpear su alma tan fuerte como para no poder levantarse. Cómo podía querer y desear hasta el punto de rogar por dejar de sentir? Ella representaba lo que él más anhelaba... y al mismo tiempo a lo que más le temía.  
  
... solo un beso; un beso suyo bastaba para que bajara la guardia y dejara el corazón sin armadura... y ni si quiera fue eso... su boca jamás sintió sus labios y su aliento solo rozó su mejilla... pero eso fue suficiente para quitarle el alma y entregársela de nuevo.  
  
"Gracias..." –dijo con sinceridad la dama; sin saber que aquel beso en la mejilla había despedazado el corazón del elfo.- "Legolas Hojaverde, grande es el corazón de aquel que vela por sus amigos y no descansa hasta verlos a salvo" –continuó partiendo del lugar.  
  
El príncipe cerró sus ojos por un momento, solo para abrirlos al instante- "Nunca lo suficientemente grande como para ganarme el vuestro..."  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
'Amanecer rojo?' –pensaba Kate entre abriendo los ojos lentamente; solo lograba definir a un Legolas caminando rápidamente entre los miembros restantes de la compañía. La joven levantó una ceja entre cansada y confundida.  
  
"Despertad! Despertar!" –gritaba el elfo- "Es un amanecer rojo. Cosas extrañas nos esperan en los lindes del bosque. Buenas o malas no lo se, pero nos llaman. Despertad!"  
  
'No por favor... no' –rogaba Kate mentalmente, sentía como si solo hubiese dormido cinco minutos- 'Dejenme y los alcanzo más tardecito...'  
  
"Kate...vamos!" –exclamó Aragorn jalando el brazo de la joven. Todos estaban listos menos ella.  
  
Entonces comenzó la rutina del día una vez más. Sin si quiera arreglarse o tomar agua; solo recogiendo su manta y su mochila, desarrugando sus pantalones y recogiéndose el cabello. Una vez más comenzaba a correr tras la pista de los orcos; comiendo un poco de lembas en el trayecto.  
  
'Creo que aprendí a comer corriendo' –pensaba la joven mientras iba detrás de Aragorn y Legolas... Gimli siempre cuidado la retaguardia- 'Siempre tenemos que comenzar el día así!... por qué?" –se quejaba Kate recordando que siempre era levantada con un jalón, sin poder abrir sus ojos completamente... comenzaba a pensar que corría dormida y apostaba a que Legolas podía hacerlo.- 'Nunca duerme...'  
  
Con el pasar de las horas se detuvieron. Otra escena volvía a repetirse.  
  
"Si escuchará algo de esa manera?" –preguntó Kate en voz baja al enano cerca de ella.  
  
"Fue criado por elfos y aprendió dicho arte" –respondió el enano riendo levemente ante la inocente pregunta de la maga- "Creo que casi puede escuchar tan bien como ellos"  
  
"Tiene una oreja pegada al suelo... qué tan bien puede escuchar?" –volvió a indagar la joven casi en tono de burla.  
  
"Temo que el corazón te haya dicho la verdad, Legolas"- dijo Aragorn levantándose del piso; no escuchaba los pasos de los Orcos en la distancia, ni veía huellas frescas cerca de él- "Han pasado tres veces doce horas, creo, desde que los orcos pasaron por aquí. Si siguen ese paso, mañana a la caída del Sol, llegarán a los lindes de Fangorn"  
  
'Si escucha...' –pensó Kate olvidándose de la importancia de las palabras del montaraz; el cansancio le hacía divagar entre pensamientos irrelevantes.  
  
"No veo nada ni al norte ni al oeste; solo unos pastos entre la niebla"- dijo Gimli tratando de divisar lo más lejos posible- "Podríamos ver el bosque si subimos a esas colinas?"  
  
"Está lejos aún" –respondió Aragorn señalando las pequeñas alturas- "Si recuerdo bien, estas lomas recorren ocho leguas o más hacia el norte, y luego al noroeste se extienden otras tierras hasta la desembocadura del Entaguas; otras leguas quizás" –agregó haciendo cálculos mentalmente.  
  
'Nooooo' –pensó Kate abriendo los ojos con terror- 'Más recorrido? En qué momento paramos y decidimos esperar a que alguien venga por nosotros?' –continuaba su inútil monólogo mental.  
  
"Pues bien, partamos"-Dijo Gimli sin emoción alguna- "Mis piernas tienen que ignorar las millas. Estarían mejor dispuestas, si mi corazón pesara menos"  
  
'Ahora todos a favor de Legolas! Qué nadie piensa apoyar mi idea de quedarnos a descansar?' –pensó una vez más la joven maga levantando una ceja mientras cruzaba sus brazos.  
  
"Kate... deja de hablar sola y corre" –interrumpió Legolas mirándola con confusión, juraba haberla escuchado quejarse por la caminata... claro, que podría ser solo su imaginación repitiendo alguna frase de queja que la joven otras veces había utilizado.  
  
"Caray... dije eso en voz alta?"- preguntó Kate más confundida que Legolas- "Con gusto correría" –dijo señalándose a si misma- "Pero ellas no quieren hacerlo" –continuó ahora señalando sus piernas; el elfo sonrió y comenzó a correr una vez más.  
  
...  
  
El viento sopló fuerte mientras Kate veía correr a Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli frente a ella. Algo la detuvo y le impedía correr. El cielo pareció oscurecerse momentáneamente, como augurando un mal presagio... un aura densa se sintió alrededor mientras el corazón de Kate se aceleraba en su palpito.  
  
'Qué sucede?' –pensó cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse. Sentía una poderosa presencia frente a ella; oscura y amenazante merodeaba a su alrededor. La joven maga apretó sus puños... no sentía miedo... no tenía temor... se preparaba para atacar a lo que viniera.  
  
... El tiempo corre con cada paso que das...- se oyó decir a una voz fría y opaca traída por el viento.  
  
La maga abrió los ojos sin ver a nadie; su magia alerta a cualquier movimiento.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
... Ash Nazg Durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum- ishi krimpatul...  
  
Su sangre se heló al escuchar tan maligna lengua... en su mente dibujaba aquel oscuro ojo incandescente que jamás dejaba de vigilar... buscando a su único tesoro  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
... El Anillo mío será... Ha caído uno más bajo la oscuridad... y pronto el tercero caerá...  
  
'No' –pensó la maga apretando los puños.  
  
... Sé que estás aquí hechicera...  
  
"NO!" –gritó con imponente voz. Juntó sus manos haciendo brillar la insignia en su muñeca... la espada élfica brillaba en tonos violetas...una invisible barrera áurica fue creada entre ella y la oscuridad- "Jamás ganaras esta batalla"

-

-

-

-

-

-  
  
Silver Card: WOW! Al fin está terminado (el capítulo), cosa que me alegra realmente. Dios! Espero que les haya gustado y todavía escriba tan decente como antes de tomarme mi descanso... Bueno... después de esta larga ausencia se que lo que voy a pedir es un descaro... pero aquí va... ¿me van a enviar sus opiniones no? Porque realmente quisiera ver quién sigue leyendo a esta pobre escritora que abandonó a sus lectores. Gracias y nos leemos pronto! =)


	14. Una luz en medio de la Oscuridad

Silver Card: Hola a todos! Wow (si... otra vez wow) No pensé que habría tanta gente esperando que actualizara (algo que me pone muy contenta) y que me dejaran unos reviews taaan alentadores y comprensivos. Sé que pasaron muchas cosas en el anterior cap, que gustaron mucho y espero que el siguiente sea de igual agrado. De paso le cuento que va a haber un ligero giro en la relación entre Legolas y Kate, que puede no ser lo esperado; pero no han de preocuparse ya que todo volverá a su cause (espero) tarde o temprano. Habrá un muy especial regreso y el ingreso de nuevos personajes, lo cual, me da un poco más de trabajo, pero igual hace que disfrute más el escribir para ustedes.  
  
Si aún siguen leyendo esta nota de su autora, quiero decirles que, por primera vez en todo este tiempo que llevo escribiendo, voy a responder personalmente los reviews (algo que sé, debí hacer hace muuucho tiempo, pero que nunca pude por mi escasez de tiempo), así que tómense la molestia de buscar su nick en esta corta lista y sepan que aprecio mucho todos sus comentarios!.  
  
**Bichito:** Eres genial! En mi vida he ido a México pero estoy completamente convencida de que la gente ahí es maravillosa! Gracias por tu espectacular apoyo y espero que te agrade lo que sigue de esta historia. Besos  
  
**Erusel:** Qué puedo decirte?? Otra mexicana que siempre está dispuesta a hacerme sonreír con sus comentarios sarcásticos sobre la vida y lo que escribo cada vez que me conecto. Aún espero que actualices y que cantes el himno de Colombia! (O al menos el de tu país no? Jeje)  
  
**Isabelle Back:** Belle! GRACIAS por tus grandes reviews! siempre me río con tus comentarios y te puedo asegurar que trataré de no demorarme tanto en actualizar (lo digo en serio, no sarcásticamente) y que si... ya veremos a Éomer!  
  
**Galadriel Malfoy:** Lush! My peeb! Ningún párrafo de mil líneas puede resumir lo grande de tu amistad y tu apoyo incondicional a través del tiempo. Quién iba a pensar que tú resultases tan buena amiga y mi Fan #1... jeje y también de Orlando no?  
  
**Melwen de Earëndil:** Qué vivan los vínculos con las grandes amistades! Mija... siempre contarás con esta escritora lista para regalarte capítulos de cumpleaños.  
  
**Candy Bloom:** Procuraré no tardarme tanto en actualizar. Todo con tal de que no se te vuelva a olvidar lo que escribo! Mil gracias por tus reviews tan especiales! Esta vez hice el cap un poco más largo para que no te pongas triste al terminar!  
  
**Alexia:** gracias, gracias, gracias! me gusta mucho que analices lo que escribo y te metas así en la historia; es genial saber que alguien más, aparte de uno mismo, se emociona al leer lo que escribo!  
  
A **aredhel calafalas, Thalinariel, First-ayanami** y cualquier otro reviewer que se me haya olvidado, MIL gracias por sus geniales comentarios y permanecer conmigo a lo largo de esta historia!  
  
Uff... ya veo porqué no hago esto tan a menudo. Me canso más que escribiendo la historia! Anywayz.... Aquí está (cara feliz) espero que lo disfruten!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-

Capitulo 14:  
**Un poco de luz en medio de la oscuridad.******   
  
"Kate... despierta" –decía Legolas mientras acariciaba el rostro de la joven, sus ojos azules mostrando gran preocupación- "Despierta"  
  
Aragorn observaba a la maga con incertidumbre en su mirada; Legolas, Gimli y él habían comenzado nuevamente su recorrido, pensando que Kate iba tras ellos, cuando un pequeño destello de luz los había hecho mirar hacia atrás. Allí, en una pequeña loma estaba la joven arrodillada... solo se habían adelantado un poco de ella; pero al parecer fue en ese justo instante en el que su fuerza falló.  
  
"Lo he sabido desde que bajamos de Emyn Muil" –dijo Legolas rompiendo el silencio, cierto tono de tristeza trataba de esconderse en su voz- "Ante nosotros hay una barrera invisible, una voluntad que aqueja nuestros corazones... y no quiere que avancemos" –agregó quitando una fina hebra de cabello del rostro de Kate.  
  
Gimli permaneció en silencio; se sentía mal por el elfo. Claramente veía la preocupación en su rostro por la joven; la misma cuyo secreto mantenía oculto para él. El enano volteó su mirada a Aragorn, quien entendía perfectamente lo que él pensaba; pero sabía que debían respetar a voluntad de la maga, y guardar su secreto.  
  
'Utilizó su magia; por eso debió haberse desmayado' –pensó el montaraz recordando el destello de luz que vieron antes de que Kate cayera- 'Pero... por qué la utilizó?'  
  
"Hola?" –murmuró Kate entreabriendo los ojos para encontrarse con un par de órbitas azules frente a ella- "Legolas..."  
  
"Cómo te sientes?" –indagó el elfo interrumpiéndola- "Me ten-- nos tenías preocupados"- continuó cubriendo su error.  
  
"Yo... eh..." –balbuceaba la joven recreando las imágenes ocurridas minutos antes, casi al instante dirigiendo la mirada a su muñeca, la insignia élfica seguía allí, aun con un pequeño brillo color plata en ella; la joven en seguida la escondió- "Dónde estamos?"  
  
"Jinetes!" –Exclamó Aragorn que había estado mirando al horizonte- "Muchos jinetes montados en corceles rápidos vienen hacia aquí!" –continuó señalando un lejano grupo que se movilizaba rápidamente a través de la llanura.  
  
Kate se levantó al instante, habiendo recobrado las fuerzas y encontrándose en perfecto estado; sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver los jinetes acercarse.  
  
"Si" - aseguró Legolas aguzando la mirada- "Son Ciento Cinco. Los cabellos son rubios y las espadas brillantes. El jefe es muy alto"  
  
"Cómo puedes ver todo eso?" –indagó Kate con sorpresa. Aragorn sonri  
  
"Penetrantes son los ojos de los elfos" –dijo dirigiéndose a Legolas  
  
"No, los jinetes están a poco más de cinco leguas" –respondió el elfo tratando de parecer lo más normal posible, aunque por dentro le encantase impresionar a la joven a lado de él.  
  
"Cinco leguas o una, no podremos escapar en esta tierra desnuda" –dijo Gimli calculando las posibilidades de huir de los jinetes- " los esperaremos o seguiremos adelante?"  
  
"Por qué vamos a huir de ellos? Nos servirían unos buenos caballos"- razonó Kate tratando de recordar la última vez en la que había montado un corcel. Gracias a la llegada de los jinetes, todo el asunto de su desmayo había quedado en el pasado.  
  
"Buenos o malos esperaremos" –resolvió Aragorn dándole la espalda a la llanura- "Estoy cansado y la cacería ya no tiene sentido. Al menos otros se nos adelantaron, pues esos jinetes vienen cabalgando por la pista de Orcos" –continuó quitándose un poco de cabello de la cara- "Quizás nos den alguna noticia"  
  
"O lanzas" –interrumpió Gimli.  
  
"Por qué tan pesimista, señor enano?" –indagó Kate.  
  
El hijo de Glóin volteó su mirada a la joven- "Nos encontramos en tierras lejanas, joven Kate" –respondió el enano con cierta preocupación- "Y la amenaza de Saruman se ha esparcido por muchos lugares de Tierra Media; no sabemos con quien podemos encontrarnos, ni mucho menos los planes que tengan"  
  
La maga alzó su ceja derecha al escuchar las palabras de su compañero- "Estás insinuando que tienes miedo, mi querido Gimli?" –indagó con risa burlona.  
  
El enano endureció sus facciones ocultando su verdadera preocupación- "En ningún momento he hablado de miedo... los enanos nunca tenemos miedo!" –exclamó con orgullo.  
  
"Siiii" –afirmó sarcásticamente Kate- "Y yo soy tan buena arquero como Legolas" –dijo bajando la pequeña colina en donde se encontraban; lo mejor sería ocultarse hasta que llegaran los jinetes y pudieran apreciarlos mejor.  
  
"Qué insinúas con eso?" –indagó Gimli mientras seguía a la joven, dejando atrás a Legolas y Aragorn riendo.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
"Me dices que son los mejores jinetes de Tierra Media y han pasado a nuestro lado y ni si quiera nos vieron?" –indagó Kate en voz baja dirigiéndose a Aragorn. El grupo de jinetes había pasado justamente al lado de los cazadores y no se habían percatado de su presencia- "O es que los Rohirrim sufren de la vista?" –continuó.  
  
"Shhhh" –susurró Legolas callando a la joven, lo cual le hizo merecedor de una fulminante mirada por parte de ella.  
  
"No me mandes a callar" –murmuró Kate amenazante.  
  
"No deberías estar hablando" –respondió el elfo con igual tono- "O nos descubrirán"  
  
"Pues no se supone que tarde o temprano tendríamos que hablar con ellos?" –respondió la maga- "Creo que en algún momento de dicha conversación se darían cuenta de nuestra presencia"  
  
El elfo no tenía nada con qué responder y se mordió la lengua antes de continuar...  
  
"Ves? Ahora déjame habla-  
  
"Kate, por favor" –dijo Aragorn levantándose; ahora su capa élfica no lo protegía y estaba a la vista de los jinetes  
  
"Ahora si nos podemos dejar ver!" –dijo Legolas, ganándose un codazo de Kate- "Ouch!"  
  
"No que no se podía hablar?" –respondió la maga levantándose.  
  
"Qué noticias hay del Norte, jinetes de Rohan?" –preguntó Aragorn en voz alta, llamando la atención de los Rohirrim, Gimli colocó su mano sobre el mango de su hacha.  
  
Los ojos de Kate se abrieron en sorpresa al ver a los jinetes frente a ella; por andar discutiendo con Legolas no había llegado a observar el esplendor y la magnitud de la tropa. Grandes hombres en cotas de plata y con brillantes armaduras montaban hermosos corceles de gran alzada, fuertes y de miembros ágiles. Sus pelajes eran hermosos y relucientes con la luz del Sol, reflejada en los bellos escudos que llevaban consigo.  
  
"Qué hacen?" –preguntó casi para ella misma, al ver que los jinetes comenzaban a movilizarse creando un círculo alrededor de ellos. Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn y ella pronto se vieron encerrados en una perfecta circunferencia de lanzas que apuntaban directo a ellos; de pronto la admiración a los Rohirrim se había convertido en temor a sus amenazantes armas; quizás Gimli no estaba tan equivocado- "Genial"  
  
Casi inmediatamente, el hombre más alto de la compañía se acercó al grupo de recién llegados. Lo que parecía ser una cola de caballo adornaba el gran yelmo que llevaba consigo. Su lanza apuntaba directo al pecho de Aragorn; ahora era el turno de Kate de posar la mano sobre su espada.  
  
"Quién eres y qué haces en esta tierra?" –preguntó el hombre en Lengua Común, su voz fuerte y penetrante, en extremo parecida a la de Boromir; Kate apretó más la empuñadura de su espada.  
  
"Me llaman Trancos" –respondió Aragorn sin moverse un milímetro- "Vengo del norte y estoy cazando Orcos"  
  
En seguida el hombre de cabellos claros entregó su lanza a un compañero y desmontó del caballo; tomó rápidamente su espada y colocándola justo debajo del mentón del montaraz. Un silencio profundo se esparció en el lugar, dejando a Kate petrificada sin poder si quiera quitar la mano de su espada. Los ojos de Legolas se oscurecieron, listos para detectar cualquier movimiento repentino que pudiese herir a Aragorn.  
  
"En un principio mismo pensé que vosotros eran Orcos" –dijo el Rohirrim clavando sus ojos azules en el rostro de Trancos- "Pero veo que ahora no es así" –agregó ahora mirando la figura de Kate, que se encontraba detrás de Aragorn. Su rostro se escondía bajo la capa élfica, dejando solo su boca al descubierto- "En verdad conocéis poco de Orcos si esperaban cazarlos de esta manera; eran muy rápidos y muy numerosos, sin mencionar el armamento que poseían. Si los hubieran alcanzado, los cazadores se habrían convertido en presas"- agregó regresando su mirada a Aragorn; la joven maga respiró nuevamente... estar bajo una mirada tan penetrante como aquella no solo la incomodaba, sino que le preocupaba.  
  
'Demasiados hombres alrededor' –pensó mientras el jinete de Rohan hablaba. Al mismo tiempo, Legolas miraba con cautela al Rohirrim: La forma en como había mirado a Kate le inquietaba en sobremanera.  
  
"Salisteis de la hierba?" –indagó el hombre de cabello castaño- "Cómo escapasteis a nuestra vista? Sois Elfos?"  
  
"Sobre todo por Gimli" –susurró Kate en un tono de voz que solo fue percibido por Legolas, quien no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario.  
  
"No" –respondió Aragorn sin una pizca de preocupación- "Solo uno de nosotros es un elfo, Legolas del reino de los Bosques en el distante Bosque negro"  
  
"Claro que... vale mencionar que es un elfo que se cae de los árboles" –volvió a susurrar la maga haciendo que Legolas dejara de sonreír al instante.  
  
Los ojos del hombre de Rohan se suavizaron un poco- "Extraños son estos días!" –exclamó bajando la espada- "Pues pocos son los que transitan por estas tierras con capas élficas. En especial dos hombres, un enano y un elfo" –continuó regresando su mirada a la misteriosa figura de Kate escondida bajo la capa regalada por la Dama de Lórien; ahora su boca mostraba una pícara sonrisa, producto de las palabras del Rohirrim, que confundían a la maga con un hombre más.  
  
Hubo silencio después de aquel comentario; ahora la sonrisa de Kate se desvanecía al ver cómo la mirada del jinete recaía sobre Gimli. Los ojos del Rohirrim no se veían con curiosidad, como cuando la miró a ella; ahora se veían fríos y amenazantes- "Por qué tan callados?" –indagó el hombre enfocado en Gimli.  
  
El enano se incorporó mirando con la misma frialdad al hombre de Rohan; sus manos aún sobre el mango de su hacha- "Dame tu nombre, señor de los caballos, y te daré el mío y también algo más" –dijo secamente.  
  
"Gimli..." –murmuró Kate tratando de calamar al enano; la joven conocía muy bien cuando el hijo de Glóin comenzaba a exasperarse.  
  
Fue la altivez del enano, y lo punzante y amenazante de su comentario lo que rebozó la copa. Al instante el Rohirrim apuntaba su espada a Gimli  
  
'Otra vez...' –pensó Kate levantando la mirada  
  
"Te rebanaría la cabeza, señor enano; si se alzara un poco más del suelo" –amenazó el hombre acercando un poco más la punta de su espada.  
  
'Suficiente!' –pensó la maga desenvainando la espada de Lórien. Pequeños destellos violetas se vieron entre la compañía.  
  
"El enano no está solo" –dijo Legolas con voz fría como el Caradhras mismo; ahora el arco extendido frente al jinete y apuntando una larga y punzante flecha justo a la frente del hombre de Rohan- "Morirías antes de que alcanzaras a golpear"  
  
Entonces el ligero equilibrio se perdió en la discusión y la espada del Rohirrim se alzó en el aire, mientras las lanzas apuntaban a los miembros restantes de la compañía. Kate levantó su espada larga y delgada... liviana como el mismo viento. Sus brazos se movieron con tal agilidad que ahora estaba apuntando a la garganta del líder de los jinetes, y su capucha se había caído, revelando su rostro a los demás.  
  
"Perdón!" –Exclamó Aragorn levantando las manos en el aire; lo último que necesitaban era morir rebanados por las espadas de Rohan- "Cuando sepas más, entenderás por qué has molestado a mis compañeros" –continuó bajando la espada de Kate con una mano; ahora el jinete no solo se había tranquilizado un poco, sino que sus ojos reflejaban una gran sorpresa al ver el rostro de la maga... los cabellos castaños y dorados de la joven brillaban con la luz del Sol, y sus ojos miel se oscurecían ante la evidente amenaza.  
  
"No queremos ningún mal para Rohan, ni para los que ahora allí habitan, sean hombres o caballos" –continuó Aragorn tratando de volver a captar la atención del hombre; era evidente la sorpresa del jinete ante la presencia de una mujer en medio de tantos hombres. Legolas, con su arco ahora abajo, se acercó un poco a Kate- "No oirás nuestra historia antes de atacarnos?"  
  
"Lo haré" –dijo el jinete bajando la espada y quitando por un momento la mirada de la joven frente a él. Kate guardó su espada, ahora nuevamente tranquila; en el fondo sabía que la actitud de aquel hombre era la única que alguien podría tener para poder cuidar de su gente. Ahora Legolas estaba junto a ella; el elfo sintió sus manos arder y su corazón latir con fuerza, al ver como el jinete de Rohan miraba a la joven maga.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
"Sin duda alguna debo mencionar mi sorpresa al ver a tan interesante joven andando por las tierras de Rohan" –dijo Éomer sin poder ocultar una leve sonrisa en su rostro; desde que había visto a Kate no había podido quitar su mirada de ella. Le había impresionado la manera en como la joven había manejado la espada y no podía evitar su interés en ella.  
  
"Al parecer estos tiempos de oscuridad lo único que traen a la Marca son sorpresas" –atinó a decir Kate, encontrándose muy cómoda al hablar con alguien diferente a Aragorn, Legolas o Gimli. Además, Éomer, el Tercer Mariscal de la Marca, era muy distinto a los hombres que Kate había conocido antes. Aparentemente tenía un concepto muy distinto sobre el valor de las mujeres en guerra y parecía verlas como iguales en el campo de batalla.  
  
"Aunque he de agregar que no todas son sorpresas malas" –dijo el hombre de cabellos castaños ayudando a Kate a empacar nuevas provisiones- "Algunas llegan a ser bastante interesantes"  
  
Las noticias no habían sido alentadoras, ni para los jinetes de Rohan, que se habían enterado de la muerte de Gandalf Capa Gris; ni para los miembros restantes de la compañía, que escucharon los reportes de los Rohirrim, que hablaban del ataque a una tropa muy peculiar de Orcos cerca de los lindes del Fangorn. No habían visto a hobbit alguno y se temía que durante la confusión de la emboscada pudiesen haber acabado con los medianos.  
  
Además se habían enterado del estado del rey de Rohan, quien, por la manera en que lo describían, Kate concluía estaba poseído por las fuerzas oscuras y probablemente era un títere del llamado Saruman. Las cosas no se veían claras para el futuro de Tierra Media, pero de una cosa si estaba segura: Los Rohirrim eran hombres buenos y habría que librar a Rohan de las manos de Sauron y sus aliados para, al menos, comenzar a rescatar a los reinos de Tierra Media.  
  
"Veo preocupación en sus ojos, dama Kate" –dijo Éomer mirando con detalle el rostro de la joven. No había respondido a su comentario y ahora miraba su mochila meditabundamente.  
  
"Ah?... eh... se nota demasiado no?" –indagó Kate con una sonrisa amigable. Finalmente había comprendido que no solo era un libro abierto para la compañía, sino para cualquiera que la mirase.  
  
"Sin duda alguna. Pero ahora que lo pienso un poco, casi todo el mundo en estos tiempos tiene la preocupación impresa en la mirada" –agregó el jinete levantando la mochila de Kate.  
  
"No se equivoca, señor de Rohan" –dijo Kate revisando que todo estuviera en orden. Traía consigo la espada élfica perfectamente ubicada al lado derecho de sus caderas. Una daga ahora escondida en su bota izquierda y su más reciente adquisición: Una espada corta, cortesía del Tercer Mariscal de la Marca, que se escondía cómodamente detrás de su espalda.  
  
"Me gustaría que dejara de llamarme 'señor'; no soy amante de las formalidades y preferiría que me llamara Éomer" –agregó el Mariscal caminado hacia el resto del grupo.  
  
"En ese caso, Éomer; deberás quitar el 'Dama' de mi nombre y solo decirme Kate" –dijo la joven maga guiñando el ojo mientras sonreía alegremente; no podía negar que le gustaba ese tácito flirteo entre el jinete y ella.  
  
"Entonces serás Kate" –señaló el Rohirrim colocando la mochila en el suelo al llegar a donde se encontraban los demás- "Y yo seré Éomer hijo de- -  
  
"De Éomund y Tercer Mariscal de la Marca de las Tierras de Rohan, donde viven los Rohirrim, amos de los mejores caballos de toda Tierra Media!"- exclamó Kate, burlándose de la forma en que Éomer se había presentado en un principio a la compañía, y exagerándola. Los hombres de Tierra Media siempre mencionaban de quien eran hijos y de dónde venían, algo que le causaba mucha gracia a la joven maga.  
  
Éomer no pudo evitar sonreír ante la mofa de Kate y pronto ambos terminaron riendo, captando la atención de algunos de los jinetes y de  
  
"Ejem" –tosió Legolas 'aclarando' su garganta al acercarse a la notable pareja que había llegado minutos atrás; no había despegado sus ojos de Kate desde que había comenzado a hablar con Éomer y no podía evitar sentir aquellos inconfundibles celos que sólo Kate había podido sacar a relucir en él. La dulce risa de la joven lo único que hacia era incrementar su desesperación al saber que era producida por aquel jinete.  
  
"Gripa?" –indagó Kate sin percatarse de los ojos de Legolas, oscuros como la noche misma.  
  
"No precisamente" –respondió el elfo fingiendo una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes- "Lamento interrumpir su tan 'animada' conversación pero debemos partir antes de que el Sol se ponga"  
  
Hubo un momentáneo silencio acompañado de la tan inconfundible tensión que podía cortarse con una tijera si fuese posible. Percibiendo esto, Éomer rápidamente buscó la manera de solucionar las cosas "En ese caso será mejor que me despida"  
  
"Excelente idea" –dijo Legolas sin poder contener su descontento por la reciente amistad entre el jinete y la joven.  
  
Éomer frunció el ceño ante la obvia hostilidad del elfo; mientras Kate le lanzaba una fulminante mirada al Príncipe; no podía creer lo infantil que estaba actuando "jeje..." –rió nerviosamente tratando de apaciguar los ánimos- "Legolas siempre taan bromista" –agregó tomando el brazo del elfo y agarrándolo con fuerza- "Pienso que debemos apresurarnos. Éomer, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto" –terminó con una dulce sonrisa mientras no soltaba el brazo de Legolas que, ante el leve dolor producido por la dama, mostró otra vez su falsa sonrisa.  
  
"Mi señora" –pronunció Éomer inclinándose y tomando la mano libre de Kate en las suyas- "No hay duda de que nos volveremos a ver" –dijo besando levemente su mano- "De eso esté segura" –agregó con una sonrisa, sabiendo que el elfo frente a él no podía contener las ganas de pegarle- "Legolas"  
  
"Éomer:.." –murmuró el elfo entre dientes; Kate le apretó más fuerte el brazo- "Buen viaje"  
  
Aragorn y Gimli veían con asombro y entretención la escena frente a ellos. El enano no podía contener la risa que le provocaba el ver al elfo sufriendo un inesperado ataque de celos; y el montaraz, por su parte, mostraba un rostro lleno de satisfacción al ver como alguien podía afectar a Legolas de esa manera.  
  
"Creo que con esto, la joven Kate no volverá a dirigirle la palabra a nuestro señor elfo" –meditó Gimli con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
"Oh no, mi querido Gimli" –dijo Aragorn mirando al enano por un momento- "Te aseguro que le hablará; solo que dudo que lo que le diga sea de su agrado"  
  
Legolas volteó en el instante al oír el comentario de sus llamados amigos. Sus ojos mostrando una mirada fría y profunda. Gimli guardó silencio al instante y Aragorn simplemente dejó de sonreír tratando de no enojar más al elfo.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
"Estás segura de que sabes montar a caballo?" –indagó Legolas con cierta preocupación al ver que Kate aún no se montaba en el animal. Los jinetes de Rohan acababan de partir y solo quedaban Aragorn, Gimli, ella y él. El hijo de Arathorn montaba un hermoso caballo grande de pelaje gris oscuro, llamado Hasufel; mientras que él montaba a uno llamado Arod, un corcel blanco un poco más pequeño, pero sin duda alguna más arisco.  
  
"Claro que se montar, elfo" –aseguró la maga sin si quiera mirarlo a los ojos. Gimli, que se encontraba montado detrás de Legolas rió levemente ante la actitud de la joven, tan arisca como la del caballo en el se encontraba.  
  
"Entonces creo que deberías apresurarte" –dijo Aragorn con una leve sonrisa también; ya la mañana había acabado y comenzaba la tarde en la llanura.  
  
"Voy..." –fue la única respuesta de Kate mientras con gran esfuerzo se subía al animal. No entendía cómo era que Legolas podía montar a caballo sin Estribo y ella tenía que aferrarse al las riendas para no caerse- "Bueno, Therod..." –Dijo vacilando mientras tomaba las riendas. La única vez que había montado a caballo había sido cuando sus padres la levaron a un hermoso club campestre. La experiencia no había sido muy placentera ya que se había caído del animal, obteniendo su primera y única fractura en el brazo derecho, a tan solo seis años de edad; más nunca montaría un caballo por orden de su padre.- "Eh... arre?" –murmuró insegura. Legolas levantó una rubia ceja al ver que la joven no tenía ni idea de montar a caballo.  
  
"Necesitas ayuda?" –se ofreció olvidando las imágenes de Kate riendo al lado de Éomer.  
  
"No." –respondió Kate con una fría mirada- "No la necesito"  
  
Legolas sonrió burlonamente "Parece que no puedes—  
  
Los fríos ojos cafés de la joven callaron al elfo instantáneamente. Si hubiese podido matar con la mirada, Legolas ya habría pasado a mejor vida. "No todos montan a caballo tan... naturalmente" –dijo remarcando el hecho de que Legolas no utilizaba estribo para montar a Arod- "Otros necesitan concentrarse... Therod... ARRE!!" –finalmente exclamó jalando las riendas del caballo con fuerza, algo que asustó al animal e hizo que se alzara en dos patas. La joven maga, recordando de nuevo la escena de su primer accidente, gritó con terror. Therod aún más asustado, se movió bruscamente, tirando a Kate al piso y comenzando a galopar desenfrenado.  
  
Con increíbles reflejos, Legolas saltó de Arod y corrió hacia donde estaba Kate; mientras que Aragorn iba tras el caballo azabache de la joven.  
  
"Kate... te encuentras bien?" –indagó Legolas tomándola en sus brazos. Preocupación marcada en su mirada.  
  
"Legolas!" –exclamó Kate con rabia en su voz- "Qué no sabes que cuando alguien se golpea no puedes moverlo para no hacerle más daño??!!" –dijo pegándole en el hombro- "Suéltame!"  
  
Legolas, asombrado y confundido no sabía cómo actuar, así que simplemente la dejó caer en el suelo.  
  
"Ouch!" –gimió la joven al golpearse contra el piso- "Demonios Legolas, qué diablos te pasa?!"  
  
El elfo abrió los ojos de par en par y, dándose cuenta de su error intentó abrazarla nuevamente.  
  
"No me toques!!" –exclamó Kate colocando una mano sobre la cara de Legolas- "Solo... aléjate. Dios! Estúpido caballo!" –volvió a exclamar levantándose del piso; su pierna y costado derecho le dolían y le hacían difícil caminar- "Ni si quiera puedo caminar por tu culpa! Por qué diablos no hay carros aquí!!!! Quiero un carro!!!"  
  
Gimli miraba extrañado a la joven; al igual que Aragorn que retornaba con Therod a su lado.  
  
"No te me acerques..." –dijo la maga señalando al caballo- "Ni tú tampoco!" –agregó volteándose a Legolas- "Se supone que eres un elfo! Eres delicado y amable!!! No se supone que tiras a la gente al piso!!" –continuó acercándose a Legolas peligrosamente; el elfo retrocedía con cada paso que daba la maga.  
  
"Kate... creo que sería mejor que te calmaras..." –sugirió Aragorn viendo que las cosas comenzaban a complicarse. –"Todos estamos tensionados y ansiosos por confirmar si Pippin y Merry lograron salvarse; pero con gritar no solucionaremos nada".  
  
Kate suspiró dándose cuenta de que era inútil gritar y que Legolas probablemente se había puesto nervioso con sus gritos y por eso la había dejado caer. La joven se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia Aragorn "Tienes razón..." –dijo sobándose su pierna adolorida "Pero seguiré caminado; ni pienses que me montaré nuevamente sobre ese animal"  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
"Iré por leña para el fuego" –dijo Gimli levantándose y dejando a un lado la manta que lo cubría; hacía demasiado frío como para dormir y al parecer todos sentían lo mismo. Después de una corta discusión sobre si era o no correcto prender un fuego en medio de la noche, con el riesgo de que alguien no deseado viera a los miembros de la compañía; Aragorn finalmente dio su aprobación para la pequeña fogata y el enano se había levantado inmediatamente para buscar ramas secas.  
  
"No toques las ramas que aun estén vivas"- advirtió el montaraz que se encontraba apoyando su espalda sobre el tronco de un viejo árbol- "Es mejor no meterse con el bosque"  
  
Legolas se encontraba de pié mirando la oscuridad de la noche. El elfo no había cruzado palabra alguna con la maga desde el accidente sucedido y recordaba aún cómo Aragorn tuvo que persuadirla a que se montara con él y llevaran a Therod a su lado. Se notaba a leguas que Kate no quería hacerlo y pasó un buen rato caminado hasta que finalmente decidió montarse con Aragorn. El elfo de cierta manera admiraba la terquedad de la joven, pero a la vez le parecía arrogante e insolente la mayoría de las veces. Frunciendo el ceño volteó su mirada para ver qué hacía ella.  
  
Kate se encontraba de espaldas a él, hablando con Aragorn sobre el paso a seguir y el pequeño problema que ahora surgía a raíz de la reciente huída de los tres caballos prestados por Éomer. Los animales se habían asustado al percibir una extraña presencia cerca; la misma que la maga también pudo sentir; y ahora sin caballos tendrían que entrar a Fangorn. La noche traía consigo una brisa fría que obligaba a la compañía a permanecer cubierta y a Kate no le agradaba el frío en lo más mínimo; algo que se notaba en su continuo tiritar. Legolas suspiró y regresó a mirar a la noche.  
  
'Cuánto quisiera tenerte en mis brazos en estos momentos, Kate' –pensó enfocando sus ojos azules en el horizonte.  
  
La maga, aunque miraba a Aragorn mientras hablaba; tenía su mente en otro lugar. Había algo que le inquietaba y no la dejaba concentrarse en lo que el montaraz decía: La extraña huída de los caballos a penas llegaron a Fangorn. Ella misma había percibido una gran fuente de energía que provenía del bosque; pero aparte de aquel detalle, también había percibido algo más; otro ser que emanaba gran fuerza de su interior; fuerza que pareciera ser blanca. Kate no pudo evitar sonreír.  
  
"Un mago blanco tal vez?" –se preguntó en voz baja.  
  
"Qué dijiste?" –indagó Aragorn que había dejado de hablar al ver que la maga no le estaba prestando atención.  
  
"Eh?... no..." –respondió mientras se levantaba- "Nada"  
  
"Bueno, aquí hay suficientes ramas secas como para mantener el fuego durante toda la noche"- interrumpió Gimli que traía consigo un gran bulto de leña.  
  
Aragorn decidió dejar su pequeña charla con Kate de lado, para concentrarse en crear un buen fuego- "Creo que ahora estaremos un poco más cómodos que antes, no?" –sugirió acomodando las ramas secas en medio de un círculo de piedras.  
  
Casi al instante los cuatro se encontraban sentados alrededor del fuego; hasta Legolas, que se encontraba alejado de los demás, se había acercado a disfrutar de la cálida llama que hacía de la noche un poco más amistosa. Después de una corta conversación debido al evidente cansancio de la compañía, todos comenzaron a dormirse a excepción de Kate, que era la encargada de hacer la primera guardia.  
  
La joven se había ofrecido voluntariamente, ya que eran demasiadas las hipótesis (producidas por el bosque Fangorn) rondando en su cabeza. No se encontraba muy cansada y por el contrario, tenía suficiente energía como para caminar un poco. La maga echó una mirada a los miembros de la compañía antes de levantarse; todos se encontraban dormidos; hasta el elfo burlón tenía los ojos aparentemente cerrados, algo bastante inusual en él; debía estar realmente cansado.  
  
Apartándose de sus compañeros, llegó hasta un pequeño grupo de árboles que protegían un pequeño montículo de tierra. El cielo se veía oscuro, únicamente iluminado por las lejanas estrellas. No se veía Luna alguna, probablemente cubierta por espesas nubes nocturnas. El paisaje era agradable y Kate se sentía a gusto observándolo sola. La brisa, que había logrado mermarse un poco, movía con suavidad el alto pasto cerca al bosque y un silencio interrumpido por el canto de los grillos completaba la escena frente a ella perfectamente.  
  
A pesar de que no había brisa, aún se podía sentir un fuerte frío que comenzaba a incomodar a la maga que ahora estaba muy lejos de la cálida fogata. Sonriendo como quien va a hacer una travesura, la joven recordó que no era necesario para ella estar cerca al fuego para sentir calor. Lentamente levantó sus brazos hasta que quedaron extendidos frente a ella.  
  
'Será una buena manera de practicar esta nueva forma de conjurar' –pensó mientras recordaba que ya no tenía báculo con qué canalizar sus poderes y le tocaría realizar sus conjuros con sus propias manos- "Con el permiso de los grandes maestros, convoco al elemental... fuego" –dijo en voz baja mientras de sus manos salía una tenue luz de colores rojizos. Sentía un delicado calor que inundaba su ser y buscaba salida a través de las palmas de sus manos. Esta vez no sentía ardor alguno, puesto que estaba manejando la energía con completa calma.  
  
Una pequeña bola de fuego comenzaba a formarse, y pronto la joven sonreía mientras aumentaba su tamaño y jugaba un poco con ella. Sentir la magia nuevamente consigo, y verla manifestarse la hacía sumamente feliz. Pronto comenzó a recordar aquellos buenos momentos en los que a penas comenzaba a conocer aquel mundo que sería el centro de su vida para siempre.  
  
-- Flash Back --  
  
"Veo que manejas muy bien al elemental Aire" –comentó Dave tomando un sorbo de café. Se encontraban en la sala del penthouse de la maga y, después de una larga sesión de práctica, disfrutaban de una taza de café sentados en un pequeño sofá.  
  
"Ahora sigue fuego no?" –preguntó Kate con ansiedad.  
  
"Te dije que ese era el último elemental que aprenderías a manejar, Kate" –respondió el guardián que conocía la obsesión que la maga tenía por manejar el fuego- "Es un elemental muy poderoso y primero tendrás que aprender a manejar a Agua y Tierra, en su respectivo orden, para llegar a él"  
  
"Bueno..." –respondió Kate con tono aburrido. Dave sonrió levemente- "A tu paso, Kate. No tardaremos mucho en llegar a él. Y además" –Dijo levantándose del sofá- "Algo me dice que pertenecerás a esa casa"  
  
La Casa Fuego... Kate ya había escuchado la historia de aquella casa, junto con las otras tres: Casa Aire, Casa Agua y Casa Tierra. Esas cuatro divisiones representaban los elementales de la dimensión en la que se encontraban. Cada mago, del lado oscuro o blanco, pertenecía a una de ellas. Como la joven era tan solo un aprendiz, aún no pertenecía a casa alguna, y primero tendría que conocer a todos los elementales antes de saber a qué casa iría. Según lo que su guardián le había explicado; todo mago tenía que saber manejar el elemental aire, ya que era el más dócil y moldeable; después de ahí, conocería a los otros tres. Lo difícil era saber controlarlos a todos cuatro; era un proceso extenuante y rara vez aparecían magos que pudieran hacerlo. Pero casi siempre había otro elemental, aparte de aire, que un mago podía manejar; era dicho elemental el que determinaba la casa a la que entraría. Aquellos que solo manejaban el aire, entrarían a esa casa que, usualmente, era conformada por los magos que se dedicaban a enseñar y preparar a los aprendices como Kate. Dave era uno de ellos.  
  
"Me estás escuchando?" –preguntó Dave que veía la mirada perdida de Kate.  
  
"Si, claro" –mintió la maga buscando concentrarse nuevamente en lo que su guardián decía.  
  
"Bueno..." –continuó Dave- "Probablemente entrarás a la Casa Fuego, algo que se amoldaría perfectamente a tu forma de ser, ya que es de saber común que los magos de esa casa se diferencian de los demás por ser un tanto rebeldes y distintos a los de su Era. La casa fuego siempre ha albergado a los magos más poderosos de cada época en la historia del mundo; y los que pertenecen a ella tienen una gran inclinación hacia la magia blanca" –fue ahí donde el guardián hizo una pausa y su mirada se tornó seria- "Pero aquellos que logran desviarse causan un gran daño a la estructura del lado blanco del Universo. Son en extremo poderosos y su rebeldía busca ir en contra de las leyes, no para hacer el bien sino el mal. Aún así, los magos de la casa del Elemental Fuego rara vez deciden manejar magia negra; y son muy fieles a la blanca. Me gustaría mucho que llegaras a pertenecer a esa división, Kate" –finalizó con una sonrisa.  
  
-- End of Flash Back --  
  
"Tenías razón" –susurró Kate apagando la llama entre sus manos- "Soy de la Casa Fuego, y aunque manejo todos los elementales, definitivamente fue la que mejor se acomodó a mi genio" –agregó dando un paso adelante; esta vez para convocar al Aire. Al instante una suave brisa comenzó a soplar y la maga cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de ella.  
  
Una nueva sonrisa apareció su rostro mientras aumentaba un poco la rapidez del elemental que manejaba. El alto pasto se mecía con gusto al ser tocado por la brisa y la maga liberó todos sus sentidos percibiendo así la energía que emanaba de cada planta del lugar. La joven pronto comenzó a dar vueltas con los brazos extendidos, como niña pequeña que jugaba su juego favorito. Pequeñas carcajadas comenzaron a salir de su boca mientras una inmensa alegría llenaba sus ser: Su magia había regresado completamente a ella y se daba el gusto de manejarle sin báculo. Con sus ojos cerrados veía un espectáculo de luces mezclándose unas con otras... fusionándose. Casi sentía su cuerpo levantarse del piso, cuando percibió un aura en particular.  
  
Un aura de colores verdosos brillaba frente a ella; sus tonos, reflejando los colores del bosque mismo, vibraban fuertemente. La maga se detuvo de un solo... conocía ese aura... sabía de quien era. Con una suscitada ansiedad abrió los ojos para encontrarse con él.  
  
"Legolas..." –susurró entre asombro y angustia, anticipando lo que venía.  
  
El elfo no se movía; sus ojos azules, abiertos de par en par, mostraban su sorpresa. Se había levantado sin poder dormir y la suave risa que traía consigo el viento lo llevó hasta donde se encontraba ella. Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras intentaba asimilar lo que era obvio -"Que...?"  
  
Kate suspiró "Sabía que esto sucedería..."  
  
Legolas parpadeó por primera vez mientras recobraba la compostura. Comprendiendo lo que había visto frente a él, y escuchando las palabras de Kate, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos cafés- "Qué sucedería?..." –indagó conociendo la respuesta  
  
"Actuarías así..." –respondió la joven colocándose una mano en la cintura- "Que me verías como algo extraño... que—  
  
"Qué esperabas??" –preguntó el elfo ahora con cierto sarcasmo en su voz- "Que me acercara y te dijera: Excelente Kate, Felicitaciones?!"  
  
La maga bajó la mirada y dio unos pasos adelante queriendo acercarse a el elfo -"Legolas... yo"  
  
Legolas retrocedió un poco levantando una mano en señal de alto- "No... no te acerques..." –dijo seriamente; su mirada seguía mostrando un rastro de sorpresa en ella.  
  
"Por qué actúas así?" –preguntó Kate sintiéndose herida por el comportamiento de su compañero- "No es la primera vez que ves a un mago, Legolas"  
  
"Por su puesto que no" –respondió el elfo con rabia en su voz- "Pero crees que eso es lo que de verdad me importa ahora, Kate?" –indagó acercándose un poco- "Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Por qué me lo ocultaste de esa manera?"  
  
Kate intentaba formar una oración coherente en su mente -"No... no encontraba la forma de decirlo... yo"  
  
"Tu qué?" –dijo Legolas tratando de mantener el tono de voz bajo; no le interesaba que nadie viniera a interrumpir su conversación con la joven maga- "Se supone que era tu amigo no? Se supone que podías confiar en mi!" –exclamó apretando los puños- "Entendí tu rechazo aquella vez en Lórien. Entendí que no querías más que mi amistad! Y eso te ofrecí!"  
  
Las manos de la joven temblaban levemente- "Legolas... no quise—  
  
"No quisiste herirme? Molestarme? Sorprenderme?" –decía el elfo acercándose a la maga lentamente. Su cabeza inclinada un poco- "Pues adivina que? Lograrse hacerme sentir las tres cosas a la vez!"  
  
Kate apretó sus puños esta vez; ni si quiera la dejaba explicarse! –"Legolas no conoces mis verdaderas razones. Nadie debía enterarse de esto! Solo Gandalf y Aragorn!" –exclamó la joven levantando sus manos- "Se supone que nadie debe enterarse de que tengo poderes... Gimli no se debió ente—" –la maga calló sus palabras al darse cuenta de su error.  
  
Legolas respiró agitadamente. La rabia y frustración invadía todo su cuerpo- "Gimli lo sabía??!! El enano lo sabía??!!"  
  
"Legolas, fue un accidente. Traté de salvarlo cuando nos atacó el grupo de Orcos" –decía la maga intentando explicarle al elfo las cosas antes de que todo empeorara- "Estaba muy lejos y no podía llegar... tú no estabas cerca Legolas! Entonces lo hice! Y se dio cuenta!"  
  
Legolas se sentía como un estúpido. Todo este tiempo con ella y todos lo sabían menos él- "Por los Valar, Kate! Todas las veces que hablábamos!... Todas las noches que me senté a tu lado y nunca se te ocurrió decírmelo?!"  
  
"No crees que lo intenté?!" –respondió la maga con rabia en su voz- "No crees que mil veces intenté decírtelo?!"  
  
"Pues de seguro no lo intentaste muchas veces!" –los ojos de Legolas se habían tornado azul turquí, mostrando en ellos frustración e impotencia- "O es que esperabas a que todo esto acabara para contarme todo?!"  
  
"Para cuando eso suceda, ya YO no estaré aquí!" –exclamó Kate histérica  
  
"Claro... cómo podría olvidarme de tu hermoso pueblo que espera con ansias la llegada de su maga!!"  
  
"No es ningún pueblo... es otra Era, idiota!" –exclamó la joven  
  
Legolas retrocedió un poco. Ahora la confusión reemplazaba la rabia en sus ojos "Qué estás diciendo?"  
  
"No soy de esta Era, Legolas... no pertenezco a tu tiempo!" –respondió la joven tratando de calmarse- "Vine del futuro, Legolas! A ayudarlos a destruir a Sauron! "  
  
Ahora se sentía aún más dolido. No alcanzaba a comprender la magnitud de lo que había escuchado -"Eso no cambia las cosas, Kate... confié en ti y lo único que pedía a cambio era que tu confiaras en mi" –susurró el elfo sintiendo el dolor en él al saber que la persona que más quería no era capas de contarle sus secretos.  
  
"Legolas lo sé, pero—  
  
"Qué no sentías remordimiento al hablar conmigo?"  
  
"Yo..."  
  
"Por Eru! Te besé, Kate! Te mostré mis sentimientos!" –decía el príncipe del Bosque Negro, mirándola con rencor. Cada vez más cerca de ella- "Te tuve junto a mi! No pasé un día lejos de tu lado o sin desear verte!!"  
  
"No digas tonterías, Legolas" –interrumpió la maga con voz seria  
  
Aquello lo enfadó más. Ahora ella pensaba que lo que él sentía era solo una tontería -"Hechizas al que quieres con tu mirada..." –le dijo el elfo frente a ella- "Para eso usas tu magia... para seducir al que quieres tener contigo y cuando al fin obtienes lo que quieres le dices que no diga tonterías!"  
  
Kate sintió su sangre arder por sus venas; un impulso incontrolable de gritarle al ser que consideraba su amigo- "Cómo te atreves a hacer tales acusaciones, elfo insolente!" –exclamó acercándose más a él- "Cómo te atreves a ensuciar mi nombre y el de todos aquellos que conformaron mi linaje!" –la maga se sentía insultada. Jamás alguien había si quiera intentado suponer algo así de ella; tratarla como una cualquiera... a ella y a sus ancestros.  
  
Legolas sonrió maliciosamente; podía sentir la agitada respiración de la maga sobre su rostro; podía percibir la tensión que emanaba de su cuerpo y cuánto deseaba enfurecerla más... encender hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo- "O es que sólo le ocultas tu identidad a los que quieres en tu cama?" –preguntó en un mortal susurro.  
  
Y su mejilla lo sintió. La mano de la maga como fuego quemó su cara. Una sola cachetada silenció al elfo que ahora acariciaba su mejilla con aquella maliciosa sonrisa aún en su rostro.  
  
"Qué sucede?" –se atrevió a preguntar Aragorn llegando justo en el momento en el que Kate se retiraba del lugar.  
  
"Nada!" –exclamó la joven pasando de lado- "Por qué no amarras a tu amiguito a un árbol para ver si cuando pasa una tropa de Uruk-Hais se lo llevan al darse cuenta que es uno de ellos!"- agregó volviendo su cabeza a él.  
  
"Les diré que me encontré con la bruja de su dueña!" –gritó Legolas dándose la vuelta.  
  
Aragorn, aún confundido y asombrado ante lo que veía, intentó acercarse a Kate.  
  
"Ja, ja" –rió la joven con amargo sarcasmo- "Cuidado Aragorn! No te me acerques!" –exclamó en una falsa advertencia- "Tal vez haga un hechizo para meterte en mi cama!!"  
  
El montaraz no había terminado de asimilar las palabra de la maga, cuando Legolas comenzó a caminar hacia ella "Todavía tienes ganas de abrir las piernas?!" –exclamó el elfo acercándose a ella- "O es que te frustra no haber podido acostarte con Éomer?!"  
  
"Eres un sucio! Indigno de tu raza! Puedes ser muy elfo en tu cuerpo, pero eres un completo Orco por dentro!!" –gritó Kate con todas sus fuerzas- "Mira lo que hago con mi magia! Mira para lo que de verdad sirve la magia"  
  
Al instante levantó las manos y convocando al Fuego lanzó una llama con sus manos, que comenzó a incendiar un pequeño arbusto. "Mira lo que de verdad hace una maga!!" – Pronto había comenzado a lanzar pequeñas bolas de fuego formando un círculo alrededor de ella- "Porque prefiero quemar a un hombre antes de acostarme con él, me oíste?!" –amenazó mientras convocaba al elemental Aire y apagaba todo el fuego a su alrededor. Legolas se encontraba estupefacto ante lo que veía.  
  
"Cálmate, Kate!" –exclamó Aragorn buscando apaciguar a la maga  
  
"Porque nadie me ha tocado en mi vida, imbécil!! Y nadie tocará mi cama, escuchaste??!! Nadie provoca a una maga!" –exclamó mientras comenzaba a sentirse mareada. Aún podía distinguir la mirada confundida y sorprendida de Legolas. Sus ojos azules se mostraban ansiosos y expectantes. Todo alrededor de la maga comenzaba a dar vueltas- "Nadie toca mi cama..." –murmuró casi incoherentemente antes de caer al piso y entrar en la oscuridad total.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
"Gimli, cuántas veces te voy a decir que ese no era un fantasma?" –murmuró Kate abriendo los ojos; en medio de su despertar había logrado escuchar al enano repitiendo una y otra vez que los caballos habían sido ahuyentados por el fantasma de Saruman.  
  
"Kate, despertaste!" –exclamó el enano caminando hacia ella- "Vaya susto el que nos diste!"  
  
"Creo que ya me puedo graduar como asustadora profesional" -dijo la maga con una sonrisa, levantándose lentamente.  
  
"Te encuentras bien?" –preguntó Aragorn con preocupación; las imágenes de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior le perturbaban tanto como los secuestros de Merry y Pippin. Siempre había visto a Legolas y a Kate discutir y hasta a levantarse la voz, pero jamás había presenciado algo así. Las palabras que habían salido de la boca de Legolas eran agudas e igual de hirientes que una flecha- "Cómo te sientes?"  
  
"Bien, Aragorn" –respondió la maga leyendo los pensamientos del montaraz. A penas comenzaba a recordar lo que había sucedido y su corazón empezaba a sentirse pesado con el dolor al pensar en aquellas palabras dichas por el elfo- "Escucha... yo"  
  
"No tienes nada que decir, Kate. Lo que sucedió ayer es algo entre Legolas y tú" –dijo levantándose- "No tengo por qué cuestionar lo sucedido y creo que sabes de qué lado me encuentro en esta situación" –agregó sonriendo- "Aunque, como guía de esta compañía, espero no se vuelva a repetir"  
  
Kate vio la seriedad de su mirada al decirlo. Ante nada eran una compañía y debían comportarse como tal. No tenían porqué estar discutiendo de esa manera; debían protegerse los unos a los otros, aunque Dios sabía que Kate no volvería a acercarse a aquel elfo por decisión propia.- "Así será, jefe"- respondió sonriendo. Por dentro su corazón dividido entre el dolor y la rabia por aquel ojos azules.  
  
"Estoy helado hasta los huesos" –dijo Gimli haciendo un poco de conversación. Ya habían desayunado todos y estaban preparándose para examinar nuevamente el suelo en busca de pistas que los guiasen hacia Merry y Pippin- "Y no olviden a ese viejo!" –exclamó recordando el motivo de sus preocupaciones- "Saruman..."  
  
"Por Dios Santo, Gimli!" –exclamó Kate acomodándose sus botas- "Ese NO fue Saruman! Te lo aseguro completamente" –reafirmo sobando la cabeza del enano. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que Legolas no estaba presente- "He visto fantasmas y te aseguro que lo que viste ayer no fue uno de ellos. Inclusive creo que esa visión, fuese lo que fuese, era de un origen bueno, y lo más importante... de intenciones buenas"  
  
"Eso es muy posible" –dijo Aragorn viendo que Legolas regresaba de observar el horizonte en busca de enemigos- "Dijiste anoche, Gimli, que el miedo había espantado a los caballos. Pero yo no lo creo Los oíste, Legolas? Te parecieron unas bestias aterrorizadas?" –le preguntó el montaras al ver que la mirada del elfo se centraba solo en Kate  
  
Sus ojos no mostraban rencor alguno. Después del desmayo de la joven, Aragorn había decidido tener una 'pequeña' conversación con Legolas, en donde le explicó cada uno de los aspectos de le llegada de Kate y de su verdadero origen. En un principio Legolas casi no podía controlar el impulso de ir hasta donde ella y pedirle perdón por lo hecho; pero algo dentro de él le decía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera obtenerlo "No" –respondió enterrando la mirada en el piso; los ojos de Kate se mostraban más fríos que la nieve del Caradhras- "Oí claramente a los caballos. Parecían dominados por alguna alegría repentina. Hablaban como animales que encontraran a un amigo después de mucho tiempo  
  
"Así me pareció" –respondió Aragorn notando la desilusión en los ojos de Legolas- "Pero no podemos quedarnos a hacer más conjeturas; lo mejor es que continuemos nuestra búsqueda. Comenzaremos cerca al campamento y luego iremos adentrándonos en el bosque"  
  
Gimli tiritó con la sola idea de entrar a Fangorn, pero sonrió al sentir la mano de Kate en su hombro. Pronto, todos estaban concentrados en encontrar nuevas pistas.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
"Nos han advertido mucho sobre este bosque" –aseguró Gimli en cuanto el grupo ingresó a Fangorn- "hubiera preferido que esta búsqueda hubiese terminado en otro lado"  
  
"Gimli..." –suspiró la maga adelantándose un poco al enano. Legolas se encontraba cuidando la retaguardia y ella sencillamente no toleraba tenerlo cerca en esos momentos.  
  
Las pistas encontradas habían sido realmente alentadoras. Entre pisadas de Orcos y pequeñas piezas de las vestiduras de los hobbits; los restantes de la compañía habían terminado entrando a Fangorn, muy para el disgusto de Gimli, y siguiendo un rastro de huellas hechas al parecer por los medianos.  
  
"No creo que el bosque sea maligno" –dijo Legolas hablando casi para si; el haber llegado a Fangorn se había convertido en un respiro para su mente, y por un momento pudo liberarse de los pensamientos sobre Kate. Estar entre los árboles lo hacía feliz, así fuera por un instante. Agudizando sus sentidos trataba de escuchar a lo lejos- "No, no es maligno; y si hay algún mal se encuentra muy lejos. Pero puedo percibir la vigilancia y cólera cerca de nosotros"  
  
"Bueno, no hay razón para que este bosque esté enojado conmigo" –remarcó Gimli mirando a su alrededor- "No le he hecho daño alguno"  
  
"Tu no, querido Gimli... pero muchos otros si" –respondió Kate colocando una mano en el tronco cercano a ella. Cerró sus ojos concentrándose en la energía emanada por el bosque. Al igual que Legolas, la maga se hallaba perdida en la densa atmósfera del lugar- 'Veamos qué hay en este lugar'- pensó mientras una tenue luz violácea iluminaba la palma de su mano- 'Tranquilo... no venimos a hacer daño alguno... buscamos a unos amigos'- recitó mentalmente, como comunicándose con el árbol frente a ella. No muy lejos, Legolas maldecía su suerte mientras observaba a la maga, podía ver la felicidad que sentía al utilizar sus poderes... la paz que se reflejaba en su rostro.  
  
"Nada que temer, señor enano" –continuó la maga caminando hacia Aragorn- "Tal como lo dijo el elfo, Fangorn busca respeto y no nos hará daño mientras se lo demos. Realmente pienso que podríamos encontrar grande maravillas aquí." –agregó con una tranquilizadora sonrisa.  
  
"Bueno, a donde vayan iré; pero os pido mantenerse alerta" –advirtió el enano- "Me sentiría más seguro con el arco de Legolas, y las espadas de Aragorn y Kate. Por mi parte mantendré mi hacha lista" –dijo agilizando el paso- "No para cortar rama alguna" –aclaró en voz alta, temiendo que el bosque mismo fuese en su contra- "Solo para protec—  
  
"Shh" –susurró Aragorn interrumpiendo al enano. Sentía que alguien se acercaba. Sin saberlo, Kate contuvo la respiración percibiendo aquella gran energía que había sentido la noche anterior antes de que huyeran los caballos. Con impresionante rapidez, Legolas sacó una flecha de su carcaj y la mantenía lista en el arco. No pasó mucho tiempo para que frente a ellos apareciera un inesperado invitado.  
  
No alcanzaron a verle el rostro; estaba encapuchado, y encima de la capucha llevaba un sombrero de alas anchas, que le ensombrecía las facciones excepto la punta de la nariz y la barba grisácea.  
  
Kate sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora; su respiración comenzaba a agitarse trayendo conclusiones extremadamente apresuradas a su cabeza. Jamás había pensado que algo así pudiese suceder, pero aquí estaba ella, viendo lo imposible. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo.  
  
"Feliz encuentro en verdad, amigos míos" –se le oyó decir al viejo con dulce voz. Kate sintió sus piernas temblar y perder el equilibrio- "Deseo hablaros, bajaréis vosotros o subiré yo?"- indagó con una escondida sonrisa.  
  
"Por Eru..." –susurró Kate llevándose una mano temblorosa a la boca. Al escuchar con experta perfección, Legolas volteó su mirada a Kate con preocupación, aún sin bajar el arco ni soltar la flecha- "Eres tú!" –exclamó la maga atreviéndose a hablar. Sin pensarlo dos veces movió sus piernas y corrió hacia el viejo frente a ella.  
  
"Noo!" –gritó Gimli- "Detenla, Legolas!" –dijo corriendo también. El elfo no se movía; quería correr y retenerla consigo pero no podía despegar sus pies de la tierra... como si una fuerza externa lo obligara a quedarse ahí. Aragorn extendió una mano y detuvo al enano; sintiéndose igual de confundido que Legolas.  
  
La joven lo abrazó como quien encontrase el tesoro más preciado de su vida. Lágrimas inundando sus ojos cuando finalmente la capa gris del visitante caía, revelando la imponente presencia que tenía. Sus cabellos y larga barba blanca cubrían su rostro, y su capa blanca brillaba con el Sol.  
  
"Kate!" –exclamó el viejo con gran alegría-."Al menos uno logra reconocerme después de tanto tiempo! Comenzaba a pensar que ni si quiera hacía parte de sus recuerdos!" –continuó dándole un fraternal abrazo.  
  
Legolas, Gimli y Aragorn abrieron los ojos en sorpresa e impresión. La flecha del elfo salió disparada hacia arriba, mientras Gimli dejaba caer su hacha y el montaraz soltaba la espada.  
  
"Mithrandir!" –gritó finalmente el príncipe del Bosque Negro- "Mithrandir!".  
  
Como saliendo de un hechizo, todos comenzaron a asimilar lo que sucedía.  
  
"Feliz encuentro te digo nuevamente a ti, Legolas!" –exclamó Gandalf mientras que Kate se apartaba y se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro. Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los estupefactos ojos de Gimli.  
  
"Te dije que en este bosque encontraríamos grandes maravillas, no?" –dijo con una gran sonrisa. Finalmente algo bueno había tocado a la puerta de la compañía. Un poco de luz brillaba en medio de la oscuridad.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- Silver Card: Bueno... eso es todo! Tengo algunas dudas sobre este capítulo =S. Pero no quise demorarme más en subirlo a la página ya que prometí no tardar demasiado en actualizar. Entonces amables y queridísimos lectores (jeje) espero que me envíen sus comentarios y terminar de convencerme de que esto quedó bien, o que por el contrario, requiere más trabajo. Un gran abrazo! Chau! 


	15. ¿Quién es Kate Connors?

Silver Card: Hola?? Bueno... no planeo pedir más disculpas por mi actuación (realmente sería un descaro el seguir disculpándome y prometer que no me voy a demorar en actualizar, cuando cada vez me tomo más tiempo en hacerlo no?) Aún así, queridos lectores, espero que los que sigan conmigo logren perdonar a esta escritora que sufrió de un severo bloqueo mental.

Finalmente... aquí tengo el siguiente capítulo de mi historia. Este será el preámbulo de las grandes situaciones que veremos en el Capítulo 16. Situaciones que muchos han estado esperando (me pregunto quienes serán los protagonistas de dichas situaciones ah??)

Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a tres personas muy importantes para esta historia: Luz, Aless y Adry (Querida Bichito!!) que se han tomado la molestia de apoyarme y estar pendientes de una manera muy especial, a lo largo de este fanfic.

Bueno... si todavía siguen leyendo esta pequeña dedicatoria. Los dejo con el nuevo cap de Encuentra el Destino. Espero lo disfruten!!

Capítulo 15:

¿Quién es Kate Connors?

"La mañana se va" –dijo Gandalf en un susurro apenas audible. Los miembros de la compañía habían pasado la última hora hablando de todos los acontecimientos ocurridos. Ni Kate, Aragorn, Gimli o Legolas pudieron ocultar su alegría al conocer el estado en que se encontraban los hobbits. Ambos medianos habían ido a parar en compañía de un Ent llamado Bárbol, y se encontraban con él en aquellos momentos. Demasiado lejos como para alcanzarlos, y con una misión que ni Gandalf parecía comprender completamente, la compañía decidió partir hacia Edoras. Finalmente irían al centro de Rohan, donde eran realmente necesitados.

Kate había escuchado con absoluta fascinación las palabras de Gandalf, que se había tomado unos minutos para explicarle la procedencia de los Ents y el origen remoto de Fangorn. La maga se encontraba embelesada y casi perdida en lo que decía el gran mago frente a ella. Con la curiosidad de una niña pequeña, pero la seriedad de una mago de su nivel y linaje, preguntaba una y otra vez por aquellos misterioso seres. Aragorn, Gimli y Legolas habían guardado silencio mientras observaban tanto a Gandalf como a Kate hablar. Se notaba a leguas que era una conversación de magos, debido a la extraña terminología que usaban para denominar ciertas cosas. Además, Kate había aprovechado para comentarle su nuevo estado energético y la nueva forma en que controlaba su magia, algo que sorprendió a Gandalf sobremanera, ya que nunca había conocido a un mago con tales habilidades. Mithrandir también se enteró de que ahora todos los presentes conocían la verdadera identidad de Kate, no sin antes percibir un cierto tono de disgusto y apatía al oír a la maga mencionar el nombre de Legolas.

"He pronunciado palabras de esperanza" –continuó el mago dirigiéndose a todos- "pero solo de esperanza. La esperanza no es victoria. La guerra está sobre nosotros y nuestros amigos; una guerra en la que solo recurriendo al Anillo podríamos asegurarnos la victoria"-agregó recordando el terrible poder de El Único. Su rostro mostrando una expresión de profunda meditación y sus ojos grises ligeramente oscuros y melancólicos- "Me da tristeza y miedo, pues muchas cosas se destruirán, y todo puede perderse"

Kate no pudo evitar bajar su cabeza y enterrar la mirada en el piso. La joven maga recordó imágenes de lo que era el mundo en su verdadera Era. De la destrucción y cólera en la que vivía la humanidad. Todos los días luchando entre sí, sin darse cuenta de que el mundo giraba sobre otro eje... un eje invisible que cada vez se estaba perdiendo en el legado del hombre. La magia olvidada era lo único que seguía protegiendo a mujeres y hombres; mientras ellos mismos seguían destruyendo su hogar con interminables guerras que provocaban tanto o más miedo que la misma batalla que vivía tierra media. La joven maga recordó que ella misma era una humana... y sonrió levemente al pensar que al menos existían algunos como ella... que deseaban pelear por un futuro y vencer a toda costa los obstáculos que la oscuridad tendía en el camino. Pero su sonrisa desapareció al preguntarse cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que el mismo hombre cayese bajo su propia trampa, y como otras miles de civilizaciones, acabase con su existencia.

La joven levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos lapislázuli de Legolas; el elfo la había estado observando sin poder quitar la mirada de ella. La tristeza y melancolía se enmarcaban en él aún más que en los ojos de Kate. La maga apartó los ojos para enfocarse en Gandalf, lo último que necesitaba era a un elfo invadiendo sus pensamientos.

"Debemos partir de inmediato a Edoras, Aragorn. Nos espera un largo camino" –finalizó Gandalf percatándose del estado de ánimo de Kate. ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de la maga en aquellos momentos? No sabía. Pero comenzaba a pensar que Legolas no era el único causante de aquel estado.

"¿Entonces ya no veremos otra vez a esos alegres y jóvenes hobbits?" –preguntó Legolas recordando a Merry y Pippin correr por todos lados mientras preguntaban a qué horas sería la comida.

"No diría eso" – respondió Gandalf saliendo del bosque de los Ents- "Quién sabe. ¡Tened paciencia! ¡Ir a donde tenéis que ir, y confiad!" – exclamó mientras el resto lo seguían, cubriendo momentáneamente sus ojos debido a la luz que nuevamente iluminaba el paisaje llano que los rodeaba ahora- "¡A Edoras! ¡Yo los acompañaré!"

Kate sonrió al saber que Gandalf estaría con ellos por un buen rato. Esa sola noticia le hacía pensar que todo estaría perfectamente bien; aunque muy dentro de ella sabía que el peligro de su misión continuaba.

"Tal como lo dijiste Gandalf" –recordó Aragorn hablando al oír las palabras del mago- "Es un largo camino el que nos espera. Uno muy largo para ser recorrido a pie por un hombre, joven o viejo. Temo que la batalla termine mucho antes de que lleguemos" –dijo mientras miraba Gimli, que en silencio recordaba la extenuante caminata, producto de la búsqueda de los hobbits. El enano tenía una ligera expresión de sufrimiento en la cara al recordar el dolor en sus cortas piernas.

Y no había caballos. La verdad era que Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas y Kate habían estado secretamente esperando que los caballos de Rohan los hubiesen estado esperando a la salida. Pero la verdad era que al dejar Fangorn atrás, lo único que encontraron fue la vasta llanura verde frente a ellos, sin un solo animal que montar. Ahora hasta Kate se sintió fatigada con solo pensar en tener que volver a caminar.

"No han vuelto" –suspiró Legolas quien, a pesar de todas las apuestas entre Gimli y Kate acerca de la resistencia de elfo, finalmente había mostrado estar cansado- "Será una caminata fatigosa"

"Yo no caminaré, el tiempo apremia" –dijo Gandalf dando un paso hacia delante. Kate comenzaba a preguntarse qué iba a hacer el mago. Dentro de su cabeza, miles de ideas sobre cómo utilizar la magia para desplazarse, volaban y la aturdían levemente. Tal vez pudiera manejar el elementar viento y volar sobre la llanura ...'eso sería estúpido y realmente agotador' pensó la maga recordando la vez en que intentó hacer dicha gracia y terminó con una baja energética que la hizo quedarse en cama por una semana. Sus pensamientos fueron súbitamente interrumpidos por un silbido claro y ligeramente agudo, producido por el mago blanco a lado de ella.

Otros dos silbidos más ocurrieron antes de que de lo lejos se vieran cuatro caballos galopar hacia la compañía. Con la boca entreabierta e imposible de cerrar, Gimli y Legolas miraban atónitos la imagen frente a ellos. Las cuatro bestias se acercaban a gran velocidad, parecían volar sobre la llanura y eran guiadas por una de ellas. Un hermoso caballo blanco, reluciente como la luz de la mañana, galopaba frente a ellos con gran esplendor y elegancia.

"Hay cuatro"- estableció Legolas después de lograr contener su asombro.

'Bravo, Legolas! Podrías ser un poco menos obvio?" –pensó la maga lanzándole una mirada que nunca fue vista por el elfo.

"Mirad cómo corren! Allí viene Hasufel y Therod! Y mi amigo Arod viene al lado!" –exclamó con indiscutible emoción.

'Bueno... eso si no lo había podido definir' –volvió a pensar Kate, esta vez más razonablemente, reconociendo la maravillosa vista del elfo.

"Pero hay otro que encabeza la tropa: un caballo muy grande. Nunca vi ninguno parecido" –agregó con sorpresa.

"Ni nunca lo verás" –interrumpió Gandalf sin ocultar la alegría de ver a un viejo amigo- "Ése es Sombragris. Jefe de los Mearas, señores de los caballos"

"Wow..." –musitó Kate sin, por primera vez, prestar atención a lo que continuaba diciendo Gandalf. Su mirada seguía al maravilloso caballo que ahora llegaba a reunirse con ellos, junto con los otros tres animales.

Casi al instante, el imponente caballo blanco se acerco a Gandalf con la cabeza inclinada y frotó su hocico contra el cuello del mago. Todos veían con gran alegría el gesto de amistad entre Amo y caballo, y pronto comenzaron a montar cada uno en el suyo.

Kate se detuvo frente a Therod. El caballo azabache parecía reacio a ser montado, y la maga lo miraba mientras intentaba descifrar qué hacer. Legolas estaba ayudando a Gimli a montarse en Sombragris, ya que el enano iría acompañando a Gandalf durante el viaje. Aragorn arreglaba la cabalgadura de Hasufel y acomodaba lo poco que tenía consigo a los lados del caballo; mientras, el mago blanco meditaba silenciosamente observando a la compañía.

La mirada frustrada de Kate cada vez se hacía más grande. Ninguno tenía problemas con su caballo excepto ella. Los ojos negros de Therod la miraron como esperando que dijera algo.

"Qué?" –dijo ella tratando de entender la indirecta del caballo- "Sabes el susto que me diste? Y ahora esperas que me disculpe?" –dijo con sarcasmo en su voz. El caballo relinchó y volteó su cabeza, comprendiendo exactamente lo que la maga decía.

Kate abrió la boca de par en par, mostrando ahora una expresión de sorpresa y estupefacción- "Perdón?? Yo no fui la que comenzó a saltar y pararse en dos patas!" -exclamó en voz baja, no queriendo atraer la atención de nadie. Consideraba bastante factible que aún en Tierra Media, debía ser extraño ver a una persona hablar con un caballo. Therod volvió a torcer su cabeza y la miró con sus ojos oscuros como la noche- "Ok... tal vez te asusté un poco no?" –agregó la joven ahora con un tono más suave y comprensivo. Con cierta duda colocó su delgada mano sobre el lomo del animal y lo acarició suavemente- "Lo siento Therod... no... debí hacerlo" –murmuró con arrepentimiento.

Cualquiera que viera esa escena pensaría que Kate se encontraba loca por disculparse con un caballo. Pero la maga sabía exactamente lo que hacía y entendía que los animales también merecían respeto y eso era lo que pretendía ofrecer- "Necesito de tu ayuda para este viaje y no podré hacerlo sola... se que no he sido la mejor compañera, pero espero que excuses a esta maga que intenta comportarse lo mejor que puede" –susurró cerca al oído de Therod. El caballo sentía la suave mano de la joven acariciando su pelaje y un extraño calor le recorría el cuerpo; como todo animal podía percibir ciertas cantidades de magia a su alrededor y entendió en aquel momento el verdadero poder de su ama- "Podrías perdonarme, Therod?" –susurró una vez más Kate. El caballo azabache bajó su cabeza y, tal como lo hizo Sombragris con Gandalf, acarició el cuello de la maga con su hocico.

Kate sonrió.- "Ahora solo tengo una pequeña petición" –dijo ajustando el estribo con delicadeza- "Te protegeré del Aire, el Agua, la Tierra y el Fuego. Pero no me dejes caer por nada, bueno?"

El caballo relinchó con alegría y pronto Kate se hallaba encima de él. La maga se sentía extrañamente feliz y muy cómoda sobre el animal. No muy lejos, Gandalf sonreía al ver cómo la maga había logrado manejar al caballo; la había observado al hablar con Therod y le sorprendió la manera en que, humildemente, pidió disculpas por su comportamiento. Pocos magos se rebajaban a hablar con los animales de esa manera y en eso se centraba la gran fuerza de Kate... en la forma tan maravillosa con la que trataba a todos por igual y le imprimía toda sinceridad a sus palabras.

"Arre, pequeño!!!" –gritó la maga con entusiasmo, captando la atención de Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli. Los tres compañeros se quedaron atónitos ante la escena frente a ellos.

En aquel instante Therod había relinchado una vez más y comenzaba a galopar con gran fuerza. Kate lo montaba con gran facilidad y el corcel parecía siempre estar pendiente del equilibrio de la joven. Con entusiasmo, Kate no podía evitar gritar un 'Ajua!' de vez en cuando; ganándose las extrañas miradas de los hombres, el elfo y el enano. Nunca habían escuchado tal palabra en sus tierras. El negro azabache de la piel de Therod relucía con los rayos del Sol mientras galopaba rápidamente. Legolas detalló la cara blanca de Kate, ligeramente quemada por los días de Sol. Los cabellos de la joven se movían con el viento y parecían flotar en el aire, mientras brillaban en delicados tonos dorados cuando entraban en contacto con los rayos de luz matutina. Una cálida sonrisa apareció en el rostro del elfo; la misma expresión se mostró en las caras de sus demás compañeros.

"Sonrían Caballeros de la Comunidad" –exclamó la maga agilizando el paso de Therod mientras daba una vuelta por la llanura- "La batalla en Edoras nos espera!!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Grandes puertas de madera con hermosos gravados en ellas se erguían como murallas frente a la compañía. Con solo una parada en su recorrido, finalmente habían llegado a su destino y pronto entrarían a hablar con el rey de Rohan. Kate sentía una ligera molestia en los muslos de sus piernas y su derrière estaba ligeramente sentido debido al largo viaje a caballo. Le había costado algo de trabajo dejar a Therod abajo, en cuidado de aquellos Rohirrim que no parecían muy contentos con su visita. Pero Aragorn le aseguró que la desconfianza de los jinetes de Rohan era con ellos y no con sus caballos.

"Cualquiera que sea el nombre de tu espada" –amenazó el guardia frente a ellos. Hama, era su nombre, y la insistente negativa de Aragorn a dejar su espada en la entrada, comenzaba a fastidiarle- "Aquí la dejaras si no quieres batirte tu solo contra todos los hombre de Edoras"

"¡No solo!" –exclamó Gimli tocando el mango de su hacha.

'¿Otra vez?' –pensó Kate entre angustia y exasperación, recordando al instante el primer encuentro que tuvieron con los Rohirrim- 'No más espadas, por favor' –continuó ahora acercándose al enano- "Gimli... bájala" –susurró la maga con voz tranquila pero firme. El hijo de Glóin no solo bajó el hacha, sino que también la entregó.

"¡Aquí todos somos amigos!" –exclamó Gandalf lo más amablemente posible- "O al menos deberíamos serlo. He aquí mi espada al menos" –y con esto, el mago desenvainó la hermosa espada que traía consigo- "Guárdala bien. Se llama Glamdring y fue forjada por los elfos hace mucho tiempo" –aseguró entregándola a las manos de Hama, en gesto de hermandad.

Kate recordó que debía entregar su espada élfica... y su daga... y la espada pequeña tras su espalda, y una navaja suiza que también traía consigo. Con un suspiro de desapruebo, se desabrochó el cinturón y la entregó junto con el resto de sus pertenencias. Hama las recibió con cierto asombro al ver a una mujer que, aparte de andar por las llanuras de Rohan con tanta libertad, estaba muy bien armada. Además... la navaja era algo supremamente extraño para el Rohirrim, quien en su vida había visto algo parecido. Legolas, aunque distante, no dejaba de seguir con la mirada cualquier movimiento que involucrara a la maga; listo para protegerla en cualquier momento.

Finalmente Aragorn entregó su espada Andúril y al fin se le dio libre paso a la compañía. Kate mantenía todos sus sentidos alerta, aunque recordaba claramente las palabras de Gandalf hacia ella cuando cabalgaban por la llanura: No debía utilizar su magia por ningún motivo. La joven no lograba comprender las razones de tal demanda, pero Gandalf le había prometido explicarle la situación después de visitar a Théoden.

La sala a la que entraron era grande y de techos altos. El aire adentro era cálido en comparación con la suave brisa de la llanura. Grandes y poderosas columnas sostenían el hermoso techo, y estaban decoradas con largos estandartes y cerca de ellos, imponentes figuras de héroes de antaño. La habitación era imponente y bellamente decorada. Los pilares que marcaban la entrada se encontraban tallados y el piso era de baldosas de varios colores. Ligeramente oscura, la sala permanecía iluminada por pequeñas antorchas y fuegos que le daban una visión más cálida –'Lo que les serviría un poco de electricidad'- pensó Kate quien no llegaba a sentirse del todo cómoda en aquel recinto. Podía percibir levemente la presencia de una fuerza maligna que, tácitamente, se escondía entre el aire.

"¡Salve Théoden hijo de Thengel!" –exclamó Gandalf trayendo nuevamente a Kate a la realidad. La joven se había distraído tanto observando el salón que no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado hasta donde el rey de Rohan- "He aquí la tempestad se aproxima, y ahora todos los amigos tendrán que unirse, o serán destruidos" –dijo solemnemente el mago blanco escondido en su capa gris.

Tanto Legolas, como Gimli y Aragorn permanecían atrás. Sus miradas serias y frías; observando cada movimiento y a la espera de cualquier ataque. La atmósfera de la Sala se hacía cada vez más tensa. Kate dio unos pasos atrás para encontrarse con una enorme columna. Apoyó su espalda contra ella y le lanzó una corta mirada a Aragorn: Había que estar preparados.

Pronto lo que había comenzado como una pacífica conversación entre rey y mago, se iba tornando en una seria discusión. El estado del rey era débil y enfermizo; su cabello canoso se encontraba despeinado y su sola presencia daba la idea de alguien que estaba a punto de morir. Pero detrás de aquella imagen se encontraba un hombre manipulado y envenenado por un oscuro ser... sirviente incondicional del mismo Saruman.

"Se te tiene por sabio, amigo Lengua de Serpiente" –dijo Gandalf con voz tranquila y suave. Siempre resguardando sus verdaderas intenciones- "Y eres sin duda un gran sostén para tu amo. Pero hay dos formas en las que un hombre puede traer malas noticias. Puede ser un espíritu maligno, o bien uno de esos que prefieren la soledad y sólo vuelven para traer ayuda en tiempos difíciles" –declaró finalmente mostrando lo que pensaba en realidad. Lengua de Serpiente no era más que un servidor del mal, cuya influencia había estado dañando la mente de Théoden.

Y una frase tras otra siguió emanando de la boca del sabio Gandalf, quien con elegante astucia iba desenmascarando las verdaderas intenciones de aquel oscuro sirviente. Théoden casi parecía una ficha inmóvil en medio de la gran sala. Kate sentía pena por aquel hombre sumergido en las tinieblas... en medio de su oscuridad mental no podía ver con claridad lo que Lengua de Serpiente le había hecho a su pueblo. Pronto las cosas comenzaron a volverse más tensas y Kate caminó, sin quitar su mirada del rey, hacia el lado de Gimli. El enano se encontraba tenso y a la defensiva, listo para un ataque.

"Los sabios solo hablan de lo que saben, Gríma hijo de Gálmod. Te has convertido en una serpiente sin inteligencia. Calla pues y guarda tu lengua bífida detrás de los dientes" –dijo Gandalf ahora ciertamente exasperado por las vanas palabras de aquella venenosa serpiente. Kate contuvo la respiración sin haberlo deseado- "No me he salvado de los horrores del fuego y de la muerte para venir a cambiar frases retorcidas con un sirviente hasta que un rayo nos fulmine!"

Gandalf levantó su báculo y se oyó el rugido de un trueno a lo lejos. Kate cerró los ojos por un instante, percibiendo la magia que se desplegaba alrededor de ella. El Sol se había escondido entre las nubes y la habitación se hizo aún más oscura. La joven retrocedió un poco, jalando al sorprendido Gimli consigo. Legolas y Aragorn relajaron sus manos al sentir el rugir del viento; el elfo escuchaba claramente a la naturaleza agitarse con la magia de Gandalf.

"No os aconsejé, señor, que no le dejarán entrar con la vara? El imbécil de Hama nos ha traicionado!" –exclamó Lengua de Serpiente con terror. Kate sonrió maliciosamente, sin poder ocultar su complacencia; finalmente la fuerza del que consideraba su maestro, comenzaba a fluir grande e imponente.

Todo pasó en un instante. Tanta era la magia que inundaba el lugar, y la sorpresa de Kate al ver a Théoden transformarse nuevamente en el gran y fuerte hombre que era, que no se dio cuenta de las palabras dichas y las amenazas hechas. Con ojos de niña miraba sorprendida a un Lengua de Serpiente aterrorizado por Gandalf... reducido a una simple rata en un rincón. Kate sintió ganas de patearlo, de humillarlo por todo lo que había hecho. Aquel hombre que ahora se sentaba en el trono de la ciudad de oro, era completamente distinto al viejo decrépito que vio por primera vez.

No se dio cuenta de que las puertas se abrían de par en par y el fresco y frío aire de la tarde llenaban el recinto. Veía como Gríma se arrastraba por el piso y era echado por el mismo Théoden. Gimli jaló el brazo de la joven que, estupefacta, no se había percatado que todos comenzaban a salir del recinto. Tan grande y magna era la energía desplegada por Mithrandir, que los sentidos de la joven se habían llenado de ella y se encontraba en un estado de súbita contemplación.

"Kate!" –exclamó Gimli jalándola hacia la entrada- "Camina! No querrás perderte de este espectáculo no?" –dijo pícaramente a la joven.

Kate levantó la mirada, como despertando de un largo sueño, y se encontró con los ojos de Legolas, que de pié en la entrada, tenía una mirada inquisitiva, preguntándose por qué Kate se encontraba así. La joven, sin saber porqué, asintió la cabeza con una leve sonrisa que tranquilizó al elfo, acción que más tarde se arrepentiría de hacer ya que aún seguía enfadada con Legolas.

Gimli, cansado de esperar, soltó la mano de la joven para correr a la entrada. Casi al instante, Kate corrió también llegando hasta al lado de Legolas que, pensando había sido perdonado, se acercó un poco a ella para juntos ver como Gríma rodaba por las escaleras. Pero la sonrisa del elfo se desvaneció al ver que la joven se apartaba rápidamente de él y bajaba los escalones para reunirse con Aragorn.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate se encontraba sentada en el borde de una ventana que daba hacia las afueras de Edoras. Hacia unos instantes había abandonado a la compañía, para descansar un momento. Théoden, completamente agradecido por el necesitado auxilio de Gandalf, había decidido regalarle a Sombragris; y a cada uno de la compañía le había regalado hermosas cotas de plata y escudos con emblemas en Oro y Plata. La joven maga rió al recordar el momento en el que el soberano de Rohan la miró a los ojos; sorprendido al ver a una mujer vestida con ropas de guerra; al principio pensando que era un elfa, y luego comprendiendo que era una humana que viajaba junto los más grandes caballeros representantes de las grandes razas de Tierra Media.

"Joven Kate!" –exclamó el rey Théoden entrando en la gran sala. En medio de su meditación, Kate no se había dado cuenta de que al menos una decena de sirvientes estaban arreglando una rápida cena. El rey venía en compañía de Aragorn y Hama- "Aún no comprendo del todo cómo es posible que entre tantos guerreros y lanzas se encuentre una belleza tan resplandeciente!" –dijo tomando la mano de la maga con delicadeza.

Kate sonrió e inclinó su cabeza cortésmente –"Grandes han sido sus atenciones, señor de la marca. Y estaré infinitamente agradecida por ellas" –dijo la joven dirigiendo su mirada al soberano frente a ella.

Los claros ojos de Théoden miraron a la joven de paternal manera. La sonrisa del rey se hallaba opacada por el reciente luto de su hijo y la fuerza que veía en la mirada de la maga le hacía recordar la fuerza misma de un jinete de Rohan. Se hallaba maravillado por la elegante belleza que se escondía bajo la capa élfica y no podía creer que aquella mujer portara una espada élfica y que, según las palabras de Gandalf, fuese de gran valor para la compañía.

"Podría decirme porqué rechazó las ofrendas de la casa de Éorl?" –indagó el rey recordando que la joven había decidido no usar ninguna de las piezas que él había ofrecido en modo de agradecimiento- "No han sido de su agrado?"

"Oh no, para nada... al contrario; nunca había visto tan bellas cotas de plata ni escudos tan esplendorosos" –aseguró Kate mirando de reojo a Aragorn, el montaraz sonrió complacido de que Théoden mostrase tanto interés en Kate- "Es solo que están hechas para hombres y no acostumbro a cargar con el peso de un escudo o cota alguna" –agregó mientras observaba entrar a Legolas y Gimli a la sala que ahora albergaba a un selecto grupo de gentes de Rohan.

"Queréis decir que anda sin protección en tiempos de guerra?" –indagó nuevamente el rey, ahora con un tono preocupado en su voz- "Aragorn pero qué clase de cuidados le has dado a esta dama?"

"Unos muy buenos" –respondió Kate por el montaraz- "Debo decirle que mi espada es mi gran protectora y que no necesitaré de una cota de plata para la batalla. Aunque agradezco sus ofrendas"

"Mujeres..." –dijo Théoden con una sonrisa- "Me recuerdas a mi sobrina, Éowyn, de gran independencia como la tuya; estoy seguro de que hallará grata su compañía"

"Así será" –respondió Kate amablemente. Había visto a Éowyn con anterioridad y le había impactado la fuerte aura que le rodeaba. No era mágica, pero aún así amplia e imponente. Desde aquel momento le había intrigado aquella mujer.-"Si me disculpan, iré a lavarme. Temo estarme acostumbrando al aseo de mis compañeros" –agregó mirando nuevamente a Aragorn, siempre recriminándole el hecho de que, por la pasada persecución, rara vez podía tomar un baño tranquilamente.

Al partir miró la sala con complacencia. Todos estaban reunidos en una amigable cena; festejando el regreso de Gandalf y el de su mismo rey. Los grandes representantes de los Rohirrim presentes alabando el nombre de Théoden, Gandalf y Aragorn. No muy lejos, Éowyn miraba al montaraz con dulzura, algo que Kate pudo percibir ampliamente. Desde arriba podía observar a Aragorn devolverle la mirada a la sobrina del rey, y por un momento, el corazón de Kate tembló al pensar en una posible atracción entre el montaraz y la mujer de Rohan; pero se tranquilizó al ver que los ojos de Aragorn se tornaron serios y calmados, y no brillantes como los de Éowyn. Una sonrisa corrió por el rostro de la maga al recordar a Arwen y el lazo que le unía con el heredero de Isildur.

Pero la cena pronto pasó de un encentro alegre a una cerrada discusión entre los miembros restantes de la compañía, Théoden y hasta la misma Éowyn. La situación en el Folde Oeste había empeorado dramáticamente y ahora los pueblos de Rohan en aquella zona habían caído bajo las líneas enemigas. Niños, mujeres, ancianos, hombres... todos quedaban bajo las manos de Uruk-Hais. Entre comentarios preocupados, el rey de Rohan se hallaba decidiendo el futuro de su pueblo, su participación en la guerra y una posible migración hacia lo que ahora parecía el único refugio posible: El Abismo de Helm.

Legolas fruncía el ceño con seriedad. Finalmente habían llegado al punto crucial en su camino para destruir el anillo. La batalla por la libertad de un pueblo comenzaba a formarse; pero aún asi, su corazón no podía dejar de pensar en ella... cuán irónica podía llegar a ser la vida: Un guerrero de mente y cuerpo, atrapado por la dulce fantasía de estar enamorado. 'Este ha sido el trago amargo que más dulcemente he tomado' –pensó moviendo su copa de plata en círculos; de repente el vino tinto parecía más interesante que la conversación... y el elfo se odiaba por eso... Helo aquí; formando parte del destino de un pueblo, y su mente solo podía concentrarse en ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no tomaba un baño como ese. Finalmente podía sentirse completamente limpia y hasta en cierta forma, más liviana. Las semanas enteras de cacería habían probado que podía modificar la apariencia física completamente. Si... por su puesto que sus piernas estaban más fuertes, y su resistencia física había aumentado cantidades. Pero qué había de su cabello, de su rostro quemado por el sol, de sus manos encalladas, de los rasguños en los brazos y la ligera comezón en el cuello (producto del bello colchón de hierbas en el cual dormía). Kate se miraba en el espejo tratando de mejorar su presencia lo más que podía.

"Elizabeth me envió unos 5 pares de medias y hasta mis tarjetas de crédito... pero no pudo enviarme una peinilla o un desodorante!" –exclamó la joven ligeramente irritada... después de todo, ¿Para qué le servía su identificación personal en medio de Tierra Media?.

Al menos se veía limpia... eso era lo que importaba. Las ropas élficas se ajustaban delicadamente a su cuerpo, dejando ver su figura femenina, pero siempre mostrándose livianas y prácticas al momento de pelear. Kate se sentó en el borde de su cama recordando a todos aquellos que había conocido en Tierra Media: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Gandalf, Elrond, Pippin, Merry, Galadriel, Arwen, Haldir, Oreissë, Boromir...

Grrrrrwwwllll....

La joven maga se cubrió el estómago penosamente. Aunque estaba sola no podía evitar avergonzarse por el sonoro rugido de su estómago pidiendo comida. Solo hasta ese momento había recordado que, aparte de las Lembas de la mañana, su boca no había probado otra cosa en el resto del día.

"Hambre??" –se oyó decir a una voz tras de ella. Kate volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con una sonriente Éowyn que traía consigo una bandeja de plata llena con variados alimentos de Rohan. Como agua en el desierto, Kate corrió hacia el plato, y con torpes movimientos tomó la bandeja en sus manos, sentándose rápidamente en la cama. Entre tanto, la sobrina de Théoden la miraba con cierta sorpresa... pocas veces se veía a una mujer comportarse así – "Estás... bien??" –indagó sentándose en el borde de la cama.

"Yo??" –preguntó la joven mientras tragaba un poco de arroz- "Desde luego! Hace mucho tiempo no me sentía asi de bien!... por qué la pregunta?" –indagó ahora tomando un poco de agua.

Éowyn sonrió complacida. Definitivamente Kate mostraba ser totalmente distinta al resto de damas de la sociedad. La rubia mujer recordaba cómo actuaban las hijas de capitanes y dirigentes frente a ella; todas vestidas de gala y moviéndose con elegancia y orgullo, siempre delicadas en sus ademanes y siempre pendientes de su vestimentas. Y Kate... bueno... ella era diferente. No vestidos, ropa élfica; no falsa apariencia, sino verdaderos sentimientos y necesidades.

Kate levantó la mirada del plato; sabia que Éowyn había estado observándola por algunos minutos ya. "Oh... mil disculpas... quieres un poco??" –señaló mientras levantaba una rebanada de pan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sueño... si.... Tenía sueño. Eran algo así como las tres de la tarde y Kate estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cómodamente en la suave cama de su habitación. Éowyn había partido para dejarla descansar y ahora la joven maga comenzaba a cruzar la línea entre la vigilia y la inconsciencia. La sobrina del rey y ella había conversado por algunas horas sobre varios temas, personales y no tan personales. Kate había logrado confirmar sus sospechas: Éowyn era una mujer de gran fuerza mental... la energía que emanaba le hacia honor a la de su pueblo; era guerrera por naturaleza y una líder innata. Alguien que sin duda alguna jugará un papel muy importante en la guerra del anillo.

"Estás dormida??"- la voz fuerte de Aragorn se escuchó en la recamara.

"Si..." –respondió Kate con los ojos cerrados- "Deje su mensaje y lo llamaré más tarde"

Aragorn levantó una ceja sin comprender la broma; aunque casi al instante recordó los variados comentarios (aparentemente ilógicos) que Kate hacia de vez en cuando. Comentarios que solo podía ser justificados por su verdadero origen "Necesito hablar contigo" –a pesar de que el montaraz detestaba la idea de quitarle el descanso a la joven, sabia que el tema a tratar era de suma importancia, y no debía ser postergado.

Kate gruñó levemente... justo en el momento en el que finalmente comenzaba a dormirse. Qué tenían los Valar contra el sueño de una pobre Samaritana?? Con poca delicadeza se levantó de la cama recogiéndose nuevamente el cabello. Pronto se hallaba frente al hijo de Arathorn con ojos somnolientos y sus brazos cruzados en el pecho "Dime que es algo importante por favor"

"Lo es..." –aseguró el montaraz sentándose en un sillón cercano a la cama, mientras Kate tomaba asiento en el borde de la misma- "Importante sin duda alguna"

Un corto silencio invadió el lugar. Aragorn miró directamente a los ojos de Kate y gris y Café se encontraron por un instante, tratando de comprender antes de hablar. La joven maga ya estaba completamente despierta y la seriedad del rostro del montaraz le decía que las cosas no estaban bien.

"El Folde Oeste ha caído en las manos de Sauron, cientos de familias han sido desplazadas de sus hogares; decenas de soldados Rohirrim han caído en combate contra grupos aislados de Uruk-Hais. Rohan se encuentra en grave peligro y no contamos con aliados suficientes" –dijo Aragorn como haciendo un rápido y negro resumen de los hechos más recientes en las tierras de la marca. Kate guardaba profundo silencio, escuchando atentamente a las palabras de su compañero; los ojos grises del hombre se veían preocupados y ligeramente cansados- "Théoden ha tomado su decisión..."

"Iremos a guerra..." – Interrumpió Kate, tratando de anticipar lo obvio.

"No..." –negó Aragorn ligeramente sorprendido ante la afirmación de la joven maga- "Partiremos al Abismo de Helm" –el silencio de Kate era suficiente como para entender que ella no tenía ni idea de qué era aquel lugar- "Una fortaleza construida en roca sólida, de altas paredes impenetrables que han permanecido erguidas por siglos. El Abismo de Helm ha servido como refugio para incontables ocasiones, y esta no será una excepción"

Kate frunció el ceño pensativamente. Refugiarse?? Qué clase de táctica de guerra era esa?? Desde cuando los pueblos de Tierra Media se escondían en vez de atacar? Por los dioses! Estábamos hablando de la libertad de un pueblo y, por lo que ella había visto durante toda la historia: La libertad no se ganaba evadiendo la amenaza... no en este plano. La libertad de un pueblo dependía de una cosa... su fuerza en la batalla, su entereza en la vida y su amor por la patria... nada más.

"Es imposible... no... no es lógico... refugiarnos?? Estamos hablando de cientos de mujeres, niños, ancianos; movilizándose en masa para llegar a un supuesto Abismo?? Tarde o temprano nos atacarán Aragorn!! Y créeme: Un Abismo no es el mejor sitio para una batalla" –refutó Kate en un impulso cargado de honestidad. Era cierto... ella no tenía mucha experiencia en tácticas de guerra; pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que irse a un abismo con miles de personas en plena guerra... era suicidio colectivo.

"Kate... a pesar de que estoy de acuerdo contigo, ninguno de los dos somos soberanos de Rohan. Vinimos aquí a ayudar... no a gobernar y Théoden ya ha tomado su decisión..." –dijo el montaraz tratando de calmar a la joven- "Estamos en guerra... cierto. Pero él tiene un pueblo que cuidar y en estos momentos la llanura de Rohan no es un lugar seguro para resguardar a cientos de familias"

"Y un Abismo si??" –indagó Kate levantándose de la cama. A veces los hombres tomaban unas decisiones tan ilógicas que a ella le costaba trabajo comprenderlos. Ay dios! Cuánto le gustaría estar en otro lado en aquellos instantes.

"Este no es UN Abismo Kate. Es EL Abismo de Helm. Ha estado en pié durante siglos y seguirá asi" –respondió Aragorn aún sentado y tranquilo- "Es en extremo resistente y podrá soportar cualquier ataque"

Kate sonrió con ligera ironía "Fuerte dices??" –repitió mirando seriamente al montaraz- "Ninguna estructura permanece en pie por siempre Aragorn. Toda estructura tiene un punto débil... un falla... y el Abismo de Helm no es la excepción. A lo largo de la historia he visto como el hombre, creyéndose todopoderoso, crea imponentes construcciones 'indestructibles'"- dijo la joven volteando su mirada a la ventana- "Y el mismo hombre las ha visto caer frente a él... todas y cada una de ellas"

"No estamos en el siglo XXI"

"Aragorn no es sólo mi Era... es-

"Y vinimos a ayudar..."

"Entonces por qué n-

"Kate... la decisión ha sido tomada y tu tan solo eres—"Aragorn cayó de repente, sabiendo que si seguía adelante con sus palabras heriría más los sentimientos de Kate.

La joven se detuvo en seco y volteó su mirada seria y fría a Aragorn –"Que yo soy qué?" –indagó con voz ligeramente exasperada. Aragorn guardó silencio... "Anda! Dilo! Soy una niña!! Una mujer y como tal no tengo ni voz ni voto en esta guerra... quieres agregar algo más?"

Aragorn apretó sus labios para calmarse. A pesar de que Kate había madurado mucho con el paso de los meses en Tierra Media, y sin duda alguna ahora era una mujer fuerte y preparada para los retos de la vida; aun tenía consigo la actitud impulsiva con la que había llegado al pasado- "No quise decir eso, Kate... pero lo quieras o no, no estamos en tu Era... Dioses! Ni si quiera yo tengo voto en este tipo de decisiones!"

La joven maga respiró profundamente... ahora no podía seguir hablando más con el montaraz. Esta era la primera vez en la que él y ella estaban en desacuerdo en algo y, aunque ella detestaba pelear con él, no iba a cambiar de opinión. "Necesito ordenar mis ideas un poco Aragorn, permiso" –y con esas sencillas palabras partió de la habitación.

El montaraz suspiró con cansancio y se recostó contra la pared- "Valar... cuándo entenderá?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"A dónde vas con tanto afán??" –la voz tranquila y profunda del mago blanco hizo que Kate frenara su carrera hacia los balcones del castillo.

"Gandalf!" –exclamó la joven con alegría. Al menos un rostro conocido y amable aparecía en el camino

El mago blanco guardó silencio por un momento. Analizaba con cautela el estado energético de Kate y su apariencia. La joven maga tenía el rostro serio, a pesar de haber sonreído al verlo, sus manos recogidas en firmes puños y sus ojos fríos y ligeramente distantes "Qué ha sucedido?"

Kate destensionó sus manos y bajó la mirada "Gandalf... Théoden está cometiendo un error... cómo puede enviar a un pueblo entero a un Abismo?? Cómo puede huir de la amenaza de Sauron?? Tarde o temprano encontrará a Rohan... tarde o temprano lo destruirá"

Gandalf sonrió levemente. La Kate que antes detestaba el combate y cualquier discusión , era la misma que ahora pedía que se peleara contra el enemigo. "Y quién eres tú para predecir lo que va a suceder?? Tu misma lo has dicho... no te gusta conocer el futuro... entonces por qué estás tan segura de lo que pasara??" –la sabia voz del mago resonó como un suave eco en el pasillo.

Kate levantó la mirada, ahora calmada y meditabunda "Hay algunas cosas que no necesitan predecirse..."

"Todavía hay mucho por contar en esta historia Kate... en tú historia. Ni siquiera nosotros los magos podemos estar seguros del destino de una persona; mucho menos del de un pueblo entero. Algo me dice que muchas cosas sucederán antes de que Rohan pelee su última batalla" –Dijo el viejo mago colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la joven- "Théoden conoce mucho sobre las grandes batallas y la historia de su pueblo. Aunque no estemos de acuerdo con muchas de sus decisiones... todavía no conocemos el desenlace de la historia"

La joven suspiró comprendiendo el mensaje del mago "Lo se... vinimos a ayudar. Aragorn mismo lo dijo... y así lo haremos. Ayudaremos a Rohan en todo lo que podamos... así sea peleando en un enorme y profundo Abismo" –terminó la joven con un leve temblor en su voz...Dioses! La idea de pelear a decenas de metros sobre el piso no le llamaba mucho la atención.

Gandalf rió levemente. Una vez más la joven Kate estaba lista para continuar... ahora solo faltaba informarle algo más "Partiré en unos momentos..."- la frase pareció despertar a Kate de su mundo lleno de alturas y caídas a lo más profundo de la tierra... Gandalf se iba?

"Cómo??... cuándo?? Por... por qué??" indagó balbuceando ligeramente.

Gandalf sonrió levemente "No te preocupes Kate... volveré muy pronto. Necesito buscar ayuda en los límites de la tierra de la marca. Regresaré en cuanto pueda y estoy segura de que podrán manejar todo mientras no esté..."

Kate se separó un poco de su mentor- "Gandalf... pero... y si la batalla comienza... Gandalf no puedes irte ahora!"

"Calma joven maga... no dejes que tus impulsos nublen tu razón" –dijo el viejo canoso apoyándose en su bastón- "Todos son lo suficientemente fuertes como para defender al pueblo de Rohan de las garras de Sauron. Mi parte en esta historia es tan importante como la de cada uno de ustedes... como la tuya" – Kate asintió... últimamente sus impulsos mostraban el lado más impaciente de ella y a cada rato alguien tenía que calmarla- "Hay algo más que debo pedirte..."- la voz de Gandalf sonaba muy seria.

"No te preocupes; procuraré no pelear demasiado con nadie... con Legolas" –aclaró Kate recordando el sin fin de discusiones entre el elfo y ella.

Gandalf volvió a sonreír –"No joven Kate... no es eso lo que voy a pedirte. Lo que necesito que hagas es que no uses tu magia durante estos días... no debes, por ningún motivo usar algo de tu energía"

Kate levantó una ceja con asombro. Tanto tiempo había estado deseando que su magia regresara y justo ahora, cuando estaba de vuelta; le decían que no la manejara por nada "Gandalf... a qué te refieres?? Por qué no puedo usarla?"

Los ojos del mago se mostraban preocupados y serios "No hay tiempo para explicar todo lo que está sucediendo joven Kate... y temo que tu historia es más complicada de lo que aparenta ser. Por ahora solo debemos hacerle creer a Sauron que sigue existiendo solo un mago del lado de los pueblos de Tierra Media... el Gran Ojo no debe saber que estás aquí."

Kate frunció el ceño- "No debe saberlo??... Gandalf.. qué es lo que está sucediendo?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ya lo sabe?" –indagó Legolas con cierta inquietud.

"Si... si lo sabe y por poco sale a discutir con Théoden" –respondió Aragorn arreglando a Hasufel para la partida. Las voces de cientos de personas moviéndose afanadamente por las calles de Édoras llenaban el aire de una ligera tensión inevitable.

El elfo sonrió levemente. Sin duda alguna Kate había cambiado su forma de ser completamente... aún recordaba cuando no podía tomar la espada y mantener las piernas correctamente ubicadas. Ahora se había convertido en una mujer que no le tenía miedo al combate. Alguien dispuesta a pelear por sus ideales... alguien dispuesta a sacarlo de su vida- "Y sin una palabra... ni un sola palabra" –dijo el elfo en un susurró solo audible por el viento mismo. Cargado de tanto pesar y tristeza que el hermoso caballo Arod posó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio ser- "Gracias amigo..."

"Decias??" –indagó Aragorn levantando la cabeza de entre la carga del caballo

Legolas levantó las cejas buscando una respuesta- "Nada..."

Aragorn sonrió burlonamente, recordando para si las incontable ocasiones en las que Legolas terminaba hablando con el viento o con algún animal (sin olvidarse de los árboles...Dioses! El elfo podía tener una conversación por minutos con uno de ellos!) - "Elfos... "

Captando el comentario, Legolas levantó una ceja con curiosidad "Elfos?? Qué pasa con nosotros??"- indagó terminando de arreglar su carga.

"Absolutamente nada" –aseguró el montaraz saliendo del establo- "Los elfos están perfectamente bien... tú, por el contrario, presentas algunos problemas" –agregó en tono burlón.

Legolas frunció el ceño, asimilando el comentario- "Un momento... cuáles problemas??"- refutó saliendo también del lugar "Aragorn! Qué estás insinuando?" –exclamó buscando a su amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Qué observas?" –indagó el montaraz observando a una Kate completamente concentrada en el manto estelar.

El recorrido de la mañana había sido largo y extenuante para el pueblo de Rohan. Habían avanzado incontables leguas, pero aún así, el paso de la gente de la marca por las llanuras era muy lento y tomaría un par de días más para llegar al Abismo de Helm. Ahora finalmente todos se habían detenido a tomar un descanso bajo la oscura noche de Rohan; y en medio de fogatas y centinelas por doquier, los cientos de mujeres, niños, hombre y ancianos, descansaban pacíficamente y hablaban de esta nueva experiencia.

"A Orión..." –respondió finalmente la joven maga. Su rostro se encontraba iluminado por la llama amarilla de la fogata frente a ella, tornando sus ojos a un matiz ligeramente rojizo- "Una de mis constelaciones favoritas..."

Aragorn fumó otro poco de su pipa. Cerca de él, Gimli roncaba tranquilamente bajo las cálidas llamas del fuego. Eran solo tres: Kate, el hijo de Glóin y él. Por alguna extraña razón, Legolas se había perdido entre la multitud y había decidido pasar la noche en otro lado. Ahora la gente comenzaba a hacer silencio y muchos se encontraban ya dormidos; reemplazando el ruido de cientos de personas hablando, por el del suave viento de la llanura resonando levemente entre la masa de gente.

"Orión?? "–indagó el montaraz con confusión- "Ahh... otra de tus definiciones del futuro, correcto?" –dijo ahora comprendiendo las palabra de la maga.

Kate quitó la mirada del cielo oscuro iluminado por cientos de hermosas luces blancas, para mirar a Aragorn –"Correcto..." –respondió con una ligera sonrisa- "Orión, La Osa Mayor, Leo, Libra, Virgo, La Hidra... hay cientos de ellas... cada una con un nombre y una historia por contar" –agregó recordando las leyendas que su padre con tanto entusiasmo le contaba antes de dormir 'papá'- pensó la maga recordándolo con pesar

"Es costumbre, de la gente del futuro, darle nombre a las estrellas?" –preguntó el montaraz, interesado en conocer un poco más sobre el hombre del siglo XXI.

"Si... el nombrar a las estrellas ha sido algo que hemos hecho por muchos siglos..." –aseguró la joven- "Y nuestra fascinación por el espacio es tan grande como el Universo mismo... hoy en día las estudiamos y aprendemos mucho de ellas"

Aragorn sonrió. Siempre le habían gustado mucho las estrellas; pero de repente el poder saber qué eran exactamente no le llamaba demasiado la atención. Prefería quedarse con el misterio... seguir creyendo en la magia que las rodeaba y en su imponente belleza- "Cómo llegaste aquí?" –dijo el hombre, sorprendiéndose él mismo con la pregunta. Si... sabía a qué había venido Kate; pero nunca supo cómo fue que ella se convirtió en maga; o por qué le asignaron esta misión a ella en especial. De repente había caído en cuenta de que Kate sabía infinidad de cosas sobre el pasado de cada uno de los miembros de la compañía (hasta de él mismo), pero que, extrañamente, casi nadie sabía mucho de su pasado (incluyéndolo nuevamente a él en la lista).

El rostro de Kate se había enseriado con aquella pregunta. Por una parte, le parecía extraño e inesperado el impulso de Aragorn por preguntarle algo así; pero además de eso, la joven maga nunca discutía de su pasado con nadie... ni si quiera con sus amigos más cercanos. Dave y Elizabeth solo conocían lo que habían vivido con ella; y más de una vez la joven maga dejó en claro que no le gustaba hablar de su vida antes de la magia... aquel era un tema enterrado con el pasado. "Por qué llegué aquí??" –Kate repitió la pregunta mientras pensaba en qué hacer. Repentinamente se había llenado de un deseo por contarle a alguien su historia... por decirle al mundo quien era en realidad.

"Lo siento..." –se disculpó Aragorn reacomodándose en una roca- "Entiendo si no quieres comentar sobre tu pasado... yo mismo tengo problemas para hacerlo" –aseguró el montaraz recordando cuán difícil era para él abrirse con alguien más.

Kate sonrió levemente "No... no te preocupes Aragorn... es más; esto era un tema que tarde o temprano tendría que salir a la luz no?? Ya fuese en mi era o aquí en Tierra Media" –respondió la maga suspirando lentamente.

De pronto todo el lugar estaba en silencio. Toda la gente se encontraba descansando y hasta la misma naturaleza se encontraba silenciosa ante el pasar del viento que mecía las delicadas ramas de los arbustos en la amarillosa llanura. Aragorn comenzaba a pensar que la conversación se había dado por terminada, cuando Kate comenzó a hablar.

"Nunca supe quienes fueron mis padres en realidad" –dijo como si estuviera hablando más bien para si. Su voz sonaba suave y delicada; pero a la vez seria y melancólica- "Tenía unos cuantos días de nacida cuando mi madre me dio en adopción a una pareja de recién casados de la alta sociedad Neoyorquina... Herencia Latina... eso es lo único que se de mis padres biológicos... el resto permanece en archivos que nunca he podido mirar" –dijo la joven levantando la mirada. Aragorn se veía concentrado en el relato de la joven; fumando de vez en cuando su pipa y con la mirada en el rostro de la maga. Al ver que tenía la completa atención del montaraz, Kate prosiguió con su historia.

"De mi niñez no tengo queja alguna... Dioses! Sería el colmo que tuviera alguna!" –exclamó con súbita alegría- "Tenía todo lo que necesitaba: juguetes, ropa, viajes, clases de baile, mayordomo, una enorme mansión donde vivía feliz; y lo más importante... los padres más maravillosos del mundo; dos seres humanos que ni por un segundo dudaron en entregarme todo su amor y su cuidado. Papá y mamá fueron y serán las luces que guíen mi camino"- continuó sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse un poco- "Pero no todo puede ser un cuento de hadas, no?? La vida busca la manera de probarlo a uno... y la prueba se presenta en el momento menos esperado." –ante esto, Aragorn frunció el ceño un poco... qué clase de prueba??- "Fueron unos hermosos 16 años de vida... los mejores que cualquiera pudiera vivir. Pero lo bello termina y aquella noche en la que ellos prometieron regresar temprano de la cena de gala en el edificio de alguna embajada, para juntos celebrar mis 16 años en la media noche... aquella noche en la que se despidieron como siempre lo habían hecho: con un beso... aquella noche sería la última en la que los vería" –Kate pausó por un momento su relato, quitando delicadamente una lágrima de su mejilla- "Adiós a las lecturas de libros con papá en la biblioteca de la casa... adiós a los domingos en la cocina con mamá... adiós a los paseos a las afueras de la ciudad. Hasta ese día las cosas fueron perfectas" –terminó la joven. La brisa de la madrugada avivaba el fuego levemente.

Aragorn no pudo evitar su sorpresa... tan joven... con tanto por aprender y se había quedado sola. Si... él había vivido algo similar pero estuvo al cuidado de elfos... quién la cuidó a ella?

"Dijeron que fue un atentado... una bomba que mató a unas doscientas personas; entre ellas a mis padres. Pero aquella bomba fue el comienzo de papeleos, venta de la mansión; la aparición de un tío que, aunque lejano, se hizo cargo de las finanzas de la familia; la mudanza a un penthouse y el vivir sola en medio de una ciudad que no da tregua al tiempo. Dioses!! Nadie debe quedarse solo a los 16 años!!" –exclamó nuevamente la maga- "Pero a pesar de todo no estaba tan sola... tenía a Joe conmigo. Aquel dulce viejito canoso prometió cuidarme hasta que todo estuviera en orden. El mayordomo que me había visto crecer era ahora el que me ayudaba a salir adelante... y fue el primero en enterarse de todo"- terminó Kate dejando que el silencio cubriera el lugar por un rato

"De todo??" –indagó el montaraz con curiosidad. Le sorprendía mucho la vida de Kate; esta era una joven que tenía todo en la vida, pero que aún así le hacía falta lo más importante... solo él podía saber cuán duro era crecer sin sus padres.

"De la magia... ese mismo año encontré a la magia" –respondió Kate- "O bueno... más bien debería decir que la magia me encontró a mi. A unos seis meses de la muerte de mis padres encontré a Dave, mi futuro guardián y guía en el mundo de la magia; encontré a un joven que sin mucho preámbulo me dijo que mi presencia en el mundo mágico era de suma importancia y que debía comenzar a estudiar magia en aquel instante" –Kate sonrió levemente recordando como fue de reacia a la idea de manejar 'magia' en aquella época- "Y aunque en un principio no quise entrar en aquel mundo... pronto comprendí que parte de mi misión en este plano era convertirme en maga... lo que nunca pensé fue en que la magia me traería a este lugar"

"Entonces aprendiste y te enviaron al pasado" –dijo el montaraz resumiendo la historia a aquella simple frase... demasiado simple como para ser verdad.

Kate Volvió a reír levemente, esta vez con cierta ironía en su tono "La verdad es que desde los 16 años mi vida simplemente decidió complicarse aún más. Con la magia conocí a William... y con William conocí una nueva relación..."- Aragorn apartó su pipa por un momento... nueva relación?? Y quién era este nuevo personaje- "Desde luego... William fue un gran amigo; mi primer gran amigo... y esa era una relación que jamás había tenido" –aclaró Kate al ver la confusión en el rostro de Aragorn- "Qué creías... qué me había enamorado?? Jejeje... un mago no anda en ese tipo de enredos" –continuó Kate ganándose una sonrisa de Aragorn- "En fin... a pesar de la gran amistad que nos unía... William decidió usar la magia con otros propósitos... y pronto fue a parar al lado oscuro de la energía; a usar sus poderes para beneficio propio, cuando un mago debe velar por la gente que lo rodea..." –dijo la joven con cierto pesar en su voz- "Y todo se fue al piso Aragorn... amistad, magia, estabilidad, alegrías... justo cuando pensé que los dioses me sonreían, la vida decidió complicarme un poco más la existencia y él... William..."- Kate guardó silenció... esto era demasiado para ella; no tenía que contarlo todo a Aragorn... al menos no eso. Aún le costaba trabajo no sentir el dolor que sintió aquel día en donde su compañero, su amigo, le había dado la espalda a lado de la luz para irse por el camino fácil... aquel día en donde ya fue demasiado tarde como para regresar a ella.

"No tienes que decirlo... comprendo..." –Aragón, a pesar de que su curiosidad le pedía a gritos que preguntara por el desenlace de lo sucedido, pensó que lo mejor era no indagar más.

Los húmedos ojos de Kate, cansados y enrojecidos, no contuvieron las delicadas lágrimas que mojaron su rostro. Más en seguida desaparecieron al ser limpiadas por la mano de la joven "Después decidí que lo mejor sería partir de New York por un tiempo... irme lejos y tomarme un tiempo para mi; para organizar mis sentimientos... mi magia... mi vida. Fue ahí cuando llegué a África; la tierra que no puedo dejar de considerar como mi segundo hogar"-dijo la joven con alegría y nostalgia al recordar los rojizos atardeceres en la llanura africana, con los dorados rayos del Sol que bañaban de Oro a la alta y amarilla hierba de la sabana.

"Y África es..."- murmuró Aragorn sin comprender de qué hablaba la joven.

Kate rió levemente "Mi querido Aragorn... Tierra Media es tan solo un pedazo de lo que el mundo es en realidad... este planeta es demasiado grande para los ojos de los hombres. África es un continente completamente distinto a América... un lugar que aún conserva las raíces de civilizaciones de antiguo linaje... tan o más antiguas que Rohan o Gondor; pero si lo suficientemente viejas para ser consideradas tesoros de la humanidad" –aclaró la joven orgullosa de hablar de una tierra que le trajo tanta alegría y paz.

Aragorn se sentía como un niñito aprendiendo una nueva lección. Tenía tanta nueva información en su cabeza, que procesarla completamente tomaría algún tiempo "Bueno... al menos sé que ya no estabas en New York"- dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

Kate volvió a sonreír... sería una larga noche; pero al menos su historia había sido contada a grandes rasgos. Al menos alguien al fin conocía su verdadero origen y su verdadero presente. La joven maga sintió como si un peso fuera removido de su espalda y ahora pudiera vivir más tranquila y alerta... más consciente y optimista... quizá los Dioses volvían a sonreírle a su vida.

--

--

--

--

--

Legolas no podía sentirse peor... todo lo que había escuchado... aquella confesión... aquella historia de una vida que de fantasía pasó a triste realidad. La vida de una mujer... una mujer que había capturado su alma y ahora le hacia sentirse como un vil ser por haberla tratado de una manera tan despectiva; por no haberse preguntado cuales habían sido sus motivos para esconder su pasado y cuáles eran sus razones para limitar su presente. Había sido un estúpido al pensar que tenía la razón... al pensar que era ella la culpable de hacerlo sentirse así; cuando ella no le había dado motivos para que él actuara de esa manera. Él solo, Legolas Hojaverde, había decidido enamorarse... ella jamás le habría obligado a sentirse así. Después de todo, Kate lo había dicho: Los magos no andan en ese tipo de 'enredos'. Pero como podía él no enamorarse de un ser que con tan solo una sonrisa, le había cambiado la vida para siempre??

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

Silver Card: OK... antes de que den su primera opinión sobre esto... les recuerdo que sufrí de un GRAN bloqueo mental... (Silver Card ríe nerviosamente) Así que si la historia no les pareció tan interesante como en otros capítulos, o la vida de Kate no fue tan llamativa como lo esperado... Mil Disculpas!! Prometo seguir trabajando para que mis escritos sean cada vez mejores!! .... Un saludo Muy grande.... Ale.


	16. La batalla en el Abismo

Silver Card: Hola a todos!! Si!! Es verdad!! Soy yo, su pobre escritora que finalmente ha hecho un capítulo en un relativo corto tiempo!! ¬ ¬... Vamos... que esta vez no me he demorado tanto como con los otros caps y espero que lo puedan reconocer un poquito no?. Prometo que seguiré intentando hasta que logre actualizar por semana. )

Finalmente ha llegado lo interesante de este Fanfic; y es ahora donde comienzo a romperme la cabeza para ver cómo carazos haré para cuadrar la historia de Kate con la magnífica historia del Señor Tolkien. Ahora, antes de dejarlos con este cap (entre otras cosas, es el más largo que he escrito y podrán darse cuenta) debo decirles que van a ocurrir muchas cosas que se habían estado esperando (si... incluyen a Kate y Legolas, gracias... pero hay otros personajes no se olviden!).

Por último, los dejo con una advertencia: Es la primera vez que escribo la escena de una batalla tan grande como la del Abismo de Helm, así que tal vez no esté descrito a la perfección; aunque les aseguro de todo corazón que sufrí bastante en la creación de esta especial parte de la historia! Solo espero que sea de su agrado y no se aburran con un capítulo tan largo.

Ahora si, sin más preámbulos; los dejo con:

Capítulo 16:

La batalla en el Abismo

Se había levantado con cierta incertidumbre aquella mañana. ¿Qué día sería? No estaba segura. Según sus cuentas, faltaba poco para su cumpleaños; lo que quería decir que estaban en algún lugar entre los primeros días de Enero. Habían pasados 2 mañanas desde la partida de Edoras, y la triste rutina comenzaba a afectar a Kate. Claro, le encantaba montar en su caballo y sentir el viento de la llanura; disfrutaba conversar largo rato con Gimli sobre las cavernas de los enanos y de vez en cuando hablar con Éowyn sobre la historia de Rohan. Todo aquello era mucho mejor que correr tras la pista de dos hobbits en medio de la nada.

'¡Valar! ¿Por qué estoy tan intranquila?'- Pensó Kate divisando el Horizonte. ¿Cuándo llegarían a un lugar seguro?

Pero hoy la joven maga había amanecido un poco perturbada; se sentía inquieta por alguna extraña razón y, aunque todo parecía normal y la gente hablaba tranquilamente mientras recorrían el camino al Abismo, Kate no podía suprimir aquella sensación que la obligaba a mantenerse alerta en todo momento. Desde que se había levantado hasta que el Sol estaba llegando casi a la mitad del cielo, la joven había recorrido 4 veces la larga hilera de gente y, atenta como un elfo, escuchaba retazos de conversaciones entre los Rohirrim, asegurándose de que no hubiera amenaza cercana.

"¿Kate?" –una suave pero profunda voz interrumpió las divagaciones de la joven.

Kate apartó su mirada del horizonte y dejó caer sus ojos en la figura del elfo frente a ella. "Legolas..."- Dijo entre susurro y ligera sorpresa.

El elfo del Bosque Negro galopaba junto a ella. Arod avanzaba a paso lento, acompañando al azabache Therod. Legolas se veía calmado pero a la vez imponente en su caballo. Su esbelta figura y espalda recta, le daban un aire de sobriedad y orgullo, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa. Toda su gracia élfica y seguridad propia de su raza se veían traicionadas por aquellos ojos azules que se mostraban inseguros, dudosos... arrepentidos.

"¿Interrumpo tus ocupaciones? Porque de ser así puedo venir más tarde cuan—

"No interrumpes nada, Legolas" –aseguró Kate impidiendo que el elfo continuara. Su voz sonaba seria y ligeramente distante.

Legolas bajó la cabeza y centró su mirada en la nuca de su caballo. Valar! Más de dos mil años vivo y se sentía como un niño junto a ella; las palabras escapando de su mente, dejándolo solo con un enorme vacío por expresar. Podía sentir la distancia de la joven que, a pesar de estar junto a él, podía percibirse lejos y fría... su corazón se encogió con aquel pensamiento. "Yo... Kate..." –levantó su mirada para encontrarse con una Kate mirando al horizonte... sus labios se entreabrieron para decir algo más pero no salía palabra alguna de su boca. ¡Dioses! ¡Era sumamente bella! En aquella ropa de un futuro lejano cabalgaba una maga, una guerrera... una mujer. Su rostro frío y altivo le daba un toque casi irreal... como si traicionara su raza humana y se volviera un ser aún más exquisito... más elegante, casi etéreo. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? El elfo no lo sabía, pero la joven a su lado finalmente estaba mostrando su verdadera identidad... aquella que él se había negado a aceptar. Podía percibirlo... magia era irradiada de su cuerpo y ella no hacía nada para ocultarlo.

Sin aire... así se encontraba... y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Ella lo había acabado; había tomado su corazón sin si quiera darse cuenta y lo había proclamado suyo. El príncipe, el guerrero, el orgulloso y estoico elfo había perdido en el juego y ahora debía redimirse.- "Lo siento..." –su voz era igual de seria y no se escuchaba temor alguno al decir aquellas palabras que pocas veces en su vida había llegado a pronunciar.

Fue como si aquella imagen de mujer irreal y perfecta se desvaneciera y se esfumara con las brisa de la llanura de Rohan. Legolas pudo observar como la mirada de la joven se ablandaba y aquella impenetrable seriedad que tenía era ahora reemplazada por un rostro perturbado y ligeramente dolido. Una vez más su corazón se encogía; una vez más el aire se negaba a entrar en sus pulmones; una vez más la sorpresa invadía su ser. ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer pudiese mostrar tantos sentimientos en tan poco tiempo? ¿Qué clase de ser era este?

"Yo también lo siento, Legolas" –fue su respuesta. Su voz apacible y neutra jugaba con el viento hasta llegar a los oídos del elfo. Legolas no comprendía nada.

Kate volteó su mirada al elfo... su corazón dio un vuelco. ¡Dioses!... Era hermoso, era completo, era apacible, era serio, era elegante... era él. Legolas Hojaverde, el gran guerrero estaba junto a ella, pidiendo perdón por su actuar, cuando Kate en el fondo sabía que el error había sido de ambos. "Legolas ambos hemos cometido demasiados errores últimamente. Las disculpas no deben salir de un solo lado" –agregó Kate intentado hacerse entender.

Últimamente Legolas hallaba cada gesto de la joven mujer una sorpresa para él. Ella era simplemente impredecible. "Es cierto... pero de los errores, el más absurdo e inadmisible ha sido el mío... es por ello que ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas" –respondió el elfo.

Kate sonrió. Una sonrisa cálida y armoniosa que trajo inmediato calor al corazón de Legolas. Una sonrisa que quedaría por siempre grabada en cada célula de su cuerpo... una que serviría de luz en medio del olvido.... ¡Oh Valar! ¿Cuánto podría hacer una sonrisa? "Y me atrevo a decir que dichas disculpas han sido aceptadas" –agregó el elfo sonriendo también.

Kate levantó sus cejas con sorpresa "No se atreva a asumir demasiado señor Elfo. Sus disculpas han sido aceptadas, pero pasará algún tiempo antes de que las aguas regresen a su cauce..." –respondió Kate sin poder evitar otra sonrisa aparecer en su rostro.

Era el turno de Legolas para levantar, esta vez, solo una ceja "Con que así se ve el panorama?"- dijo ahora frunciendo el ceño ligeramente e inclinando un poco su cabeza –"Entonces cumpliré mi condena sin queja alg - -

Un rugido de bestias oscuras interrumpió la paz del viaje de los Rohirrim. Legolas y Kate miraron con rápidos reflejos hacia el Oeste.

Los gritos de un hombre que alertaba a los demás Rohirrim no se hicieron esperar. La maga y el elfo cabalgaron a toda prisa hasta llegar a donde Aragorn.

"Qué ha pasado?!" –indagó Kate a penas llegó al lugar. Frente a ella yacía el cuerpo inerte de Háma, aquel guardián que les pidió sus armas cuando llegaron a Edoras. Junto a él se hallaba otro soldado herido y no muy lejos el cuerpo inerte de un Wargo y un orco. Aragorn miró con desconcierto a la joven "Sirvientes de Saruman" –fue la única respuesta del montarás.

Legolas no pudo evitar mostrar disgusto ante la imagen frente a él. "Vienen cerca... puedo sentirlo" –aseguró dando un pequeño rodeo- "Decenas de ellos deben estar aquí en momentos"

Aragorn no dudó un segundo y se dio la vuelta. Pronto el pueblo de Rohan avanzaba lo más rápido posible hacia el Abismo y los Rohirrim comenzaban a reunirse. Kate divisó a lo lejos a Éowyn discutiendo con el rey Théoden; el rostro de la joven mujer se mostraba ansioso por pelear en contra de las fuerzas de Saruman, pero la negativa del rey era obvia.

"Kate! –oyó decir la joven al elfo junto a ella- "Cabalga hacia el Abismo lo mas pront - -

"Ni lo pienses orejitas" –interrumpió la joven maga- "Guarda tus palabras antes de que salgas lastimado"- su voz sonó seria y determinada. Al instante partía con Therod a la cima de la colina.

"Kate!! Espera!!" –La voz de Legolas no lograría detenerla- "Demonios!"

La joven maga no tardó en llegar a la cima. La vista que se desplegaba frente a ella era completamente amenazante: Decenas de Wargos conducidos por Orcos y Goblins se acercaban a ellos a gran velocidad. Como una ola, Kate sintió la energía densa de aquellos seres golpear su aura, haciendo que retrocediera un poco sobre Therod. La maga sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza al percibir esto. Con una rápida exhalación cerró su aura completamente para no verse afectada por ellos y se preparó para la batalla. Una flecha pasó por su derecha y derribó al primer Orco.

La joven volteó su mirada y vio a Legolas cabalgar a gran velocidad mientras disparaba con alta precisión sus flechas. Tras él venía una centena de hombres listos para el combate. De repente, Kate se sintió pequeña en medio de la batalla: La única mujer entre ambos bandos... la única maga en el lugar y la única que no podía utilizar sus poderes.

Los vio pasar junto a ella. Como ráfagas de viento, decenas de hombres sobre sus caballos avanzaban hacia los Orcos y con gritos de guerreros anunciaban su llegada. Inmóvil los vio pasar a su lado e inmóvil vio como las espadas se preparaban para el combate. Kate comenzaba a quedarse atrás, asombrada por la furia y la resolución de los Rohirrim a no dejarse atacar; dispuestos a pelear contra lo que fuera... ¿¿y ella?? Kate abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. Como si hubiese sentido un rayo recorrer su columna, recordó que no había llegado a Tierra Media a presenciar una batalla sino a pelear en ella. No permitiría que un grupo de Orcos la intimidara. No... ya había sentido eso antes. Ahora no era momento para sorprenderse ni para huir: Era hora de pelear. Uniéndose a los gritos de batalla de los Rohirrim, Kate sacó su espada con elegante gracia y avanzó al combate.

Gimli la vio pasar a su lado; con su grito de guerrera la vio enfrentarse al combate. Aragorn vio su mirada; aquellos ojos cafés llenos de determinación y fuerza; la vio pelear como cualquier otro... estrellándose contra la muralla de Wargos frente a ellos. Legolas vio su espada; vio el mortal brillo violeta que emanaba de ella; la vio como cortaba inclemente cada bestia en su camino... vio a la maga blandir su espada con impecable destreza sobre el cuello de un Orco más.

Y fue así como comenzaba todo. Entre gritos y aullidos los Rohirrim tuvieron su primer encuentro con los sirvientes del lado oscuro. Las espadas se alzaban y las flechas volaban dando de baja a humanos y bestias... dándoles a los hombres una pequeña prueba de lo que sería la guerra. Y en medio de todo se hallaban los miembros de la comunidad. Los valientes guerreros que habían partido de Rivendell con la esperanza de un futuro incierto, ahora combatían para sobrevivir tan solo un día.

Su sangre le disgustaba, su hedor le disgustaba... todo sobre ellos perturbaba su ser pero aún así seguía peleando. Legolas sabía que ganarían este pequeño combate, y también sabía que solo alguien más en esta batalla sentía tanta repugnancia como él: Kate Connors. El elfo la buscó con la mirada mientras que, con uno de sus cuchillos, acababa con la negra vida de un Orco. Allí estaba... ella era la única que podía sentir la verdadera suciedad de aquellas bestias. Él lo recordaba muy bien; aquel día en Rivendell cuando la vio estremecerse y sufrir como un elfo cuando Gandalf habló en la lengua oscura de Mordor... La joven maga, como él, sentía un inmenso desagrado por los Orcos; y como él, peleaba igualmente contra ellos... y qué bien peleaba.

Pero no todo podía ser perfecto. Simplemente la vida nos presenta momentos en los que olvidamos que no solo debemos preocuparnos por la seguridad de los nuestros sino también por la propia; y eso fue algo que Kate había olvidado: No ataques sin defensa. Cuando la maga vio a Gimli aplastado por varias bestias, no dudó un segundo en ayudarlo y, con su espada élfica, acabó con la agonía del pobre enano que al tener a tantos enemigos cerca, tenía muy asegurado el camino hacia la oscuridad. Pero un acto desencadena otro más, y fue este favor que Kate le hizo a Gimli, el que provocó que la maga descuidara su defensa y se viese expuesta a un Orco cercano y su Wargo: una presa tan descubierta a una distancia tan corta.

Aragorn lo vio venir. Vio aquellos ojos brillantes enfocar su mirada en la joven mujer... lo vio avanzar hacia ella mientras que la joven intentaba ayudar a su compañero. No había tiempo de gritar ni prevenir; solo podía hacer una cosa y esa era defenderla. No permitiría que le sucediera nada. Con una lanza cercana apuntó al Orco y pronto el cazador se convirtió en presa... la bestia caía a escasos metros de Kate.

La maga volteó con sorpresa al ver que por su descuido habría podido convertirse en una víctima más. Pero ¡ay de la sorpresa que ahora vendría! ¡Ay de la oscura hora en la que tendría que ver lo que iba a suceder! Sin poder hacer nada, ni si quiera gritar, observó con angustia como Aragorn era derrumbado de su caballo por un Wargo más y ahora este lo tenía atado a si mismo. Con sus ojos cafés bien abiertos vio como el montarás luchaba por zafarse de su nudo, por deshacerse de su atacante; y con esos mismos ojos lo vio caer por el precipicio que los rodeaba.

"¡¡AAARRRAAAGORRNN!!"- Su gritó se oyó en todo el campo de batalla. Aquel llanto se escuchó cuando ya todo había acabado. Los Wargos y los Orcos habían muerto, y en el aire se sentía el hedor a muerte. Los Rohirrim se levantaban y recogían sus armas en silencio, casi sin comprender ni asimilar el grito de la joven maga... la misma que peleo como ellos y que ahora se arrastraba por el pasto amarillento hasta llegar al sitio donde lo vio caer.

"¡Aragorn!" –se oyó gritar al rey Théoden mientras con su mirada buscaba al montarás. Nadie respondía.

"No...." –susurró Kate sin poder ocultar el impacto de tan trágico final; sus ojos cafés abiertos de par en par.

Legolas corrió hacia ella sintiendo cómo una sombra negra se posaba sobre Rohan en aquella mañana. De alguna manera todo alrededor de él parecía transcurrir lentamente... los rostros de los soldados, el correr del viento... la voz de Gimli que sonaba lejana y débil. ¿Aragorn? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué le había sucedido?

La joven no supo explicar. Sus labios no podían articular palabra alguna; su mirada extraviada y respiración agitada no le permitían relatar lo sucedido. El viento frío de la mañana erizó la piel del elfo cuando la vio frente a él; cuando en medio de la confusión la tomó en sus brazos y la sintió temblar junto a él; cuando sintió su cálido aliento salir en torpes exhalaciones y rozar su cuello con sutil fragilidad.

"Kate... calma... ¿Qué ha sucedido?"- preguntaba una y otra vez el elfo que comenzaba a temer lo peor.

Théoden llegó con la preocupación impresa en su mirada; su rostro agitado por la batalla esperaba con ansias palabra alguna de la joven que al parecer entendía todo lo que había pasado.

Kate se separó con dificultad de Legolas; en parte porque no deseaba romper el abrazo, y en parte porque el elfo no deseaba soltarla- "Ha caído..." –dijo con la voz entrecortada pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el mismo Théoden escuchara la noticia.

Los ojos azul celeste del elfo se abrieron incrédulos "¿Caído dices? Kate, no es cierto. Él no ha podido... él no..." de repente la respiración de Legolas se agitaba también.

La mano derecha de Kate se abrió lentamente; como no queriendo revelar lo que dentro de ella se guardaba –"A caído defendiéndonos" –dijo la joven revelando la cadena élfica con el resplandeciente dije que jamás abandonaba el cuello del montarás- "Y solo ha quedado esto..." –agregó dejando que una lágrima corriera por su rostro.

Legolas miraba la cadena sin poder asimilar completamente lo que había sucedido. Aún a un elfo se le hacía difícil entender cómo la fría mano de la muerte tomaba deliberadamente la vida de aquellos que más amamos. Sus ojos levantaron la mirada y ahora podía ver el rostro pálido de Kate contemplar la cadena con profunda afección.

La voz de un soldado interrumpió el doloroso momento –"Señor ¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

Théoden apartó la mirada de Kate y Legolas. Conmovido por la súbita muerte de Aragorn y la manera en la que el elfo y la joven humana intentaban comprender lo sucedido, posó su mirada en el horizonte –"Recoged a los heridos. Dejad los cuerpos de los muertos" –ordenó con pesar. Sabía el cuerpo de Aragorn no estaría lejos, pero una búsqueda en medio de la guerra no era una buena idea. Por el bien de los demás, los cuerpos debían ser abandonados.

Kate levantó su mirada hacia el soberano de Rohan "Lo siento" –dijo Théoden con compasión en su mirada. La joven entendía su decisión.

"Vamos, Kate" –dijo Legolas en voz baja mientras ayudaba a la joven a levantarse. La maga miró una vez más al vacío sintiendo el malestar que le producía todo lo ocurrido. Su mirada cayó sobre Legolas "Es mejor que esté contigo" –dijo en un murmullo audible solo para el elfo, mientras depositaba en sus largas y blancas manos la cadena y el pendiente del hijo de Arathorn.

El Sol había cruzado la mitad del cielo cuando partieron hacia el Abismo de nuevo. Los Rohirrim no marchaban alegres por haber ganado un combate más, ya que sus miradas y corazones cargaban con el crudo peso de la muerte cercana. Ninguno hablaba mientras la tarde llegaba como un manto gris que caía sobre la llanura de Rohan. Gimli no dijo palabra alguna y se conformó con ir en el mismo caballo que la maga, seguidos no muy lejos por un Legolas silencioso y pensativo; un elfo que, aunque de mirada fría y distante, se hallaba lidiando con el dolor de una pérdida inesperada; y con la terrible angustia que traía la posibilidad de perder a alguien más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kate salió de la sala principal con pisadas fuertes y el rostro oscuro por la frustración. Sus ojos cafés tenían un matizado rojizo causado por la reciente discusión. ¡Oh Dioses! ¡¿Qué había hecho ella para tener tantos contratiempos en medio de una guerra como esta?! Al parecer no había sido suficiente con haber tenido que enfrentar, sin mencionar el hecho de aceptar, la muerte de Aragorn; sino que ahora el destino se preparaba para ponerle un obstáculo más, y ese por ahora no era otro más que el soberano de Rohan.

La llegada al Abismo la tarde anterior se había visto oscurecida por la muerte, no solo de Aragorn, sino de muchos otros hombres del pueblo de Rohan. Aún peor había sido enfrentar a Éowyn y explicarle lo sucedido; ver su rostro palidecer al entender el trágico hecho y observar como la joven mujer quedaba sin palabras para expresar su duelo. Había sido terrible ver los cientos de rostros de niños, adultos y ancianos con el temor impreso en sus miradas. Intolerable fue el silencio durante la simple y desanimada cena que habían tenido en la gran sala cuando la noche por fin acabó con tan lúgubre día. Sin mencionar lo vacíos que se sentían Gimli, Legolas y Kate al comprender que una vez más lo que quedaba de la Comunidad del Anillo se veía disminuida con la partida de uno más de sus miembro.

Aquella noche había sido amarga. Lejos de sus dos compañeros, Kate intentó dormir en compañía de una Éowyn muy callada; y por primera vez desde que llegó a Rohan, la joven maga se halló deseando aquellas noches en las que, junto con sus amigos, se sentaba alrededor de una fogata en medio de la nada y el enano Gimli contaba alguna historia sobre su peculiar pueblo. Por primera vez desde que llegó al reino de los señores de los caballos, Kate se sintió sola y con la necesidad de correr por los pasillos de la fortaleza hecha en piedra y llegar hasta la habitación de Gimli y Legolas y allí, pasar la noche con un poco más de tranquilidad.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, se había tenido que enfrentar a la dura realidad de la ausencia de Aragorn. Se había tenido que enfrentar a la ausencia de un Gandalf que aún no regresaba y, con lo que quedaba de la compañía, había tenido que participar en el consejo de guerra. Si... ella; la que procuraba alejarse del combate ahora estaba enfrentándolo sin poder huir de él. Frustrada, había tenido que escuchar durante toda la mañana a varios consejeros exponer los posibles ataques; explicar las distintas estrategias y ayudar al rey a tomar una decisión. Si... también era cierto que nunca había estado en un consejo de guerra; pero no era tan estúpida como para entender que, con el paso de casi una mañana, por lo menos el bosquejo de un ataque ya debía tenerse listo. Pero la verdad era que, después de discusiones y voces levantadas, no se había llegado a concluir absolutamente nada. Y Legolas y Gimli poco hacían para mejor la situación en la que se hallaban. El enano y el elfo solo hablaban cuando se les pedía su opinión y nunca tomaban la iniciativa propia para proponer alguna idea nueva; algo que Kate hallaba muy extraño ya que sabía que ambos eran consumados guerreros que conocían muy bien las artes del combate y la defensa. La maga, aunque en un principio decidió seguir el ejemplo, pronto se halló lo suficientemente desesperada como para hablar.

Y así lo hizo; habló y en medio de su desesperación expresó su gran descontento por la decisión de Théoden de partir hacia el Abismo en el que ahora se encontraban. Criticó la torpe manera en la que agrupaban el ejército, dejando las paredes del Abismo sin vigilancia interna. Habló sobre la posibilidad de movilizar el ejército a un campo de batalla plano, en vez de estar escondidos en medio de una estructura que, aunque fuerte por cientos de años, no garantizaba el mantenerse en pié por otros cientos más. Sin prestarle atención al disgusto de Théoden, pidió que alertaran a Gondor con urgencia; que pidieran ayuda a alguien más ya que solos no podrían vencer a un ejercito Uruk-Hais. Todos los hombres la escucharon hablar y desde un rincón Éowyn se maravilló con el brillo en los ojos de la joven. Con voz fuerte, Kate hizo valer su opinión dejando a más de uno sorprendido con su fluidez y seguridad al hablar; pocos conocían a mujeres que fueran tan sagaces y pocos habían escuchado a alguien enfrentarse a un consejo de guerra.

Legolas y Gimli estaban atónitos. Kate expresaba todas las dudas que los miembros de la comunidad tenían sobre esta guerra. La joven no tuvo recato en hacer objeciones y críticas a todo, y a la vez proponer nuevas estrategias de ataque. El elfo vio cómo, con astuta elegancia y respeto, Kate se valió de sus conocimientos para ser escuchada y, aunque al principio intentó detenerla, sabía que por más fuerte que sostuviera su brazo, no podría callar su voz. Gimli no pudo evitar sonreír levemente; la pícara mueca mostraba lo satisfecho que se sentía al escuchar a la joven maga hablar.

Pero al final, el silencio llenó la gran sala y Kate, al no escuchar ni la más mínima respuesta del rey, partió del lugar con furia en su mirada. Un descontento que sólo se podía ver en los magos y que no se molestó en ocultar. Había actuado como su conciencia se lo había indicado y, aunque sabía que probablemente la excelente relación que tenía con Théoden ahora se habría arruinado completamente, prefería sacrificarla a tener que pelear sin antes haber sido escuchada. Finalmente actuaba como maga ¡Cuánto hubiese deseado su guardián Dave haber visto el momento en el que finalmente Kate Connors había asumido su cargo en el mundo de la magia!

Ahora sus pasos la guiaban a la parte inferior de la fortaleza. No deseaba hablar con nadie y le molestaba el hecho de encontrarse tan arriba de la llanura. Con ágiles pisadas terminó llegando a un escondido jardín en el interior del Abismo. Era pequeño y silencioso, y además parecía encontrarse lo suficientemente lejos como para que ningún Rohirrim guardara sus provisiones en el lugar. Con tan solo un gran árbol en el fondo y decenas de pequeños arbustos regados por todos lados; aquel jardín parecía ser el único dentro de la estructura de piedra y, aunque ni remotamente parecidos a los parajes élficos, era sumamente acogedor para que una persona tan intranquila como Kate se sentara a organizar sus pensamientos y regresara un poco más clamada para hablar nuevamente con el rey. La joven se sentó recostando su espalda en el árbol del fondo; ya casi era medio día.

"Cuánto me gustaría hablar contigo ahora, Dave" –dijo la maga para si misma. Su guardián era la persona indicada en los momentos donde la joven perdía el equilibrio y necesitaba consejo- "No saben cuanto los extraño" .agregó sin importarle quién la escuchara. A pesar de lo insoportables que eran sus amigos en su Era, Kate los consideraba su tesoro más preciado.

Ahh tesoros... La vida está lleno de ellos y todo ser guarda los suyos con sumo recelo. Pero ¿cuáles eran los tesoros de Kate? No eran joyas ni dinero; la riqueza nunca había sido su mayor interés, aunque nunca le había faltado nada. Lo que más añoraba la maga eran la Sabana Africana, el dorado de la hierba seca, la risa de Dave cuando bromeaba y las quejas de Elizabeth cuando las cosas no funcionaban. Eso extrañaba la maga... eso y sin lugar a dudas la magia. Antes no le había dado tanta importancia; pero desde el día que llegó a Tierra Media, Kate se dio cuenta que la magia hacía parte de ella y que ese era un tesoro más que nadie le podía quitar.

'Tesoros...' –pensó con tristeza la joven- 'Tesoros que no puedo ni ver, ni utilizar' –agregó acariciando una suave hoja verde-azul. Era cierto; no estaba cerca de su querida Sabana, no vería a Dave ni a Eli, no podía utilizar su magia para nada. Dentro de su blusa la joven buscó la cadena con el pendiente de caracteres ilegibles que representaba su energía mágica. '¿A qué mago se le prohíbe usar magia?" –pensó agarrando el pendiente con fuerza. La brisa de la mañana sopló con delicadeza. La joven dejó el pendiente y pasó a su muñeca derecha; con cuidado quitó el retazo de tela que la cubría y observó la pequeña marca que había en ella. "¿Cuándo podré usarte y gritarle al mundo en verdad quien soy?" –dijo en un suspiro.

"Creo que a penas acabe todo esto tal vez podrás al menos usarla libremente" –se oyó decir a una voz frente a ella.

Kate alzó su mirada. Había estado tan metida en sus pensamientos que no había percibido la presencia de alguien más en el lugar. Alguien que nunca hacía ruido al caminar "Legolas" –dijo con una leve sonrisa- "¿Cómo sabías que yo - -

"A penas saliste del salón fui a buscarte. Es peligroso que una maga con miedo a las alturas ande sola por un Abismo" –respondió el elfo sin dejarla terminar. Una amigable sonrisa mostrándose en su rostro.

Kate rió levemente. Al menos de una cosa estaba segura: Ella y Legolas habían regresado a la normalidad. "¿Y eso me lo dice un elfo que se cae de los árboles?"

Legolas se sentó junto a ella con aquella gracia élfica que lo caracterizaba "¿Fue tan llamativo mi accidente que vais a recordármelo por siempre?" –indagó fingiendo estar dolido.

"Bueno" –pensó Kate inclinado la cabeza a un lado- "Llamativo, no tanto; más bien fue traumático. No todos los días a uno le cae un elfo encima" –respondió la joven burlonamente.

Legolas miró al suelo por un momento, como dando a entender que había perdido en la sarcástica discusión "Me rindo, es imposible ganarle a una humana que con sus trucos hace de las situaciones una trágica burla" –dijo levantando la mirada para encontrarse con una Kate que no sonreía. Legolas frunció el ceño "Lo siento ¿he dicho algo que os halla ofendido?"

La joven maga sonrió melancólicamente "Me has recordado a un amigo muy especial" –dijo mirando en aquellos ojos azules que ahora se mostraban ligeramente ansiosos por escucharla terminar su respuesta –"Alguien que ya no está más entre los vivos, pero que siempre decía que yo podía hacer de cualquier situación una completa burla".

Legolas sonrió comprendiendo. Aunque Kate no sabía que él había escuchado su última conversación con Aragorn, el elfo se dio cuenta de que aquella persona no era otra sino William –'Alguien muy importante para ella sin duda alguna'- pensó.

Un apacible silencio impregnó el jardín, dejando a Legolas y Kate contemplando el pequeño y limitado paisaje. El elfo del Bosque Negro dejó que su mirada terminara en la ahora descubierta muñeca de Kate. Lo que vio le llamó mucho la atención "¿Qué es esa marca en tu muñeca?" –preguntó sin recato. Ambos se encontraban tan relajados que de repente parecía que cualquier barrera entre ellos hubiese dejado de existir.

Kate se sobresaltó con la pregunta y como reacción inmediata se cubrió su muñeca; pero luego de recordar que Legolas conocía la verdad, la dejó al aire libre mostrando así la marca impresa en ella. "No estoy segura" –respondió después de pensarlo mucho.

Legolas levantó una ceja con curiosidad. Su rostro antes estoico y serio ahora se mostraba ligeramente inquisitivo "¿No sabes que hay marcado en tu muñeca?" –indagó como si hallara la situación algo inaudita. Además de que encontraba los tatuajes algo extraños ya que los elfos no hacían cosas de ese tipo.

"No es un tatuaje, si es lo que piensas" –dijo Kate como adivinando el comentario mental de Legolas- "Es una marca y hasta ahora lo único que sé es que, al igual que el dije en mi cadena (y diciendo esto le sacó el dije escondido debajo de su ropa) representa a mi magia. Todo mago tiene algún carácter que lo represente" –agregó esperando que su explicación hubiese sido suficiente.

Legolas se mostraba sumamente curioso "Eso lo sé. Lo extraño es que la mayoría de magos, sin importar su raza, conocen lo que significa su marca. Tú, por el contrario, no tienes ni la más remota idea" –comentó tratando de observar mejor la marca.

Kate sintió pena ante el comentario. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente al verse expuesta de tal manera. Era cierto: debería conocer su significado "Es cierto; pero en mi época no existe lengua que se exprese con estos caracteres, ni tampoco libro que los contenga"

El comentario llamó más la atención de Legolas que, sin darse cuenta, había tomado la mano de Kate para poder observar mejor la imagen. El sentir tan leve contacto con la piel de la maga agudizó todos los sentidos del elfo y fue casi como sentir una corriente cálida recorrer por su columna. Por su parte, Kate, al principio sorprendida por el acto, se hallaba ahora sintiendo lo mismo que el elfo. Sus delicados y a la vez masculinos dedos acariciaban con delicadeza su muñeca mientras comprendían lo escrito en ella; algo que hizo latir con fuerza el corazón de la joven. La maga sentía el aura de Legolas tocar la suya en tan sencillo roce y sin poder controlarse, comenzaba a disfrutar de la simple conexión.

Aunque se hallaba perdido mientras percibía la textura y delicadeza de la muñeca de Kate, Legolas hizo lo posible por concentrarse en observar los caracteres. A pesar de todas las emociones que sentía pudo llegar a una conclusión. Su mirada se levantó para chocarse con la de Kate; sorpresa evidente en aquellos ojos azules –"Es élfica. Completamente. Élfico antiguo... aún para los mismo elfos" –dijo el príncipe del Bosque Negro sin apartar la mirada de la joven "Solo los elfos de este linaje y aquellos que hallan investigado esta lengua pueden entender su significado"

Kate se hallaba perdida en la voz melódica y la mirada apacible del elfo frente a ella –"El cual es..."

"Estrella del Oeste" –respondió sin vacilar el elfo, dejando caer renuentemente la mano de la joven.

La joven maga se hubiese sorprendido más con tal descubrimiento de no haber sido porque se hallaba perdida en las órbitas azules del precioso ser frente a ella. De repente, tanto Legolas como Kate se hallaban en otro mundo; aparte de la guerra y la discordia... resguardados en el silencio de su mutua compañía. Café con azul, maga y elfo, noche y día se hallaban perdidos uno en el otro.

"Ejem..." –se atrevió a interrumpir Kate; sacando a ambos de tan preciado momento. Sabiendo que de continuar así las cosas tal vez irían por otro camino- "Interesante descubrimiento, Legolas"

El elfo se mordió la lengua para acallar las ganas de decirle a la mujer frente a él cuánto la deseaba "Gracias, Kate. Espero te sirva de algo"- respondió sin dar pista alguna sobre lo que sentía

Otra vez el silencio... Kate miró hacia todos los lados para hacer algún otro comentario. ¡Flechas! ¡Las flechas del carcaj de Legolas! – "¿Construyes tus propias flechas?" –indagó tomando una deliberadamente.

Legolas entendió el súbito cambio en la conversación –"Si. Cuando tengo tiempo y nadie necesita de mi servicio; construyo una que otra. Sino, procuro recogerlas en el campo de batalla"

Aunque a Kate no le interesaba mucho saber cómo Legolas hacía una flecha; era preferible escucharlo a enfrentarse a otro momento como el sucedido anteriormente; y era mejor que hablar de la ausencia de Aragorn "Interesante" –dijo acariciando una flecha perfectamente hecha.

"Deberías aprender a lanzar una. Después de todo; sería lo único que haría falta en tu defensa o ataque" –dijo el elfo poniéndose de pié. También él había sentido la necesidad de hacer algo diferente a quedarse callado o hablar de Aragorn... o mirarla para luego sentir su rechazo.

Confundida, Kate miró la mano extendida del elfo frente a ella "Legolas ¿Qué haces?"-indagó aceptando su mano y levantándose. Otra vez la cálida corriente por su columna.

"Enseñándote a usar el arco" –respondió el elfo tomando la flecha de las manos de Kate y agarrando su arco de Lothlórien- "Después de todo. Esto era algo que he venido queriendo hacer desde hace rato" –agregó mirándola con ligera expectación ¿Aceptaría su propuesta?

Kate se notó vacilante por unos segundos. No sabía si era un buen momento para aprender a lanzar una flecha, cuando Gimli debía estarlos buscado por todo el Abismo o alguien tal vez necesitaba de su ayuda para acomodar a más gente en el lugar "Bueno..." –miró dudosa el arco frente a ella- "Esta... bien" –respondió tomándolo aún con vacilación- "Pero te advierto que mi puntería no es la mejor, Legolas"

El elfo sonrió.- "También dijiste que no sabías manejar una espada y sin embargo Gimli está muy agradecido con la ayuda del día de ayer"

Kate suspiró- "Una cosa es la espada. Otra el arco. Hagamos el intento pero no os prometo nada" –advirtió tomando la posición indicada por el elfo.

Entre risas e intentos fallidos. Los minutos pasaron convirtiéndose en algo más que una hora. Juntos se encontraban y juntos disfrutaban de su mutua compañía. Era como si nuevamente estuvieran en otro lugar; como si, aunque ambos intentaran no acercarse al otro, sus cuerpos les pidieran a gritos algún contacto.

"Mejor. Ahora intenta que le dé al blanco" –aconsejó con ligera burla el elfo, después de otro intento fallido que, por lo menos, llevaba una buena velocidad.

"Gracias maestro" –respondió con sarcasmo la joven maga. Definitivamente prefería la espada.

"Debes abrir un poco más las piernas, para un mejor equilibrio al momento de soltar la flecha" –dijo el elfo ahora más serio. Colocando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la joven abrió un poco más sus piernas empujando delicadamente una de ellas con su pié. "Ahora, intenta de nuevo" –dijo en voz baja, sin darse cuenta que tal vez su boca estaba demasiado cerca del cuello de la joven. Sin darse cuenta que su susurró erizó la piel de ella; que sus manos ahora se ajustaban más a su cintura.

Kate cerró sus ojos al sentirlo tan cerca. Al sentir su aliento sobre ella ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿por qué no detenía todo esto antes de que fuera tarde? Soltó la flecha sin poder detenerla por más tiempo. Su corazón latía con la misma rapidez de aquella vara de madera; su pulso aumentando con cada exhalación del elfo... ya no quería estar lejos de él.

"Justo en el blanco" –susurró Legolas sin poder controlar el tono de su voz; ahora más grave y profundo... mostrando lo que su alma estaba queriendo decir desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Kate volteó su cabeza para encontrarse frente a frente con el príncipe del Bosque Negro. Los ojos de Legolas ya no se veían claros como el cielo; un azul oscuro reemplazaba el suave color y ahora su mirada se veía deseosa de algo que no podía nombrar; ansiosa por sentir algo que no se atrevía experimentar. El elfo no brillaba aquella aura delicada que siempre cargaba consigo; ahora brillaba de otra manera, ahora reflejaba una necesidad interna.

"Legolas" –dijo Kate sin darse cuenta de que su voz salía en el mismo mortal susurro que revelaba más de lo que se deseaba contar. La maga podía percibir el aura del elfo... de un verde oscuro y brillante a la vez.

"Justo en el blanco" –repitió el elfo acercándose a sus labios; ya sin poder evitar lo que durante tanto tiempo había deseado.

Kate soltó el arco a penas sintió aquellos labios sobre los suyos. Su corazón estalló en latidos incoherentes; su cuerpo reaccionó de maneras inesperadas y se halló deseando con ansias que el momento, antes temido, no acabara jamás.

Legolas sintió su alma abandonar su cuerpo para entrar nuevamente a gran velocidad en él. Como reflejo agarró el brazo de la joven, previniendo una posible bofetada. Bofetada que jamás llegó a darse... reacción que fue la menos esperada. El sentirla debilitarse frente a él; el sentirla sucumbir a lo que él hacía tanto tiempo se había rendido; el sentirla suspirar mientras le daba acceso a su boca... aquella con la que más de una vez se había atrevido a soñar despierto.

Sus labios eran eternamente suaves; cálidos a la vista y como fuego al ser tocados. Kate se sentía arder bajo sus besos, y aquella sensación le encantaba ¿qué había pasado? No lo entendía; pero de pronto todas las leyes, las prohibiciones, las limitaciones... todo se había desvanecido y nada más quedaban ellos dos. Sin saber que hacer, puesto que nunca había besado de esa manera, simplemente se dejó llevar por su instinto... uno que le decía que lo abrazara y no dejara que ese momento terminara.

Legolas notó su reacción y no pudo dejar de agradecerle a los Dioses por haberle concedido tan preciado momento. Con el más sutil de los movimientos tomó los brazos de Kate y los llevó alrededor de su cuello, guiándola hacia donde tenía que ir. Enseñándole cuánto tiempo había querido tenerla cerca.

Kate tembló cuando la lengua de Legolas comenzó a jugar con la suya; era impresionante la manera en como en tan solo unos segundos la joven maga comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la guía del elfo. Sin pensarlo dos veces hundió sus manos en su suave cabello, sintiendo su fresco aroma herbal... masculino... penetrante. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar, a conocer, a sentir. Había dejado de ser la seria maga... la joven de África, para convertirse simplemente en una mujer.

Y Legolas había olvidado que era un elfo, había olvidado el estoicismo de su raza para perderse en la pasión humana... pasión solamente incitada por ella. Se olvidó de la delicadeza y tranquilidad de su linaje para dejar que sus manos desabrocharan, sintieran... se abrieran paso entre la tela y lo hicieran olvidarse de que se encontraba en medio de un jardín, que Kate estaba contra aquel roble que recordaba haber visto en algún momento de su llegada, y que ahora su chaqueta estaba en el piso y sólo su túnica cubría su pecho. Que ella... ella respiraba con agitación y que su abrigo estaba junto a la chaqueta de él.

...

Pasos...

Rápidos y agitados pasos...

"¡Legolas!"- entre susurro y exclamación Kate empujó el elfo al piso ¿Reflejos? Tal vez; últimamente la joven estaba adquiriendo unos reflejos de elfo.

No podía haber más confusión en la mirada de Legolas -"Kate... ¡¿Qué demonios...?! ¡¿Qué - -

"¡¡¡Shhhh shsh!!!" fueron las únicas 'palabras' de la joven.

Legolas abrió sus ojos en sorpresa "¡Alguien viene!" –dijo levantándose y tomando su ropa.

"¿Realmente crees eso?" –indagó Kate con increíble sarcasmo mientras se arreglaba su blusa- "Vaya Legolas ¡Me sorprenden tus sagaces comentarios!".

Acababa de besarla; acababa de fundirse en sus labios... de encender su pasión de la manera más absurda e incomprensible... entonces ¿por qué ahora tenía unas inexplicables ganas de hacerla desapare - - ??

"¿Maese Legolas? ¿Joven Connors?" –un exhausto Rohirrim llegó en el instante en el que Kate intentaba una vez más reacomodar su abrigo. Legolas de pié a su lado, vestido impecablemente- "Son solicitados con extrema urgencia en la gran sala"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué había sucedido? Esa pregunta corría por las mentes de Legolas Hojaverde y Kate Connors. El Rohirrim iba adelante, casi como apartando a la gente del medio; haciéndoles camino al elfo y la joven maga que aún no entendían el porqué de la urgencia en su llamado. Por un momento, Kate pensó que tal vez había una muy cercana amenaza de Orcos; pero la gente en el Abismo parecía estar aún calmada, por lo que descartó su hipótesis.

Por otro lado, Legolas se sentía inquieto, expectante; como preparándose para una gran noticia y, sin quererlo, tomó en sus manos la hermosa cadena élfica que guardaba en su bolsillo. La gente los veía correr con curiosidad. No era común ver a un elfo (aún en estos tiempos antiguos) y Legolas no podía evitar sentirse observado por todo el mundo. Kate no se quedaba atrás; más de uno miraba a la joven con precaución y admiración. Las mujeres de esa época no peleaban y ver a una en el campo de batalla era casi inaudito.

Las grandes puertas de la sala principal se abrieron de par en par. No habían anunciado los nombres de Legolas y Kate cuando éstos ya estaban dentro de la instancia; Kate con la respiración agitada, mientras Legolas parecía no haber hecho esfuerzo alguno.

"Comenzaba a preguntarme por qué tardaban tanto" –se escuchó decir a una voz frente a ellos. Kate y Legolas voltearon su mirada a la mesa principal. Ahí, de pie y apoyado con las manos en el gran mesón, estaba Aragorn observándolos con detenimiento.

El corazón de Kate pareció detenerse por un momento; de repente la respiración agitada no se escuchaba. Los ojos azules de Legolas brillaron con súbita alegría; una cálida sonrisa apreció en su rostro, iluminándolo como sólo era posible para los de su raza.

"Ahora sería un buen momento para decir: 'Aragorn, bienvenido de nuevo'; por citar la más común de las bienvenidas" –se escuchó decir a un Gimli que estaba sentado en la mesa muy cómodamente. El enano se deleitaba como nunca con los rostros del elfo y la joven; especialmente con el de la joven.

Un impulso energético saco a Kate de su estado sorprendido. Parpadeando un par de veces, como para asegurarse de que la imagen frente a ella fuera real, comprobó que Aragorn, el montaras, el hijo de Arathorn... aquel que había llegado a ser su guía y ejemplo a seguir durante su tiempo en Tierra Media; estaba vivo y listo para continuar con la batalla.

"¡ARAGORN!" –La voz de la joven se escuchó en toda la sala. Kate, llena de una inmensa alegría y emoción corrió a donde estaba el montaraz y lo abrazó con toda su fuerza. Las lágrimas no tardaron en caer por sus mejillas.

"Pensé que os había aniquilado con mi aparición" –dijo el montaraz sin poder evitar un inesperado nudo en la garganta. El abrazo de Kate era tan sincero y lleno de un amor tan incondicional... tan distinto a los demás que haya podido sentir en el transcurso de su vida; que no pudo evitar sentirse momentáneamente sentimental al abrazarla... la joven sin duda alguna había cambiado algo en él.

Kate dejó de abrazarlo para mirarlo con detenimiento. Cada hueso en su lugar; aparentemente saludable aunque sin duda alguna igual de sucio... quizás aún más- "No todos los días alguien regresa del mundo de los muertos, Aragorn" –respondió la joven finalmente.

El montarás la miró con una paternal sonrisa- "No alcancé a llegar al mundo de los muertos, Kate; aunque puedo asegurar que estuve bastante cerca" –respondió mirando a un Legolas que se acercaba lentamente.

Kate se apartó un poco; de seguro Legolas querría saludar al recién aparecido. Ahora que lo pensaba... las jugarretas del destino eran muy impresionantes: Dos miembros de la Compañía, creídos muertos, habían regresado del mundo de las sombras y una vez más estaban dispuestos a batallar por la libertad de Tierra Media.

"Legolas" –saludó Aragorn con un rostro lleno de la alegría que solo puede ser sentida cuando un hombre vuelve a reencontrarse con sus más preciados amigos.

"Aragorn..." –respondió el elfo, por dentro tan emocionado como Kate, pero por fuera manteniendo siempre la reservada postura característica de todo elfo. Sus manos se posaron una en cada hombro del montaraz; por un momento guardando silencio mientras se miraban sonrientes- "Te vez terrible" –finalmente dijo el elfo. Kate sonrió ante el comentario ¡Finalmente alguien decía algo sobre aquella apariencia!

Aragorn rió levemente "No esperaba ese comentario de ti, Legolas" –dijo el heredero al trono de Gondor- "Se ve que has comenzado a tomar ciertas actitudes similares a las de Kate aquí presente"

La joven maga cruzó sus brazos aparentando estar rabiosa "No son actitudes, mi querido Aragorn" –dijo levantando una ceja- "Es higiene personal. Algo que todavía le hace falta a muchos hombre de Tierra Media"

Todos rieron con aquel comentario. Gimli se levantó de la mesa "Joven Kate, definitivamente se nota que no es de esta era ¿Higiene Personal? Concepto casi desconocido para cualquier enano"

Otra carcajada se oyó en el salón. ¡Dioses! ¡Qué bueno era tener a Aragorn de vuelta! Entre risas, Kate miró al montaraz sintiendo una cálida corriente en su corazón; una sensación que le producía paz y tranquilidad... seguridad 'papá' –pensó la joven con nostalgia- 'cuánto me recuerdas a papá'.

Gimli y Kate todavía se burlaban de la situación cuando Legolas apartó a Aragorn del grupo por un momento, obviamente buscando un poco de privacidad para lo que le iba a decir. No muy lejos, Kate observó al radiante elfo entregarle la cadena de Undómiel al montaraz. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras regresaba su atención al hijo de Glóin.

"Gracias, Legolas" –dijo Aragorn inclinando su cabeza levemente. Lo que acababa de devolvérsele significaba demasiado para su vida. Un profundo sentimiento de agradecimiento para con Legolas llenó el corazón del hijo de Arathorn.

"No debes agradecérmelo a mi, Aragorn" –respondió Legolas con una sonrisa al ver la reacción del hombre frente a él- "Deberías agradecérselo a Kate, quien fue la que encontró tan preciada joya" –agregó sin poder ocultar el brillo en sus ojos azules al nombrar a la joven. Ligeramente desvió su mirada un momento hacia la maga que, en aquellos instantes, intentaba explicarle a Gimli que la tardanza de ella y Legolas fue a causa de la distancia y nada más.

Aragorn frunció el ceño pensativamente. Legolas se notaba ligeramente diferente. Por su puesto que la luz que siempre emanaba de él, gracias a sus orígenes, seguía intacta, por no decir aún más fuerte. El elfo seguía siendo el estoico y reservado ser que había conocido siempre. Pero su mirada; aquella que intentaba ocultar mientras observaba a otros lados. El constante jugueteo de sus manos... extraño... Legolas parecía no poder quedarse quieto en un mismo sitio "Se lo agradeceré en cuanto pueda, Legolas" –respondió Aragorn después de un tiempo. Ohh... aún había otro detalle.

"¿Qué sucede?" –Indagó Legolas levantando una ceja- "¿Aragorn?"

El montaraz acarició su mentón con lentitud. Algo no encajaba en este cuadro... Legolas jamás era así de descuidado con su vestimenta. "Señor Elfo... sus pantalones... ¿supongo que la carrera por llegar a la gran sala no le permitió vestirse adecuadamente?"

Por un momento Legolas no entendió el mensaje. Luego, sin poder ocultar la sorpresa en sus ojos, bajó la mirada a su cintura: Sus pantalones se encontraban mal abrochados; dejando ver un poco de su ropa interior... ahora que lo pensaba ¿no sería esta la causa de las constantes miradas de todo aquel por donde él pasaba? Si los elfos pudieran sonrojarse, Legolas lo hubiera hecho ampliamente. Su mirada corrió de Aragorn a Kate y de Kate a sus pantalones; en un instante había compuesto su vestimenta y no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

Aragorn siguió la mirada del elfo y su comportamiento. De repente una duda comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza. ¿Dónde y... con quién había estado Legolas? El elfo no dio oportunidad de responder "Creo que sería mejor que regresáramos a donde los demás"-dijo el príncipe mirando a Gimli y Kate.

El heredero de Isildur entendió la indirecta. No era momento de indagar sobre lo sucedido "Por su puesto"- dijo desapareciendo el frunce en sus cejas.

Los miembros de la compañía se sentaron a comentar sobre lo ocurrido recientemente. Al parecer Aragorn traía consigo noticias que, de no haber sido por su accidente, jamás hubiesen sido descubiertas a tiempo. Definitivamente el destino tenía su propia idea de cómo manejar el juego. En silencio, Kate, Legolas y Gimli escucharon a Aragorn relatar lo que había visto; por su puesto, esta noticia ya la sabía Théoden con anticipación, que había visto al montaraz primero que sus amigos. Las malas nuevas eran claras: Al menos 10.000 Uruk-Hais venían hacia el Abismo de Helm. 10.000 Uruk-Hais sedientos de sangre y dispuestos a acabar con cada mujer, cada niño, cada ser viviente a su alrededor. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Kate; la joven miró de reojo a Legolas... el elfo tenía la mirada turbia.

"Tenemos que prepararnos para lo peor" –concluyó Aragorn- "Todo el que pueda deberá pelear"

El impacto de un combate tan cercano dejó a todos en silencio. El elfo, los dos humanos y el enano acallaron mientras cada uno asimilaba la idea de una batalla en la que a leguas se veían en desventaja: No habían suficientes hombres para pelear.

"Se que no hay muchos de nuestro lado, y he insistido a Théoden en que pida ayuda a otros reinos. Pero su negativa es rotunda y no hay marcha atrás. Tendremos que pelear desde el Abismo y con la cantidad de hombres que tenemos" –dijo el montaraz rompiendo el silencio- "Aunque no sé exactamente qué sucedido en el consejo de guerra de esta mañana. Théoden no pudo evitar manifestar su extremo asombro en la manera en como Kate actuó en dicha reunión"- las palabras de Aragorn sonaban muy serias y puntuales. Kate se sintió pequeña en su silla... de pronto era una niña regañada por sus padres otra vez.

"Yo... bueno... la verdad es que no quise..."-era inútil. Kate suspiró. Nada podía justificar su actuar.

"No estoy pidiendo justificaciones por tus acciones, Kate" –dijo Aragorn ablandando su tono de voz- "Y debo agregar que la sorpresa del rey Théoden fue muy favorable y en ningún momento mostró rencor alguno por tu comportamiento... aunque creo que sería mejor dejar que ÉL tomara las decisiones" –dijo haciendo un gran énfasis en 'ÉL'. Después de todo; Théoden podía estar muy fascinado con el carácter de Kate; pero eso no le daba derecho a la joven de protestar por las decisiones ya tomadas.

Kate sonrió levemente. Nunca pensó que el soberano de Rohan tuviera una idea como esa de ella; y de cierta forma le complacía que su relación con él siguiera en buenos términos.

"Entonces..." –dijo Gimli después de un rato. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía orgulloso de su joven Kate... de esa actitud desafiante que solo pudo haber aprendido de... de un enano por qué no- "Finalmente estaremos en una verdadera batalla no?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Aragorn había dicho que todos los pudieran deberían pelear; Kate jamás imaginó que niños con no más de 12 años estuvieran ahora cargando espadas y largas cotas de malla, aparentando ser guerreros que aún no conocían nada de la vida... y que ahora la podrían perder tan fácilmente. La joven quiso gritar; protestar por semejante decisión tan inhumana... tan ilógica ¿Qué clase de defensa podría tener un niño que apenas comprendía la magnitud de esta guerra? ¿Cuántos morirían bajo las manos de los monstruosos Uruk-Hais? ¿Cuántas madres quedarían sin hijos? ¿Por qué? 'Es la guerra' le dijo Aragorn al ver sus ojos cafés decaer al ver a tantos infantes cargando armas 'Es la crueldad de la guerra... la crueldad del mundo'. Entonces lo había comprendido... esa crueldad de la que él hablaba no solo era de esta era. La injusticia de la guerra no pertenecía solo a Tierra Media; había estado tan ciega que no recordaba los días grises en los que veía decenas de niños correr con ametralladoras por los valles y casas semi-destruidas de lejanas colonias africanas. No había recordado las cientos de veces que la televisión mostraba a decenas de infantes yacer inertes en los centros afectados por actos terroristas. Tanta muerte y destrucción no era solo de un tiempo... habían existido siempre y era aún más triste el saber que por ahora no habría cambio alguno en dicha situación. Que los niños seguirían tomando armas; que los hombres seguirían muriendo a mano de Uruk-Hais o de otros hombres... no importaba. La luz de la esperanza se hacía cada vez más lejana. Siglo XXI... Tierra Media: Todo era lo mismo.

Pero alguien no lo entendía tan fácilmente. Ella lo vio abrirse paso entre la gente. Legolas no lo había entendido y ella sabía que su fe en esta guerra comenzaba a decaer. Lo vio discutir con Aragorn en su lengua y, extrañamente, había comprendido su mensaje: Nunca podrían contra los Uruk-Hais. Demasiados viejos; demasiados niños... era una tragedia. Primero había partido Aragorn, con su mirada seria, dejando a Legolas y Gimli entre la multitud. Después lo había seguido el elfo que, aunque no iba tras él, necesitaba con urgencia salir de la multitud. Kate levantó la mirada y vio a Gimli; el enano le indicó que fuera a hablar con Legolas en cuanto pudiera.

Y así, abriéndose paso entre niños y viejos había llegado a una habitación que no tenía ventanas. Un pequeño recinto gris con una mesa y un par de sillas en madera rústica. El olor de aire viejo emanaba del lugar pero no era sofocante... a pesar del tiempo seguía limpio. Se notaba que nadie había estado allí en mucho tiempo y, lejos del bullicio y el caos, allí estaba Legolas sentado, mirando un estandarte Rohirrim; la imagen de un joven guerrero Señor de los Caballos estaba dibujada bellamente en él.

"Legolas..." –dijo Kate acercándose al elfo- "No puedes perder tu fe; no puedes perder las esperanzas en los hombres"

El elfo del Bosque negro se mantenía de espaldas. Ni una palabra salía de su boca. Kate caminó hasta llegar a él y, dándose la vuelta quedaron frente a frente. La mirada de Legolas se veía perdida y melancólica; como de aquella persona que en vano intentaba recordar mejores tiempos y se había dado cuenta de que con recordar jamás convertiría en realidad las viejas memorias. "Legolas, no es momento para retroceder, no es momento para rendirse... aun no"

El elfo la miró. Sus ojos azules como el cielo mismo miraban a Kate como pidiendo auxilio. La joven maga vio por primera vez cómo un elfo guerrero había optado por dejarse llevar por la melancolía "Los hombres están solos Kate. ¿De qué sirve una alianza entre las razas de Tierra Media cuando ninguna de ellas viene a ayudar a este pueblo?" dijo el elfo con la voz pausada y sin emoción alguna- "Dime, Kate... ¿soy el único elfo que va a pelear en estas guerra? ¿el único de mi pueblo que prefiere ayudar en vez de partir a las costas?"

La joven maga abrió los ojos con ligera sorpresa. Eso era... el joven príncipe no estaba desilusionado de los hombres ¡Estaba desilusionado de su propio pueblo! La mirada de la joven se ablandó y acarició una mejilla del elfo con delicadeza; la suave piel de aquel ser se sentía fría pero a la vez perfecta bajo su tacto "El final de esta guerra ya está escrito, querido Legolas. Y tu raza aún no ha decidido su papel en esta historia... falta mucho por contar y no sabemos lo que nos depare el mañana" –dijo dándole un beso en la frente. El más suave y delicado beso que Legolas jamás haya podido recibir- "Aún no pierdas la fe en tu raza... tu pueblo... aún no" –y diciendo esto Kate partió del lugar. Sabía que el elfo tenía mucho que pensar y necesitaba hacerlo en compañía de la soledad. Por más que su corazón le pedía a gritos que regresara junto a él y lo besara con todas sus fuerzas; su razón la convenció de que ahora no era el momento de continuar lo que él y ella ya habían comenzado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate suspiró viendo lo que estaba frente a ella. Estaba sola en una pequeña recámara en una de las torres más altas de la fortaleza. Cualquiera diría que una joven sola en medio de una alta torre de concreto indestructible, no era más que una princesa esperando por la llegada de su príncipe azul... pero la realidad no podía ser más contraria a dicha afirmación: Ni ella era la princesa a rescatar; ni Legolas el príncipe azul que vendría por ella. No... Kate no era princesa en este cuento y no se iba a poner un vestido largo de terciopelo. La cruda verdad era que Kate debía ponerse la cota de plata frente a ella y utilizar las hombreras protectoras que yacían en la cama. 'Adiós al vestido de terciopelo ¿No?' –pensó la joven mientras tomaba la hermosa cota- 'Aunque de todas formas no usarías uno, Kate... de todos los papeles en la historia, el último que querrías sería el de la princesa' –agregó colocándose la cota de plata. Pronto estaba lista.

La joven maga no se podía ver. No había espejo alguno; pero de haberlo se hubiera sorprendido: de no haber sido por la orejas cualquiera diría que era una elfa. La ropa élfica que traía puesta se le ajustaba un poco más gracias a la cota que traía debajo, dejando ver las curvas femeninas tras el atuendo. Sus hombreras habían sido ajustadas a su tamaño y aparte de aquellas dos piezas, poco era nuevo para ella. Traía consigo su espada y el cuchillo de Éomer en la espalda. La daga y, como olvidarla, su navaja- '¡Ja! ¿por qué diantres Elizabeth metería una navaja en el fondo del maletín?' –pensó guardando la pequeña, pero útil pieza, en un bolsillo.

Un cuerno sonó... uno muy particular. Kate se dio la vuelta y se asomó por una pequeña ventana en la recámara. "¿Qué demonios?...¿Qué- - "Abajo, muy abajo sobre el puente de entrada iba movilizándose un ejercito imponente y maravilloso; una visita inesperada pero que traía gran alegría al corazón. Los ojos de Kate se iluminaron al verlos marchar con estoicismo y seguridad; iluminando con su aura todo el lugar "¡Elfos! ¡Legolas Hojaverde se cumplió tu deseo!" –Pronto la joven corría escaleras abajo, lista para recibir a los nuevos aliados.

La maga corría con rapidez por los pasillos y pronto llegó a la entrada. Ahí, frente a ella, se veía perfectamente al ejército de elfos. Todos cubiertos con túnicas del color de la noche y con hermosos cascos de Oro y plata. Los Rohirrim estaban sorprendidos; llenos de precaución y admiración miraban a los recién llegados con expectativa. Habían quizás unos cuantos cientos de ellos; todos sosteniendo esos bellos y grandes arcos de Lórien- "¿De Lórien?" –susurró Kate acercándose un poco más.

"Venimos a honrar esa alianza" –dijo el elfo que se encontraba al mando de aquel magno ejercito. De lejos todo parecía un sueño: Aragorn corría y le daba la bienvenida junto con Gimli y Legolas. Arriba en las escaleras Kate estaba muda y quieta.

'¿Arcos de Lórien...?' –repitió una vez más en su mente. El imponente elfo que guiaba al ejército de la Dama volteó a verla desde abajo. Su armadura de oro y plata relucía con la luz de la Luna; su arco y su espada los más bellos entre todo el ejército. El rostro de aquel ser irradiaba con luz propia. El corazón de la maga dio un salto de alegría al ver quien era en realidad- "¡Haldir!" –exclamó bajando los escalones con la misma rapidez de Aragorn- "¡Haldir de Lothlórien ha llegado!"

Ella quiso abrazarlo como aquel amigo que no había visto desde hacía incontables años. Pero el elfo de cabellos claros tenía otra idea: Con una elegante reverencia se arrodilló frente a ella. Todos guardaron silencio por un momento. ¿Quién era aquella mujer a la que un elfo de los Bosques de Oro se le arrodillaba con tanto respeto? Detrás de Haldir, Legolas sonrió.

"¡Haldir!" –susurró la joven sintiendo que todos la veían. La pena comenzaba a notarse en sus mejillas- "¿Qué está haciendo?" –y diciendo esto se arrodilló junto a él. El elfo con sorpresa levantó la mirada. No se suponía que la maga hiciera eso. Aunque al parecer nadie pensó que Haldir de Lórien se arrodillaría frente a una humana jamás.

"Hago lo que todo ser debe hacer al encuentro de un personaje como tú, Kate Connors. Nunca imaginé que serías una maga tan importante para el destino de Tierra Media" –respondió el elfo en un susurró solo audible para ella. Luego se levantó –"La Dama Galadriel envía un mensaje conmigo..." –agregó entregándole un pequeño pergamino de papel pálido y brillante- "Espero llegue a tiempo a las manos de esta maga". Detrás, Legolas miró con curiosidad el objeto entregado.

Un momento de silencio llenó la noche. Kate no lograba comprender la magnitud de todo lo que acababa de suceder; y tampoco veía las miradas de todos a su alrededor que, aunque no habían escuchado las palabras de Haldir, se encontraban sumamente sorprendidos de ver un elfo que sintiera tanto respeto por una común y normal humana. Una humana vestida como elfo.

"Sería mejor que comenzáramos a organizarnos" –se oyó decir a la voz del rey Théoden no muy lejos de Kate- "Solo los dioses sabrán en qué momento llegarán los Uruk-Hais. Debemos estar preparados" –agregó mirando a Aragorn. El montaraz asintió y pronto todo el mundo corría a sus lugares.

Kate quería hablar con Haldir. Quería estar de nuevo en Lórien y preguntarle por Oreissë; aquella elfa que Kate sabía, había robado el corazón del guerrero de la Dama. Kate quería dejar las reverencias de lado y abrazarlo como a un hermano. Detestaba las formalidades y ahora sabía que Haldir nunca la vería con los mismos ojos. Ahora no sería Kate, la joven de Tierras Lejanas; ahora sería Kate una maga en Tierra Media.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡¡No tengan piedad alguna, porque no recibirán alguna!!" –exclamó Aragorn caminando entre las filas de soldados. El silencio circundante hacía que su voz se escuchara aún más fuerte. Como todo un general verificaba que todo estuviera en orden.

Hacía frío; demasiado como para estar usando una cota de plata debajo de la ropa. El cielo oscuro cubría como un pesado manto toda la llanura Rohirrim: No muy lejos estaban ellos. Como un mar de oscuridad; como una ola que borraba todo a su paso; como una pesadilla de la que cualquiera desearía despertar. Su energía emanaba desde lejos y su hedor, cada vez más cerca, avisaba lo que se venía encima. Cargaban antorchas que eran como diminutas luces en medio de aquella mancha negra. Kate respiró profundamente. Estaban listos.

"¿Estamos listos?" –indagó Gimli con cierto desgano. El pobre enano no podía ver nada de lo que sucedía frente a él. Claro que Kate consideraba su posición excelente, ya que no tenía que observar la terrible amenaza.

"Supongo..." –respondió Legolas vacilante. Comenzaban a escucharse los tambores de guerra cada vez más cerca. El elfo volteó su mirada a Kate. La vio imponente en su traje élfico y por un momento creyó que era de su raza. Los ojos cafés de la joven, ahora oscuros como la noche, miraban con suma cautela al ejercito de Uruk-Hais acercarse. El príncipe del Bosque Negro recordaba haberle insinuado a la joven, la posibilidad de que permaneciera en las cavernas; pero aquella risa sarcástica y la palmada en la espalda habían sido suficientes como para entender que ella no faltaría a batalla... y ahí estaba... junto a él... bella y amenazante; imponente y distante- 'Quiero besarla... besarla una y otra vez hasta que olvide todo lo que está sucediendo' –pensó el elfo, sorprendiéndose un poco con semejantes ideas- '¡Estamos en plena guerra y tengo estás ideas! ¡¿qué me hiciste Kate Connors?!'

"¿Qué miras?" –indagó Kate al ver a Legolas con sus ojos sobre ella. No había luz de luna que mostrara muy bien sus facciones y, a pesar del brillo élfico que de su rostro siempre emanaba, no podía ver los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo del elfo.- "¿Se te perdió algo?"

Legolas levantó una ceja. Adiós al deseo de besarla- "No, tengo todo lo que necesito a mi alcance, gracias" –respondió con una falsa sonrisa.- "¿Preparada?"- preguntó cambiando el tema.

"Si... creo"- dijo Kate asomándose por el borde del Abismo... y vaya abismo que era- "Un poco mareada tal vez" –agregó con voz temblorosa. Todo su estómago daba vueltas en aquel momento ¿por qué tenían que combatir en un abismo?. La joven dio unos cuantos pasos atrás; decidida a esperar a cualquier Uruk-Hai en la segunda fila.

"Oh... pensé que habías superado ese pequeño inconveniente" –señaló Legolas con una sonrisa burlona. Kate esta ligeramente pálida.

"Existe algo llamado recaída, Legolas" –respondió la joven respirando profundamente- "Y suelo sufrir de ellas constantemente... algo así como tu con tu problema de caerte de los árboles y todo eso" –agregó sonriendo maliciosamente. El elfo no tendría el placer de burlarse de ella.

Legolas no alcanzó a responder con otro comentario sarcástico. En aquel momento un grito ronco y grotesco se oyó en toda la llanura. Al instante todos los Uruk-Hais respondieron: Su líder llamaba a su ejército y los oscuros soldados respondían con sed de guerra.

"¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo, Legolas?" –indagó Gimli con ansiedad en su voz- "¿No pudiste encontrar unos mejores puestos?".

El elfo rió levemente- "¿Te lo describo? ¿O quieres que te busque un banquito?" –respondió mordazmente.

"¡Legolas!" –exclamó Kate pegándole levemente en la espalda con la empuñadura de su espada.

"¡Elfos!" –refunfuñó el enano ligeramente molesto- "¡Y ahora no es solo uno sino cientos de ellos!"- Legolas frunció e ceño con el comentario, mientras que Kate mostraba una amplia sonrisa- "No tenemos suficientes soldados, estamos a decenas de metros del suelo, es de noche y un ejército de 10.000 Uruk-Hais viene hacia nosotros. Esto no puede ser peor" –agregó meneando la cabeza. Casi al instante los dioses del universo decidieron que tal vez las cosas pudieran empeorar un poco más... solo un poco. Delicadas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer... pronto era una tormenta.

"Gimli..." –dijo Kate apartando un poco de cabello mojado de su cara. Su expresión ligeramente irritada- "¿Nunca te dijeron que no tentaras al destino? Nunca digas que nada puede ser peor... ¡Todo siempre puede ser peor!" –exclamó impacientemente. Ahora era Legolas el que meneaba la cabeza.

... .Los Uruks habían frenado. La ola negra se había detenido a una docena de metros de la fortaleza en piedra.

"¡Listos para disparar!" –Una vez más la voz de Aragorn hizo eco en el Abismo.

... Los Uruk-Hais gritaron estrepitosamente mientras sacudían con fuerza sus escudos. Kate miraba fijamente a la mancha negra. Todo aquel odio... toda la ira y el rencor... todo junto para atacar.

"No hay armadura en el cuello y bajo los brazos" –susurró Legolas tensando su arco. Las gotas de lluvia corrían por su rostro delineando su perfil- "Ahí va la flecha..."

Kate nunca había estado en una batalla. No había presenciado los segundos previos al combate. Nunca había sentido su estómago dar cientos de giros y sus manos sudar al sentir la empuñadura de su espada... nunca había escuchado latir su corazón con tanta fuerza. La ansiedad por la lucha y el deseo de correr y salvar su vida chocaban dentro de ella ¿Era esto lo que todo guerrero sentía antes de comenzar a pelear? ¿Era esto lo que Legolas, Gimli o Aragorn sufrían antes de blandir la espada?

"¡¡DISPAREN!!" –El grito fuerte y determinado de Aragorn resonó entre las paredes. Cientos de flechas volaron por el aire y al instante decenas de Uruk-Hais caían al piso.

... No había marcha atrás.

... No había forma de esconderse... de huir.

... Sus gritos... su ira estaba allí y ahora corrían hacia ellos.

Kate sacó su espada con la destreza solo adquirida por la práctica. Estaban cerca, muy cerca. Una escalera negra apareció de la nada, apoyándose en el borde del abismo. Como un macabro efecto dominó, decenas de escaleras como aquella se apoyaban en la gran muralla de piedra y al instante sus dueños aparecían, trayendo consigo el putrefacto olor de su raza.

"¡Tráiganmelos!" – exclamó Gimli clavando su hacha en el cuello de un Uruk-Hai que apareció de la nada.

La joven maga veía atónita la escena frente a ella. Miraba a los Uruks subir y a los hombres caer por el abismo. Todo el silencio se había roto y ahora los gritos de los combatientes impregnaban el lugar y el olor a sangre no se hacía esperar. No sabía a donde mirar... todo era caos y terror. Sus manos temblaban y su rostro desencajado mostraba su desesperación por salir del lugar.

Legolas volteó su cabeza para verla. Sabía que estaba tras él. Sabía que no se estaba moviendo... que no luchaba... que no hacía el más mínimo intento por levantar la espada "¡KATE!" –gritó sacándola del trance- "¡KATE, PELEA!" –exclamó mientras mataba a un orco más.

Y la joven lo vio. Su corazón dejó de latir por un momento al verlo pelear; al verlo matar sin si quiera dudar. Sabía que eran orcos... que eran seres llenos de odio y que no debían vivir en este mundo; pero aún así el ver a Legolas acabar con ellos sin vacilar... como un asesino que no duda en acabar con la vida de su víctima... era algo que no dejaba de impresionarla. El elfo que con delicadeza había acariciado su espalda esa mañana, era el mismo que con elegancia arrasaba con cualquier bestia en su camino.

"¡KATE!" –Legolas la observaba de reojo mientras ella lo veía. Debía sacarla de la impresión de la batalla. Su corazón comenzaba a temer lo peor... a imaginar lo que sucedería si ella no despertaba de su sorpresa- "¡Kate, despierta!" –le dijo tomándola por los hombros- "¡Estamos en guerra! ¡O mueres o peleas!" –dijo sacudiéndola con fuerza.

Kate escuchaba sus palabras con lentitud. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza 'Despierta Kate, despierta...' pensó dejando que la lluvia mojara su rostro. Una flecha negra paso por su lado. Legolas la miró consternado "No te apartes de mi lado... jura que no te apartaras de mi lado, Kate" –dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

"¡Vienen Orcos hacia la puerta principal! ¡Orcos en la puerta principal!" –la voz de Aragorn se oyó distante pero aún fuerte entre el combate.

Kate apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada. Sus ojos se veían nuevamente oscuros y determinados. La impresión ya había pasado y ahora solo quedaba la necesidad de combatir y defenderse "Voy abajo; necesitan ayuda cerca de la entrada" –dijo apartándose de Legolas

Legolas mató a un orco que venía hacia él. Una de sus dagas blancas cortando su garganta –"Kate!"

"¡No te preocupes por mi, elfo!" –respondió Kate siguiendo el ejemplo de Legolas. Un orco caía inerte a sus pies- "¡Pelea como lo hace tu raza... yo lo haré a mi manera!" –y diciendo eso se escabulló entre los hombres.

Legolas sonrió levemente... la joven nunca haría lo que él le pidiese 'Que los Valar te protejan, Kate Connors... que si no lo hacen juro que se las verán conmigo'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pero las cosas no se veían tan fáciles y pronto el abrumador número de orcos comenzaba a diezmar a hombres y elfos. La lluvia caía inclementemente mojando los pisos de piedra y dificultando el combate. Todos peleaban y no se detenían a mirar el horizonte. Flechas surcaban el cielo negro con gran velocidad, incrustándose con perfecta maestría en los cuerpos de cientos de Orcos... y donde uno caía, otro más aparecía. Era un ataque constante... un enemigo aparentemente omnipresente que rompía lentamente las defensas de los Rohirrim. La noche corría y no se veía vestigio del final.

Y entre los hombres y elfos, Kate peleaba; blandía su espada con implacable fuerza y acababa con cualquier orco frente a ella. Su mirada impasible y fría era igual a la de Legolas al momento de divisar al enemigo, igual a la de Aragorn al atacarlo... igual a la de Gimli a hundir su hacha sin remordimiento alguno; y todos alrededor de ella actuaban igual. La joven miraba a su alrededor, siempre alerta de quien estuviera cerca. A su lado se hallaban quizás una decena de hombres más y un par de elfos de Lórien... y la siempre constante presencia de los Uruk-Hais de Saruman.

"¡Mátalo, Legolas! ¡¡Mátalo!!" –otra vez la voz de Aragorn se escuchaba a través de la batalla. Un sentimiento de angustia llenó el corazón de Kate y su mirada fue en busca de Legolas ¿qué sucedía?

Ahora ella se encontraba en el nivel superior de la muralla y pudo ver claramente a Legolas apuntar con desesperación hacia un orco que corría con una antorcha encendida...'¡¿Antorcha?!' –pensó Kate con ansiedad. ¿Para qué el fuego?

"¡MATALO LÉGOLAS!" –los gritos de Aragorn seguían escuchándose con fuerza. Legolas disparaba una y otra vez.

'Fuego... ¿para qué el fuego?' –pensaba Kate. Nuevamente todo parecía ir lentamente. Los hombres blandiendo sus espadas y sus rostros mojados por la lluvia reflejando el cansancio de la batalla... la angustia de lo incierto.

"¡¡LEEEGOLAAASSS!!" –ahora Aragorn clamaba por la ayuda del elfo.

Kate desvió su mirada momentáneamente del orco y miró a su alrededor. Un elfo de Lothlórien corría hacia a ella. Le decía algo pero sus gritos no era escuchados... le hacía señas frenéticamente... hacia el piso... señas hacia el piso.

...

El estallido no se hizo esperar. La fuerza de la explosión voló en pedazos casi un tercio de la antigua pared de piedra. Los escombros volaban por doquier matando a hombres, orcos y elfos. La onda, potente y destructora, mandó al piso a todos. Kate cayó y a su lado cayeron decenas de piedras, hombres y armamento. No escuchaba nada... solo un incesante chillido en sus oídos, producto de la devastadora onda explosiva.

Kate intentó enfocar su mirada. Todo se veía borroso y un gran peso presionaba sus piernas. Intentó moverse más no pudo. El polvo de los escombros le entraba en sus pulmones y la hacía toser con fuerza. Una mano se extendió hacia ella.

Al instante sintió que la jalaban. El cuerpo de un Uruk-Hai que había caído sobre sus piernas fue removido y con delicadeza fue puesta en pié nuevamente. Toda la zona central del Abismo había sido destruida y por alguna protección del destino, Kate y los sobrevivientes se encontraban justo a la distancia suficiente como para no morir por la explosión. La joven maga se limpió los ojos y levantó la mirada.

Una cálida sonrisa la recibió. El rostro élfico se mostraba sorprendido por lo sucedido, pero mucho más despejado que el de Kate. "¿Oreissë, eres tu?...¡Oreissë!" –exclamó la joven abrazando con fuerza a la joven elfa vestida con su armadura de Lórien.

"No pensé encontrarte en estas circunstancias, Kate Connors" –dijo la elfa respondiendo al abrazo- "Y tampoco esperaba que las cosas comenzaran a explotar por aquí" –agregó mirando con cuidado a la joven- "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si" -Kate sonrió con alegría. ¡Dioses! ¡Finalmente un rostro conocido! Y uno que la había sacado de los escombros. Aún así la joven maga sentía un ligero malestar en su cabeza y perdió el equilibrio momentáneamente.

"¡Hey! No te hagas la valiente ahora diciéndome que estás bien. ¿Quieres que te lleve abajo?" –indagó Oreissë con preocupación en su mirada.

"Nah... estoy bien. Dame unos segundos y estaré lista para acabar con más orcos" –respondió Kate limpiándose el rostro. Su mano izquierda quitando el polvo de su mejilla y palpando algo de humedad cerca de su oído.

"Acabas de sonar como una enano, querida amiga. Pero acepto tu proposición" –respondió la elfa buscando a dos de sus compañeros. Ambos elfos buscaban sobrevivientes y se preparaban para pelear una vez más.

...Humedad justo bajo su oído izquierdo. La maga sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor al tocarlo. Lentamente tocó un poco del líquido debajo de la oreja.

"¡Eldah! ¡Mirius!" –exclamó Oreissë llamando a sus compañeros- "Vamos al nivel inferior. Nos deben necesitar los demás"

...Kate miró sus dedos con la escasa luz que había.

"Siento mucho el no poder conversar contigo ahora, Kate; pero debemos ir al nivel inferior. Cientos de Orcos invaden la fortaleza" –dijo la elfa tomando sus pertenencias y verificando que todo estuviera en orden.

...Sangre en sus dedos. Su oído izquierdo. Aquella molestia en la cabeza. Kate estaba escuchando muy mal... escuchaba por un solo oído. La maga frunció el ceño con preocupación: La onda explosiva había acabado con su tímpano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"¿Lista?" –indagó Oreissë volviendo su mirada a Kate.

La joven maga escondió perfectamente su dolor... el impacto de saber que estaba escuchando a medias y que su oído no dejaba de sangrar. "Claro que si, vamos" –respondió tomando su espada, tratando de asimilar el nuevo estado de precario equilibrio que tenía consigo.

La madrugada iba terminando y nuevas escaleras se apoyaban en lo que quedaba de la muralla de Helm. Orcos con fuerzas renovadas invadían la fortaleza y la lluvia no cesaba en ningún momento. Con dificultad, Kate corría a través de la gente, deteniéndose por momentos a ayudar a los Rohirrim a defenderse, y otras veces haciendo una pausa para limpiar la línea de sangre que corría bajo su oreja. Con su audición a medias y con un inestable equilibrio, Kate intentaba no perder de vista a Oreissë y los demás elfos. Pero pronto se halló nuevamente sola en medio de la batalla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aragorn corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la entrada. Los orcos estaban invadiendo la fortaleza y el diezmado ejército de Elfos tras él no lograría contenerlos por mucho tiempo. Estaba preocupado; pronto acabaría la noche y los hombres estaban cansados. Frente a él estaba Gimli, golpeando ferozmente con su hacha a todo Orco cercano. Los gritos de dolor y furia llenaban el ambiente, abrumando a cualquiera que estuviera cerca. El montaraz miró al cielo con angustia. ¡Por los Valar! ¡Necesitaban ayuda y pronto!.

Una flecha pasó por su lado y derrumbó a un Uruk-Hai que venía hacia él. El hijo de Arathorn dio la vuelta y se encontró con Legolas; el elfo del Bosque Negro respiraba agitadamente y se veía preocupado.

"El Bloque Central ha desaparecido, Aragorn" –dijo sacando su espada; se le habían agotado las flechas- "Perdimos al menos un centenar de hombres con la explosión y nos quedamos sin refuerzos en el flanco izquierdo" –agregó con la mirada inquieta y oscura. Acababa de bajar desde lo más alto de la fortaleza y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en Kate; no sabía dónde se encontraba y no podía evitar pensar que tal vez se hallaba en el Bloque Central del ejército.

"Ordena la retirada en el flanco izquierdo. Que todos vayan a la puerta principal" –le dijo Aragorn dando una vuelta y corriendo hacia los demás. Legolas se quedó en su puesto por unos instantes.

... Tanto odio

"¡¡RETIRADA!!" –La voz Aragorn se abría paso entre los gritos de guerra

... Tanta muerte

"¡¡A LA CIUDADELA!!" –Todos los combatientes corrían a resguardarse.

... Tanto caos y no podía encontrarla en medio de la batalla ¿Dónde estaba?

El elfo corrió hacia el flanco izquierdo. Todos debían resguardarse lo más pronto posible. En su corazón, una angustia indescriptible comenzaba a formarse. No había rastro de Kate ni nadie sabía de ella. Abriéndose paso entre las espadas y defendiéndose lo mejor que podía, el elfo gritaba que todos partieran a la Ciudadela.

"¡NOR AN I OTHROND!" –gritaba el elfo- "¡CORRAN A LA CIUDADELA!"- pronto amanecería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se había perdido. En medio de la carrera hacia el nivel inferior, Kate había perdido de vista a Oreissë y los dos elfos y ahora nuevamente estaba sola. Combatiendo con fiereza buscaba a alguien conocido mientras que orco tras orco caían a su lado. Había escuchado gritos, o al menos eso creía: El constante chillido en su oído era insoportable y más de una vez había perdido el equilibrio y terminaba en el piso. Se sentía sucia y olía a sangre de orco. El malestar en general se estaba apoderando de ella, pero la maga no iba a dejar que la oscuridad la tomara por sorpresa.

"... corran a la ciudadela..." –podía escuchar una lejana voz. Era conocida... en extremo familiar... pero aún así muy lejana. Kate resbaló una vez más; el piso de piedra mojado no era la mejor superficie para combatir. Todos se dirigían al interior del abismo y ella también lo haría. Podía darse cuenta: Los orcos eran demasiados; necesitaban replegarse. A lo lejos vio un rostro familiar.

"¡Haldir!" –gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Aún así se le hacía difícil escuchar su propia voz.

El elfo no respondía. Estaba demasiado ocupado defendiéndose. Aún así, una voz lo distrajo: al parecer alguien más lo llamaba.

"¡Haldir!" –intentó una vez más Kate; lo mejor sería acercarse a él... ¡Vaya la jugada que el destino haría en aquel momento!

...

La joven maga vio como la espada lo hirió en el brazo. Lo vio retroceder y perder el equilibrio... intentando aún mantenerse con vida.

"¡HALDIR!" –Kate sintió que su voz le fallaba. Haldir de Lothlórien caía y ella debía hacer algo...

...

El elfo de cabellos claros y brillantes sintió la muerte pasar a su lado; decidiéndose en el último momento a dejarlo con vida. Asombrado, vio cómo su atacante caía de bruces y se estrellaba torpemente en el piso. Justo en el centro de su espalda negra se hallaba una delicada daga blanca hundida hasta el fondo. El elfo aún estaba con vida.

"¡Haldir!" –exclamó Kate corriendo lo más rápido que podía- "¿Por qué no escuchas cuando se te está llamando?" –indagó la joven con la respiración agitada. Una sonrisa de satisfacción y tranquilidad se mostraba en su cara.

"Hola, kate" –respondió el elfo sobreponiéndose de su pequeño vistazo a la muerte- "Lo siento. Supongo que estaba un tanto ocupado" –respondió presionando la herida en su brazo con fuerza.

"Eso veo... gracias a ti ahora mi hermosa daga está... sucia" –dijo sacando el arma del cuerpo inerte del Uruk-Hai. Una expresión de disgusto obvia en su rostro.

"Gracias a ti ahora puedo seguir hablando" –dijo Haldir muy cortésmente, levantándose y extendiendo una mano a Kate.

"Uruk a tu derecha" –respondió la joven mientras tomaba su espada. En un instante Haldir lo había acabado.

"Creo que es mejor que salgamos de aquí..."-agregó recogiendo su arco- "Diez más vienen hacia nosotros"

"Vamos" –dijo Kate empuñando su espada y partiendo del lugar- "Tal vez nos encontremos a Oreissë en el camino"

Haldir la siguió sin comprender muy bien lo que le habían dicho "¿Oreissë?" –preguntó mientras se abría paso entre Uruk-Hais- "¡Oreissë está en Lothlórien!" –exclamó el elfo.

"¡Imposible! ¡Oreissë me salvó de la caída del Bloque central, Haldo!" –respondió la joven perdiéndose entre el combate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Deténganlos!" –la voz del rey Théoden hacía eco en la gran entrada, y podía ser escuchada desde el otro lado de la puerta.- "¡No permitan que invadan el lugar!"- Los orcos empujaban con fuerza mientras que los hombres intentaban bloquear la entrada con pesados troncos. Afuera, Gimli y Aragorn harían la jugada más arriesgada de su vida.

"Lánzame!" –la voz del enano sonaba un poco dudosa. Ambos miembros de la compañía se escondían tras una paredilla que daba a la entrada principal. Podían ver a una larga y densa fila de orcos golpear las grandes puertas de madera- "No puedo saltar tan lejos ¡Lánzame!"

Aragorn lo miró con precaución. Sabía que era la única salida. Él solo no podría contra los orcos y necesitaba del apoyo de Gimli –"¿Seguro?" –preguntó acercándosele

"Si..." –respondió el enano. Su rostro ligeramente apenado -"¡Pero no se lo digas al elfo!" –agregó con voz amenazante.

"Ni una palabra" –respondió el montaraz. Pronto estaban peleando entre los Orcos y dando el tiempo suficiente como para salvaguardar la entrada.

Los dos rompieron las filas de los sirvientes de Saruman y lograron que la amenaza de Isengard retrocediera por unos preciados minutos. Casi enseguida una cuerda élfica bajaba desde el nivel superior de la muralla. Legolas desde arriba rescataba a sus amigos atrapados en el mar negro de Orcos y los llevaba a la seguridad de las alturas. Ahora todos entraron a la gran sala.

"¡Están por todos lados, Aragorn!" –dijo Gimli el enano, limpiándose el sudor de su cara- "Y por alguna razón parece que se multiplicaran en el mismo campo de batalla"

"Los hombres están cansados y ellos lo saben" –respondió el montaraz tomando asiento por un instante. No muy lejos Théoden limpiaba una herida en su brazo.

"Han cerrado las puertas"- señaló Legolas buscando otra posible entrada- "¡Aragorn han cerrado las puertas!"-dijo esta vez con un tono de preocupación inevitable en su voz.

"¡Legolas se supone que eso es lo que necesitamos! ¡Oíste lo que dijo Gimli: Hay orcos por todos lados!" –respondió el montaraz sin comprender a su compañero elfo.

Legolas caminó con rapidez hacia el montaraz. Sus ojos preocupados, inciertos y atemorizados; su piel más pálida de lo normal y su respiración agitada – "¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Kate está allá afuera!" –le dijo mirándolo seriamente. Aragorn abrió los ojos en terrorífica sorpresa. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de la joven que había traído tanta paz a su corazón? ¿De la maga de la que Gandalf hablaba con tanto respeto? Un momentáneo silencio llenó la gran recámara.

"¿La joven Kate está afuera?" –indagó Théoden dejando a un lado el paño con que limpiaba su herida- "Pero ¿Cómo pudieron dejarla so- -

Alguien tocaba desesperadamente la puerta que daba a un pasaje interno de la muralla. Por un momento todos se quedaron quietos pensando que sólo podía ser una persona. Legolas corrió a la puerta y la abrió con ansiedad.

"¡Han destrozado el flanco izquierdo de la muralla!" – entró Haldir con unos 3 elfos más. Uno tras uno pasaba acabando con la esperanza de verla entre ellos. Legolas sintió su corazón derrumbarse ante la realidad- "Hemos perdido casi un 40 por ciento de territorio al este de la muralla y no tenemos más refuerzos para combatir" –agregó el guerrero de Lórien con seriedad en su voz. El panorama era desolador. Ni una gota de esperanza se veía en el rostro de los soldados ni sus comandantes –"El ejército de la Dama no resistirá por mucho tiempo"

Nadie respondía. Todos, aunque entendían la gravedad de la situación, siempre recordada por los gritos de cientos de orcos afuera; tenían en su mente a una joven de especiales cualidades.

"¿Dónde está Kate?" –indagó Haldir mirando a su alrededor- "Venía delante de mi y se dirigía a este lugar ¿Ha marchado a las cavernas?" –agregó con cierta preocupación en sus voz al ver la mirada desolada de Legolas, quien no se molestaba en ocultar lo que sentía.

"¿La has visto?" –indagó el elfo del Bosque Negro tomando su arco mientras se dirigía al guerrero de Lothlórien- "¿Cómo está? ¿Por qué no vino contigo?" –preguntaba una y otra vez. Haldir lentamente comenzaba a comprender el porqué de la preocupación de todos. Era la misma incertidumbre que él sentía al pensar en la absurda posibilidad de que Oreissë, después de haberle negado el permiso de asistir a la batalla, se encontrara afuera peleando en medio del mar de Orcos.

"¿Qué pueden hacer los hombres contra tanto odio sin sentido?" –dijo de repente el soberano de Rohan. Sus ojos oscuros mirando a la nada y su expresión vacía y derrotada –"Contra tanto mal... tanta desesperanza?"

Aragorn se levantó de su silla. No estaba dispuesto a perder esta batalla con tanta facilidad. No después de saber que uno de los suyos se encontraba afuera peleando con su vida; porque sabía que donde quiera que estuviese, Kate estaba dando todo de sí para defender a Rohan. Todos ellos debían hacer lo mismo. Debían salir y enfrentarse una vez más al terror de Isengard y gritar el nombre de los Rohirrim en toda la fortaleza "Cabalga conmigo" dijo el montaraz frente al rey –"Cabalga conmigo por tu gente" –agregó. Su mirada desafiante y segura; sus ojos grises brillantes y vivos. Un nuevo impulso apoderándose de su espíritu.

"Si... si" –respondió Théoden con súbita fuerza –"El cuerno de Helm sonará en el Abismo una vez más" –dijo tomando su espada. Su voz firme contagiando a todos los que se encontraban cerca. Legolas, Gimli y Aragorn lo miraron con admiración. La batalla no había terminado.

"¡Por el odio! ¡Por la ruina! ¡Y por un amanecer rojo!" –exclamó montándose en su caballo. Pronto todos hacían lo mismo. Rohan daría una última estocada antes de rendirse al enemigo- "¡POR EORLINGAS!" –su grito resonó antes de que las puertas se abrieran de par en par.

Arriba, en lo más alto del Abismo; Gimli hijo de Glóin hizo sonar el gran cuerno de Helm una vez más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'¡Demonios!' –pensó Kate tropeándose con el cadáver de un orco; su cara evitando el piso al poner las manos como protección. Detrás de ella dos orcos caían por flechas élficas. Se encontraba en lo que quedaba del frente derecho del Absimo y desde ahí pudo ver al rey Théoden, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli y Haldir salir por el puente principal, acabando con los orcos que intentaban entrar en la fortaleza por aquella vía. Sus ojos cafés se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a hombres y elfos demostrar con valentía que aún no iban a darse por vencidos. El corazón de la joven latió con renovada fuerza al verlos blandir sus espadas y, aunque ahora no lograba escuchar casi nada; pudo oír levemente el grito de guerra del rey Théoden y por un momento se sintió parte de los Rohirrim.

La joven tomó su espada nuevamente y se dispuso a combatir. Dos Uruks se aproximaban a ella con espadas de acero bastamente forjadas. La joven dio un paso atrás y extendió su brazo. Su espada brilló con aquella luz violeta y desde abajo podía verse como dicho brillo distraía a los orcos atacantes, y la misma hoja metálica que lo producía se clavaba en sus costados y en sus cuellos, frenando el ataque y terminando con la existencia de dos sirvientes de Saruman. Kate frenó por un momento. Entonces pudo percibirlo.

El sol salía por el este iluminando las primeras nubes del cielo. Aquella inconfundible energía, poderosa e imponente, se hizo presente en el Abismo.

... Una flecha pasó por el lado de Kate. La maga no la vio.

La poderosa presencia se acercaba cada vez más y una cálida sensación invadió el corazón de la joven, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran con súbita alegría. Ahí estaba...

... Otra flecha más... negra como ninguna otra. Demasiado lejos como para que Kate le prestara atención.

'Gandalf' –pensó la joven viendo al mago descender con un ejercito de bellos caballos de los Señores de Rohan. Cientos de Hombres fuertes y de cabellos largos venían en compañía del mago... hombres que venían a salvar los vestigios de la fortaleza.- 'Gandalf el blanco' –repitió la distraída joven, llena de gran alegría.

...Una flecha más. Los ojos de Kate se abrieron en sorpresa y dolor. Tierra Media se desvanecía lentamente ante ella.

--

--

--

--

Silver Card: Ejem... bueno... les ha gustado? Si... dejé como medio cortada la escena, pero les aseguro que mis motivos son buenos y que pronto publicaré el resto (eso será si les pareció bueno el cap). Como pudieron haber visto, cambié algunas cosas en la trama y dejé a algunos personajes vivos, que en la película habrían muerto. Todo esto tiene un propósito lectores y espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi! Por favor... ahora les pido amablemente que dejen sus comentarios (no se demorarán mucho, créanme) y me digan si la batalla en Helm fue lo que esperaban.... Saludos... Ale. (Prometo responder mis reviews en el próximo capítulo!! Chau!!)


	17. NOTA 2

Apreciados lectores:

Primero que todo, lamento decepcionarlos con esta nota de autor, en vez de haber subido un nuevo capítulo en esta historia que lleva un largo tiempo sin continuar. Se que debe ser una desilusión para muchos el haber leído 'Encuentra el destino' para luego darse cuenta de que por mucho tiempo este fanfic no ha sido actualizado. Es por esto que me encuentro colocando esta segunda nota de autor en esta historia para aclarar un par de cosas a aquellos que, por pura casualidad o un exceso de paciencia, siguen leyendo este escrito (Sniff… no puedo creer que aun sigan leyendo... gracias! Adi! Luz! Gracias gracias!).

Así que, aquí van las pequeñas aclaraciones de esta descarada autora:

Si, planeo continuar este fanfic. Si… sé que es el colmo, una falta de respeto, una grosería, un insulto (en fin, me han dicho varias cosas, incluyendo injusticia) el haber dejado la historia por ese pedacito; pero no se preocupen! Continuaré cueste lo que me cueste… es una promesa.

Si algunos se preguntan que me sucedió todo este tiempo. Pues… no es que tenga una excusa muy responsable; pero lo que si les puedo asegurar es que en este año que ha pasado he tenido muchas gratas sorpresas y he comenzado la universidad de paso y pues, ha sido un gran cambio no? Jejeje.

Advertencia: Lo que viene de ahora en adelante con 'Encuentra el destino' es un cambio en el giro de la trama que espero les agrade y puedan asimilarlo con el paso de los futuros capítulos. No deseo revelar mucho de este nuevo enfoque de la vida de Kate en Tierra Media y el manejo d su magia. Finalmente a mi cabeza volvieron nuevas ideas que me tienen muy contenta y que son distintas a las usadas en otros fanfics del señor de los anillos.

OK… últimas aclaraciones: Si, Haldir sabe que Kate usa magia y también sabe que viene de otra Era… ¿cómo? Bueno, el trabajar al lado de la Dama del Bosque de Oro lo mantiene al tanto de todas las noticias. Humm, la nota que le fue entregada a Kate antes de la batalla del Abismo de Helm contiene advertencias muy importantes que, lastimosamente, no serán tomadas en cuenta jejeje. Finalmente, les sugiero que relean un par de los últimos capítulos para poder hacer un buen empalme con lo que voy a publicar; eso si… tómense su tiempo porque tal vez me tome unas semanas publicar algo concreto; por eso, nuevas disculpas otra vez.

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo y espero no defraudarlos con mis próximos capítulos.

Con cariño,

Silver Card.


	18. Un nuevo despertar

**Silver Card:** Si… estoy de vuelta y no con una nota de autor, sino con nada más y nada menos que ¡un capítulo de mi fanfic! Si… es cierto, por favor créanlo: He publicado un capítulo más de 'Encuentra el destino' Extraño… claro; después de casi un año de no publicar nada he regresado con la continuación de mi historia para todos aquellos (pocos, creo) que han continuado leyendo esta historia. Caray, de verdad estoy muy contenta de haber continuado con mi escrito y espero que ustedes se sientan igual de felices que yo por leer algo de esta historia nuevamente )

Desde luego, no espero que mucha gente haya continuado leyendo; pero le dedico este capi a todos aquellos que me han dejado reviews llenos de buenas energías y todo su apoyo para continuar esta historia. Por esta misma razón, he decido mandarle un gran saludo a:

Luz (Pad… que más puedo decir? Mtfbwu always!)

Aless (Amiga… increíble pero cierto, continué con esta locura)

Bichito (Gracias a ti me parece que la gente de Mexico es maravilloso! Gracias por tu apoyo!)

Lothmenel (tu amenazante review definitivamente despertó mi ánimo por seguir escribiendo jaja)

También un saludo a: Bunny1986, Walkyria, Nmp, Alexia, Aqaue, marieLos, Bony, Nataval, Minechan, Sakawaii, SaMaNtHa, Fena de Weasly, Candy Bloom, Eresse, Anabela, First-ayanami. Mil gracias por sus reviews, espero que algunos de ustedes sigan leyendo!

Ahora, para los que continúan leyendo esta notilla de autor; debo avisarles algo: Este capítulo va a ser un abrupto cambio en mi historia. Sé que con esto me estoy jugando la calidad de mi historia pero de veras necesitaba darle otro giro a esta trama antes de que se convirtiera en un cliché más en todo el (entenderán que la historia 'Legolas-joven humana' en muy común y no deseo pertenecer al bloque de lo usual). Por otra parte, hay este giro muy interesante y sumamente inesperado; y de todo corazón espero les guste o por lo menos llene sus expectativas remotamente jeje.

Sin más por decir, prefiero dejarles con este capítulo; eso si, mantengan su mente abierta y pónganse atentos al manejo de los tiempos a partir de ahora. (Nota: los flash backs se manejarán en _italicas_ de ahora en adelante)

Aquí está…

**Capítulo 17:**

**Un nuevo despertar**

El constante ruido producido por la pequeña máquina al lado de la cama anunciaba sin pausa y con perfecta exactitud cada latido de la joven que dormía en la habitación. Su ritmo era lento y constante, mostrando que finalmente la ocupante de la cama estaba completamente estable.

El cuarto era amplio y de tonos claros, con techo alto y un hermoso balcón con vista a la ciudad. En el aire se podía percibir un delicado aroma a incienso de sándalo y las sábanas de la cama se encontraban perfectamente tendidas. Con excepción de la máquina, nada más hacia ruido en el lugar… inclusive la respiración de la joven era casi imperceptible: Un sueño profundo la hacía recuperarse de todo lo sucedido.

"_Iremos a guerra..."_ – Interrumpió Kate, tratando de anticipar lo obvio.

"_No..." _–negó Aragorn ligeramente sorprendido ante la afirmación de la joven maga_- "Partiremos al Abismo de Helm" _–el silencio de Kate era suficiente como para entender que ella no tenía ni idea de qué era aquel lugar-_ "Una fortaleza construida en roca sólida, de altas paredes impenetrables que han permanecido erguidas por siglos. El Abismo de Helm ha servido como refugio en incontables ocasiones, y esta no será una excepción"_

_·.··.·_

… "_Qué no lo entiendes Legolas? YO seré la que recuerde todo; yo seré la que sufra, la que viva el resto de sus días con este sentimiento. Tú no recordarás nada… en cuanto me valla esto ni si quiera será un sueño para ti" –_ sus lágrimas mojaron el hombro del elfo. De repente nada valía la pena para ella, ni si quiera el sentirlo tan cerca, sentir su corazón latir con el suyo.

_·.··.__·_

"_No debería estar con ustedes, Gandalf! Mi papel era al lado de Frodo. Debía protegerlo hasta el final… cómo puedo ayudarlo estando al otro extremo de Tierra Media? Cómo pude estar tan ciega durante tanto tiempo?" _-La noche caía sobre la basta llanura y la joven maga se encontraba sin esperanza alguna. De qué serviría pelear en Minas Tirith cuando el portador del anillo no tenía ayuda alguna?

"_No había forma de saberlo. Nadie en Tierra Media podría haber entendido este acertijo. Nadie en Tierra Media podría haber comprendido tu verdadera labor" _–La voz de Gandalf sonaba reflexiva pero aún así llena de pesar; de alguna u otra forma sentía que había cometido su primera gran falla en la guerra contra Sauron – _"Los pergaminos nunca debieron quedar en manos de Saruman…"_

_·.··.·_

"_Podré nunca más verte… pero jamás olvidarte, Legolas Hojaverde" _–Su mano acarició las suaves facciones del elfo dormido apaciblemente en medio de sábanas blancas – _"Que toda la gracia que existe en mi ser te acompañe siempre… y que mi protección jamás abandone tu lado" _–Una lágrima corrió por su rostro mientras los primeros rayos del Sol tocaban el gran ventanal de la torre. Temiendo despertarlo, partió de la habitación sin darle un último beso.

_·.··.·_

"_Nunca pedí tu corazón, Legolas" _–café con azul se mezclaron en una sola mirada

El cálido azul se tornó hielo -_"Nunca pregunté si querías recibirlo o no"_

_·.··.·_

Sus ojos cafés se abrieron de par en par. Su mente de repente alerta a todo lo que la rodeaba. Aquel último pensamiento aún rondaba en su cabeza y la delicada pero profunda voz del portador de aquellas palabras erizó la piel de la joven que recordaba la frase.

-_"Nunca pregunté si querías recibirlo o no"_

Una punzada de dolor recorrió su columna rápidamente y llegó a su cabeza en un instante. No, no sería sabio moverse en aquel momento. No cuando su costilla se sentía tan delicada. Dónde estaba?

"Señorita Kate" –Una suave y tranquila voz interrumpió el desconcierto de la joven. Kate volteó ligeramente su cabeza para ver quien era- "Ha tenido usted un descanso bastante prolongado, es una alegría verla de nuevo despierta" –El viejo señor cerró la puerta con mucha sutileza, como no queriendo hacer ruido alguno. Con él traía una pequeña bandeja con jugo de naranja recién hecho y unas tostadas.

Kate parecía no poder articular palabra alguna. Su boca se abría y cerraba como la de un pez en el agua y su mente, por más rápido que quería comprender lo que sucedía, no podía dar con una conclusión lógica ante los eventos que estaba viviendo.

El viejo canoso sonrió ampliamente. Oh! la señorita Kate siempre necesitaba un tiempo extra para asimilar una sorpresa. Aunque de repente su sonrisa se vio opacada recordando la situación en la que se encontraban todos ahora: Esta vez la joven Kate tenía todo el derecho del mundo para estar confundida… y algo le decía que las cosas no se aclararía por un buen tiempo.

"Joe?" –La voz quebradiza de Kate se oyó resonar por la habitación, rompiendo el monótono ruido de la máquina al lado de la cama – "Eres tu?" –Agregó sonando un poco más segura de sí. Al parecer hacía mucho no hablaba.

El anciano sonrió una vez más. A pesar del asombro en el rostro de Kate y de su obvia confusión, aún podía notar un toque de alegría en sus ojos cuando mencionó su nombre "De nuevo a sus servicios, señorita Kate" –pronunció solemnemente.

"Yo… estoy de vuelta?" – ahora la voz de Kate se escuchaba temerosa. Sus ojos viajaban de un punto de la habitación a otra; recorriendo las altas paredes y reconociendo las pinturas y muebles dentro del cuarto… su cuarto "Estoy en mi casa?"

Joe intentaba buscar una respuesta adecuada para el momento. Claro que estaba en casa, pero la señorita Kate parecía no comprender del todo lo que sucedía. Como si hubiese pensado que despertaría en algún otro sitio distinto. El mayordomo aún no conocía toda la historia sucedida, ni Elizabeth o Dave habían tenido tiempo suficiente para explicarle lo que había pasado los días anteriores "Señorita Kate… está es su casa… en New York" –el anciano dejó a un lado la bandeja con el desayuno, para dirigirse lentamente a la cama de la joven.

La joven comenzaba a entender un poco. Por su mente pasaban a toda velocidad imágenes sobre la Batalla en el Abismo de Helm; podía recordar claramente al mar de orcos que atacaban la gran fortaleza, el hedor de la batalla, la atmósfera pesada que la rodeaba, el cansancio de sus piernas y brazos; la desesperación en medio de la multitud… la visión de Gandalf el Blanco descendiendo hacia los enemigos seguido por un regimiento de Rohirrims dispuestos a terminar el sangriento encuentro… el final de la batalla.

… Y una flecha.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par y con sus manos palpó sus costillas; allí, donde el dolor se hacía más fuerte, un vendaje cubría delicadamente una profunda herida. Kate levantó su mirada hacia el anciano frente a ella; sus ojos ligeramente humedecidos "regresé…"

El viejo mayordomo asintió ligeramente, comprensión y sinceridad en sus ojos.

La visión de unos bellos y profundos ojos azules invadió los pensamientos de Kate. La maga subió su mano y la puso sobre su corazón "Lo abandoné…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Por los … dioses… Eliza…beth!" –Kate casi no podía pronunciar palabra alguna debido al abrazo tan fuerte que su amiga le estaba dando- "También … estoy feliz… de verte"

"Dios, Kate! Nos tenias demasiado preocupados! No sabíamos cuándo despertarías! El tiempo pasaba y no regresabas y te juro: fueron los cinco minutos más largos de mi existencia!" –Elizabeth no soltaba a la maga y sus ojos pronto se habían llenado de lágrimas de alegría.

"Lo… sé" –Kate decía mientras sonreía ligeramente- "Eli… creo que"

"Elizabeth que la vas a asfixiar!" –Replicó Dave entrando a la habitación con rapidez; tanto él como Elizabeth habían llegado hacia unos minutos al edificio, pero la amiga de Kate había subido antes de que él parqueara el carro, dejándolo atrás en el instante- "Elizabeth"

"Ehh… lo siento…" –sonrió levemente la joven mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro- "No puedo evitar emocionarme…" –ahora sus claros ojos azules miraban con alegría a la joven maga.

Kate sonrió ampliamente, por un segundo olvidando su partida de Tierra Media –"Los extrañé mucho a ambos" –dijo suavemente, mientras se colocaba un poco más recta sobre la cama; sentía su cuerpo pesado y débil, y su respiración era difícil y forzada. Aún debía reposar más.

Era extraño cómo para Dave y Elizabeth habían transcurrido tan solo unos minutos en el tiempo, mientras que para Kate se sentía que había transcurrido una eternidad sin verlos. Todo estaba exactamente como lo había dejado pero el espíritu de la maga había cambiado ampliamente, al igual que sus facciones, su mirada, su forma de usar la magia… sus sentimientos.

"Kate… qué pasó en Tierra Media?" –indagó Elizabeth lentamente, como si estuviera poco segura sobre preguntar o no sobre ese tema – "A quien… dejaste?"

La mirada de Kate se tornó melancólica y sus ojos cafés se aclararon ligeramente. La maga sentía demasiadas cosas en un mismo momento. Su mente daba vueltas mientras su corazón intentaba expresarse de mil maneras. Era como irse en contra de una pared sin poder evitar el golpe. No lograba articular palabra alguna, pero su mirada decía miles de cosas: confusión, dolor, ausencia, silencio, cansancio, desamor, angustia, desesperanza… impotencia.

"Eli…" –susurró el guardián mirando con suavidad a su pareja. Elizabeth lo miró y rápidamente entendió su pedido.

"Iré a buscar un poco de café abajo… seguro que debes extrañarlo también" –dijo mirando a su amiga mientras se levantaba de la cama. El café de la pequeña cafetería abajo del edificio era uno de los favoritos de Kate.

Dave le sonrió levemente mientras abandonaba la habitación, a lo largo de los años Elizabeth y él habían logrado construir un lazo tan fuerte que pocas veces eran necesarias las palabras para expresar lo que quería decir. Pronto sus ojos verdes volvieron a centrarse en una persona: Kate Connors. Aquellas órbitas verdes se mostraban serias pero a la vez comprensivas; dispuestas a buscar en lo profundo de la mirada de la maga, para entender todo lo que había sucedido.

"Kate… cómo te encuentras?" –dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el borde de la cama, cuidando que no perturbara a la joven maga.

Kate respiró profundamente; sabía que por más que deseara guardar silencio y esconderse en sus pensamientos, no podía evitar hablar con Dave: Él necesitaba saber lo que había sucedido; él y todo el Concilio Blanco. Pero cómo explicar algo que ni ella lograba recordar completamente? "Debemos hablar de esto ahora, Dave?"

El guardián asintió con pesar. Si fuera su decisión, le daría todo el tiempo del mundo a Kate para que descansara y organizara sus pensamientos. Pero desafortunadamente el Concilio Blanco demandaba una urgente respuesta debido a los acontecimientos tan importantes en el mundo de la magia; y Kate debía aclarar lo sucedido lo más pronto posible. Aun así, no era eso lo que impulsaba al joven guardián a preguntarle a Kate lo sucedido; había algo más: Algo que temía sobremanera.

"Lo siento Kate, pero al menos necesito saber en qué estado te encuentras. El concilio ha estado preguntando por ti" –respondió seriamente.

'preguntando por mi?' –pensó Kate detenidamente. Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el regreso a su Era?- "Dave… hace cuánto tiempo regresé?"- preguntó tocando su costado levemente, ahí estaba la tan temida herida.

"Hace cuatro días…" –respondió mientras miraba a la joven frente a él: cómo había cambiado en tan poco tiempo- "Y por cuatro días has dormido profundamente…"

"Comprendo…" –dijo Kate mirando al vacío.

"Kate… qué sucedió en Tierra Media?" –esta vez el tono de Dave era un poco más grave. La maga intentaba evadir su mirada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Elizabeth veía como el señor Wang, dueño de la panadería donde Kate solía comprar su café diario, llenaba delicadamente los envases marrones que contenían el delicioso líquido. Aquel hombre canoso se había vuelto un amigo muy cercano de Kate; era extraño cómo la joven hallaba mayor facilidad en relacionarse con gente de edad, en vez de personas de su misma generación.

"Con dos terrones de azúcar, tal como le gusta a la joven Kate" –dijo alegremente el viejo chino- "Nada como un buen café colombiano para dar fuerzas después de la tormenta" –agregó regresando a sus labores. Elizabeth guardó silencio; aquel señor bajito y regordete parecía comprender lo que sucedía alrededor de él, pero nunca daba señales directas de saber lo que pasaba. Algo le decía a la joven que este personaje era mucho más importante en la vida de Kate de lo que parecía.

"Oh no…" –dijo el viejo sacudiendo su mano mientras Elizabeth colocaba dos billetes de 5 dólares en el mostrador- "Estos van por cuenta de la casa"

La joven sonrió alegremente "Muchas gracias señor Wang, Kate estará muy contenta de beber su café nuevamente" –agregó mientras enfocaba su mirada en un bello cuadro chino colgado en la pared.

-- Flash Back --

"_Dave… ya han pasado cuatro minutos… algo no anda bien" –dijo Elizabeth levantándose del pequeño banco en el que estaba sentada, su rostro preocupado decía más que sus palabras._

"_Eli debes calmarte, estoy seguro de que ella regresará… lo hará" –respondió el joven guardián empuñando sus manos; su rostro se mostraba igualmente preocupado, por lo que poco o nada tranquilizaron sus palabras a Elizabeth._

_Un frío viento corrió por la terraza del alto edificio, alertando a ambos ocupantes. Pero la fría corriente anunciaba algo más que un posible aguacero… la brisa era tan fuerte que pronto pequeños escombros y papeles volaban por el aire._

_  
"Daaaave! Qué está pasando!" –gritó Elizabeth agarrándose de un muro cercano. El guardián de Kate, amplio conocedor del elemental viento, conjuró su magia para intentar calmar el vendaval; pero justo antes de que pudiese hacer algo, la brisa cesó._

_Un punto de luz apareció en medio de la azotea, y pronto fue estirándose y llenando de luz blanca y amarilla el lugar. En unos instantes un brillante portal estaba en frente de Elizabeth y Dave. Un radiante destello encegueció a ambos. Cuando abrieron sus ojos… ella estaba allí._

"_Ha regresado" –dijo el guardián agradeciéndoles a los dioses mentalmente por tenerla de vuelta. Elizabeth estaba muda._

"_Acabó… todo acabó" –susurraba Kate tambaleándose levemente. Su ropa estaba impecable pero aún así se veía mal herida y desaliñada. Su vestimenta en tonos verdes y cafés, completamente diferente a la de la Era actual, se veía ligeramente desgastada pero conservaba una especial elegancia y pulcritud. La joven levantó su cansada mirada, sus ojos cafés húmedos y rojizos- "Eli… oh Eli… todo acabó" –repitió tambaleándose más aún; pronto Elizabeth corrió a su lado, llegando justo antes de que la maga cayera al piso_

"_Kate! Dioses, Kate que ha pasado!" –indagó con grave preocupación la joven amiga, sus ojos comenzando a humedecerse otra vez_

"_Ha terminado…"-respondió Kate mientras volteaba su cansada mirada hacia Dave, el joven guardián estaba al lado de ella ahora sosteniendo su mano. Estaba callado, analizando la llegada de la que fue su pupila alguna vez._

"_Kate…" –dijo el joven de ojos verdes tomando la mano de la maga. _

_La mirada de la joven estaba perdida en el espacio; su corazón latiendo con fuerza mientras a su mente llegaba el recuerdo de unos ojos azules como el cielo, profundos como el mar… Oh Dioses! Cuánto había dejado atrás "Lo siento…" –dijo mirando levemente a su guardián. "He fallado, Dave; he fallado" –Dave frunció el ceño. Habría fallado en la misión? Kate comprendió su confusión en medio del dolor –"Como maga, Dave… como maga: He fallado"_

_El guardián miró con cautela los ojos de la joven, conectándose en un instante con ella… mirando a través de aquel café y percibiendo un sentimiento que no debía estar en el corazón de la maga… que no debía estar en el corazón de ningún mago de su clase. En aquel momento dejó caer su mano y abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y pesar "No…"_

-- End of Flash Back --

"Señorita Elizabeth?" – Ahora el señor Wang agitaba ágilmente su mano en frente del rostro de la joven- "Señorita Elizabeth?"

"Ah?" –respondió la joven saliendo de sus pensamientos.

"Necesita algo más?" –indagó el viejo con una amable sonrisa… una atmósfera de tranquilidad podía percibirse alrededor de él.

"No… eh.. nada más, señor Wang. De nuevo, muchas gracias" –dijo la joven tomando los vasos con cafés y echando una última mirada al cuadro chino en la pared. Cuán extraña resultaba la vida en tan solo unos días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sé que tu misión fue un éxito" –dijo Dave intentando hacer hablar a Kate. La joven maga no deseaba responder pregunta alguna y el silencio que comenzaba a presentarse en la habitación se hacía insoportable. Era extraño para el guardián, sentirse tan alejado de ella; siempre habían tenido un especial vínculo entre ellos, no sólo mágico sino de amistad; una gran amistad que rara vez ocultaba algún sentimiento; pero esta vez Kate Connors intentaba guardar lo que sentía muy adentro de ella, y evitar a toda costa que él lo percibiera.

"Cómo sabes que fue un éxito?" –indago Kate con curiosidad; ella misma deseaba comprender qué había pasado. En su mente, sus últimos recuerdos eran de la batalla en el Abismo, en plena guerra del anillo. En qué momento había terminado su misión? En qué momento destruyeron el anillo? Por qué no recordaba nada de eso?

"El Concilio ha reunido a los más importantes magos de ambos hemisferio. Adam estuvo presente y fue él quien precedió la reunión" –Al mencionar el nombre de Adam, Kate levantó su mirada con interés; se notaba que deseaba saber algo sobre su gran amigo, el guardián del Este, aquel que estuvo a cargo de la protección de ambos hemisferios en su corta, pero peligrosa ausencia- "No se detectó presencia oscura alguna en toda la tierra; es decir, no más de la usual" –aclaró el guardián- "Los ataques a magos blancos cesaron, y nuevamente se retornó al precario equilibrio con el que vivimos día a día, Kate. Tu misión fue un éxito"

Aun así la joven no entendía cómo podía ser un éxito algo que ella no recordaba "Pero… yo" –las palabras no llegaban a su boca.

"Qué recuerdas de tu viaje? Qué sucedió en Tierra Media?" –Dave nunca había preguntado tantas veces lo mismo en toda su vida.

Kate lo miró fijamente "No lo recuerdo" –ante esto, Dave frunció el ceño- "Es decir… Yo… yo estaba en el abismo de Helm; estábamos en plena batalla y Gandalf… Gandalf estaba llegando con refuerzos" –Kate movía sus manos levemente, como si con señas pudiese expresar lo que estaba pensando- "Había caído el flanco derecho de la fortaleza… Aragorn estaba a la entrada con el rey y yo… La flecha!" –terminó tocando su costilla y recordando la punzada de dolor que sintió al momento en que la flecha cortó dentro de ella.

Dave frunció el ceño aún más. Abismo de Helm? Pero… la historia no acababa allí! Qué estaba pasando?

"La flecha" –repitió Kate cerrando sus ojos. Oh… cómo le dolía la cabeza; por más que intentaba traer a su mente lo que pasó después de ese instante, su mente la llevaba al momento en que despertó en su cama; como si nada más hubiese sucedido; como si su viaje al pasado hubiese acabado allí y la historia de Tierra Media y la batalla del anillo hubiese continuado sin ella. Como si hubiese partido dejándolos atrás… Dejándolo atrás- "Legolas…" –susurró dejando que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla. La maga bajó su rostro intentando esconder su tristeza.

Dave escuchó su nombre claramente; pudo ver la lágrima que Kate quería esconder correr por su mejilla quemada por el Sol; pudo percibir el pesar en la voz de la maga, el cambio en la energía de su aura, el vacío en su corazón. Algo más había sucedido en aquel viaje; algo que había herido gravemente a Kate, más que una flecha… y tenía que ver con Legolas: el elfo del Reino del Bosque Negro que acompañaba a la Comunidad del Anillo.

"Dime que no lo hiciste, Kate" –fue lo único que pudo decir el guardián mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de ella- "Dime que no permitiste que sucediera"

La maga levantó su mirada mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas "No pude evitarlo, Dave… no sabes cuánto intente… por los dioses! Cuánto traté de apartarme de él… de borrar cualquier sentimiento" –dijo dejando que las lágrimas volvieran a caer- "Pero fallé, Dave… fallé y estoy pagando mi error con cada segundo que pasa de mi vida" –agregó abrazándolo con fuerza

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-- Flash Back --

_"Debes comprender que todo mago de tu rango tiene prohibido enamorarse. A lo largo de la historia del mundo se han visto casos desastrosos de magos que deciden tomar ese camino, Kate" –dijo Dave seriamente mientras sostenía en sus manos un largo objeto envuelto en suave terciopelo- "Todo mago que decida enamorarse deberá entregar sus poderes" _

"Entonces entregaré los míos cuando llegue el momento" –interrumpió Kate mientras observaba la insignia en su muñeca- "No pedí este tipo de poderes y no es de mi interés usarlos... lo haré solo porque tu no dejarás de molestarme hasta que los use"

"Kate..." –dijo el guardián en tono exasperado- "Tu caso es muy especial y por ende tiene una aplicación distinta de la ley"

"Con eso quieres decir..."

"Naciste con una misión demasiado importante. Y es por eso que dicha ley varía al momento de ser aplicada a los de tu clase. Ni siquiera los de tu rango nacen con poderes tan específicos como los tuyos y solo dos magos son aptos para ocupar unos puestos tan importantes en la Orden del mundo mágico, Kate. Para ti, no es posible negar la magia... ni tampoco aceptar algún otro sentimiento distinto a ella"

-- End of Flash Back --

"Eliges la magia… renuncias a amar; así de simple" –murmuró Kate en medio de la fría noche. El vapor que emanaba de su nariz contrastaba con el helado clima de la ciudad de New York; eran casi las 12 y la vida nocturna de la capital del mundo comenzaba a activarse mientras Kate contemplaba la urbe desde su balcón.

"Uff… vaya frío el que hace en este lugar, ah?" –Dijo Elizabeth sobando sus brazos con fuerza al entrar al balcón- "Deberías entrar, este clima es inhumano" –concluyó mientras tomaba una manta blanca que estaba cerca.

Kate sonrió levemente. A su mente se vino el recuerdo del frío Carahdras de Tierra Media, comparable solo con las nieves perpetuas de los grandes picos de nevados –"He sentido peores climas, Eli… creo que podré soportarlo" –dijo volteándose para verla; su amiga se veía exactamente igual a como la había dejado; de sonrisa infantil pero fuerte mirada.

"¿Demasiado frío en Tierra Media?" –indagó la joven arropándose aún más.

"Más frío que el mismo infierno de Dante, Eli; nunca vi una montaña tan inclemente como el Carahdras" –respondió Kate recordando lo sucedido allí… el frío, la hipotermia, su desmayo

… la voz agitada de Legolas al verla inconciente en el frío.

"¡Oh¡Reconozco ese nombre!" –Exclamó la amiga con entusiasmo- "Todavía se me hace tan extraño que tu hayas estado en esos paisajes tan increíbles de Tierra Media… nunca pensé que ese lugar hubiera existido" –continuó mirando el horizonte; comenzaba a acostumbrarse al frío- "¿Es Lothlórien tan bello como lo describen en el libro?" –preguntó con interés.

Kate no salía de un recuerdo para entrar a otro. Ahora no era Legolas despertándola del frío sueño en el Carahdras; sino Legolas besándola sobre un Talan del Bosque de Oro –"¿Qué día es hoy en nuestro calendario, Eli?" –Interrumpió la joven maga… ya no quería hablar más de Tierra Media.

Elizabeth entendió la indirecta y de cierta forma se sintió culpable de haber traído a Tierra Media en la conversación. Le dolía ver a su amiga en ese estado; le dolía saber que dentro de Kate existía un sentimiento tan fuerte como el que ella sentía por Dave, pero que mientras a ella la hacía la persona más feliz del mundo… a Kate la hacía sentir la más miserable.

"12 de Octubre" –respondió Elizabeth después de unos segundos. Por un tiempo, el balcón se llenó de un inesperado silencio. Los ojos grisáceos de la joven amiga comenzaron a detallar el rostro de la maga. Cuánto había cambiado… era como si en aquellas facciones hubiese pasados los años en vez de los minutos; inclusive aún más tiempo que el que estuvo en Tierra Media. No se veía vieja; pero si más adulta, madura, cansada… de cierta forma más sabia; como si la vida no tuviese más sorpresa que brindarle.- "Sé que eres más fuerte que todo esto, Kate; sé que podrás salir adelante" –dijo suavemente Elizabeth mientras tomó la mano de la joven maga.

Los ojos cafés de la maga se encontraron con los grises de su amiga; había tanto que quería decirle… "Yo… -

"Vaya que si cambiaste en tan poco tiempo…" –se oyó una voz a la entrada del balcón. En seguida ambas jóvenes voltearon para ver quién era- "Debo decir que ahora si luces como maga" –agregó un alto joven de cabellos negros y ojos claros y brillantes como la miel. Su piel blanca contrastando con sus gruesas cejas negras.

Kate abrió los ojos en grata sorpresa –"¡Adam!" –exclamó dándole un fuerte abrazo. Dioses ¡cuánto había extrañado a su compañero en la magia! Sus brazos no eran capaces de soltar al joven que había sido su apoyo en incontables ocasiones y que cuidó de la Tierra en su ausencia- "¡Qué bueno es verte de nuevo!"

Adam sonrió ampliamente al recibir tan efusivo saludo; no podía evitar encontrar la ironía de un saludo como ese, sabiendo que paramazos de tan alto nivel en la escala energética, el protocolo exigía saludos serios y acordes al status que tenían como magos. El joven abrazó con fuerza a la maga ahora detectando algo más en su efusivo comportamiento… algo en Kate Connors había cambiado.

"Grata noticia el ver que estás de vuelta, Kate" –dijo mientras el abrazo se disolvía y ahora ambos magos se miraban con alegría- "Es bueno saber que no tendré que lidiar con toda la tierra yo solo¿no?" –dijo riendo levemente, su profunda voz tenía un toque alegre al hablar.

"¿Cómo iba a dejarte a ti encargado, ah?" –Respondió la maga mirando a Elizabeth también- "No es mi interés dejar que se destruya la tierra ¿Sabes?"

"Ah dioses… al menos el humor no le ha cambiado" –exclamó Adam mirando al cielo- "¿De casualidad no se burla de ti también, Elizabeth?" –indagó el joven mirando a la amiga de Kate arroparse con fuerza

"Todo el tiempo Adam… todo el tiempo" –respondió la joven dándole un espaldarazo al mago antes de salir del balcón. Había demasiado frío y Elizabeth prefería acomodarse frente al fuego de la chimenea, que ver como sus dedos se ponían morados con cada minuto de su estancia en el balcón.

"Dave está preparando un poco de chocolate, dile que me guarde un poco, Eli" –agregó el joven antes de verla partir.

"¿Un buen chocolate para una larga noche?" –dijo Kate sentándose lentamente en una de las hermosas sillas de madera oscura del balcón. El chocolate caliente era la bebida favorita de Adam y aún recordaba las noches en que juntos estudiaban y se preparaban para las pruebas que los ratificarían como magos En plena noche, Adam solía ir a la cocina y preparar dos buenas tazas de chocolate caliente; siempre diciendo una y otra vez que lo mejor del mundo era un 'buen chocolate para una larga noche'.

"Hay ciertas cosas que nunca cambian" –dijo el mago tomando una silla cercana- "Como el dulce sabor del chocolate, el frío de una noche otoño... y el silencio que haces cuando sabes que las cosas andan mal… ¿no?" –terminó mirando seriamente a los ojos de Kate. Aquellas grandes y expresivas órbitas entre café y amarillo se encontraban con la mirada vacía de Kate.

"Quizás tome más de una noche contar una historia tan accidentada como la que he tenido, Adam" –comentó Kate mientras cerraba los ojos buscando un poco de descanso- "Saldría el Sol por el Oriente antes de que pudiera terminarla" –agregó volviendo a mostrar su mirada café tras aquellos cansados párpados.

"Oh… entonces te regalo este y todos los amaneceres del oriente que sean necesarios para que cuentes porqué Tierra Media te ha cambiado tanto" –dijo el joven mago sabiamente, mientras se acomodaba en su silla una vez más. Siempre había sido un buen escucha y gran confidente de Kate Connors. La maga recurría a él cada vez que la frustración tocaba a su puerta y solo él sabía de aquellos secretos que ni el mismo guardián de la 'Estrella del Oeste' llegaba a conocer.

La mirada de Kate se tornó un poco más tranquila después de escuchar las palabras de su amigo. Aunque había pasado casi una semana desde su despertar; y le decía constantemente a su guardián y a su amiga que no deseaba hablar de Tierra Media; la verdad era que en el fondo ansiaba desahogarse con alguien… contarle todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su alma y entregar por un momento sus preocupaciones y volver a ser ella por algunos instantes. No había nadie mejor que Adam para esa labor… sólo él llegaría a comprender todo lo que le estaba pasando y tal vez él le ayudaría a recordar lo que su mente se negaba a contarle… y prepararla para hablar con el Concilio.

Adam cruzó sus largas manos y se dispuso a escuchar… ahora solo la suave voz de Kate podía oírse. Sus ojos cafés comenzaron a brillar cuando detallaba los bellos paisajes de Rivendell y él, en medio de la maravilla y la armonía de su mirada, guardaba para sí cada palabra que su amiga decía… cada gesto que mostraba cuán diferente era ahora la mujer frente a él. Tenía nuevos ademanes y expresiones que parecían haber estado dormidos en ella, y que con aquel largo viaje despertaron de su largo sueño. Fue Adam, el guardián, el amigo, el consejero; quien se dio cuenta que el toque de los Elfos de Lórien, de aquellos libros de Tolkien, ahora se encontraba presente muy sutilmente en cada detalle de aquella mujer que se encontraba ante sus ojos.

… Una leve sonrisa casi imperceptible se formó en sus labios. ¡Cuántos misterios traía el destino y cuántas sorpresas le esperaban en el camino!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dave cerró su libro de historia de la magia y dejó vagar su mirada hasta llegar al balcón en el que Adam y Kate se encontraban hablando desde hacía un par de horas. Sólo había interrumpido la conversación de los magos las dos veces que entró a dejar unas tazas con buen chocolate y el resto de la noche se la había pasado leyendo y meditando sobre lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ahora Elizabeth se encontraba durmiendo en el cuarto de huéspedes y el guardián mágico comenzaba a pensar que también era hora de que él se durmiera.

Por su mente no dejaban de pasar fragmentos de lo poco que había hablado con Kate sobre su viaje. No estaba molesto de que ella conversara más con Adam que con él. Al contrario, Dave sabía perfectamente que Kate solo sería completamente sincera con el mago del Este; y es que con el paso de los años, aquel joven de cabello oscuro como la noche era la única persona que había logrado ganarse la total confianza de Kate Connors. Dave lo sabía… Kate confiaba en él, su guardián; pero él siempre sería su guardián, su guía. Adam era su gran amigo… su alma gemela en el mundo de la magia.

Ya con la mente más tranquila, el joven guardián se levantó y dejó su libro de magia en una mesita cercana. Sus ojos miraron una vez más al par de magos del balcón y de Kate pasaron a Adam. Aquel chico también había sufrido una gran pérdida como la de Kate…

Adam Striedinger, de padre Alemán y madre Turca, nació al sur de Alemania una fría noche de invierno. Al igual que Kate, pertenecía a una adinerada familia y pocas veces tuvo que pensar en dinero; pero a diferencia de ella, él siempre fue un niño y joven paciente, tranquilo y amante de la lectura que rara vez decidía emprender una cruzada contra el mundo: algo muy común en la joven maga frente a él.

Y es que aquel niño de ojos miel y tez blanca siempre convivió con la idea de la magia. Su madre más de una vez le hablaba de aquella energía que movía el mundo y de la sutil belleza de la naturaleza… aún más cuando con tan solo 5 años se fue a vivir a China con sus padres: nada como un traslado a la tierra del gran imperio asiático para comprender que su destino sería el de ser mago. Allí aprendió, conoció y vivió la magia con gran pasión; teniendo siempre la táctica aceptación de sus padres y la guía de un maravilloso maestro; aquel gran ser que la vida le quitaría años más tarde para enseñarle que el dolor y la alegría se llevaban muy de la mano entre los cambios del destino.

Pero aún así, Adam seguía siendo tan distinto de Kate como lo es el agua del aceite. La paciencia del oriente y la sabiduría que solo un anciano maestro podía tener, convirtieron al joven en adulto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo convirtieron en un mago no solo capaz de resguardar el Oriente con su fuerza, sino de aconsejar y comprender a una maga que a veces cargaba con más peso que el que le correspondía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Es imposible, Kate" –aseguró Adam dejando la taza vacía encima de la mesa. Una ligera expresión molesta al darse cuentaque no había más chocolate- "Tu misión no pudo haber acabado allí… algo me dice que tu jugaste un papel aún más importante dentro de esta historia"

Kate ya comenzaba a tener otro dolor de cabeza –"Adam… está en blanco. Mi memoria está en cero; desde el Abismo de Helm, lo que continúa es mi despertar aquí en New York" –respondió la joven sobando su rostro.

Adam frunció el ceño levemente –"Pero tu estado físico dice otra cosa; estás mucho más débil que lo esperado. Kate, puede que no recuerdes, pero eso no significa que no haya pasado nada"

Kate miró fijamente al mago del Oriente por un instante –"Adam, prefiero entonces no recordar. ¿Para qué buscar en la memoria algo que solo traerá recuerdos de lo que no pudo ser?"- La joven maga se levantó de la silla: demasiado tiempo sentada para su gusto.

La mirada de Adam se llenó de pesar. Ya conocía todo lo sucedido. Ya sabía sobre Legolas Hojaverde, sobre su mirada profunda y seria, sobre su forma de hablar y lo serio de su carácter. Sabía de las discusiones entre él y Kate Connors… y sobre la forma en que logró tomar el corazón de la maga –"Tienes razón… Tal vez todo esto sea lo mejor" –Su mano buscó la larga y bronceada mano de Kate- "Magia y pasión no deben llevarse de la mano" –la mano de su joven amiga estaba fría como el hielo

Kate soltó su mano con suavidad y se dirigió a la entrada del balcón; ya era muy tarde -"Conoce a un elfo y pensarás lo contrario"

Adam percibió una fuerte onda de tristeza romper en su corazón. La magia de Kate comenzaba a manifestarse en nuevas y más fuertes formas "Lo siento, Kate" – la sombra de la maga desapareció tras las cortinas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kate dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la tibia cama blanca de su habitación. El silencio del cuarto solo era comparable con el que podía percibirse sobre un Talan cuando el Sol despuntaba en el horizonte. La joven maga se sintió transportada momentáneamente a aquellos remotos paisajes y una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

"Lothlórien… ¿cuándo te volveré a ver?" –su voz era suave y delicada… un tenue canto en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación

Sus cansados ojos fueron a parar al reloj en su mesa de noche "3:57 a.m. Je… Buena hora para dormir" –agregó tomando el vaso con agua que estaba al lado del aparato. De un trago bebió todo su contenido. Su mirada se posó en el gran ventanal del cuarto: La ciudad seguía tan despierta como hacía dos horas.

_·.··.·_

_Sus manos buscaban con desesperación quitar la delicada tela que cubría sus hombros. Encontrar la forma de abrir aquel vestido que se volvía un estorbo con el paso de los segundos. Su respiración agitada bañaba su cuello mientras las largas hebras de finos cabellos rubios acariciaban sin cesar la poca piel que había al descubierto._

_Legolas nunca había sentido tanta ansiedad en su vida. Nunca el deseo le había nublado tanto los sentidos… "Te quiero… mía" –su voz profunda y baja sonaba dulcemente mortal para los oídos de Kate._

_La maga sintió una tibia corriente subir por su columna y erizar su piel. Abajo podía escucharse la alegre música sonar y las voces de un par de hobbits cantar en medio de la celebración por la caída de Isengard. Todo eso parecía insignificante cuando la respiración entrecortada de Kate fue reemplazada por un sutil gemido de la maga al sentir los hábiles dedos de Legolas romper el seguro del largo vestido de terciopelo que la cubría._

"_Quiero amar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo" – El elfo presionó con fuerza su cuerpo contra la pared, encerrando el cuerpo de la joven en una dulce trampa. Sus labios quemaban sobre la piel._

_Kate intentaba mantenerse coherente en aquellos instantes "Legolas, no podemos… no… debemos" –su voz se perdía en medio de la rápida respiración del elfo._

_Aquellos ojos azules se tornaron oscuros como la noche -"Es muy tarde para decir eso" – El largo vestido vinotinto cayó al frío piso, perdiéndose entre las sombras de un elfo y una humana._

_·.··.· _

El vaso de vidrio cayó al piso quebrándose en cientos de pedazos. Los ojos de Kate se encontraban abiertos de par en par y su agitada respiración solo podía compararse con la rapidez de los latidos de su corazón. Había sentido su aliento, su mirada, sus manos quemar su cuerpo. Había escuchado su voz y había recordado el olor de su piel mientras vivía un recuerdo.

La joven maga no era capaz de pronunciar una palabra… aún sentía su cuerpo encendido por la memoria de un encuentro furtivo… de un encuentro con él.

…

…

…

…

…

En otro lugar… en otro tiempo, un par de ojos azules tan profundos como el mar y tan brillantes como el cielo se abrieron con lentitud. La tenue brisa de la mañana movía con delicadeza las sábanas blancas. La suave tela acariciaba un cuerpo desnudo que comenzaba a despertarse de su corto sueño.

Aquellos ojos azules, cansados y somnolientos, recorrieron la gran habitación con lentitud… Solo estaban él y el viento.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Silver Card: Dios, espero que les haya gustado y ahora no me vayan a decapitar por este cambio. No os preocupéis os digo! Prometo explicar todo lo sucedido y créanme que lo que pasó en Tierra Media será contado a medida que pasen los capítulos; aún queda mucho por decir de la vida de Legolas, Aragorn y todos aquellos miembros de la comunidad del anillo. Espero de verdad les haya gustado… sino sniff sniff perdón (cara triste) Aún así, espero uno que otro review.

Con cariño… la autora (o sea yo! Jeje)


End file.
